Nickie Cullen complicated life
by nickiecullenforlife
Summary: She wanted peace between her family and the pack, but could falling in love with a pack memember change everything? This is the story of Nickie Cullen.
1. INTRO!

**_MY AUTHORS NOTES ARE IMPORTANT SO READ THEM PLZZ! I OWN NICKIE!_**

* * *

We had just move to Washington, Forks or should I say back. Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital, so Carlisle could meet the staff because he would be starting work next week. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting and Rosalie and Alice were shopping. I had finally got my last box into my room

" Huh." I said as I dropped the box on floor and fell back on my bed, I was tired the whole house was unpacked and set up accept my room. I heard a chuckle, I lifted my head to see my big brother.

" What are you laughing about? " I said a little annoyed " Your so stubborn. You could have had Esme, Alice and Rosalie unpack your room in a second, yet you insist on doing it yourself and now here you are tired and sore and your still not done." I glared at him. Cursing at him through my mind, just cause I was an independent (little as they call me) girl he had to make fun of me.

" You know if mom ever found out that your were talking like that, she would make you eat soap for dinner." He said full of amusement. " I'm not saying I'm thinking." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. He chuckled again. " Your such a kid sometimes. Yet you kick and scream when Carlisle and Esme baby you." He said simply. I couldn't think of anything to say back.

" Hey I didn't hear you knock before you came into my bedroom." He just laughed. He wasn't saying anything so I started to unpack my things starting with my pictures. " So how long do you think we're going to stay here." He said helping me put some of my pictures up. " I don't know hopefully for a long time this time. I have a feeling our lives are going to change in the next few years for the better." He looked at me confused. " Like what?"

" Maybe you'll get married and maybe I'll get a boyfriend!" I said all ready excited. Edward look at me with fear in his eyes.

" YOU ARE NOT GETTING A BOYFRIEND!" All THREE of my brothers said at the same time.

" Wher- hhow- ... I didn't hear you, guys knock." I said putting my hands on my hips.

" It doesn't matter YOU are not getting a boyfriend." Emmett said pointing his finger. I was tempted to bite his finger but already knowing the results to what would happen to my teeth. " You are only 15 " said Edward with fear, still in his eyes. " And that is final." Jasper said sternly. And with that all three started to walk out of the door.

" Well I'm sorry but that wasn't up for debate." I said crossing my arms a little mad. They stop dead in there tracks. I'm not sure but one of them said "we'll see"and they left closing the door with a slam. I sighed. I didn't like making my brothers mad but they get so over protective of me when it comes to boys. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand push me towards the boys which gets on my nerves. Rosalie will see a cute looking vampire and say " There's your groom go!" Alice will try to dress me in these stupid dresses and say " You'll never find a boyfriend with the clothes you pick out." And talk to my dad about it forget it, he's as protective as my brothers if not more. The only person I can talk to is my mom. she doesn't judge my clothes or say I'm to young for a boyfriend, for god sake I'm 91 years old only 15 years less then Edward yet he's old enough to date heck ten years old are aloud to date! I was brought out of thought by the cold air touching my skin and I looked down and my clothes were missing and replaced with a white long sleeve shirt and a white mini skirt.

" She looks adorable!" cried Alice. Rosalie just look satisfied. They had came into my room without knocking and replaced my clothes without my permission. I was heated

"YOU DIDN'T KNOCK!" I yelled " OUT, OUT !" I yelled shoving them out the door.

I looked at my clothes they didn't look that bad. But if my dad saw me in this he kick my butt. I took my clothes off and replaced them with blue sweat pants and a blue sleeveless shirt that showed a strip of my belly, I put my long brown curly hair in a high pony tail. I heard a knock at my door

" Go away!" I yelled

" Excuse me, is that any way to talked to us." I instantly ran to the door and open it recognizing the voice. " No I'm so sorry I thought your one of my brothers or sisters I'm sorry I love you!" I said squeezing my dad and mom. " Calm down honey, were not mad." My dad said picking me up and caring me back into my room and setting me on my bed.

"Now what was that about. We came up here seeing what you were doing because we haven't seen you all day and we get a mad Nickie?" My mom said very concerned. " I'm sorry mom and dad its just Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward came into my room without knocking and just been bugging the crap out of me." I said exhausted. " Its ok sweetie just get some sleep because you look really tired and we'll talk to them ok?" My mom said putting a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "K" was my only reply I got under my covers and my parents both gave me a kiss on the cheek. " Good night." they said turning off my lights " Have a good night." I said since they can't sleep. My door was almost closed before my dad said " Oh and Nickie?" " Ya I said sitting up.

" You are _NOT_ aloud to date and that _IS_ final." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and lied back down, yep that's my daddy I thought before closing my eyes and falling into an endless dream.

* * *

**_OK YOUR PROBABLY ALL WONDERING WHY NICKIE IS SLEEPING AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHEN BELLA COMES INTO THE THE PICTURE WHICH IS IN CHAPTER THREE. YOU NEED TO READ MY AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT SOMETIMES THEY WILL BE LONG BUT NOT ALWAYS PLZZZZZZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE IT TELLS ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. REVIEWW!  
_**


	2. SUGAR!

**_I OWN NICKIE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_**

* * *

I woke up with a cold hand shaking my shoulder. " Come on Nickie get up!" I looked at the clock. It was 9: 40 in the morning. Can't a girl get some sleep.

" Go away Edward!" I groaned " Come on mom and dad are taking us to the school to enroll us." I ignored the voice. I heard a sigh " Fine, if you get up and you are down stairs, ready in the next ten minutes, I'll bye you a tipple chocolate ice cream." I opened my eyes and sat up in a flash. " You mean the one with extra chocolate and chunks of brownies in it!" I said really fast. " If your ready." He said. I threw the covers off and ran into my bathroom.

...9 minutes and 59 seconds later ...

I ran drown the stairs. But me having no coordination what so ever tripped half way down the stair and was caught right before I hit the ground. I looked up at my savory.

" Are you ready?" Edward asked with a raised brow " Yes I am. But only if you put me down." I hated being carried. We walked out of the house and into the garage and I got in with Edward and we left the house to go to the school to enroll me and my siblings. I was going to be in 10th grade. Yay! not. I hate it. I have no friends. I can make friends but I can't, if that makes sense. I get along just fine with other kids but I can't make friends because friends ask question and if they ask question they'll ask about my family and if they ask about my family I'll have to lie and if I have to lie then they'll get mad and then there goes friendship. It just not worth it. I can't be put in the same grade as Edward and Alice because I'm already skip a graded and I'm kind of pushing the limit. I'm 15 and I'm already a sophomore. Why is my life complicated. Edward laugh. " I forgot he could read minds " Nickie when has your life ever been easy." I sighed and folded my arms. We finally arrived at Forks High School it looked descent we all started to walk to the doors of the school

...2 hours later...

" Ok well that's done." my mom said " So what do you, guys want to do?" She asked " Well me and Nickie are going to explore, to see what they put up in the last few decades.

" Ok." my dad said giving me a 50 dollar bill. " Dad - ." He looked at me with the look saying just take it or I'll take you back home. I sighed " Fine." We all said our goodbye since Emmett was coming with us and Rosalie, Alice , Jasper mom and dad were going hunting. Emmett complained to Edward how I got shot gun and he didn't. Edwards reply was " She my baby sister." I hated that word but at times like this it was nice.

...At the ice cream store...

I had just ordered the tipple chocolate chunk of brownie ice cream! I went to the back of the store where Edward and Emmett where sitting. I sat down and I instantly started licking my ice cream. Edward whinnied " Esme is going to kill me for letting you have that much chocolate. She will be going to kill me period for letting you have sugar." I looked at him " I'm not that bad" Emmett just looked at Edward saying " I'll pray for you." I rolled my eyes.

... two hours later...

" NO WAIT I HAVE 40 DOLLARS LEFT!" I yelled as Emmett shoved me into the back seat. As soon as Emmett got in the car I made a dash for the other door but Edward saw it coming in my mind and locked it as soon as my hand was on the handle.

" DRIVE EDWARD DRIVE!" Emmett said as if there was an angry mob after us.

" Please can I get one more ice cream!" I pleaded " No, you already had THREE that is way too much for you. You know I will be so dead when we get home." Edward said with no ounce of joking in him. " actually you are already dead." I said. Edward started the car ignoring my last comment.

" I love you both. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I said jumping up down. It was a good thing I was short.

" Sit down and buckle up!" Edward said sternly. I didn't bother listening him because I knew I need more sugar. " Don't make me come back there." Emmett threaten. oh I was so scared!

" 1... 2 ." ha I'm not three."...3!" I screamed and kicked when Emmett came in the back I wasn't scared but I was mad that he was all up in my grill ( say like a gangster) Edward slammed on the brake.

since me and Emmett didn't expect that we both flew forward. We fell on the floor between the front seat and the back.

" Dammit Edward!" Emmett yelled. He looked like it would take sometime for him to get up, so I took that chance and unlocked the door and ran out. I could hear my name being called. I didn't care though, I wanted to catch a butterfly or maybe a fly. What's the differents between the two? I was so lost in thought that I ran into a tree.

" OW!" I yelled as I landed on my butt. I heard a roar of laughter behind me. I turned my head around and saw my two idiot brothers behind me laughing. Edward what the different between a butterfly and a fly." He just looked like I was stupid and I had gone to school for decades and learned nothing. They were both at my side in a blink of an eye. They both picked me up by my arms pits, my feet were like a foot above the ground they carried me back to the car. They sat me in the back this time putting my seat belt on and Emmett got in the back with me. We finally arrived at our house. " Dude she has a huge red bump on her head." Emmett said looking at my forehead where I heat my head on the tree. " Yea what else is new." Edward said cause it really wasn't anything new I was such a klutz, It would be new if i didn't have a bump, bruise, scratch, scar which I have all over my body. I ran out of the car and into the house I heard Edward groan.

"MOMMY DADDY! where are you?" I ran all over the house but I couldn't find them. I broke down and started crying I curled up into a ball on the living room floor. thinking they had abandon me" Oh no " I heard a voice I looked up. It was my mommy and daddy. Oh wait they didn't look happy.

" Edward Anthony Cullen get you butt in here!" Definitely not happy. Edward walked in with his head down.

" You. Gave. HER. CHOCOLATE!" My mother yelled at him. He was about to answer when she cut him off

" I don't even wanna hear what she did just go to your room and read or something it late and she should get to bed. I was wondering what she was talking about it was only ... I looked for a clock. Edward being a show off reading my mind and said it was 8: 40. He chuckled when he heard my thought and left to go to his room. Wait did she say I had to go to bed.

" BUT I'M NOT TIRED!" I whinnied " Nickie we are not in the mood to fight you on this go get ready for bed." My father said. I stood my ground. My mom looked at me with a raised eye brow.

" Onnnnnneeeee" Oh god she counting! I just stood there scared to death. " twwwwwwwwwwoooooo." I didn't want to hear her say three or know what was going to happen to me so I ran up stairs. I didn't know where to fall asleep cause my bed looked uncomfortable. So I fell asleep ...

* * *

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!_**


	3. Vampire or Human?

_**EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! **__I OWN NICKIE!_

* * *

Ok finally all the drama is done. Edward finally had the guts to talk to this girl named Bella. He finally listened to me instead of our family. She really nice I bumped into her in the hallway and we both fell to the floor and since then we started talking. Of course my family freaked when they found out I started to talk to her but now her and Edward are together. I think. Anyway her and Edward where in the living room talking to Alice and Emmett and Jasper who is keeping himself under control. I'm proud of him unlike Rosalie who is being a snob to Bella. I was up stairs giving Bella some space since I already knew her and everybody in my family was embarrassing Edward so since I love him with all my heart I'm going to be the one that doesn't embarrass him. I was reading a book when I heard a knock at my door.

" Come in." Bella walked in. " Hey what are you doing here I mean no offense but where's Edward?" I asked

" Oh um him and Emmett started wrestling on the floor, and jasper is breaking them up. " Oh seems like them." I said not surprised.

" Can I ask you something." Bella asked kind of scared " Shoot." I said " ok well when me and Edward were talking about your family and the powers you guys have he said you were his real sister... Oh and you were different.

" Aren't we all. " She looked at me with a glare. " I meant from others in your kind."

" Ok yes I am, I have more than one power and I sleep and eat human food but I still feed off animals." Her eyes went wide

" Really like what and how and why." I looked at her like she was crazy. " Oh sorry just explain one at a time. actually from the beginning." She said getting comfortable.

" Ok... well yes me and Edward are related and that is because I got influenza too. Carlisle changed us both but I was changed at two years old." Her eyes widen " Let me explain I am a vampire but I have qualities of a human. I'm called a lylax. ( Lie- Lax) They are very rare only some of the strongest vampires can do this and even if they are they have no control or knowing on how to do it. When Carlisle changed me he didn't know he had did it until I started ageing. Like I said you have no control or knowing what your venom can do. But you can only do it once." I said I felt like a person that new everything, you know like those people who had just found out they have powers and go to somebody for help and the knowledge on how to work them. " So Carlisle is one of the strongest vampire?"

" Well he is really strong I mean he raised seven new borns- "

"what are new borns?" Bella asked confused " Tell you later, anyway you can also be really smart like Carlisle or have a really strong power and ya." I said " Is it like genetic, you know in the venom." she asked cuprous. " No I don't think so I'm not venomous and I don't know anybody else like me like I said we are very rare." I said " But if you can eat Human food why do you still feed off animals?"

" Just like the rest in my family we get weak. I still need to watch both of my diets human and blood. I will never gain weight but I will be out of shape. When I don't hunt it's hard for me to control myself. " I said kind of bored of the subject. " But you still get hurt and you age?" She said really confused " Yes I haven't "inherited" all my powers, super speed, strength and my age will stop at 16 And your next question will be how old are you really and I am 15 and the years I have lived is 91 years. " I said already knowing what she was going to say.

" So what kind of powers do you have?" she said kind of excited.

" Well I love walking in the forest and the reason to that is I have a connection with the forest , I can talk to plants and animals, command plants, I have healing powers, I can block Edward or Alice from something I don't want them to see and I can do it for other people too. I have visions in my dreams or nightmares and I think that's it."

Bella looked at me like she had just saw a dinosaur." Ok I really just wanted to know If you were related to Edward. I just added that you were different to see what I could get out of you."

She ducked right as the pillow came towards her. " Missed." She said sticking her tongue at me. I went to chase after her but I tripped over my own foot and fell.

" HA HA!" she said while running out the door. So much for not embarrassing Edward. I told her I was his real sister, how embarrassing.

... 2 hours later...

I was getting ready for bed when Edward came in. ' Bella left?' I said in my head He nodded his head. He looked upset. " what's the matter?" This time out loud. He took an unnecessary breath. " I don't want you EVER thinking that I'M embarrassed to call you my sister. You may embarrass me sometime but I'm not embarrassed to call you MY SISTER!" he said angry. I looked down.

" I'm sorry." He kissed me on the forehead. " I love you little sister." I chuckled " I love you too big brother." I said without an ounce of doubt in me " Scoot over" he said. I scooted over and he lied besides me. We always did this and I love it, it was the bond that we shared. No bond is greater then me and Edwards. I tell him my secrets first unless there about boys and he tells me his secrets first. I go to him for advice and he comes to me for advice. " Goodnight " He said and with that he hummed me to sleep.

* * *

**_PLZZZ DONT RUN AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I SUCKED AT EXPLAINING THIS CHAPTER JUST READ AT LEAST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. THIS STORY GETS BETTER WAY BETTER! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_**


	4. werewolfs

**I OWN NICKIE!**

* * *

I was so board. The only excited thing that has happen in a week is I had a sore neck from falling asleep in the bath tube when I had all that sugar and I had a dream about walking near a river in the forest. Edward had left me again! Well he left me for Bella and I didn't actually tell him to stay. I was so board though Edward was at BELLA'S and my mom , Alice and Rosalie were out shopping, my dad was at work and Emmett and Jasper were playing some stupid game that I wasn't interested in. Wow I have no life.

Yelling at a stop sign is more exciting then laying around here board to death listening to Emmett and Jasper fight about who cheated which I know for a fact that they BOTH do. I didn't have any friends and my family are all goo goo ga over their mates. Do you have any Idea how it feels to be in the same room with all of them, we couldn't even watch a section of the movie before Rosalie and Emmett started to " get it on" luckily no close were removed in the process. I could play the piano but I hadn't wrote any new songs. Edward taught me how to play. I couldn't sing out loud cause Emmett and Jasper were here ( P.S. she sings really good, go with it.) , the only person that knows is you guessed it is Edward. I sighed.

I miss MY EDWARD MY BIG BROTHER! A single tear rolled down my left cheek. I sniffed and wiped it off. After a few minutes I jumped off my bed put on my shoe an ran into the living room.

" I'm going for a walk I have my phone with me."

They didn't even look away from the TV They just said Ok. I walked around the forest. I felt at home. I was near the river I had saw in my dreams it was beautiful. I felt big vibration on the floor, what ever it was it was coming my way. Two giant wolfs had appeared, they were so big I didn't even see what it was chasing until it grabbed me from behind. It was a vampire a boy vampire I couldn't believe this guy he was holding me hostage.

" Now that you killed my mate, I'm going to kill this little pretty girl." There's that word again. I growled.

" Oh somebody doesn't like that word well I will fixed that you won't be hearing that word much or any for the mater of fact." Oh no this guy was not going to get away with this.

I put my left foot under his leg and tip us both over. I elbowed him in the face it didn't hurt him I but it made him let go. I can kill vampire when I'm fitting them it just when I'm fitting humans I don't have my super strength. I got a few punches and kicks and I finally got him over the other side of the river. Him and the two wolves started fighting again. But there was this girl that was about 13 came to see what was going on. I don't know why she would be all the way out here alone but she was. The vampire saw and launched at her he knock her down and her head hit a rock there was blood every where. The two wolves managed to kill the vampire. I was about to jump over the river to help the girl since I could stand being around blood like Carlisle, but one of the wolves growled at me telling me not make a step. I couldn't read it mine so I was guessing this wasn't your average wolf.

" Please let me help she going to die If I don't. " They just looked at me.

I notice that they hadn't started a fire and the vampire would soon put himself back together.

" You guys don't have a lighter do you?" They just looked at me "

I have a lighter that you guys can have if you let me come on that side and help the girl or you can be responsible for the girls death and have that vampire get away because when he smells that dead blood you won't be able to get him before he gets across the boundaries line and attacks the nest human he comes in contact with."

I knew I hit a spot because they looked at each other and nodded there heads. I jumped over to there side and I set the lighter in front of them and went to care for the girl. she seemed pretty hurt. I lifted her head and to see she had a big crack there. I saw light, light up behind me I was going to turn my head but one of the wolves growled at me.

" I need to get my hands wet is that ok?" the wolf didn't say anything so I took that as a yes. " What do you need help with?" I turned my head slowly and there stood one of the most buffest guy I ever saw. ( beside Emmett) He was tan and tall. " Um can you hold her on her side be careful of her head." He did as I said. I put my hand genitally on her head and started to heal it. " Ok we are going to have to find where her family is cause she not going to remember anything in the last 20 minutes. He genitally picked her up.

" Lead the way and don't try anything, remember your on our land." He said sternly I nodded my head and started to lead the way I saw her camp about 6 miles ahead. " Set her down here. Hold on let me get a mint leaf. It was right next to us. I waved it over her nose. she sniffed and and started to wake up. " lets go!" I said in a whisper. We ran away as fast as we could. " Thank you for letting me help her." I said genitally looking at the ground. " Your bleeding." He said looking down at my leg in disbelief. " I must have scratch it when I tending her head." " But your a vampire." He said confused. " Well yes but I'm different from my kind." I said. " And what kind it that?" He said. I told him about what I am and what I do. He seemed lost in though. Did you ever meet a tribe here a long time ago. I smiled. " Why yes I did."

_Flashback _

My dad had finally convince my mom to let me go on walks in the forest bye my self. I was walking and I accidentally tripped on a branch that was sticking out of the ground. I fell down hill. I finally stop tumbling but I didn't like where I stopped. Two huge wolves stood in front of me they growled at me. I started to back up until one jumped on top of me. His nail dug into me causing me to bleed. I cried out in agony. I was only 13. They look at me confused one of them change back into human form (the one that wasn't on top of me). He pulled out his knife and slit my thigh. I cried out in agony again this time I past out. I woke up with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied up in front of me. The men who had attacked me ask me questions about who I am and everything. I told them everything I knew. They were going to ask me another question until screaming started coming from outside of the tent. They ran to go help I took this as my chance to get away. I got out of my binding and ran out of the tent. I saw what they were running from it was a a group of vampires. It would be rude to let the two werewolves fight the whole group alone, there was about five vampires. one of the wolves got hurt so I jumped in. We had defeated all of them but some of the villagers were hurt so I healed them. The werewolves were impressed that I risked my life to help them and there people. I got to know the tribe after a week they were my second family but I missed my first so they let me go. They said they would make a treaty line with my family but I was always aloud on there land. I said my goodbyes and hurried home to a very worried mother. Who had grounded me for 4 months.

_End of flashback_

"Nickie is it?" He asked " That's me."

* * *

**HERE'S THE DEAL I KEEP WRTTING AND YOU KEEP WRITTING THOSE REVIEWS**


	5. Missing love

**I OWN NICKIE!**_

* * *

___

"Nickie is it?" He asked. " That's me."

* * *

He just looked at me. " Did you ever meet a guy named Saguna Uley?" Oh I remember him he was the one who slit my leg.

" Yes and I also meet a guy named Jaya Black, well maybe they weren't exactly human they were as you say werewolf."

He looked at me and then walk into the woods. He came back out and was in wolf form. He looked at his friend. I'm guessing they were talking through there mind. Jaya and me were really good friends he had told me that they could talk to each other in there mind and that nobody else could read theres because it a tribe thing. I wonder If Edward could read there mind. Thinking of Edward made me hurt. I tried to think of something else about my week with the tribe. I had remembered something Saguna had told me that I would always be in there memories. I wondered If that counted for there great-grandsons. This could be one of the stupidest things I had ever done but It was worth a shot. I went over to the wolf that had been in human form before he went in the woods. I touched his nose. The other wolf thought I was attacking him and shoved me. I hit my head on the floor and everything went black.

... who know how many hours later...

I woke up with a cold wash cloth on my head. I sat up really fast. Ow, really bad idea. Hey at least there was no binding around my legs or hands. But I was unfamiliar with the room I was in. Even though I had a killer head ache I had to get home. I ran for the door and opened it there was a long hallway and at the end of the hallway there was stairs. I ran straight for the stairs but the door next to them open and I ran smack into somebody. I looked to see that guy I had talked to earlier was looking down at me.

" Are you ok?" He kneeling down.

" Where am I ?" I said a little angry.

" I don't know I wont tell you until you tell me. Are you ok?" I sighed

" Yes I am fine. Now where am I? " He thumbed my head.

" Ow. " I said cause it still hurt.

" See you lied to me. I barley touched your head." He said caring me back to the room. I would have struggle to get away but he didn't hurt me before so why should he do it now.

" Ok fine I have a killer head ache and thanks to you, you made it worst. Now can you tell me where I am." I asked. He chuckled.

" You are on Quileute land at my house." I was confused

" So why am I here." I asked

" Well it would be rude to leave a fellow member of our tribe out there alone." He said looking at my head.

" Plus you helped us and that girl its the lease we can do." I was confused again.

" Wait member, Uhhh just start with your name." I said falling back. He chuckled again. " Sam Uley. JARED BRING ME A GLASS OF WATER AND AN ASPIRIN!" I flinched in pain. He looked at me. " Sorry." He said. Another tall, tan, buff man walked in with a pill and a glass of water.

" Hi I'm Jared, s-sorry about knocking you down, well sorry about everything I was really rude." He said handing me a glass of water. " Its ok, I would have been a little scared to if an unknown vampire started to help you fight there kind and then try to jump over the river to the girl that was bleeding and THEN went up to his friend and touched their nose trust me it's okay." I look at the pill. "

Don't worry its just a aspirin." I shrugged it off and took it. " So what did you mean by member?" " Well you considered the tribe family that was here a long time ago and they considered you family. I talked with the council and apparently you are in some of our legends. And when you touched my nose, I saw what you did for the old tribe and I felt what they felt about you." He said. " So if they gave you a chance why can't we." Jared said. " I felt the love of a second family again. I felt like the hole in my heart from the lost of love that was lost made by my brother start to fill back up. Before I knew it tears ran down my face. Sam handed me a Kleenex. " Are you ok?" He asked. " I miss them and if I loved them I'm positive I'll love you guys." They smiled and it reached there eyes. I looked at my clothes they were full of dirt." There a bathroom down the hallway you can take a shower and I can wash your clothes." He left the room and came back with a big shirt and basketball shorts.

" You can wear these while I wash your clothes."

They both left the room and I changed into the clothes he gave me. I had to pull the string on the basket ball shorts were it makes it tight, really tight and the shorts still didn't fit. I threw the my clothes on the bed and left to go to the bathroom. It was so obvious that only a boy lived here. The hot water felt good against my sore neck. I could see the dirt come off me and down the drain. I got out of the shower and put on the clothes he gave me. I went to the bedroom and found Jared.

" You have naturally curly hair?" He asked. " Yea it gets on my nerve though." He just laugh and left the room I followed him. We went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sam was cooking hamburgers. He gave me one and gave him and Jared two; they were huge! They eat a lot. We talked about a lot and I was invited to their bond fire. I looked at the clock. HOLLY CRAP IT WAS 10:00 pm. I jumped up

" I really need to go." I said in a hurry.

" You clothes are done let me get them." Sam said running to the back of the house he came out with my clothes and I took them and ran up to the bedroom. I hurried and changed and ran back down stairs and outside. There stood a huge black wolf.

" Its Sam get on his back and he will take you to the boundaries line.

" Ok, bye." Like Jared said Sam took me all the way to the boundaries line. I got off and Sam ran back into the woods and came out in human form. " I wish I could take you all the way home but I can't break the treaty."

" Did I break it." I asked scared " No remember you are apart of the pack." He said " Oh ok." I said bye and ran home. I only tripped four times I fell in the dirt and rolled around to get the wolfs smell off of me. I finally made it in the house. Oh god Edwards here.

" WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" he yelled. I quickly blocked where I was with my powers.

" Oh just go change you clothes and leave Edward."

" DO YOU HAVE ANY ****** IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS." I was mad he had the nerve to come here and yell at me after he been gone for the whole week!

" Why the **** do you care!" I yelled. I never cussed unless I was really mad. My brothers and sister stood on the side. I could tell my sisters where holding my brothers back but they would be there to catch when I fell.

" DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME!" He yelled at me while I went up stairs.

" Your not my dad!" I yelled

" No but I am your older brother!" He started to calm down when he notice that yelling was getting us no where.

" SINCE WHEN!" I said. He stopped dead in his tracts. I went into my room and slammed the door and fell on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face. I fell asleep crying.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S KIND OF CHEESEY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


	6. Loss of a brother

**I OWN NICKIE AND NICOLE. DON'T YOU FORGET IT. REVIEW**

* * *

I had been awake since 5 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I had ran out of tears. My heart couldn't take anymore it was torn down the middle. I felt like I had lost a brother. My parents had came home at 5:30 and saw the stream of tears. They new something was wrong instantly. Plus Jasper was depressed his motions flooding every where. His baby sister and little brother were fitting. If me and Edward were fighting it was never a little fight we had only fought once in our existence and that was when I had started to like boys and had snuck out one night in only a big t-shirt that he didn't know I had (neither did Alice). But I had gone for a walk and came back thought the front door. Edward freaked and so did I he didn't trust me so we didn't talk for two straight days. but back to present time. Mom and Dad had demanded to know what was going on. Nobody of course would answer so all of us were sent to our rooms and could not come out unless we told them what was going on. I couldn't stand this. I went to my window and opened it. I looked down. Of course I would have to be on the third floor. I grabbed hold of the tree that was next to my window. And when I mean grabbed I mean I had a death grip around it. I hated highs. I climb down the tree and ran into the forest. I ran all the way to the boundaries line and jumped over it I ran a few more miles. I blocked Alice's vision. My feet were killing me. Why didn't I put shoe on. I found a nice spot to just sit down. My stomach growled. I tap the branch above my head twice and an apple appeared. I grabbed it and started eating. I felt air blowing on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw to big brown black eyes. What did I do you say, well I screamed bloody murder. I backed up and saw it was just a big harry mutt.

" Jerk!" I screamed.

He ran further into the woods. He came back in human form. " What are you doing out here?" Jared asked.

" Why were you just starring at me?" I asked

" Well your a vampire. I suppose to keep an eye on you." He said simply

" No you and Sam said I was part of the tribe. And you don't need to keep and eye on me that close. " I said regaining some reality.

" Your like a little sister to me, I need to keep you out of trouble."

" Oh god not another protective big brother. I all ready have a lot on my plate." I said sitting down and looking at the ground.

" What's the matter." He asked worried. " Just having big brother problems." I said feeling the tears come back.

" Tell me what happen." He said. " Well you know about Edward and Bella right?" He nodded. He didn't look to happy when I said this though.

" Well Edward been spending a lot of time with her and none with me. It's like he forgotten about me. I hardly see him. He doesn't take me to school anymore. He spends the night with Bella, he at school with Bella, he at our house with Bella. God I know him and Bella are a thing but when does family come in the picture, when do I come in the picture. Emmett and Rosalie are together but they still have time for the family. Even when they broke the house by doing umm ... stuff, they had to move out yet they came to visit, finally Esme finally let them live with us again. Yesterday Edward came home and I wasn't there and he freaked out. He was just going to change his clothes, he can be in and out of the house but I can't for one stinking night." I said feeling anger. Jared was nice to talk to. He didn't interrupt or judge he just listened.

" Edward is your..."

" He's my real brother biologically." I said

" Oh I see and you guys have a special bond, am I correct?" I nodded

" Ok well maybe you should talk to him when he comes to change his clothes or at school. Maybe he will understand and If he doesn't its his lost. Be happy if he doesn't realize what he did was wrong. Cause when your playing with your siblings he'll realize what he lost and then HE will come to you. Ok." He said wiping a tear from my face.

" I should get home I'm not suppose to be out of my room." I said noticing I had been out for a while.

" Ok" He helped me up and I started walking back home.

I turned around and ran into Jared arms " Thank you. You really are my big brother." He hugged me back. " Go." I smiled and started to run back home. I ran threw branches and rolled around in the dirt to get the smell of me. I walk into the clearing of my back yard.

" NICOLE CARLIE CULLEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" My mother yelled when I walked into the house. I didn't like the sound of that. She used my real name. I hate my real name it was to girly, to proper.

" I went for a walk." Was my excuse.

" I do remember that we told you to stay in your room unless you were going to tell us what happen yesterday did we not Nicole?" My father said sternly. "Yea." was my only reply.

" Go to your room." I ran up to my room. I was filthy so I decided to take a shower. I walked into my room and into my bathroom. I took a long hot shower when I was in there I could hear three voices. But I wasn't sure who they belong to. I shrugged it off. I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I was combing my hair, there was a knock at my door. " Come in." My mom and dad walked in and they didn't look happy but they didn't look mad.

" Nickie can we talk to you." My mom said genitally. Ok they were using my nick name but " can we talk with you" did not sound good. I turned around.

" What do you need." I said

" Well we talked to Edward and he said you came home very late last night." My father said. Dang it they knew.

" Yes I did." I decided to tell the truth because lying would get me in a lot more trouble.

" An the reason for that is?" My mother said with a raised brow.

" Well nobody was home except for Emmett and Jasper and they were playing a stupid game. I was bored. I just went for a walk and feel a sleep in the grass. By the time I woke up It was dark and when I got home Edward was yelling and me and using language that did not need to be used when he wanted a answer. I mean he had no right! He hadn't been home all week! Jasper and Emmett were watching me even though I don't need to be baby sitted. But by the time he managed to calm down a little I blew up. I will admit I used inappropriate language and yelled to but that was after he started yelling and cussing at me." I said getting mad but trying to keep my temper under control. One thing me and Edward have that is identical is our temper I can control mine a little better though.

" Thank you for telling us the truth but that does not excuse you to stay out that long or use that language. I agree Edward did not need to use that language or judge. You will not be punished for yesterdays events because I believe that was a one time thing." My father said. I nodded my head. " But you are grounded for disobeying us today am I clear." He said sternly.

" Yes sir." He came and hugged me.

" I know it will take some time getting use to but for Edwards happiness we have to sacrifice some on our part." He said

" Even if that means I have to sacrifice my happiness." He looked at me with sad eyes he gave me a kiss on the fore head.

" You'll figure something out." and with that he left the room. I looked at my mom. . She looked up, she looked hurt. " He been ignoring you hasn't he, he hasn't even thanked you." I shook my head as a tear slid down my cheek." I feel like he just going to do the same thing as_ them _." I said as more tears started to stream out.

" Oh honey." My mom hugged me. " I know what to do, I can do it." I said wiping the tear away. I gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and kissed my fore head. " Come on lets go do the garden. " But I'm grounded." I said. She looked at me " your not going far." That all it took and we walked out to the garden. I loved my parents they could scare me half the death when I do something wrong but they know how to cheer my up.

* * *

**LIKE THEN REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. What a family would do for who they love

**I OWN NICKIE!**

* * *

I had been grounded for two days. I was bored. I was so bored that listening to Emmett and Jasper argue was less boring then this, I think it has something to do with me and Edward fighting. Me and Edward still haven't talked to each other. But when he's here he gets mad because I block my mind so he can't hear anything but the silence of my mind. But it still makes me sad that were not talking. There was a knock at my door.

" Come in." My father walked in.

" Hey sweet heart what are you doing?" My dad asked.

" Nothing just thinking." He grabbed a chair, twisted it around and sat down.

" So me and your mother were talking and we decided to let you off earlier for good behavior." I ran to him and hugged him to death. Not really; I could never do that I mean he a vampire and I don't even have my super strength yet.

" Thank you!" He hugged me back " You behave." And with that he walked out of my room. Ok so I'm not grounded. What to do, what to do. I tapped my chin with my finger and held my other arm across my stomach. Then a brilliant idea popped into my head.

" Hey Emmett do you want to go for a bike ride!" He was in my room in a flash.

" Your on." We both ran down to the garage and raced down the drive way and head for the forest. Me and Emmett love going for bike rides well they weren't really you average bike rides they were more like extreme. Emmett taught me how to ride a bike when I was three and extreme when I was seven. Now you're probably wondering how I can ride extreme without breaking anything. Well we break our bikes every time we go for an extreme bike ride and Emmett all ways is there to catch me when I fall. I weave in and out of the trees, jumped off the big rocks, jumped over the branches and dodged everything that was in front of us. And for the grand finale we rode by a water fall and jumped off the bike and fell into the water.

" What a rush." I said when I came up to the surface. " Yea that was great but I think we broke the bikes again." He said looking for the bikes. " Oh well, we can always buy new ones." He smiled and it wasn't that; I'm smiling because I happy smile it was his mischief smile. I looked at him wearily "Emme - " I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before Emmett threw me into the mud puddle next to the water fall.

" EMMETT!" He was laughing his butt of behind me. " You jerk!" After five minutes he still was laughing, so I grabbed a hand full of mud and chucked it at his face. It hit him square in the face. He stopped laughing.

" Oh so that's how you want to play little girl." He said with his eye brow raised. I was scared. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't let me. God I wish I had sugar. Emmett ran at me and I screamed. He tackled me into the mud. We rolled around in it, shoving mud into each others face. We did for about five minutes.

" Hey Nick do you want to go for a hunt?" Emmett asked. He only called me Nick when were alone. He knew it was a boys name and he didn't know if the others would make fun of me. He also didn't want anyone calling me that, he was only a loud to call me that. We found a herd of elk a mile away form where we were. I had three and he had four. I rolled my eyes what a show off.

" So do you want to go home and play on the Xbox?" Emmett asked. I raised an eye brow.

" Do you mean. Do I want to go home and watch you kill stupid zombies with Jasper." I said

" You know me so well." He said. We tried to look for the bikes but when we found them the were totally trashed. So we left them there. We walked home. When we got to the clearing of the back yard we heard a scream.

" YOU TWO ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE UNTIL YOU BOTH HOSE EACH OTHER OFF!" My mother yelled. I went to grab the hose I pointed it at Emmett.

" We must obey mothers orders." I said. " Wha-" This time I didn't let him finish. I turned the hose on full blasts.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled turning his head away from the water. I laugh. He ran at vampire speed to me and took the hose from me. He held me by the back and pointed it at me I bent down a little more trying to get away from it putting my hands in front of my face. It looked like he was dipping me. The water turned off and we look for whom had ruined our fun. There was a bright flash. It took my eyes a few minutes to read just. There stood my mom, dad, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. " That was so cute!" My mom said like she was talking to a baby. She had a camera in her hand and Rosalie had a tap recorder in her hand.

" I told you I could get her to laugh and smile." Emmett said.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Well you have been depressed lately and we haven't seen or heard your beautiful smile or laugh." Jasper said.

" The thing is Nickie If your not happy then we are not happy." Rosalie said with passion.

" Your the joy of our family." Alice said with love. Tears formed in my eyes. I look at Emmett with a smile and he returned the same one he had earlier when he threw me into the mud.

" This can't be good." My dad said. Me and Emmett ran after our family and gave them a group hug since we were soaked.

" YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" My mom yelled. " I agree!" Yelled Rosalie. " I love you guys." I said. " We love you too." They all sang. I turned my head and notice Edward for the first time. I walked towards the house.

" So did you have fun?" He asked. I just ignored him and keep walking. " Come on Nickie, don't you think its time to stop fighting." He said while turning me to face him. " It's not going to make a difference. We are going to make up and then you're just going to go back to Bella's house." I said " So your envious of Bella?" He asked. " Yes! I am envious she gets to spend time with you! Do you know since you and Bella became a "thing", me and you haven't spent any time together. You barely talk to me I probably see you five hours a week. So there is no point on us making up." He was speech less. I walked up to my room and closed my door. I am not going to cry, He is not going to ruin my day I told myself.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! PLZ REVIEW**


	8. Loved again

**I OWN NICKIE! REVIEW**

* * *

I will not let Edward ruin my day; I will not let Edward ruin my day. I chanted to myself in my head, hopping he could hear me. I looked at the clock it was five fifty-nine. I went to take a shower; a short shower. I got out and dried myself off. I went to my closet and looked for some comfortable clothes I settled for red sweats with a blue under shirt and a red shirt. I brushed my hair and let it hang. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had light brown curly hair with thin red and black highlights. Everybody at school thought I had died my hair and put highlights in them when they really came naturally. My brown curly hair runs in the family or so I have been told. I was about five two in height size. I was thin. I looked at my clothes. I swear if Alice tries to burn them I'll burn hers. Alice loved to dress me. Thank god she had found Bella and I wasn't the only Barbie doll in the house now. I opened my door and saw Edward standing by his door. I quickly tried to make a dash for the stairs to the second floor.

"Not so fast." Edward stood between me and the stairs.

"Will you please move?" I asked trying to keep my temper down. He did what I leased expected. He picked me up threw me over his shoulder and he took me to his room. He put me down on his couch and locked the door.

"You do know that our family has super hearing and Jasper can feel my emotions."

I said thinking he was going to murder me. He laughed at me.

"Yes I know and I am not going to kill you. But if you try to run I have rope in my closet and it won't be a problem to tie you up." I glared at him.

If he thinks I'm going to go down that easily he is horribly mistaken. I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs. He instantly went behind me and put his hand over my mouth.

"Really Nicole can we have a grown up conversation." I couldn't talk, so I thought. And threating to tie me up is grown up! He chuckled.

"Well you don't have a problem with making yourself being herd. Now if I take my hand off your mouth, will you scream?" He said. I sighed. No Edward I will not scream now will you take your hand off my mouth? I thought. He let go and sat down in the chair in front of the couch.

"Ok we need to talk." He said.

"No really I just thought you brought me in here to watch the sun go down." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with that looked that said if you don't shut up I will get the rope. I wasn't a mind reader but I could read Edward pretty well it was a brother and sister thing.

"We need to talk about our bond that hasn't been going to well." I looked down not really wanting to talk about this.

"Ok well I guess I really haven't been talking to you or the family for that matter. It's just being with Bella makes me feel alive like I finally found my true love. I feel happy with her. I don't fill left out now. I now understand Jasper and Emmett, when they say love is a lot of work but it's worth it to just have your love says your name, to fill the spark when you kiss them. "He said with his eyes shining.

"Must be nice." I said not taking my eyes off the floor.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." I just continued to look at the floor. I took a deep breath.

"Nickie do you remember when we first moved here and you said I would find love? Well I did and I'm happy but knowing you're not there smiling cheering me on is making me fill like one big jerk. I haven't even said thank you. I hate to see tears in your eyes. It kills me even more to know I created them. I'm sorry that I haven't been spending time with you. "I was in tears I got off the bed and went to the bookshelf.

"Have I been replaced is there no love for me or the family." I said threw sobs. He stood up and hugged me from behind.

"I'm so sorry. I have been neglecting my responsibilities. I Love you to death Nickie and I'm just an idiot that doesn't know how to spend time with the two girls the mean the world to him. I promised mom our real mom that I would take care of you. I miss our bond so can you cut me a little slack?"

I was balling. I turned around and jumped into his arms

"I love you and I forgive you." He hugged me back.

"Do you want to go out for some ice cream tomorrow because today I promised Bella I would take her out to the baseball clearing?" I laughed

"Go head I got plans anyways." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I am going to be home later and maybe I sing you a lullaby." I smiled, just like old times.

"Ok." He smiled and left.

"Oh and Edward." He appeared at the door.

"Yea."

"Be safe." I said looking at him. He ran and tackled me to the ground and tickled me. I laughed out loud.

"SSSTTOOOPPP- I'MMMM GGGOING TO PEE MY PANTS." I said in between laughs. He laughed and left. It took a minute for me to regain my balance. I looked at the clock and it was seven. I have to get ready. I went down stairs.

"Hey mom can I go for a little midnight hike?" I asked

"Yea sure honey just make sure your butt is in this house at ten p.m." I smiled

"Ok." I started to walk up to my room.

"Oh honey." She said. I turned around.

"Good job." I smiled

"Thanks mom."

* * *

** I KNOW IT'S CHEESY. IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. REVIEW!**


	9. A day with the pack

you been doing such a good job at reviewing keep up the good work

* * *

Nickles' Pov

Yea! me and Edward aren't fighting. I couldn't be happier, well yes I could but

that's only if I got a boyfriend. Ok I need to get ready because it is now seven

o'clock. I went to my clothes and got my white sneakers and black mini back

pack. I need my back pack because I am tired of rolling around in the dirt. I went

into Rosalie and Emmett room. Thank god they weren't in here because If I

caught them AGAIN I think I might have to put burn my eyes. I went to Rosalie

make up stand she won't mind that I'm borrowing her stuff but she would kill me

for going into her room with out asking and taking one of her perfume boddles

with out asking. I picked up one of hers that she really doesn't use and plus it

wasn't as strong. I went back to my room I rolled the boodle up into a blanket.

Because my mom would ask why do I have a backpack and if I said perfume my

dad would some how hear and next thing you know I would be in the hospital

getting drug tested. I was really bad at getting over heard or record when I have

done something wrong. It sucks to. I have never gotten away with something I

may get away with it for a week but I either get caught by evidence or by my

stupid conscience. My parents all ways catch me no matter what they have they

just look and say " Nickie what did you do.". But I wont get caught this time. They

still don't even know about the old wolves. OH CRAP! God dang it I hope Edward

isn't here. Um Edward I borrowed one of your CDs and when I ran to put it back I

tripped and broke it. I thought but all I heard was my mom in the kitchen. I sighed

in relief. God Nickie you have to be careful. I put on my sneakers and walked out

of my room. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen and saw my parents " OH

GOD!" I was going to say bye but I couldn't see my eyes hurt after what I just

saw. " YOU TWO ARE MY PARENTS! Can't you have at least the decently to

wait till I leave to do, that I mean come on. I am moments away from the door

god. You have scared me for life." I said while covering my eyes and turning

around. I had caught my parents kissing and I didn't like it one bit. It was

impulsive. My mom laugh as my father chucked. " Sorry honey I didn't know you

were still in the house." I pretty sure I turned green. " WHAT WERE YOU GOING

TO DO!. THAT'S JUST SICK AND WRONG. I'M GOING TO SPEND THE

NIGHT AT BELLA'S!" I yelled walking out the door cause I had just figured out

there intentions when I was out. I walked out of the house because I didn't want

to hear there excuse or give me any answers. I walk into the forest starting to

block my future from Alice and mind from Edward. I wonder what the bond fire is

going to be about. I hope I don't embarrassed myself. But thats me so I probably

will. I was so lost in thought that I almost fell over a tree trunk. I walked all the

way to the river. I saw Sam ahead. He was in wolf form. . " What took her so

long?" " I jumped over the river and went to him. " I'm s-." I looked at him with

wide eyes. " Why is she looking at me like that?" He could not say that out loud

because he a werewolf and He's in wolf form and oh my god I Think I just read his

mind. I thought. And I think I just read your mind. He thought. We just stared at

each other in shock. Get on my back we need to talk to the council. He though. I

got on and we zoomed threw the forest. How the hell could he read my mind. I

thought. Language He thought. Sorry. I thought. The rest of the way was silent.

He took me to his house. I'm surprised I remembered It. It felt like home but It

wasn't. This is your home Nickie. Sam thought. I smiled. He stopped in front of

his house. I'll meet you inside I have to go get my clothes. Sam thought. Who

else is in there. I said threw my mind. The council. Jared will be here in like

ten minutes. He thought. Ahh how about I stay out here and wait for you. I

thought kinda frighten. No you have to meet them they are part of the pack as

well, they are called the elders and you must respect them now go. He shoved

me forward and gave me that look that my parents give me that say Do as I say.

I don't know why but my conscience just told me to listen to him. I walked into the

house and the first thing I notice was there was tons of food and second was all

eyes were on me. " Um Hi I'm Nickie ." I said out loud. They just looked at me

until a guy in a wheel chair rolled up to me. " Hi I'm Billy Black." He held his hand

out and I shook it. Another guy came up. " I'm Harry Clearwater." He put his

hand out and I shook it as well. " I'm Quil Sr." And old guy came up. I can see

where the Sr. came from. We shook hands and Harry and Quil SR. went to sit

down. Billy sat there looking at me. I shifted from side to side feeling

uncomfortable. " So.. You knew the tribe here a long time ago?" He asked. "

Yea." I smiled. "Mind telling me the story." He asked. " Sure." I told him about the

story and how I meet Jared and Sam. Speaking about them where were they. I

stood up in worried. " Something wrong." Billy asked " Sam and Jared they

should be here by now." I said. " Wasn't Sam with you." He asked starting to get

worried. " Yes and Jared was suppose to be here five minutes ago." I ran out the

door. I could hear my name being called. I followed Sam scent. He must have

been changing and caught the scent of a vampire and Jared was probably

already on it. I raced threw the forest and finally found them. Jared was on the

ground and Sam was fight against the other three. And it didn't look like he was

winning. I panicked thinking I was going to lose them both Jared need to be

healed and Sam did to. So I took a chance. " HEY VAMPIRES!" I yelled

everybody looked my way. " You want a piece of me come get me. I can bleed."

They didn't seem to care. So I thought what would get there attention. I got it! "

HEY DUM BOS'." They looked my way. " I'm a CULLEN!" That got there

attention and they started running after me. Sam caught one an started to rip him

apart but I didn't have time to see if he was ok I had to run. I ran but I wasn't fast

enough. One tackled me to the ground. I bit into his neck and slid me teeth that

were still in him across his shoulder. He yelled in pain the girl was going to jump

in but something grabbed her and pulled her back I could hear her scream. I

finally got the dang vampire off me. I ripped his arm off and then proceeded with

his other arm and legs. I got a pile of rocks and lade them in a circle I light a

match and threw it into the circle, it caught on fire. I then grabbed the vampire and

the parts of him and threw him into the fire he was finally all in the fire. I put out

the fire and went to find the guys we ran into each other. They were starring at

me. They were trying to talk to me. Dang it how did I get Sam to talk to me. I

focussed really hard, thinking about the pack well Sam and Jared. Focus Focus. And at last I

heard there thoughts. I told you to stay with the council. Sam thought mad.

Focus out focus out. I thought. Don't you dare. Sam thought. I was getting

scared. You were suppose to be in the house by then and Jared wasn't there

and I started getting worried. I thought. Well that doesn't give you the right to be

so stupid and have all three vampires come after you. Jared thought. I started

walking back Sam house. We're not done talking. Sam thought irritated. " Well I

am, I had just got off groundation and I not going waste my time listening to you

guys yell at me for saving your life." I said out loud this time. Ok just don't do that

again if you want to help fight jump in don't have all of them come after you. Sam

thought. " Ok" I said out loud. they started walking with me. So how are you and

Edward? Jared asked. I smiled. Good. I thought. Thats good, your parents let

you off earlier? He asked. Yea they said I knew what I did was wrong and that I

needed to get out. I though. They laughted well in there minds. Does Sam know

what were talking about? I asked Jared. Yea was his only reply. So why did they

come after you when you said you were a Cullen? Sam asked " Oh because

some covens are jealous of our coven because we act like one big happy family

and we are and some know that I am a lylax and they want to kill me because

They think the cullen family has it all." I said out loud. So how are you guys healed

already? I asked. It's a wolf thing. Sam said. We made back to Sam house. I

walked into Sam's house. All eyes were on me again. " We had vampire

problems." I said simply. They went back to what they were doing because It

probably wasn't anything new to them. I went to go sit by Billy. Jared and Sam

came in and sat down next to me. The council asked what happen and Jared

and Sam told them. They also told about the little stunt I did. They glared at me

when they said this but the council looked at me in shock. when they were

finished telling the story Harry spoke up. " Ok we think there might be a new

shape shifter his name is Paul. Sam you and Jared need to keep and eye on

him, you too Nickie." He said pointing at me. I looked at him in surprise " ME." I

said while pointing at me. " Yes. We all count you part of the pack, So keep an

eye on Paul." I smiled. I felt loved. " Um Quil Sr., Nickie can read our minds and

we can read hers' how can that be?" Jared asked. " Well lets take this down

to the beach and I will tell you."

...At the beach ...

We all sat in a circle with a fire in the middle. " Ok the first tribe that was here the

one that Nickie meet well Suguna Uley, Jaya Black and the Elders asked the

spirts what good you would bring to the next tribe you meet." Quil Sr. said

looking at me. " And the spirts told them that you will be part of the next tribe and

you will share a great bond. They also said something else but it won't say I

guess your going to have to find out by destiny." They all looked at me. " Wow. "

Jared said. " Well since we're here we might as well have you... well lets just

say it a welcoming present ." Sam said with an evil glint in his eyes. I looked at

them. They both looked at me. " This can't be good." I said " Grab her!" Jared

yelled. They both grabbed me Sam got me by my arm pits and Jared got my

legs. I screamed they started walking to the ocean they threw me in. It was ice

cold. " YOU BETTER RUN LIKE THE MUTTS YOU ARE!" They just laugh I

could see the elders trying not to laugh. I went over to them and shook my head

that was soaked. They laugh harder. " See you are one of us." Jared said. I

hugged the both of them and they hugged me. " I love you guys." I said. " We

love you to." They said. " Can you guys take me to the treaty line. It's getting

late." " Ok." They said. " Bye you guys I had a great time and thank you for

welcoming me into your family." I said to the elders. " Any time Nickie." Quil Sr.

said.

...At the treaty line...

Bye I told Sam and Jared as they took off . I put on the perfume I had and

walked to Bells'. I knocked on the door. Charlie answered. " Hi Charlie is Bella

home." I asked " Hey Nickie, Yes she is she upstairs are you going to spend the

night?" He asked. Alice and I were Charlies' favorite. " If that ok with you." I said

" Sure come in." I walked in and walked up stairs to Bella I opened the door and

saw her laying on the bed. " Ok Edward you can come out." I said. He came

threw the window. " What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at

home?" He asked. " Yea but I saw mom and dad kissing in the kitchen and when

I told them to wait till I got out of the house they said they didn't know I was still in

the house. So I don't feel like walking in on them my eyes are still trying to heal."

I said. He shivered when he saw what I saw in my mind. " Nickie do you want

some clothes cause your dripping wet." Bella said while going to get some

clothes. " Ah sure thanks." I said. " Why are you wet?" Edward asked. " Because

I tripped over a branch and fell into a creek." I said simply. He laugh but not to

loud. " Ok Edward get out so she can change." He left. she handed me some

clothes and left the room and came back with a towel. I undresses and dried

myself off I put on the clothes she gave me. Me and Bella had the same taste in

clothes we loved sweats. " Your as clumsy as me Nickie." Bella said. " But that

what makes us best friends." I said " The best." She said. I got into her Bed as

she told Edward good night. We both feel a sleep.

...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

I woke up to find Bella almost falling off the bed. " Bella!" I grabbed her. She still

didn't wake up so I just pulled her over. I went to the window and jumped out.

Edward appeared. " Do you wanna go for a hunt?" He asked " Sure." I said me

and Edward went hunting for about two hours then we went back to Bella and

spent the rest of the day there. We did jokes and watch TV and ate brownies

well me and Bella did. Me and Edward finally went home. " I had a great time

Edward." I said while falling on my bed. " Me to." He said laying right beside me.

I fell asleep with Edward next to me singing me a lullaby.

* * *

review tell friends and I reall only have 8 more chapters till Nickie finds true love I'm going as fast as I can. Next book is new moon


	10. life is sweet

New Moon!

I own Nickie

* * *

4 months later

New moon

I woke up to sent of chocolate chip pancakes. I got out of bed and went

down stairs. " Hi Edward." I said as I came down to see Edward cooking

Pancakes. " Hey sleep well?" He asked " Yea I'm stress free and everything is

going great in my life I can't wait till Bella birthday which is in two days I have to

get planning bye the way." I said sitting down at the table and started thinking

what me and Alice could do for Bella birthday. He looked at me. " I am really

sorry for causing the stress that was the last thing I wanted to do and you know

Bella won't like you throwing her a party, I don't even think she'll let you get her a

present." He said while setting down a stack on pancakes in front of me. I started

eating. He looked at me and it said it all I will not let you put Bella threw pain. I

gave him my best puppy dog eyes and I'm pretty sure I looked like a five year old

concentering I had maple sirup going down my chin. He sighed " Do what ever

you and Alice want but If she gets mad and goes on a temper tantrum I am

putting you three in a room and locking the door." He said while walking away. " I

turned toward him. " You know Alice will easly brake me and her out and run

away." He stopped an turned around. " You know It kinda funny that you always

come up with good comeback when yours' or their back is turned." He said with

a glare. I could hear Emmett and Jasper going "ooh" upstairs. I finished my

pancakes and went upstairs to take a shower.

... 1 hour later...

I was dressed an cleaned up. I started to walk outside. I blocked Alice and

Edward when I got deep into the forest. I was on my way to Sam's. Paul had

phased about a week ago in the forest. I saw him in forest well more like ran into him. I knocked

him down and turned out he was already ticked so he phased and I was like

inches away from me. Sam had imprinted on this girl named Emily and well he

got really upset with her one day and she was to close when he phased she now

has three marks down the left side of her face. We had came up with a story that

she got attacked by a bear. I had been trying to heal her face. It going ok at the

rate I'm going she won't have any sign of a scare in about 50 years. Ah god I

hate my healing powers sometimes. But back to Paul I took him back to Sam's. I

freaked the hell out of him when I started talking to him throw my mind. Sam's

was ticked that I stayed around Paul when he phased. Something about

him might knowing about the Cullen being vampires and being the enemy. When

Sam did explain to Paul about the Cullen he didn't exactly get to the part where

I'm acceptable. Sam and Jared had to hold Paul back because when he found

out that the Cullen where enemy he tried to attack me. Luckily Sam and Jared

held him back. That made Sam even more tick and say "I told you so". They got

him to phase back to human, which was uncomfortable because he was naked.

Me and Emily get along great. I was brought out of thought by being knocked to

the ground. I looked up an there where five very amused vampires. Oh crap I

forgot that there was a coven in there area, my dad and Sam had warned me

about. " Hey little girl you wanna have a little fun." This boy vampire said. It

wasn't even a question. " Sure I'll start the game." I said tackling him to the

ground. but He over powered me and next thing I new was I was underneath

him. He had a sick smile. He started leaning down but we all heard growling. "

Well in order to play this game we need a few more players, let me introduce you

to my family." I said to the vampire on top of me Sam, Jared and Paul came out

from the shadows growling. They attacked and the other four vampires attacked.

The vampire that was still on top of me was still in shock from the wolves. I took

this as my chance to get him off of me. I thrused my hips up and he flew forward.

I got up and he started hissing at me I did the same to him. I finally killed him but

that was only because Sam, Jared and Paul were surrounding him. We burned

all the pieces. Sam looked at me and I knew he wanted me to talk to him through

my mind. I was in trouble. " Well I better head home." I said. Walking towards my

house. I heard a growl and I knew it was Sam. I sighed. " I"ll go to your house

so I can talk to Emily." I started walking towards Sam house still not talking him

through my mind. It was silent and I was a long walk. I started to think about

when me and Jared went to the dance at Paul's old school. We went to watch

Paul at the dance to make sure he didn't phase there. It was a dance where you

had to wear a mask. It was for the whole school.

_Flash back_

_I let my hair flow down my back and I let it be curly. I had a short red dress, red_

_converse (because I really didn't know it I would have to run) a white mask and a_

_white rose was in my hair ( Pic is on profile) I was nice I was hanging out with_

_Jared when this guy in a mask came up to me and asked me to dance. Jared_

_growled but we ignored him. I said yes and we walked to the center we danced_

_and all eyes were on us. He was a good dancer but he was to stiff. I loved to_

_dance. We danced all night. But Jared being a but hole had to ruin it. " He pulled_

_me away. " What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. " Your suppose to be_

_home in a 30 minutes. " Oh god I am so dead." Me and Jared ran out of the_

_dance. " Wait what about Paul." I said stopping " Oh him he left about an hour_

_ago." He with amusement on his face. " That was your first dance wasn't it." He_

_asked while running. I blushed " Yea." I said " Wow your first dance in 91 years._

_" Well I wanted it to be special." I said. " Your a really good dancer." He said "_

_Thanks." I said_

_End of flash back_

I was brought out of thought by someone shaking me. " Hello is any body there."

Sam asked " Oh sorry went down memorie lane." I said he looked at me. I sighed

and went to sit down on the couch. " Where's Emily when you need her." I said.

He began lecturing me on how stupid it was to go out by myself without someone

with me when there was a coven out loose. He said he had half a mind to tell my

dad but there would be a lot more explaining to do. Sam was like a second father

to me he could never replace Carlisle but He could fit as my second father. " So

as your punishment you will be doing patrol everyday from nine to six on the

weekends and on the week it will be from four to seven for a week." I looked at

him in shock. But he gave me that look daring me to test him. I sighed it would

be a long week.

* * *

Ok since The next chapter will be long since I'm fitting all of new moon in one I have a task for you I want five more reviews and two new people to review this and then when there is five reviews and two new people I will post chapter 11. And the picture of Nickie dress will be on my profile when i find out how to do it.


	11. What a year

Thank you for the review!

* * *

I have been so tired because I have been having to do patrol but there a bright

side to this day. Today is Bella birthday! Me and Alice set up the party and had

every body get her a present. Rosalie was hard she refused. When she said that

I tackled her to the floor (we had a argument like this when Bella was getting

chased by James.) My dad and Emmett had to pull us apart. Me and Alice had to

go find a present for Bella that look like Rosalie bought it. Hope the day goes by

good!

... At the Cullen...

Alice gave Bella her present so she could wear it to the party. I wanted to give

mine to Bella when nobody was looking. " Bella come here." I told her. She came

over to me and did what I least expected. She choked me! I finally got her hands

of my neck " What was that for." I said " Because I know you and Alice threw this

party and I don't know how but Alice will pay too!" I was rubbing my neck still. "

Um I have a present for you." I swear to god... I saw flames in her eyes. But she

put her hand out. I gave it to her. It wasn't much it was just a credit card the had

me and Bella names on it saying Best friends. It had 500 dollars on it. " Nickie I

can't take this." she said. " You can and you will. It the least I can do. You

brought my brother so much happiness and I could not ask for a better best

friend or future sister-in-law." She looked at me like she was going to cry and

then hugged me. At first I thought she was going to choke me again but then I

notice she was going to hug me so I hugged her. " Happy birthday Bella." I said

" Thank you." She said.

... When Bella was pushed into the wall...

I rushed over to Bella to put presser on her wound. The smell of blood didn't

bother me. " Nickie why don' you go help the rest, I can take it from here." I went

to the sink and washed off the blood I then went outside. Jasper was no where in

sight. I went to find him. I found him deep in the woods. He sat on the ground. I

went to go sit with him. " Hey." I said. He didn't answer. I sighed. " Jasper what

happen in there wasn't your fault." I said " I could have killed her Nickie what

would I have done. Edward would never forgive me." He said looking at the

ground. " But you didn't. You can't blame yourself for wanting blood its in our

nature." I said " You don't want Blood." He said " Yea well I'm a freak." I said

looking at the ground. He chuckled. I looked at him. " Will I ever stop wanting

blood?" He asked not taking his eyes of the ground. " It not your fault that you

want blood, you will just need to be around it more. Edward had to leave the

house too and Bella's his girlfriend. It's in our nature and the only reason I don't

want blood is because when I was little dad always brought me to work with him

and I think It's because I bleed all the time." I said. He was still looking

at the ground but turned his head a little." Your knees are bleeding." he said

looking at them with concerned he pulled out a napkin. Don't ask me why he had

one in his pocket. He started to dab my knees lightly. " See you can be around

my blood." I said " I had to do you know how many times you fell when you were

little, your lucky dad is a doctor." He said while chuckling. " You will get use to it

Edwards almost there and you will be to." He smiled and hugged me. We walked

back to the house and Edward and Bella were already gone. " Dad, Nickie knees

are all scratched." Jasper yelled. " I knew she didn't get out of that mess without

getting hurt." My dad said.

...1 hour later...

" WE'RE WHAT!" I yelled " We have to move Nickie It for the best it for Bella, I

thought you would understand." Edward said calmly. " NO I DON'T

UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO HURT BELLA LIKE THAT!" I

yelled. " Nickie can you please keep your voice down." My mother pleaded "

WHY DO I HAVE TO RISK MY HAPPINESS WITH THEM FOR HIM." I yelled.

"What do you mean with them?" My dad asked kinda mad. Oh crap. I didn't

answer. " You guys go out for a hunt." My dad ordered. They all whinnied

wanting to know what I meant. Soon they were all out of the house. " I am going to ask you this one more time what

do you mean with them?" my dad asked mad. I didn't answer. " NICOLE CARLIE

CULLEN YOU WILL ANSWER US NOW, OR SO HELP ME..." My dad

yelled not even finishing his sentence and personally I didn't want him to. " Well

ever since Edward meet Bella, I kinda meet my own friends." I said looking at the

floor. " Nicole look at me!" My dad said sternly. I looked up. " Who are these

friends." He asked. " There... the... shape shifters, but they haven't hurt me and they

never will." I said the last part quickly. Both my parents stiffen and froze. " YOU

WERE WITH THEM DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THEY

ARE!" He yelled. I lost it. " YES I DO! I WAS ALSO WITH THE OTHER TRIBE

WHEN I WENT MISSING IN THE WOODS WHEN I WAS 13 YEA I WAS WITH

THE OTHER TRIBE. THEY EXCEPT ME THEY COUNT ME PART OF THE

PACK PART OF THEIR FAMILY!" I yelled. My mom was holding my dad back

and if she didn't my butt would be red. " Nicole I want you to go to your room right

now. My mother said calmly but mad. I ran up to my room and fell down crying.

... a hour later...

My parents still have not came up to talk, yell, scream whatever they wanted to

do with me. Well I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand that we were moving.

I had just meet one of my best friends in the whole wide world and my second

family... Thats it. I went over to my window and jumped out. I ran threw the forest

and jumped over the river. I could feel the tears streaming down my face again. I

ran and ran till I found Paul's and Jared's house. I ran up to it and started

pounding on the door. Nobody answered. I turned around a slid down the door

and started crying really hard. I don't think I ever cried so hard. The thought of

never seeing Sam, Bella, Paul and Jared. I cried for who knew how long. I felt

warm arms go around me and pull me into a hug. " Hey hey what going on." I

couldn't see who it was my vision were blurry from my tears. " Shhhh. Its ok did

Edward screw up again cause I will rip his head off." I laughed I knew who it was

now. " No Paul it's just-" I couldn't even finish. I started to cry again. Paul just

held me and rocked me back and forth he some how got me to stand. "

I'mmmmm mmmovinng." I said. Well tried. " YOUR WHAT!" Paul yelled. He

picked me up and ran somewhere. I didn't know where I just knew we were going

somewhere. We arrived at ... Sam's house. He walked threw the door not

even bothering to knock. " Oh dear." Emily said. Her and Sam where sitting

down on the couch watching a movie. She got up and went to confront me when

Paul put me down. " What happen?" Sam asked instantly. Jared walk in and saw

me he asked what happened too. Paul started to explain how he found me and

why I was crying. Emily hugged me tighter when she found out what happened.

" Your moving?" She said with tears all ready going down her face. Sam joined in

on the hug then Jared and Paul did to... " I have to go." I said with tears streaming

down my face. They didn't look happy but they knew they had to let me go. " I'll

write you guys when ever I can and I will try to sneak away from where ever I

am." I said giving them all a hug. " You guys stay here I'll walk my self to the

boundarie line." I said " Remember Nickie me and Jared won't be imprinting any

time soon so you can always come see us after a few decades."Paul said. I

smiled. " We love you Nickie!" They all yelled when I was out the door " I love

you to!" I yelled back I walked back to the boundarie line.

... Cullen house...

I climb the tree holding on " For now on I am taking the front door." I said to

myself threw clenched teeth. I made it to my window and pushed it open. I

grabbed onto the window seal and fell over on the others side. I looked up and

saw two very angry parents. I sighed. " Ok you have ruined my life by taking

away my other family so ground me I don't care there is nothing to live for." My

dad sighed " Your being a little over dramatic. " he said. " Am I, tell me dad, how

would you feel If I told you that you couldn't be around Tanya and her family

because they once work for the voltuir and what do you know they still do." I

said. He narrowed his eyes " Thats not fair and you know it they have help us out

some many times,me and Tanya go way back." He said sternly. " Yea the same

goes for me and the pack has saved me from some many vampires and

me and their grandfathers and grandmothers go way back to. But wait my

oppinion doesn't matter in this family it's Nickie listens and obey. So there not

point in me stating facts because it wont matter." I said in a stuck up voice. " Now

you listen her Nicole we are doing this for your own good and that is final you will

be packed by tomorrow because we are leaving and you are grounded till me

and your father say so. you will not be going out with out an adult with you and

that does not mean your brothers our sisters. " My mothers said for the first time.

I looked out the window, remebering all the good times with the pack and Bella. I then looked at my parents and started balling. " Get

out I don't want to even look at you guys." I yelled. They looked hurt but left. My

sister Rosalie came in and hugged me. We didn't agree and A LOT of things but

she would comfort me even if she didn't understand. After about and half and

hour she whipped away my tears. " Let me help you pack." I nodded my head

and we started packing.

... Next day...

I was ticked at Edward he was going to leave Bella in the forest of course she

was going to follow and she was going to get lost. I had a vision when I went to

bed it was a nightmare vision. I couldn't do anything I haven't seen him all day

good if he knows what good for him he will stay away." Nickie are who you going

to ride with Honey." My mom said in a loving tone. I haven't talked to her or dad

since our " talk". I didn't even look at her. I walk to Rosalie car and got in the

passenger seat. I once again saw my parents look hurt. I usually rode with them

or Edward but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. We all left the house that now looked abanden.

Emmett had to drive his jeep and Rosalie had to drive

hers. "You know you really hurting mom and dad." Rosalie said." Good they will

at least feel a little bit of my pain." Rosalie sighed. " Well its going to be a long

ride so tell me about your time with the mutts." Rosalie said with some

excitement and boredom.

... after Bella jumps off the cliff...

I was a sleep I saw Bella plunge into the water except I saw victoria going

towards her. I woke up and sat up in a flash. " what?" Rosalie said to me and

Alice. She had her vision at the same time I had mine. " Bella jumped off a

cliff."Alice said " Bella made it into the water but Victoria was there. " I said me

and Alice looked at each other we ran to get our jackets and I grabbed Carlisle

keys.

... after Bella explains her stupid stunt...

I was a sleep but I had another night mare. Edward was now doing suicide. God

Dang it. I woke up." Alice." She saw it too. I went to go get the car. Bella and

Alice got in. I had another vision these were very rare though. These types of

vision were to worn ME. It was this Vampire I could tell he had red eyes, long

velvet hair. When I came back to reality we were already on the rode. " what

happen Bella why do you look really mad." I asked " Because Jacob ticks me

off." I was confused. " Who?" I asked. " That guy I was just arguing with. " She

said. " I'm sorry I must have been in my vision when you two where talking." I

said. " What did it worn you about." Alice asked. " To be honest I don't know. " I

said. Bella was confused but knew she would find out later.

... The Volturi ...

We had finally got Edward away from the sun. The good thing about me being a

vampire is I don't sparkle in the sun only twice a year. We were in the voltuir lab

as I call it. The guy from my vision was there. I kept my distance. This guy

named Demetri and Edward started fighting I was going to jump in and help but

Alec block my vision. I could them but I really couldn't pin point where

they where. Alec came from behind me or I think it was him and held me just in

case I jumped in. I would have jumped in but I didn't know where to jump in. Alec

still hasn't given my vision back but I could hear Bella screaming to stop. Why

didn't I think of that, I have know idea. I'm guessing Aro aka the guy that was in

my vision looked at Alice vision threw his hand. HA I felt like yelling out and say

Edward powers were way better but I think Edward heard my thought and since I

still didn't have my vision I'm guessing he was glaring at me. " You may leave."

Aro said. " We would love to but would you ask Alec to let go of my sister and

give her, her vision back" Edward said. "Alec." Aro commanded. I was relieved

that he gave me my vision back I was going to turn toward the door but Aro said

for ME to turn around. My brother stop dead in his tracts he gave Bella's hand to

Alice and was at my side in a flash. Aro came over to me." I don't believe I got

your name." He said. He wanted my name oh god. " Um Nickie." I said not

bothering to put out my hand. " I see Nickie is that your real name?" He asked. "

No um my real name is Nicole but I go by Nickie." I said hiding behind Edward a

little. " Oh ok Nickie can I see your hand." He put out his hand. I know he was

going to read it. I didn't want to but from the story my father had told me was to

never say no to the volturi. I stuck out my hand. He took it and put his forehead

on it. Freak. Edward chuckled. Aro looked at me amazed. "You have magnificent

powers Nickie and You beauty takes it away." he said. Oh god I know this old

guy is not hitting on me. " Is there any chance you would like to join us. You

would make a great addition to our family. " I'm going to stick with the family I

have but thank you for the offer." I said trying to be nice. I had Edwards hand in

mine. I took it when Aro asked me to join there sick as he call them family. I

shivered. Aro seemed disappointed but he let us go. Edward go to Bella, I'm fine.

I said threw my mind. He went to Bella and Alice came to me grabbing my hand.

I saw one of the Vampires I had saw in the beginning lead a group of people to

the volturi. I wanted to yell for them to turn back and run. There were kids some

very young. I squeezed Alice's hand. " It ok shhh." Alice said but I could tell she

didn't like it either. I heard screams come from the room. I wish I could have help

them.

... At the airport...

We were at the airport. I went to my parents and squeezed them. We had made

up but they still didn't understand my love for the pack nor like the idea. "Don't

you ever leave like that again." My mother said. I look up at her a could see that I

had really scared her. " I'm sorry mom just the thought of loosing Edward." She

smiled and hugged me. Both my parents hugged me and gave me a kiss on the

forehead. Edward came over. I moved out of the way before I was squeezed the

death. I went over to Alice." Ok you know Dad going to ask who took his car so

who going to take the blame. " I said to her. We played rock paper scissors and I

won which meant she had to take the blame. Good because I can not get

grounded I already am but I don't want any longer. Edward came over to me. "

You grounded?" I asked. He nodded. " For as long as they say. I'm grounded

from the piano for two weeks and I have to be in the house at 9 PM at night." I

looked at him like he was crazy. He gets off easy. I don't understand I may have

put myself in danger (like they say) but at least I didn't go all suicide. He looked

at me. " We have a lot to talk about." He said. " Stay with Bella as long as you

can you have a lot of talking to do with her to." He smiled and then kissed me on

the forehead. " I'm for one hell of an argument aren't I? He said. I just nodded."

You are not getting off so easy either." he said We both glared at each other.

...After Bella talk about becoming a vampire...

I am letting Edward spend the day with Bella tomorrow really only for my benefit.

We are back in forks again yea! I went to Rosalie's room. I knocked. " Come

in."Her and Emmett were cuddling on the bed." Hey Emmett can I talk to

Rosalie?" Iasked. " Sure." He got up gave her a kiss and left. " Um can I ask you

for a favor?" I asked. " You wanna see them don't you." She said I nodded my

head. "Ok well Its gonna cost you." She said. I took a big breath. " I'll let you redo

my wardrobe." I said I hated it but they were worth it. " That goods. Ok so I'll say

I'm taking you out shopping for the day, you block everything we leave at eight

and come back home at six, sound good?" I hugged her " Sounds great. " I said

" Ok I'll go talk to mom and dad." I was so happy I was going to see my other

family.

... Next day...

I was so excited. I was going to go see Paul Jared and Sam! I put on my favorite

shorts and a white shirt that looked so girly but it was my favorite and I put on

white flats my hair was straiten. " Nickie are you ready." Rosalie asked. " Yea I

am." I picked up my camera and went to my nightstand. I picked up a memory

card I blocked Alice's vision I had a memory card but This would just be of me

and the pack and plus if my parents asked why I had my camera and I just said I

was talking picture they would ask for my memory card and I would give them

the one that wasn't of the pack. I walked down to Rosalie car. " Thank you so

much Rose." She smiled. " If this is what it takes to make you happy and for me

to get you a new wardrobe, But if they hurt you I will make them dog meat." I

laugh, my sister was so protective but She would do anything to see me happy

but that doesn't mean she likes it. We drove to the boundarie line. " Bye love you

see you at six." I sad to her as I got out. " I love you to and your new clothes and

I will see you at six." She said. " Try not to make them look to skimpy make it to

were I look hot but not to where dad will make me stay in the house forever." I

whined. She laughed and drove off. I took a deep breath and walked over the

boundarie line. I went to the woods and started to focus but for some strange

reason I couldn't get into there mind. Maybe there not patrolling. I walked to Sam

house. It was a long walk. I thought about how much they missed me. I felt bad

that Rosalie had to put her butt on the line and for lying to my parents. I pushed

that to the back of my head but then I remember the memories when me and

Jared went to the dance to watch Paul. I wanted to know who was under that

mask but I would never know. I finally found Sam house it was in view. I walked

into the house and saw Emily cooking. " Do ever stop cooking." I said when I was

in the kitchen. She froze and turned. I saw tears start to welled in her

eyes."Nickie!" she cried. we ran to each other and embrace into hug. " I've

missed you so much. I hugged her tighter as tears started to come. We had

been gone for at least five months. We stayed like this for about five minutes

until I told her that she was going to burn the chicken. We talked for about an

hour until I heard three very familiar voices. I ran to the corner to hide. Sam,

Jared, and Paul came into the living room arguing about who knows what. Emily

tried to get them to stop fighting but they wouldn't listen. I stepped out and

leaned against the the frame that lead to the living room. " Boys! Emily said to

calm down." I said. They stiffen and turned around. Their frowned faces turned

into a big smile. " Nickie!" they all cheered. I ran and jumped into Sam's arms

and he hugged me tight. "What about us." Paul asked. " Wait your turn." Sam

said. I laugh and then hugged Jared and Paul. But something caught my

attention. Three big people were standing in the door way. " Let me introduce

you guys. Nickie these are the new members of the pack Leah, Seth and Embry.

Leah, Seth, Embry meet Nickie." I wanted to hide behind Paul because I thought

I was going to get attacked again. Jared saw I was getting a little tense. " Don't

worry we told them some things about you, you know just some of the big

things." Jared said. I'm guessing ...Leah I think thats her name snorted. "

Please they said every speck of detail of you they wouldn't shut up." She said

while walking out. Seth looked in embarrassed. " I'm Seth Clearwater." He said

sticking his hand out.

* * *

What you guys think. I know you are all dying to know who going to imprint on her but you have to be wait I have alot of details but there only like three more till you find out. hehehe you guy should also check out forever and always broken it one of my favorite. She is an awesome writter but she hasn't got that many reveiw can you help her out? But any ways thank you for the reviews


	12. who is Jacob!

REVIEW!

* * *

_"I'm Seth Clearwater"_

* * *

" It's nice to meet you." I said. There was something about that last name. " That

was sister Leah Clearwater." He said. Then it clicked. " Hey your Harry

Clearwater's kids aren't you." I said now wanting to see him. I could see a pain in

his eyes. " Um yea, My dad died of a heart attack two weeks ago." He said sadly.

I was shocked. He was in good shape he couldn't have. I could feel the tears

coming, one slid down my face. He was such a good friend and good part of the

family. I hugged Seth. He was startled at first but then he understood that I must

of been good friends with his father or he need a hug. I felt bad for bringing it up I

should have asked about Harry with Sam. " Well the food is done lets go eat,

can somebody tell Leah to come eat." Emily said. This was my chance. " I'll do

it!" I said already walking out the door. I saw Leah sitting out on the porch. I went

over to her. " Dinners ready." I said. " Good for you." Leah said in annoyed way. I

didn't know what was the matter but I would let her have her space. I turned

around and I was almost in the house before she called me. " Yea." I said turning

back. " You knew my dad?" She asked. " Yea he was one of the nicest people to

know. He was so understanding." She bawled. I went to confront her. She finally

got her tears to become sniffles. " I sorry I was rude to you." Leah apologized. "

It's fine, I think I would have done the same thing accept I would have said a lot

more before I stormed out." I said. She laughed. " I think I wont have a problem

with you. It would be nice to have another girl that I could relate to." She said. I

laugh. She had a back bone, and I like it. " Come on lets get some food before

they eat it all." I said. We got up and walked inside. All eyes were on us. " Let's

eat." I said clapping my hands together and running for the kitchen. I got mashed

potatoes and chicken. I sat at the table and Leah sat down next to me. " So what

did you guys talk about?" Seth asked. " Nothing just how we're going to get

along." I said simply. " Oh." Was his only response. " So what have you guys

been up to?" I asked " Nothing much just added five new more wolfs to the

pack." Sam said. I looked at him weird. " Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob." He

said. There was that name again. " Thats probably why I couldn't read your

minds in the forest." I said shoving a mouthful of mash potatoes in my mouth.

Paul looked at his phone. " Kim and Rachel need us to go pick them up." Paul

said. " Who's Kim and Rachel?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled

then they looked at me in aplogic look. " Our imprints." They said at the same

time. I screamed and ran to them and gave them a hug and then frowned." You

idiots." I said hitting them both in the back of the head. They winced. " You said

you wouldn't imprint! Thats just great." I said folding my arms. They smiled and

kissed me on the cheek." We still love you it just that we love them more." Jared

said running out of the house.I gaped at him. Paul looked me and then smiled,

he ran out the door. I shook my head and then went to sit down. Sam just looked

at me with amusement." So I have to meet these girls, Quil and ...Jacob.

Who I don't think I'm really going to like." I said. Emily eyebrows went down in

confusion. " What do you mean?" She asked. " Well he seems like a pain well

thats what Bella told me." They all laugh." Trust me he is." Seth said. I smiled.

We all ate and I helped Emily clear the table. I went into the living room and got

to know Leah and Seth. Embry was one of Jacob's best friends and said all he

talked about was Bella I laugh and told him I knew how he felt because and that I

lived with Edward. So I had a pretty good idea how he felt. I meet Kim and

Rachel and they were really nice. We talked about how they meet there imprinter

and yea. Apparently Rachel was Jacob sister. I meet Quil he was funny to and

he was also JACOB'S best friend. I really needed to meet this guy. I talked to

Sam and told him about my "Adventure" with the volturi. He got mad but

understood that I would go after Edward. We all talked until I had to go. I was

reluctant to go but I had to. I gave Emily, Sam. Jared and Paul a kiss on the

cheek and left. I walked and walked it was nice to see my family again. I saw

Rosalie at the boundarie line. I got in. " Hi how was your time with the flee

bags." Rosalie asked." Be nice and good." I looked behind me and saw a lot of

bags. I whinnied. " Don't worry I got you, your style. I bought you black high tops

and black sweats with sweetie down the pant leg and some SEXY

undergarments." Rosalie said. I whined when she said undergarment. We got

home and we carried my clothes up to my room. I looked at my undergarments

and most of them were lacy. I was looking at my under ware when I found an

string I pulled it out and I was a thong. ROSALIE!

* * *

Hehe You got to love Rosalie. Ok so I have to write one more chapter and it's about Eclispe. You will find out who Nickie's imprint is in Chapter 14! But I have to have a lot of reviews before I do chapter 14. Um I have 2 things to say. 1 when you look for my story don't think its not updated because it's not on the first page. A lot of people write about Jacob so look for my story even if it not on the first or second page. 2. I was thinking about writing 2 more story about Nickie 1 will be about her when she was young and it will be called Living with the Cullens and the other one will be about The pack and her so yea. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!


	13. Oh No

one more chapter till you find out!

* * *

Life has been going good so far I was so happy that me and Edward talked

about the whole Italy thing and the wolf/running/talking back thing without fitting.

Flash back

I walked into Edwards room so we could talk. " Hey." I said as I walked into his

room and closed the door. " Hey, why were you yelling at Rosalie?" He asked. I

looked at him. You know Edward. I thought. He smiled. " One day dad going to

find that thing and your busted." He said. " And that will be the day Emmett will

be looking for another wife." I said. I heard a hiss come from the other room.

Edward and I both laughed. " Ok down to business." He said while patting his

couch. I sat down next to him. " What the hell is wrong with you, I thought we all

told you how dangerous wolves are, especially for you." He said looking at the

wall. I looked down. " There not dangerous to me. Plus you left me all alone

when you meet Bella( he winced when he remembered how he treated me), I

just went for a walk and saw them fitting another vampire." I said replaying the

events that happen that day I meet them, in my head for him. He hissed when he

saw Jared push me down. " I'll kill him." He said getting up. I grabbed his hand

and pulled him down." He was only was protecting Sam. Plus I was on there

land." I said looking at the floor. " So you yourself hurt.

but he still shouldn't have touched you." I rolled my eyes once Edward goes into big

brother protective mood there no changing his mind. He seemed pretty mad so I

replayed all the goods things they did for me. He still didn't seem happy. " You

know Jared helped me and you." I told him. He raised and eyebrow. " How?" He

asked."Well he gave me advice and told me to talk to you. He helped me heal

my heart, they all did." I looked at the floor. " You may not understand Edward

and unfortunately you won't understand all my choices but I would like for you to

bare with me as I will do the same for you." I said looking up at him. A small

smile appeared on his face. He nodded his head. " Now this whole Italy thing.

Thats a different story." The smile disappeared. We talked about it for a hour.

We decided to agree to disagree. We did the brother sister promise ( it was our

strongest promise) to never be separated again like that and to never

intentionally to kill our self.

End of flashback

So life was going good. I was getting ready for bed. " Lights out." My mom said

turning off the light. " Goodnight sweetie sweet dreams." She said. " Night I said.

I got in bed a closed my eyes.

Vision

(News paper) Seattle strange disappearances.

People screaming. A boy with red eyes.

End of vision nightmare

I woke up drenched in sweat. " Oh no." I said putting my head in my hands. Can

I have one, at least one month that doesn't involve death. I threw the covers off

and walked down to my dad study. I knocked " Come in." I walked in. " Hats the

matter my dad asked all ready seeing that I had been scared. I went over to him

and sat down on his lap. I told him about the dream I had. He said that he would

look into it and told me to go to bed and not worried about it.

Carlisle Pov

I'm worried about that and Nickie. I have heard a scream like that so many times

and it only meant on thing some some on was becoming one of us. Nickie isn't

going to let go of this so easily. She going to try to look into it more and if she

does she going to get hurt. Esme and I have tried to shield Nickie from things like

this. But she so curios about things, that she will stop at nothing to find out. She

is fearless. It is very rare that I will have to go hold her because she scared. She

only scared when people life are put on the line. I'll never forget the day she

came to me when she was six and asked what the volturi was.

Flash back

I told her I wouldn't tell her anything about them till she was older. She was much

to young to learn about them and what they did. she would be in mine and Esme

bed for a week thats what happen when Emmett told her about the boogie man

when she was three and turned off the light and mad creepy sounds and

grabbed her from behind. After that she wouldn't let anybody turn off the lights.

Emmett was grounded for a month. But anyway back to the volturi. Do you think

she would be the perfect little angle and obey her daddy and wait till she was old

enough. Ha! She did quite the opposite. She went to school but left early without

permission. she waited outside of the house till I left for work and went into my

study and look threw the books on my self. She discovered the books that I didn't

want her to read were on the very top self. She climb the latter and when she got

to the top it was a little off to the right she tried to grab it but she fell of and broke

her arm from the fall. Thank god I forgot my brief case and came back. I saw my

baby girl on the floor crying. I looked at her arm and knew it was broken. I put a

cas on it. She told me what happen. I was very mad she was grounded for a

month and other punishments were submitted. like no chocolate for a month, no forest, bed time at eight ect.. But she asked me about the

volturi and I knew she wouldn't stop asking till I told her. Plus I was scared she

would find out where they lived and buy an air plain ticket and go there, heck she

got out of a school without anybody noticing and she doesn't even have super

speed yet and she walked threw the forest alone. THE FOREST! how does a

three year old do that. " Please daddy!" She said

sticking out her bottom lip. I took a deep unnecessary breath " Ok."

End of flash back

She is not going to let this go either. My little baby girl is so strange. Well I guess

that why she makes a good vampire.

Nickie Pov

I need to know what that meant. It has to mean something. And It doesn't sound

good.

... a week later...

I was in class and I just finished my test. My teacher was ready the news paper.

something on the front caught my eye. Seattle gangs attacks! Thats it! " Um Mr.

Londot, may I be excused, I feel sick." I asked. He looked up. " Go." I grabbed

my things a left. I walked threw the forest but something tripped me and I fell to

the floor hard. I think I sprained my ankle. I got up and shrugged it off. I found

the News paper on someone drive way and took it. I got home and opened my

laptop. I researched all the people that went missing. They were either run away

or were in gangs. " Nickie what are you doing home?" My dad asked. I showed

him what I found. " Very interesting." My dad said. " Dad who ever these people

are they know how to deal with Alice's vision." I said. " I think there creating and

army of vampires." I said. He nodded his head. " Did you break anything?" He

asked. " Ha hu bshh no." I said in an uneasily tone. He looked at me. " I think I

sprained my ankle." I said. " I'll get the ice." He said.

... Later that week...

I squealed and hugged Edward. " I'm going to have a new sister!" I squealed. "

Yea but I'm kinda scared to ask her and how should I do it, where should I do it,

when should I do it!" I laughed this is what Edward comes to me for. " I don't

know I don't even have a boyfriend. But what ring did you buy her." I said. " I

didn't buy her a ring I giving her mom ring." He said showing the ring. " Soo your

giving her Elizabeth ring. " I said. " Yup." He said. " Ok..." I said while walking

out of his room.

... When Jasper teaches us how to fight...

We were waiting for the pack to arrive. We waited for another few minutes

watching Emmett and Jasper play around. I focused really hard to see if I could

read there mind. Where are you guys I though Where almost there Sam thought.

Then I saw a black wolf appear. " They don't trust us so there in wolf form."

Edward said. I walked over to them. You don't trust me I though. No your the last

person we trust. Paul said. I laugh. Yea you say that till you want money. I

though. He looked at me. You owe me five dollars. He thought I rolled my eyes.

We talked about all the vampires that they killed. " Nickie its your turn or would

you rather talk to the mutts." Jasper said. Leah growled. "Well there more of a

challenge then you are." I said. Jasper growled. " Ok you two knock it off, Jasper

there was no need for that comment." My mom said. I walked over to him. " Don't

you hurt her Jasper." My mom said. " I'll wont hold back but it won't hurt that

much." He said. Before I knew it he had me on the ground by the neck with a big

thud. The pack got in a fighting position. " Jasper!" My mom yelled. " Never take

you eyes off your opponent Nickie." Jasper said. He only had my neck and

nothing else was pinned to the ground which meant I could get out of this easily.

I wrapped my legs around Jasper arms and hit the weak part of his arm and

flipped him to the right. " Never underestimate your opponent Jasper." I said. He

pushed me backward but before he could get on top of me and pin me to the

ground I kicked my legs underneath him and he flew forward. I got up as fast as I

could. Everybody was shocked except for the pack. " Nickie don't hurt Jasper."

My mom said we all laugh. " I'm impressed Nickie." Jasper said. " Why because

I'm not the sweet little inicent girl you though I was." I said. " Ha Inicent we all

knew you weren't inicent, little yes inicent no." Jasper said. I was close to him.

His legs were spread open. I thought about kicking him in his man hood but that

would get me grounded and I just got ungrounded. So I grabbed his shoulders

and slipped underneath his legs, I was behind him. I turned around and grabbed

his wrist and pushed him down. I pushed his arms forward just in case he tried

anything. " Your dead to me." I said. Embry and Quil howled. Thats my girl. Leah

thought. I got up and started to walk towards my family. " AMBUSH!" Emmett

yelled. I ducked underneath his arms and he ran into Jasper knocking him to the

ground. They started fighting again.

... later that night...

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Bella laugh. " He was there." I was mad apparently

Jacob was there and the practice fighting. " I don't think he saw you either I don't

even think he meet you." She said. " Uhhh what ever." I said getting into bed. "

Well good night. " She said getting into bed with me. " Don't you have a bed of

your own." I said. " Ya but it's a long way from here and I could get hurt." She

said. " Ok but because I understand how you fell." I said. We both fell a sleep.  
... Vision...

Bree Pov

I ran and ran. I couldn't find Diego. I soon realized that Riley lied to me. I ran the

other direction so I could get out of here. I was trapped bye these two people a

man the had golden eyes and blond short hair and another golden eyes girl with

long brown hair pulled back. " Don't hurt me I- I-I surrender.

... end of vision...

I woke up and got out of bed carefully trying not to wake Bella. I went to my

laptop and pulled up the missing persons list from Seattle. The girls name was

Bree Tanner and she was a runaway. I have been having dreams about Bree

every night like I was a part of her. It was like I could see threw her eyes. Her

and Diego were in love and she was waiting for Diego to return but Riley killed

him. I toke a deep breath and went to go back to bed.

... The day of the battle...

We were all ready for the battle to begging. " Do you know what direction there

coming from?" Emmett asked. " No." Alice said. I kneeled down and touch the

forest floor with my hand. I concentrated and could hear foot steps. " There

coming from the south." I said standing back up. " How do you know that, I can't

even hear them." Jasper said. " Well remember I have a connection with the

forest, well I can feel vibration about six miles from hear and the vibration are low

so that means there walking." I said. " Well how do you know it them." Alice

asked. " Well it's a group of people and I'm guessing it's them because I don't

know what a group of people would be doing way out here." I said. We waited for

another five minutes and then we saw them, they charged and we charged. like

six of them cam after me. My parents jumped right in front of three and toke

them out. Sam who was in the back of me and toke two out and I got one.

Nobody lets me have my fun. I pouted. Would you rather die Sam thought. I

sighed Noo I thought. I froze there was only eighteen that came to the clearing. I

was positive there was 20. I looked around I haven't seen that Riley guy. Then it

hit me. Dang it! I ran towards were Bella, Edward and Seth were. " Where you

going." This boy vampire said blocking my way. I tried to run around him but he

moved right in front of me. He was inches from me. I backed away from him.

Leah I need your help girl. I thought. " Come on stick around." He said. " Ok but

first I would like to introduce you to my friend." I said. I bowed like I was in a play

and right on time Leah jump over my back right over to the vampire and killed

him. Thanks Leah. I thought. I ran into the forest. This was a distraction. Victoria

and Riley had the new borns fight my family and I. They knew we would hide

Bella and Victoria knew Edward would be with her. She knew we would beat her

army but by the time we were done she would have already killed Edward and

Bella. But what she didn't know was we had the wolves. Edward the boy's name

is Riley I thought, I ran up the mountain. hoping to get there on time but

something tripped me. I fell hard. I looked to what I had fell over. There stood in

front of me a tall buff boy vampire. " Where do you think your going." He said. in

a flash he picked me up by the neck and shoved me against a tree. He stood

there choking me. I was about a two feet off the ground. I couldn't breath. I

scratched at his wrist but that only made him squeeze tighter. When I thought all

hope was gone something happened. I saw finds go up around is legs and then

right when it got to the knee cap spikes dog into his skin he yelled in pain as I

dropped to the floor gasping for air. I stood up un easily and looked at him. He

looked scared. Good. I ripped him apart and burned the pieces. I started to run

back up the hill. I ran to the top and found Edward holding Bella and she was

crying. She turned her head and saw me. She ran to me and hugged me. I

pulled her off of me after three minutes had gone bye. " Bella your bleeding." I

said as I looked at her arm. " Well I heard the story of the third wife-" " Don't say

anymore." I said. I all ready knew the story and I didn't want to hear it again. I

healed her arm. What happen to your neck there a big red mark on it. Seth

thought. Shut up Seth! I thought loud. " What did happen to your neck?" Edward

asked. " Nothing important." I said walking away. But Edward grabbed my arm. I

sighed. I explain what happen to them. Edward was livid that I went off a lone

when there was a vampire war going on. Seth looked disappointed. Bella just

looked at me with sympathy. We walked back to the clearing. " Oh honey. " My

mom said embracing me in a hug. " Don't you ever do that again and what

happen to your neck!" She said. It was then that I notice a girl sitting on a log and

Jasper was standing next to her. " Um Edward will tell you." I said walking

towards her and Jasper. I was four feet away when Jasper talked. " Stay there

Nickie don't get any closer to her." I stop but started to walk towards her more. "

NICKIE!" Jasper yelled. I knew if I went any farther he would blow. " Are you

Bree Tanner?" She looked up. But Jasper hissed so she looked back down. "

Yes I am why?" She said still looking down. " Hi I'm Nickie Cullen um you came

here looking for Diego?" I asked her head snapped up. " Head down." Jasper

said sternly. " Do you know where he is?" She said full of excitement. " Um Bree

Riley kinda... a ... killed... Diego." I said. She started crying well as close as

she could get she dry cried. I made a step closer to her but Jasper looked up

with rage in his eyes daring me to take a step closer. My dad came over to me.

"Nickie why don't you go over there while I talk to Bree." My dad said. " But-" "

Go." My dad said in a demanding voice. I walked over to Seth not wanting to get

into a fight with my dad. Where is everybody? I asked Seth. Jacob got hurt. He

thought. Jacob was here! I thought. thought. "There here!" Alice yelled. Flex, Jane and

Alex came into the clearing. I kinda zone out while they talked. That was until I

heard they were going to kill Bree. " You can't she didn't do anything wrong!" I

yelled running towards Bree but my dad caught me and held me back. " We

have rules." Jane said. " She didn't know them nobody told her for god sake the

guy that created her told her she would catch on fire if she walked into the sun

except for today." I said still struggling. " I can teach her." My dad said. " Flex."

Jane said. I smothered my head into my dad's chest. I heard a scream. I cried.

" You have a wolf in your territory." Jane said. " Yes and he is none of your

concern." I said mad with tears still streaming down my face. " You may leave

now we have token care of the mess." My mom said. And with they left.

* * *

need a lot of reveiws before I do chapter 14 so if you wanna see what happens cause not only will she have an imprint she will have something very tradgic happen to here life. Review if you want to know what happens


	14. Authors Note

Ok my computer isn't working so I'm using my bestie's. Ok so the next chapter I will try to get it up by Friday my computer is suppose to be fixed Thursday so give me a day to write the story thanks and I need a lot more reviews or I wont update.


	15. What just happen?

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was tired. Me and Alice have been planning Edwards and Bella wedding

for weeks. Well since they meet but thats not the point. Day and night we

planned while Bella complained. I was the maid in honor and Alice was the

brides maid. I still think Alice should of been the maid in honor but Edward said

no. Something about real family comes first and since I'm his real sister I get

best pick. I don't know I kinda zoned him out like I always do. I saw Bella and

Edward dance all night and then left for there honey moon. Bella was so

beautiful and she not even a vampire... yet. They left about a week ago

and now I'm so bored. I was sitting on the couch watching... well nothing. The

TV isn't even turned on. I couldn't really go see the pack because I was kinda

mad at them well not Seth. Speaking about him I think he on patrol. " Daddy can

I go for a walk." I asked. He was sitting right next to me doing some paper work.

" Are you going to go see the pack?" He asked looking up. Dang it. He knew me

so well. " Well..." I began. He looked at me with sympathy. " I'm sorry princess

but the answer is no. Jacob almost attacked Edward. I'm not going to let that

happen to you." He said. " What about Seth come on, he mine and Edward's

best friend." He looked at me warily. " Fine but only on our boundarie line. I

smiled that was the best I could get. " Thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek

and ran out the door. I ran into the forest. Seth you there I thought. I was really

good now at just going into there thoughts. I really didn't have to think. Yea

what's up. Seth thought. Wanna hang out. I asked Sure He thought. OK but only

on my territory my dad doesn't want me on yours. I said Ok I'm on my way. He

said. I waited for about five minutes till I saw Seth come out of the tree. " Hey" I

said. " what up Nickie." " Nothing just waiting for you." I said we talked and talked

about random stuff me and Seth are best friends just like me and Leah. " So why

are you mad at the pack?" Seth asked. Silence sweep threw the air. " Because

they can't except that Bella love Edward and there nothing we can do about it.

They blame us for everything." I said " We don't blame you we blame your family

it's there fault she know and thats she want to become one of them." Seth said.

" Thats the thing! I am part of my family weather you guys like it or not. I AM A VAMPIRE!

You can't just not count me part of there family because I'm different. I

wasn't our fault Bella found out it. She found out with out help. We didn't tell her

anything about you guys it's that guy Jacob fault not ours!" I had it. I walked in

the direction of my house. " Wait-" " Go home Seth." I was furious I hate it when

they insult my family and I sure if one more person insult them I going to punch

them in the face. I walked into the house to see Jasper sitting down at the couch

watching TV " Hey." He said. But all I did was walk up to my room. I stomped into

my room and slammed the door closed. I was so mad I didn't see my back pack

in the middle of the floor. I tripped and fell hard on the ground. I started to cuss in

french. I limped over to my bed and fell down on it. I heard a knock at my door. "

Come in." I said in a whisper but I lived with vampires they could hear that.

Jasper walked in a laid down on the bed. " Your lucky I don't know french ." He

said. I didn't respond. " Did you know ... " " Ok I'll tell you." I already knew he was

going to tell me facts about his time in the war. He chuckled. I told about the

conversation I had with Seth. He growled but hugged me. After a few minutes

later my dad called me. I got up and went down to his study. I knocked on his

door. " Come in." I walked into my dad study and saw him looking at one of my

scrap books. " What are you doing?" I said. He had a big smile on his face. "

Looking at your scrap book. You were so adorable." He said looking at the

picture of me with a chocolate bar in my hand. I had chocolate smeared all over

my face. I was about three. Then I replayed what my dad had just said. " What

are you saying. Are you saying I'm ugly now. " I said in shocked voice. " No, no,

no. I meant you were so small and cute and-" He began. " What ever dad. I get it

you just don't love me anymore." I said turning around and fake crying. He

laughed " No you were a cute little girl then but now your a beautiful young lady."

He said. I turned around and smiled. He didn't call me little. " Little young lady."

He said. I groaned. Spoke to soon. " You will always be my little girl." My dad

said. I just rolled my eyes. " Look at this picture what do you see." My dad said. I

looked at the picture. " Me throwing a block at Emmett's head." I said. He

laughed. " No the picture next to that one." I looked across the page and smiled.

" Me and Esme. That was the day she showed me the garden she planted." That

was a week later after Carlisle turned Esme into one of us. The picture was of a

little girl about two years old and was sniffing a rose with a lady kneeling down

next to her. " You know that girl was so sweet and do you wanna know the best

thing about her back then." He asked. I looked at him confused. " What?" I

asked " She didn't cuss in french." He said. I told you I was really bad at getting

over heard. " I can explain that. " I said moving away from him holding my hands

up." Oh please do." My dad said. Putting the scrap book down and folding his

arms. " Um.. well I walked into my room and didn't see my back pack in the

middle of the floor so I kinda tripped on it and fell really hard." I said. He looked

at me with the look at said it all. That is no excuse. " You know when you were

little and you did something wrong, your mom and I would send you to the corner

and after that you never did it again well sometime but it worked for the most

part." He said with an evil look in his eyes. I could hear my brothers laughing. I

gasped. " You can't I fifteen." I said. " Would you rather be grounded for a week

and not leave this house." I sighed and he pointed to the corner. I walked over to

it and sat down. My brother were still laughing. I was pretty sure I was blushing. I

could not believe he was doing this to me. Ten minutes had pasted and I was

still in the corner and I was getting impatient. " How much longer?" I sad in an

irrated voice. My dad was doing some stupid paper work. " Come here." I walked

over to him and he looked at me. " Please don't talk like that sweetie your so

beautiful but when you say words like that your degrade yourself." He said

hugging me. " Yea I promises, can I go kill my brothers now." He chuckled. " No

there in trouble too." He said. I heard the laughing stop instantly. I smiled. Pay back was all I thought.

... Three days later...

I saw my best friend in tears laying down on the couch. She was pregnant and

the baby was killing her. She won't let Carlisle kill it though. Personally I wouldn't

either. I didn't want her to have to die because of this baby but she wouldn't

listen so as her sister-in-law and her best friend I'm going to help her get threw

this. I didn't want to depress her anymore then she already was. I was mad at

Rosalie and she knew it but she didn't care all she cared about was the baby.

Bella was sweating on the couch crying out in pain. I had tried to take so pain

away by trying to heal her bruises but that didn't work. I was on the ground next

to her. I wonder... It toke all the courage I had. I put my hand on Bella's black

and purple stomach and began to sing.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I try to be chill but your're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done rub out I'll be givin' it my best test  
and nothin's guna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more It can not wait  
I'm yours

(Her scream began to lower and she started to calm down the baby liked my song.)

Open up your mind and see like me open up your plans and dang your free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
we're just one big family  
And it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved loved  
so I won't hesitate no more, no more It can not wait I'm sure  
There no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate  
I'm yours  
wooahh  
wooahh  
I've been spendin' way to long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
And bendin' over backwards just to try and see it clearer but my breath fogged up the glass and so so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I 'ma singin' is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more it can not wait  
I'm yours

I wrote that song. My whole family was starring at me in shock. I had never sang

in front of them. I don't know why but I just didn't. Bella had stop screaming and

that was good. The baby like music. Yep it was definitely Edward's

... Bella giving birth...

Bella was screaming for us to get the baby out. Rosalie slit Bella stomach a

whole lot of blood came pouring out. Rosalie eyes went black. I pushed her so

hard out of the way she hit the wall. Edward got Rosalie out of the room while

somebody gave Bella CPR. I got the baby out. It was a girl. I smiled and heard

Edward say Renesmee. I handed her over to him. We all looked at Bella. She

was holding Renesmee. Then Renemsee did the worst thing she bit Bella. Bella

fell unconsciousness. There were three people in the room. Me, Edward and

somebody else. Edward gave Renesmee to Rosalie and began to shot venom

into Bella heart. " Nickie got make sure everything is aright with Renesmee."

Edward said. " But-" " Go!" He yelled. I took one look at my best friend and left to

care for Renesmee. I went to the living room and found Rosalie holding

Renesmee. Alice came into the room and started to yell at Rosalie. Rosalie

seem startled at first but I knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. I quickly ran

between them and took Renemsee out of her hands. I walked out of the room as

Rosalie and Alice began to fight. " Hi I'm Nickie. Your aunt. Your real aunt. Sorry

to tell you but the house is going to always be like that." I said looking at

Renemsee. Renemsee had Bella old eyes and had the brown reddish brown

curly hair. Like I said runs in the family. I looked Renemsee over and she was

perfectly healthy. By the time I was down Alice and Rosalie came back in and

took her away from me she didn't like it at first but I told her it would be ok. She

was really smart. Six hours had gone bye and now it was my turn with

Renesmee. I had to say a lot of hurt full things to get her out of Rosalie hands.

Well it was only one word and it was I'm her really aunt and she is my real niece.

I feel bad for saying that. I was looking at Renesmee. She was playing with my

curly hair. " She look like you in some way." I turned around and saw Edward. "

Hey how Bella?" I asked in a soft voice. " She holding up." He said coming to sit

by me. " Do I need to make an appointment to see my daughter?" He asked. I

laughed. " You heard me huh." I said. " You were right. You are her true aunt."

He said. I handed Renemsee over to him. He stiffen when I put her in his hands.

" It feels weird. You know to be a dad. Do you think I'll be a good dad?" He

asked. " To be honest not when it comes to boys. I mean you almost killed the

boy in our last school that walked me to class. But beside that yes I do." He

smiled then looked at Renemsee. " Renemsee your are never aloud to date." He

said in a mad voice. I looked out of the window an saw Seth starring at us...

more like Renemsee. Oh no. This can not be good. " You might have a problem

with that." I said He looked up and saw Seth. He growled.

...After breaking up the fight Thank god Renemsee helped me 5 days later...

Bella was done with her transformation. I was so mad nobody was letting her

hold Renemsee except for me and Edward. She found out about Seth imprinting

and broke his arm. Good for her. Anyway I was in the kitchen with Seth and

Leah, Embry and Quil. I told Sam and Jacob( Who I still haven't meet) to work it

out for the packs sake and mine. So they went for a walk. I heard laughing and

knew it was Sam and somebody else. Rosalie was recording the family for some

reason. She said to it needs to be recorded now that Renemsee is in the picture.

That funny I never saw her do that when Bella came into the picture. Whatever. I

was handing out plates and finally got to the last plate and it was mine. " Do you

guys ever stop eating?" I asked Embry and Quil and Seth. " No." Was all they

said. I heard foot steps on the porch. Sam walked in. Another guy walked in. I

looked to see who it was. He was starring at me. The room filled with silence. He

had dark brown eyes. His was big and muscular. He was tall. He had black

basket ball shorts on and no shirt which I was ok with. After five minutes had

past I heard Sam growl. The plate slipped between my fingers and fell to the

ground and broke. I came out of my trance and kneeled down. " Here let me get

it." The guy said. He was over by me in a second. He startled me. I went to grab

a piece of glass and slit my hand. I looked behind me and Jasper took Bella

outside. " Sorry." I yelled out. It was then I notice my family was starring at Sam

who had his head in his hand and the pack was starring at me and the guy. I

turned my head. It was then that I noticed that I was looking directly at his eyes

his deep brown eyes. I blushed and looked at my hand. " Hi I'm Jacob." He said

for the first time. " Hi I'm Nickie." I said. I looked at my hand and walked over to

the sink my dad was there with a bandage and a Neopropene. He fixed my hand

up and went to go check on Bella. I looked at the sink. I blocked my thoughts

from Edward. What the heck was that Nickie? You look like a complete moron in

front of the most hottest guy in the world. God did you see that body. What am I

thinking he probably already has an imprint now. Wait no he doesn't he the one

that been in love with Bella. Oh thats nice. I turned around and only saw the pack

my dad, mom, Sam, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were gone and Jacob

to. The pack was just starring at me. " What?" They just nodded there head and

went back to eating. I was confused. " I'm not hungry anymore." I went bye

Renemsee play pin and picked her up. I then went up to my room with her. I

could her people in my dad study. I had half a mind to ease drop but my dad got

really mad last time I did that and said I wouldn't like what would happen if he

caught me again. You think my dad is this nice easy going person. Ha no he

loving and the best dad in the world but he can pose a real threat when your in

trouble. I walked up to my room. I went over to my window seal and sat down

and looked out at the forest. " FIRST MY DAUGHTER AND NOW MY BABY

SISTER YOU BETTER RUN!" Somebody yelled. I'm guessing Edward what in

earth could he be talking about. Renemsee started to cry so I picked her back up

and started to sing her the song she loved I'm your. Five minutes later she was

fast asleep on my shoulder. " You have a beautiful voice." I turned around and

saw my mother at the door way. I smiled. " Thanks." She came in and I laid

Renemsee down on the bed. We went to sit at the window seal. " How come you

never told me you could sing or write a song. I mean I knew you were talented

but not in singing." She said. " Mom I didn't start witting till I was eleven. I wrote

some song when I was younger but they really weren't that good. It was just

something I could do to free my thoughts. Then stupid Edward had to find my

journal." She laughed " Can I see it?" I hesitated. I trusted my mom but I was

scared to show her. I went to my closet and went to the very back. I picked up

the shoe box on the floor and went back to my mom and handed it to her she

looked at it and she shook her head " Keep it you show me it when your ready. I

smiled and hugged her. " Thank you." I said. She walked out of my room with out

saying anything else. I went over to were Renesmee was sleeping laded my

down. I began to fall into an endless dream about me a Jacob.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Plz tell me what you think. Review. Oh and I just wrote two new storys can you plz read them and tell me what you think


	16. Why can't I be with him?

Please Revie if you like.

* * *

Four Days later

I woke up to people yelling at each other. I got up hoping it wasn't the pack

fighting with my family. I walked down the stairs and tripped on the last one. But

somebody caught me by the waist. I turned my head and saw Jacob. " Good

morning" he said. " Um thanks." I laughed. Then I heard more yelling. I followed

the noise and walked into the living room. As soon as I walked in a vase was

hurdling at my head. " DUCK!" Me and Jacob ducked right in time. The vase

shattered when it hit the wall. I saw Alice and Rosalie fighting. Emmett and

Jasper were trying to pull them apart. I could hear them screaming it's my turn.

So I'm guessing there fighting over Nessie. How cute is that name. Jacob came

up with it. I didn't see Nessie any where. So I'm guessing somebody took her

away for the violence. Jacob and I were just watching Rosalie and Alice fight,

and watching Emmett and Jasper try to pull their wives away from each other

with out hurting them. " Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked Jacob. " Sure."

We walked out of the house silently. " Um do you know where Collin and Brady

are?" I asked. " Random and I think there patrolling." he said. " Why?" He

asked." Do you wanna help me with a mission." I asked. " Sure but why are we

attacking them." He ask cautiously. " Well they ate all my chocolate and ...

Well you just don't touch Nickie Cullen's chocolate." I said. I looked at Jacob and

he was just starring at me. I looked away. " So do you wanna help me out?" I

asked. " Sure." I smiled. " Ok so you said they were on patrol meaning there in

wolf form right. " I asked. " YYeeess." He said.

... Mission!...

I saw Collin and Brady running in wolf form. " You ready Jacob." I whispered. He

nodded his head. " Ok... Ready... Set... Fire! " Me and Jacob started to throw

water balloons well there not exactly water. They were filled with rotten egg juice

and rocks. Jacob suggest the rocks I just came up with the rotten egg juice. He

said it should leave a few bruise. We threw the rotten eggs/rock balloons at

them. They howled in pain I'm guessing form the rocks hitting them. " Run!" I

grabbed Jacobs wrist and yanked him. We ran as far as we could. I didn't want

to see Collin and Brady get up and kill us. " Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

" Some where special." I said. " Ok." Over the past four days me and Jacob have

become very close. We're best friends you could say. I could now hear running

water. A beautiful water fall came into view. " Wow. How did you know this was

here?" Jacob asked. I turned to face him. " You have to promise not to tell any

one this is were I get away from all my family." I looked at him with pleading

eyes. " I Jacob Black promise not to tell any one but your going to have to do

that secret thingie with my head." I rolled my eyes Jacob would refer to my power

that way. I sighed. I blocked the secret from everybody only me and Jacob knew

now. " So why don't you want anybody to know about this place I'm sure

anybody can find it." Jacob asked. " OH everybody know about this place. But

they don't know about this place." I said. " Sure that makes sense." Jacob said

rolling his eyes. " Oh just come on." I said pulling him along. " We walked around

the water fall pond. We walked underneath the water fall. You know where there

always a cave behind it. We were behind it know and there was a small pond. " I

hope you don't mind getting wet. I slipped off my shoes, socks and took my

jacket off. " What are we doing?" Jacob asked. " This is the place I didn't want

anybody to know about." I slipped into the pond. " Come on." He slipped in. He

didn't have a shirt on so he didn't have take anything off. " Ok." He said. " Take a

really deep breath and I mean really deep. We're going to be under for awhile." I

took a deep breath and went under water. Jacob followed. We went to the

bottom of the pond which was pretty deep. It was about six feet deep. At the

bottom there was a boulder. I went to it and started to push thanks to Jacob it

went to the side smoothly. We entered the hole. We went about six feet into the

hole and went up to surface for air there was a tiny little hole at the top for me

and Jacob to get air. We came up to the top gasping for air. " Are we here?" He

said panting. " No not yet." I said " We're going under again get as much air as

you can." I went under again and Jacob followed again. We went all the way

down and went six feet more away for the hole that lead into this hole. This time

we came into a big pond and head for surface. " We're here." I said gasping. "

Wow." He said. We swam to the side were there was land well rock / cave land. I

don't really know how to describe it. It was land but it wasn't made of dirt it was

mad out of rock. I got out of the water and sat down on the ground. " How did

you find this place?" He asked coming to sit down with me.

Flashback

" Really Jasper nobody cares about your time in the war!" Rosalie yelled. " If

nobody cares then why is it history!" Jasper yelled. " History you got that right."

Rosalie snorted. " Rosalie put a sock in it!" Alice yelled. " Look Eddie poo is

home." Emmett said. " Don't call me Eddie!" Edward yelled. " Everybody please

calm down. " My mother pleaded. " Alice let go of your sister's hair." My dad said

going to help Jasper pull Rosalie and Alice apart. " Edward keep your temper

down." My mom said putting her hands up. I rolled my eyes how on earth am I

going to finish my book? I got up and walked outside, blocking where I was going

from Alice and Edward. I decided to go to the water fall the was near here. I

didn't know exactly were it was so I laid my hand on the forest and as if the forest

was printing direction for me it showed me the way. I finally got to the water fall.

It was beautiful. I decided to explore it. I wandered around until I found this mini

cave behind the waterfall. I started to read my book when I found a comfortable

spot there. " Nickie!" Rosalie called. I groaned. She couldn't see me but she

going to find me any minute. I look to the right of me and saw the little pond that

came from the water fall. I got an idea. I hide the book under a rock and quickly

slipped into the water. She was getting closer. I went to the very bottom. I hit this

rock. It looked like I could move it. I pushed with all might and it opened. My

sister was coming up to the cave I quickly went in. I was running out of air. I went

farther into the tunnel and could see a light at the top. I went up but I wasn't

going fast I broke threw surface. I started to choke. after a few deep breaths and

gasp. I went back down. I looked to the left were my sister might be and decided

to go right instead I swam for about six feet until I came into this big room of

water. I went up for air because I about to pass out. I broke threw surface and

took in everything. Nobody knew about this place and it was beautiful. I was my

secret.

End of flashback

I told Jacob about my story and he wasn't to happy about. " YOU COULD HAVE

DROWNED!" He yelled. I flinched he never yelled at me. " I was-"  
" You were what? Curious how long you could stay underwater, how much it

would take before you past out." He said mad I might add. He turned around so

his back was facing me. " I'm sorry." I said with a shaky voice. He must have

notice. He turned around and hugged me. " I know Rosalie and you siblings can

be a pain in the.. butt... but please don't do that again. Promise me. I don't want

to pull you out of the water unconscious like Bella. Promise me." He said looking

into my eyes. I should do that, because that would mean he would have to give

me mouth to mouth. But then again he would be really sad to pull me out of the

water seeing me unconscious. " I-I promise." He smiled. He hugged me. " Can

you promise me something well two?" I asked " Yea what? "

" Pleaasee don't tell my parents I just got off of groundation." I whined. He

laughed. " If you don't do it again and the second one is? "

" To not tell anyone about this place. Just me and you know, our secret get

away. Your welcomed to the cave all you want. But just you." He smiled." Just

me and you. I promise." This time I smiled. " Don't you have to do that little

magic trick." I rolled my eyes. " I don't need to I blocked everything from the

pack, Alice and Edward since the time we got to the water fall." I said. We

laughed. " We better get back I don't think your dad want us out long." He said. I

frowned in confusion. " Why would he care I'm always out with the pack or a

pack member beside you guys are family to me." I asked. " Your dad has his

reasons." He said but I could sense of pain in his eyes. " Um ok. " I said we jump

back into the water and headed to my house. But the whole way there I couldn't

help but wonder what he meant. We got our shoes well I did and my other

greeted. We ran all the way home and were greeted with stares. All the boys in

the Cullen family and Sam looked like there were going to have steam coming

out of their ears any moment. " Jacob it's time for you to go patrol." Sam said.

Threw clenched teeth. Jacob looked at me and I could once again see pain.  
" See you later." He said. " Wait I'll go patrol with him." I said looking at Sam.

" No you need to stay home..." My dad said. We all looked at my dad.

" ...Renemsee missed you." Edward said. I looked at Renemsee. She put her

hands up signaling for me to pick her up. " Ok." I smiled and picked her up and

walk up stares. Renesmee put her hands on my cheek and showed me what

everybody looked like a minute ago. " I know." Oh I knew what everybody looked

like. Something going on. Why can't I be around Jacob. I just played dumb so I

didn't start a fight. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Can you please tell me what you think I thought I would get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Do you guys like the story? I finally figured out to put the pictures on my profile. The picture of Nickie clothes from the dance are up. I also did to more story please tell me what you think review for those one and this one! REVIEW!


	17. Family

I was reading a book when suddenly there was a knock at my door. " Come in." I said. My dad walked in and closed the door. He looked depressed. " Is there something wrong daddy?" I

said. A smile appeared on his face. " I'm just worried about you." He said sitting down next to me. My eyebrows went down in confusion. " Why?" I asked. He seemed to process this for a

moment. " No reason just haven't seen you laugh in awhile..." He said simply. I looked at him with the look that said ' I'm not stupid whats wrong? ' But he gave me that look that said '

Leave it alone. ' And that's all it took for me to just drop it. See over the years leaving with Carlisle I have found out ( the hard way ) to not push Carlisle when he upset. My dad look at

me weird. " Um well ok." I said. He looked at me and I knew that look all to well. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to the door. Some how I managed to out run him I made it to

the living room when Jasper tackled me to the ground genitally. " I got her!" He yelled pinning me to the ground . " Jasper you trader! " I yelled. Emmett came into the living room. "

Emmett help! " I yelled But all he did was pin the left side of me down . " Your a trader too! " I yelled still struggling. My whole family appeared in front of me grinning I might add. Edward,

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle. " Mommy please help." I asked giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She just shook her head. " Renesmee please help your auntie." I

said in my best baby voice. She walked over to me. " No auntie gona laufe. " She said. And then she walked away! " Renesmee Carlie Cullen! " I yelled. Oh ya Edward and Bella named

her middle name after me! It also go with Carlisle and Charlie so its pretty much a win win. I looked at all my family members and saw Bella. " Bella- "

" Nooo I am helping them not you." She said. I gaped at her. " After all I've done for you! I'll remember that and trust me a vampire doesn't forget." She just grinned. I suddenly felt like a

deer and I was my families meal! " You all betrayed me! "

" Ok so who want to go first. " Edward said. " I say we just all do it at the same time." Rosalie said. Before I knew they all dove in. They tickled every inch of my body. I was really ticklish

every where my back my shoulder, neck, arm pits, feet, stomach, thighs, my side, my knees so it wasn't hard for my family to find a place. (I'm am ticklish all those places to!)

" Sttt-ooopppp - I-I'm ggg-ooing too pee mmmyyy ppants!" I yelled. " That's the point darling. " My mom said. Finally they stopped but I just kept laughing I curled up into a ball and just

laugh. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. " And cut! Great job everybody! " I finally controlled my laughs to a giggle. I looked to who had said that and then I saw Collin and Brady.

I was about to ask them a question but they answered it. " One word." Collin said " Pay back." Brady said. My laughter died, my eyes went to slits, eyes brows went down but not

because I was confused because I was no mad. " You jerks. " Everybody laughed. Jacob walked in and his eyes instantly landed on me. I could see that he was concerned about me. "

what's the matter Nickie? " He said coming to kneel down by me. He probably notice my laughing tears. Then a brilant idea popped into my brilliant mind. What Jacob didn't know was

these were laughing tears for all he knew they could be crying tears. " Jacob, Brady and Collin were making fun of me so I tackled them but they hurt me. " I said. Jacob looked mad, He

looked at them and it looked like it was there turn to pee their pants. " RUN! " They yelled at the same time. Jacob chased after them. I have a pretty good best friend. " That wasn't nice."

Esme said. " They had to learn the hard way. " I said. " And what did they have to learn exactly. " Carlisle asked. " well you don't try to get even with Nickie Cullen. Right Emmett. " I said

looking at Emmett. He ducked a little in humiliation. " And nobody and I repeat nobody touches Nickie. Cullens. Chocolate." My whole family nodded already knowing not to do that. They

all went to there were abouts. Emmett sat down on the couch as I did the same. " I bet you 100 bucks I can beat you at Halo." Emmett asked. " Your on." I said.

... Hour later...

" YOU CHEATED! " I yelled. " No I didn't, now be an adult an pay up." I stomped my foot and handed him the 100 bucks. I walked away not wanting to hear Emmett brag. I walk to Edward

who was playing the piano and sat down on the bench. " Why do you even bother playing that game with him you always lose." Edward said. I stuck my tongue out. " You better not let

Renesmee see you do that, she learning enough from Rosalie. Besides I don't want her doing that to me when she doesn't get her way or YOU and her will be very sorry. " He said while

chuckling. I laughed. " Wanna play some one on one." I said looking at the piano. He smiled and we started playing me and you.

Me and you know what to do.  
Me and you say how to do  
Me and you know how to do.  
( Faster and higher)  
Me and you know what to do.  
Me and you say how to do  
Me and you know how to do.  
Me and you know what to play.  
Me and you are best of friends.  
So me and you sing all the way.  
We play the piano everyday  
Me and you know what to do.  
Me and you say how to do  
Me and you know how to do.  
We draw the line from here to the border linnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee...

Me and Edward loved to play this song. It was cheesy but I wrote it when I was six! Give me a break. but it had a nice tune. I sang the song out loud and so did Edward.

I smiled Edward and I always played together. " I better go help Bella with Renesmee but your welcome to the piano. " I smiled. " Thanks." and with that he left. I went to go see what

Rosalie was doing. I walked up the stairs and found her doing her make up in her room. Big surprise there. " Hey Rose. " I said. " Hey sis." she said. We started to talk about random

things and I mean really random things. " So how are you and Jacob doing. " She said. " Rosalieee." I whinnied. Rosalie was one of the only people I talked to about Jacob. She gave me

good advice. " Just remember to be safe. " I started at her in shock. " that's it." I took the nearest lipstick and drew it across her face. It was funny because It was red and it was all over

her lips. " Oh so that's how you wanna play. " She said taking the hair spray and spraying it all over my hair making it look like a rats nets. We played like that for about five minutes.

When we were done Rosalie looked like a killing clown while I loved like cruela devil. We laughed. We took a picture. Me and Rosalie always got in fights like this. Sometimes we get in fist

fights but most of the time there foods fights, mud, water, flour, clothes, tree... don't ask. " I'm going to take a shower." I said and with that I left to go take a shower.

... 30 minutes later...

I went out to the garden and found my mom. " Hi mom." I said walking towards her. " Hi sweetie. Wanna help me pull some weeds and water the plants. " She asked.

" Sure." I said taking a water container. Me and my mom talked about going to go see Tanya and her family, and a family trip, taking a girl trip with just me, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and

Renesmee and her and another trip where its just us Adults which includes me and another trip adult trip where it just them not me which I can understand dad limits the places I can go

so it wouldn't bother me just cause they wanna go to some other places, and another trip where it's just me and mom. Wow that's a lot of trips. One thing I loved about my mom is that

she didn't dowel on the bad things like the volturi and Renesmee thing. I was watering some flowers when I came across a dead rose. " Hey, you come on, up you go stop slacken." I said

talking to the plant wiggling my finger in an up direction. It started to rise regaining it color back as well. I smiled I love nature. Me and Esme walked back into the house. That was what

me and Esme always do together was work in the garden. I loved to harvest. Ever since Esme showed me a garden it been our thing none stop. I went to go find Alice. " Hey Nickie you

wanna come with me to the mall. " She asked when I found her in the garage. " Sure but your not shopping for my clothes. " I said. " You ruin the fun."

... At the mall...

Me and Alice walked into the mall. Talking about the weird fashion kids are coming up with. We walked into this weird store. We saw some weird clothes, they were colorful too. Me and

Alice looked at each other.

... Five minutes later...

Me and Alice tried every goofy, colorful out fit on in the store it was funny. I had these bigs red shoes on with a blue and and white dress on. Alice said I look like the American flag. Alice

tried all these goth things, she wore all black which was totally unlike Alice. I grabbed her and my camera. I pulled her to me and smiled. Say Cheese.

... At the Cullen house...

I went to go see what Jasper was doing. I found him in the back yard. " Hey what you doing?" I asked Jasper. " Nothing just trying to figure out how you beat me. " I laughed. " Do you

want a rematch? " I asked. He nodded his head. Before I knew he lunged at me. We wrestled for about an hour. " Jasper give up your not going to win. " I said. Me and Jasper always

wrestl with each other. He just mad that I can now actually win. I had him pinned to the ground. I was sitting on his back. " I give up for now." He said " Ok whatever you say." I said. I

walked to Bella and Edwards cabin. I loved walking to there cabin I have to walk into the forest to get there. I helped build it to. Those vines didn't just get glued down on the house. I did

it. I walked in the house not even bothering to knock. I found Bella sitting down on the couch. " Hey." I said sitting down with her. " What you doing." I asked. " Just reading-"

" You don't even need to finish. " We laughed. We talked about the books and what new ones we wanted to go see and what movie we wanted to go see. Bella and I always read the

book and then went to go see the movie to make fun of them. Like Percy Jackson. The book is way better. It's a thing me and Bella did. After about and hour later we went to the Cullens

house. Her and Emmett started talking so I went to go find my dad. I went up to his study and Knocked on his door. " Come in."

I walked into the room. " Hey princess." He said. " Hey daddy. " I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I tucked my head under his chin and smother my face into his chest. We hugged

each other. I always did this. I felt so safe. Even though Carlisle wasn't my real father it felt like he was. Carlisle told me stories about his time in the ER To some people that sounds

boring but to me it fascinating. My dad was a super hero. I love how he choose to save lives. How he can stand being in there with all that blood. I was falling asleep. When I was little I

would always run in here after having a bad dream. Story time ended when there was a the sound of glass hitting the floor...

* * *

What do you think? I'm sick so I'm bored. Yes I wrote that song and yes I know it sucks lol. Did you like the story. Well if you did REVIEW it not hard. I will need five reviews before I update and tell people about this story. Thank you and one of my reviewers told me I should do a spanking fanfiction. There will be no spanking in this fanfiction but if you want to see how much trouble Nickie get into just ask me to write one. Should I? Tell me what you think about that and this story. REVIEW IT THE BUTTON THAT SAY REVIEW! THANK YOU YOU ALL ARE AWESOME


	18. Spreading Christmas Joy

I own only Nickie!

10 Reviews!

* * *

My house was going crazy. Apparently Alice saw a vision of the voltuir

coming for Nessie. Of course we freaked out. I mean who wouldn't. Jerks... that's

who wouldn't freak out ... Jerks. So everybody is leaving to get reinforcements.

Only Edward, Bella, Nessie and me are staying to welcome the people my family

will be sending our way. So here I sat on our living room couch watching as

everybody said their good byes. Well if you were wondering why I'm in such a

sour mood is, 1 my nieces' life is on the line, 2 I'm going to see Aro and he

probably going to hit on me again thinking about it made me shiver and 3 my

family won't be here for Christmas! That's why I was mad. But I had to suck it up

for the sake of my parents. Its not like they planned to leave and not be here for

Christmas. This would be they're first Christmas without me. I sighed and got up.

" Bye mom, bye dad have a safe journey." I said not really smiling, they both

hugged me. My mom cupped her cold hands around my face. " Will you be good

for your brother? " My mom asked. " No." I said flatly. They laughed. They gave

me a hug and then they were out the door. I held the door open not really

wanting to though. I gave Rosalie a hug and she returned the favor. " I promises

I will try to make it back before Christmas." She said. Knowing how much it

bothered me that they wouldn't be here. " Thanks be careful." Emmett came up

to me and engulfed my in a bear hug. For once I didn't mind. I actually needed it

with the pack fighting, Nessie, nightmares, vision, I was a mess. I broke down

and started crying. Emmett just hugged me telling me it would be ok. I didn't

believe him and neither did my vision. I keep getting the vision I got when

Edward went all suicide and went to the volturi. The one that showed me Aro.

Well it keep repeating and I did not like it. I felt calming waves and my crys

began to settle down. He put me back down and headed out the door. Alice gave

me a reassuring look and hugged me. Jasper came up to me and hugged me.

Now to people like Bella that would of felt awkward but the Cullen family knew

that Jasper always gave a hug when you need it. But only if he knew you

wouldn't fell awkward about it. " Thanks for what you did back there." I whispered

into his ear. " Don't menchan it. " He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and

went out the door with Alice. I sighed and closed the door. Edward came up to

me and hugged me. " I got you shhhh." He said as I began to cry. I finally stop

crying and me and him walked over to the couch and watched America funniest

videos. After an hour I fell asleep laying my head down on Edwards lap.

... Later that night...

I woke up in my bed. Edward must of brought me up here. I slowly walked out of

bed and down the stairs. But before I walked out of my room I saw a sticky note

on my door.  
Nickie, Bella and I went out for some alone time. Just to calm Bella nerves. Jacob and Seth are watching Nessie but make sure they don't take her outside it to cold for her and dangerous. Thank you hope you feel better.  
~ Edward

I had a killing head ache. I looked down at the living room, and saw Seth and

Jacob playing with Nessie. " I'm going to get you. " Seth said putting is arms up

making claws with his fingers. Nessie screamed and ran." Uncle Jake help me!"

She said running into his arms. He glady accepted her and picked her up and

swung her around. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. " Auntie! "

Nessie said reaching out for me. I took her from Jake. She put her hand on my

face showing me everything she did today. I smiled at her. We played for about

an hour of hide n seek. Jacob and I sat down on the couch completely wiped out.

" Hey Nickie can I take Nessie out for a walk? " Seth asked. " No." I said. "Ahh

come on." He pleaded. " No Seth I am Nessie aunt and what I say goes! " I

yelled. He sighed. Nessie who was sitting on my lap put her hand on my face

and showed me how I just exploded. I felt bad. " Seth-"

" It's ok Nickie, I know you don't feel well. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons."

He said give me a reassuring look. I got up and hugged him saying I was sorry

and then went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw myself. My eyes

were black. Dang it. I haven't hunted in a month. I should hunt but I don't feel like

hunting. I just need to watch my temper.

... The 6 days later...

Tanya and her family showed up. I was glad to see them as they were to see

me. Its been all most two years since I saw them. We all talked about Renesmee

after telling them it was ok. That she was half human and half vampire. As the

days go bye more and more vampires show up. And they all are pretty nice.

Except Alistair I hate him. He is rude . But Benjamin I like, he's pretty nice and

good looking. But no where as near as Jacob. Opps I hope Edward didn't hear

that. I still haven't hunted and my throat was burning. And Edward could see

that. So I was telling the new comers the boundaries line and where not to cross

it and if they did we could do nothing about it, if they were lucky maybe they

wouldn't die. Of course they understood and promised not to cross the

boundaries line. So I was walking away to go see what Bella was doing when

Alistair talked. " So what if we do cross the boundaries line and one of you

Cullens are right there. You just going to watch. "

I turned around and put a fake smile on. " Well yes. You shouldn't have crossed

over to their territory. That's there land. It's like a coven. If your on their land they

will kill you." I said and turned back around rolling my eyes and walking in the

direction of the kitchen. " But some are your land. Just out your door. We could

save us all and just kill those ones that are out the door. " Alistair said with a

smile. I turned around in a flash. " You don't want to threaten my family things

will get very ugly." I said walking up to him. Right as I said that Jacob, Seth and

Embry walked in. Alistair got in a crouching stand like he was going to attack. He

was going after Embry first. I saw red. And before I could even think I lunged at

Alistair. We rolled around on the floor. Be some how he bit into me. I scream in

pain. Venom still hurts went your a vampire. I threw him off of me and he

smashed into the wall across the living room. I got up, all of a sudden vines

started to wrap around his legs. I was going to lunged again at him only to be

stopped by Edward. " Nickie let him go. " Edward said sternly but they just keep

wrapping around him. " NICKIE! " I took a deep breath and the vines stop

wrapping around him I felt my anger begin to disappear as the vines did as well.

Edward seeing that took me to the kitchen. " What the hell was that! " He said in

a whisper. " That cocky son of a b**** threaten my family! " I said with anger.

Edward put his hand on his nose pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at

me. " Go hunting now." He said. I raised an eyebrow. " You and me have the

same temper. So it gets out of hand when we don't hunt. Now go. " I just stood

where I was. Edward raised his eyebrow. " Do you want me to call dad cause I'm

sure he'd love to hear about this. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry come here.! " They

all walked over to him. " Can you make sure Nickie hunts." They all nodded their

head. Embry and Seth grabbed me by the armpits and dragged me backwards to

the forest.

...In the forest...

" I can't believe him! " I yelled pacing back and fourth. I still haven't hunted and

we've been out her for at least ten minutes. I had another vision of Aro.

"Awww." I said holding my head and sitting down. After these vision I have a

killing head ache, and they're not getting any better. Jacob came and sat down

right next to me. " Maybe if you hunt they would get better. " He said. I nodded

my head wishing I hadn't and began to hunt.

... At the Cullens house...

Leah and Embry went home while Jacob, Seth and I headed to my house.

Edward came to the door. " That's better. " He said. I guessing he was talking

about my eyes. They were golden now. I walked into the house and started to

walk up the stairs. " Seth, Jacob come on." I said and they followed. " Ok you

guys can sleep in my room. I said showing them my room. They started fighting

on who gets the bed. I left them to decided. I went to my parents room. I laid

down on the bed. Smelling their sent already missing them. I looked up at the

ceiling, and got an idea.

... Outside...

I'm so stupid why'd I do this. I was on a latter doing the Christmas lights. I have

never done them but my mom always did so I'm doing this in her favor. Edward

wasn't home and neither was Bella they took a group of vampires out to hunt.

Our style. I was on the third stories when the wind started to pick up. Now I'm not

much of a coordinated girl. The latter started to wabble. I tried to gain balance.

But before I could I fell off the latter. I screamed. I thought I was going to end up

like that fly that Seth killed with Bella's book. Shhhh she doesn't know about that.

But instead I landed in some ones arms. It took me a minute to regain some air. I

looked up at my savor and saw Benjamin. " Hey." He said. " Hey... Thanks." I

said. He smiled. " What's going on out here." Jacob said and I herd a little bit of

anger in his voice. " Um... nothing I just fell and Benjamin was nice enough to

catch me." I said. Jacob walked over to us and it looked like he was going to

punch Benjamin. He took me out of his arms and sat me down. He started to

shake like he was going to phase. " Jacob calm down would you have rather me

fall to my death instead. " I said kinda mad. " Did it ever occur to you that the

wind just magically started." He said. I looked at Benjamin. " I'm sorry I just

wanted to get to know you. " He said. " You could of killed her! " Jacob yelled. "

" I'm sorry Nickie. " He said. I nodded and smiled. Jacob put his hand on

my back and walked me in the direction of the house. " Nickie." Benjamin said. I

turned around. " Would you go on a date with me? " Jacob look like he was

going to kill him. Really another big brother. " Sorry, but with everything going on,

a date just isn't an option. " I said partly true. My heart belonged to Jacob even

though he didn't know that. "Oh ok I understand." I smiled and walked in the

direction of the house with Jacob.

... Next day...

The house was decorated ( I forgot if the battle was before or after Christmas

so the battle is going to be after Christmas) and it was two days till Christmas

eve. The Christmas tree was up and I got everybody a present including the

pack and theirs imprints. I missed Emily, Rachel and Kim but with everything

that's going on I haven't had time to see them. The Christmas lights were up now

thanks to Jacob he insisted that he should do it. He said He'll decorate the

outside and I decorate the inside. I had just put the misso toe up. Oh how I

wished Jacob was under it with me right now.

* * *

What you think? You guys did awesome on the reviews! I thought it would take a long time but no but as promised as soon as I saw 5 reviews were submitted I updated. So I have a lot to do because the holidays so I need 10 REVIEWS before I update. I putting that much because I know it will take a long time so that why I say that many. But as soon as I see 10 GOOD can only be good reviews I will update. Happy Holidays ~ Lizzy

P.s Im sorry about the paragraphing on last chapter I have no idea why it did that


	19. Merry Christmas!

I own Nickie!

* * *

Nightmare Vision

I was standing in the middle of the clearing. Everybody was in a line. We were all still, staring intently. I looked more closely at the people and I notice it was my family. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Renesmee. Then there was Tanya's family. I turned around and found he pack right behind me. The whole pack too. Sam and Jacob's. There was a lot of people vampires should I say, Alistair, Benjamin. Somebody was missing though I couldn't quite put my finger on it but somebody was missing. I looked at my Family the whole pack was there, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Seth everybody I took a look at the Cullen family. I scanned threw every one of them then and it seem as if everybody was there. Then I notice that….

End of Nightmare vision

"Nickie…come on wake up. " I was awaken from my vision by Edward. " Hey come on Nickie get up, Renesmee wants to open her presents and she getting kind of mad that she can't open them. " Edward said.

I got up and covered my face with my hands as I groaned. "Yea sure Edward give me 5 minutes." I said still shooken from my dream. Edward looked at me with synthapy. "Bad dream." He said. "Yea just another vision, that still doesn't make sense." I said robbing my eyes. Edward looked at me with sad in his eyes. I smiled knowing he was going to ask more if I didn't change the subject.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes. " Right as I said that there was a scream. "Let go of me Sethh. " Renesmee said as she hissed at him. "Nessie we- ouch have to- ow – wait for your dad and- ahhhh aunt. Ow stop that don't bite me! "Seth said in pain. I could her Nessie kick, punch, and bite at him. She may look like an nice little girl but she really isn't. With Edward temper and Bella's curiosity there's not stopping her. She evil! But we still love her.

" Ahhh I don't think Seth has that much longer to live. " Edward said looking at the door with wide eyes. "Ahh nobody will miss him." I said waving my hand at the door. "I heard that! " Seth yelled from down stairs. I rolled my eyes as me and Edward laughed. "That will be the only person or mutt I will let Renesmee kill. " Edward said. I laughed. "There's a stocking on the fireplace that's says Nessie name "I said. Edward nodded his head. "Be down in five minutes or I'm sending Nessie up here. " He said as he walked out the door. I rolled my eyes a two feet toddler is the less or my worries, but if she anything like me then-. I jumped out of bed and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of my bedroom and walked down the hallway. I sighed it was Christmas and my parents or the rest of my family still wasn't here. As I past the hallway glass wall were you could see the whole entire back yard I saw snow. It was a beautiful sight the ground was covered in snow, the tress had snow cover the very tips and snow fell here and there on the trees. Snow was still falling. I smiled taking in the beautiful sight. There was a crash down stairs. "Nickie get your butt down here! " Seth yelled. I smiled. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it. " I turned around to see Jacob. "Merry Christmas Jacob. " I said as he came up to me.

" Merry Christmas Nickie. " He said as he gave me a hug. He pulled out a little thin square red box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. He handed it over to me. " Aww Jacob. You didn't have to." I said as I look at him with tears threatening to spill out. "Just open it. "He said. I untied the ribbon and shoved it in my pocket. I unwrapped the wrapping paper and let it fall to the ground. There was I small white box in my hand and as I lifted the lid I saw and a necklace but the necklace was much more there was a charm at the end a brown wolf carved from wood. There was a big black string from where the wolf charm hanged from. I looked up at Jacob with tears starting to form in my eyes. For some reason it was much more than a necklace it meant much more and when I lifted it up to eye level it felt much more. I put the neck over my head as it slide down to my neck. The necklace fit perfectly. If felt right. I looked up at Jacob. "One of a kind. I carved it myself. "He said. I jumped into his arms. "Thank you so much. " I said. "Your welcome. " He said as he hugged me back after a few minutes I pulled away even though it almost killed me. "We better get down stairs before Nessie ends up killing Seth. " I said looking up at Jacob. "Aww nobody will miss him. " Jacob said as he waved his hand at the stairs.

"Heard that! " Seth yelled from down stairs. We both laughed. I smiled at Jacob again and gave his hand a squeeze and started to walk in the direction of the stairs. "Nickie will-." Jacob said when I reached the top of the stairs. "Yes I Jacob I will what?" I asked. "Will you….. Have a Merry Christmas." He said exhaling as he said merry as if he was holding his breath. I look at him as if I wasn't a ready having one. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"Come on." I said as I ran half walked down the re of the stairs. As I got to the bottom step Nessie ran after me and jumped into my arms. "Aunt Nickie Santa came! " She said with her arms around my neck. "Really I thought he didn't' come for bad girls." I said. "He didn't come for you Nickie! So stop praying he did. "Seth said as he held his shoulder. All it took was one look at Seth to burst out in laughter. Seth hair was sticking up from all ends had bruises and bite marks everywhere and it looked like he got kicked in the eye. I set Nessie down. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen did you do that to Seth. " I asked sternly as I pointed to Seth. She had guilt written across her face. She looked down in sham holding her hands. She had on blue's clues pajamas and her curly hair was bouncing all over her head.

"I can't believe you did that." I said sternly. She looked like she was about to cry. My frown became a huge smile. "Good job baby! " I yelled in joy as I picked her up twirling her around once and landing her gently on my left hip. "My Niece is a fighter! I can't believe you did that without getting hurt, you're better than your mom! "I yelled in pure joy. " Hey! "Bella yelled as we all laughed at her.

"Okay let's open presents! " I yelled as Nessie squealed in joy. Edward passed the presents around well mostly to Renesmee but everybody there at least got one. Renesmee squealed every time she opens one of her present. She was truly spoiled but I can't say anything since I am as spoiled as her. It's funny Renesmee and I have the same tone when it comes to asking daddy for something. It's adorable when I see Renesmee ask Edward for something. It seems whenever she says daddy he just melts in her hands. Esme said that's always how I got my way with Carlisle I would just say "pleasssseeeee dadddyy." and he would buy me the world. I watched as Bella helped Renesmee peal of the rapping paper to her presents she was get smart and big. I was practically covered in wrapping paper. When there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! " I yelled. I tried to walk to the door but tripped like seven times before I made it out of the wrapping paper. I walked to the door. Now who would be here on Christmas day? I open the door and screamed. There standing right in front of me was my mother and my father.

"Mom, dad, your home! " I yelled jumping into my father's arms. My dad laughed and twirled me around in a circle. Edward and everybody that was in the family room appeared at the door shocked at who was here "Mom." I said I a loving manner. We hugged each other tightly. "Grandma, grandpa! " Renesmee yelled running into Carlisle arms and giving them both a big hug. "The house is beautiful who did it? " Esme said. Renesmee put her hand on Esme cheek showing her who did the house. Esme gasped and look at Jacob for some reason but then smiled and then turned to me. She just sucked in a lot of air and ran to me in a hug.

"Oh honey thank you so much. "My mom said hugging the death out of me. I heard my dad growl. I turned my head to the side of my mothers and looked at Renesmee. She wiggled out of Carlisle arms and ran to me. I picked her up and she then showed me what she showed them. She should me from the time that I got on the latter and from the time I fell of the latter. She showed me Benjamin and Jacob's argument. "You little- you were supposed to be asleep! We have a little sneak here." I said pointing my finger at Nessie. "Yea I wonder where she got that from." Edward said. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I walk to the door and open it to see Rosalie and Emmett. "Why exactly do you guys knock it's your house." I said turning around so I could also direct it at Carlisle and Esme. I turned around and saw my brother and sister look at me with raised eye brows. "Oh I'm sorry. " I coughed in and then screamed and jumped into Rosalie arms. She hugged me tightly. "See I told you we try to make it back in time. " Rosalie said. "Ok give me my baby sister." Emmett said holding his arms out. Rosalie set me down but I slipped on the snow and fell flat on my butt. They all laughed at me and I mean all mean my whole family. I picked up at piece of snow from behind my back and when I was within inches from Emmett I threw t straight at his face. The snow ball covered everything above his mouth. At first his mouth was an O as in he was shocked that threw one but then it turned in to one of his evil smiles. What at first was a nice happy family gathering turned into a full on Emmett and Nickie snow ball fight. Who then included Edward tackling me to the ground while Emmett threw snow ball at me.

"Alright that's enough, come on Nickie your going to catch a cold." My mom said putting a blanket around me and picking my up and setting me down on the couch in the living room.

She then proceeded to clean up the living room. I could finally see the floor. Then she saw there was couple other presents under the Christmas tree. My mother looked at me confused

" Those are for you and the family. " I said. She smiled at then ran to hug me. I smiled it was nice to have my parents back.

... Later that night ...

After a a long day of snow ball fight and games we all settled down for a nice big Christmas dinner well Nessie, Seth, Leah, Jacob and I did. My mom always went over bored with making Christmas dinner when it was just me but this time she went way over bored and I mean you could feed the whole town TWICE! But some how we manage to eat a lot. " Hey mom can I take some of this food to the pack and the elders?" I asked. She smiled. " Sure sweetie I thinks that's a great idea!"  
" I wanna gooo! " Nessie said standing up on her chair. " No you have to take a bath and then well see how tired you are." Edward said swooping Nessie from the chair and throwing her up in the air. She folded her arms and pouted which she defiantly got from me. " No Renesmee auntie will be back soon." Edward said sighing. " She started to fake cry. I chuckled and shook my head. " Nessie I will be back soon and maybe if you get your bath done soon, you can watch home alone and maybe just maybe grandma will have cookie for you to eat while you watch TV." I said her eyes widen. " takky shower daddy!" She yelled. He laugh and then took her up to the up stairs. I turned around to face Jake. " Will you mind driving me? "

" Not at all." I smiled. I hope this is on heck of a long drive.

... Later that night...

...Nightmare vision...

I was in the middle of the clearing. Esme gasped and Carlisle hugged her tightly. Edward growled. Bella looked like she was going to cry and Hugged Renesmee closer. Rosalie had fear in her eyes. Emmett was shocked.

" You can't do that do us! You can't do that to me and my family! I won't let you tear my family apart!" I growled and ran at the Volturi.

... End of Nightmare ...

I screamed and sat up with sweat and tears. I was drenched in sweat. I had tears streaming down my face. My dad ran into my room and sat down on my bed. My dad look at me with worry. " What's wrong honey. " He asked frantically putting a lose strand of hair that was hanging in front of my face behind my ear. " It's time. " I said.

* * *

This is my Christmas present to you guys. I updated without 10 reviews but I really won't update till I get FIVE reviews Merry Christmas and a Happy new year. REVIEW


	20. The Cullens have left the building

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU (MRSCULLEN1122)!**

* * *

Carlisle POV.

I was talking to Tanya when there was a piercing scream that came from up stairs. I ran up to the third floor to realize it came from Nickie's room. I ran into her room to see her sitting up in her bed. From what I could see she had sweat dripping down her body and tears were streaming down her face like a water fall. She was breathing really hard, something had truly frighten her. I went to her side. " What's the matter honey?" I asked as I put a lose strand of hair behind her ear. The only word she said was " It's time." And I must say those words truly frighten me. My baby girl needed to calm down. Her heart was beating so fast I couldn't even count all the beats. She need to calm down or she'll have a panic attack. I open my arms up leaned in to give her a hug. " No we need to get everything ready before they get here!" She yelled jumping up from her bed and running to her closet. She gave me those eyes that said she need privacy and even though it killed me not to hold my baby girl and tell her everything would be alright she was right though, things need to be done before _they_ got here. I nodded my head and left her bed room. I went down stairs to tell everybody it was time for the battle.

Nickie POV.

It killed me not to let my daddy hold me. I want him to hold me and tell me everything would be okay but things need to be down. I looked at my clothes. Hmm what to wear for a battle. I settled for long black jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt and white converse. My heart was still beating a hundred beats a second. I need to take a shower. I know that wasn't really on my to do list but I need to calm down. When ever I couldn't go into the forest to calm down I always took a hot shower. Heat always calmed me down. I turned on the hot water. Steam filled the room the windows began to fog up. When I thought I was finally relaxed another vision of Aro came into my head. I screamed out in pain. I slid down the shower glass wall; onto the floor. I held my head. It was the most painful headache I ever got. When the pain finally disappeared I got up to finish my shower. After I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my bedroom. I walk to my bed were my clothes were and dropped the towel.

" Nickie we hav-" I screamed blood murder.

" I-I I'm sorry I should have knocked! " Benjamin said while he covered his eyes with one hand as he waved the other one in front of him.

" GET OUT!" I screamed while grabbing my towel. He ran out of the room closing the door with a slam. I was pretty sure I was beat red. I wrapped the towel around me tightly I might add and ran to lock the door. I very quickly got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth. I put my hair in to low pig tails. I then walked out my door. Taking one last look at my bedroom before turning off the lights. I walked down to the living room to see Benjamin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I felt rage. I marched right over to him.

" Benjamin in this house we knock before walking into somebody rooms, to be more specific MY ROOM!" I said. He didn't even look up he just keep his head in his hands. My rage melted to sympathay.

" Benjamin look at me." I said while sitting down next to him. He shook his head. " Did I scar you that bad!" I said while laughing. He chuckled and looked up.

" No you didn't scar me, it's just it was..." He licked his lips before continuing . " .. the first time I saw a naked girl, a beautiful girl at that." He said. I'm sure if he could he would be blushing._ Why don't you just kiss him here and now Nickie. What are you waiting for Jacob? He doesn't love you but Benjamin does. Save your self from getting you heart broken. When Jacob says he doesn't love you. But know you heart belongs to Jacob._ I looked around the living room and for once notice that it was deserted. " Where is everybody?" I asked. " That's what I went to go tell you before the... um ... thing." He said " They all went to the clearing. To get ready for the battle." He said while pointing his thumb behind him at the door the led to the back yard. I nodded my head. He got up and then offered his hand to me. I smiled and took it. As we began to walk out the door I got worried. " Um Benjamin can we...um... not tell anyone about the ... thing? I asked and I'm pretty sure I was blushing because my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Benjamin must have noticed because he laughed. " Sure, our dirty little secret. " He said. I rolled my and bumped him on the shoulder on my way out. We raced to the clearing.

... At the clearing ...

Everybody was there when we reached the clearing. Benjamin went off to talk to Alistair. Ew how can Benjamin stand him. I looked to my right and saw Seth up against a tree in human form. He looked upset so I decided to go talk to him.

" Hey Seth... what's the matter?" I said as I reached him. He had his head in his hands.

" What isn't wrong." He mumbled still with his head in his hands." What-." Then it hit me. I didn't think what effect this battle about Nessie would do to him. I forgot that he had imprinted on her.

" I don't know how I'll survive if we loose her I mean she my world-"

" Seth stop it." I said get up and kneeling down in front of him and grabbing his face in my hands.

" We will not loose her, we will win, they will not take her. " I said sternly. He nodded his head and then hugged me. " Shh let it all out." I said. I could feel him begin to shake. Seth was my best friend. I didn't like seeing him in this kind of state.

... 1 hour later...

I walked to Bella and Edwards tent. I have almost comforted everybody in my family Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Jasper. My dad didn't need because well he's Carlisle. But they were all crying. And listening to three girls dry sob and to guys being really depressed can get annoying. I walked into Bella and Edward tent. Renesmee was sitting up with tears in her eyes. " What's the matter darling." I said as I wiped the tears away. " Bad dwem." She said. " It's okay I'm here. I got in the sleeping bag with here and began to sing her song. In less then three minutes both of us were fast asleep.

... Volturi appears...

This battle wasn't going so well. First they killed Irina. Tanya and Kate went crazy and tried to kill the volturi. They had guts but I would probably do the same thing. I was next to Emmett and I was holding his hand. Yea a 15 year old holding their big brothers hand like a five year old what ever I'm sure if you were in my shoe you would have peed your pants. When they said they would let Renemsee live, relieve took over but then was quickly replaced when Aro said he had to talk about something else. Edward was at my side holding my other hand. " Nickie when I read your palm I saw something very interesting actually I saw it in all the Cullens palm. " Everybody in the Cullen family stiffen. I squeezed tighter onto Emmetts hands. I didn't like where this was going. " Nickie my dear... did you ever age?" I swear I forgot how to breath. There was reason why we Cullens didn't brag or tell about me being a lylax. The volturi didn't approve of them. They were to... different. Volturi didn't like them so when ever they came in contact with one they either used them or killed them. So far no lylax has come in contact with the volturi and made it out alive. Aro raised his eye brow." Nickie?" I looked at Carlisle because if I told them then...

Jacob POV

That freaky Aro guy asked Nickie a question and it seem to scare her. Personally I didn't like this guy I think he has to hots for Nickie and I didn't like it one bit. Nickie was looking at Carlisle with pleading eyes. She was shivering. She was holding Edward and Emmetts hands. Before I knew Nickie started screaming out. She fell to the ground holding her stomach. What the hell, what's going on? Then I looked at the volturi and notice that little girl that looks like a girl version of chuckie was smiling. I then notice she was causing Nickie pain. I growled and was about to launch myself at Jane when I heard Don't you dare Jacob. I looked over to Nickie to see that she had told me that. She was on the ground on all fours sweating. She looked under her arm and her eyes landed straight on me. Her eyes were pleading with me to not attack.

Nickie POV

I felt pain take over my body some where along my screams I heard a growl. I could see in Seth eyes that Jacob was about to attack. Don't you dare Jacob I said threw my mind if he attacked he would get killed and I was going to let that happen. The pain left my body and I looked up. Aro was waiting for my answer. I sucked in a deep breath and then blew it all out. I got up to my feet. I looked at Carlisle one last time. He nodded his head. I looked at Aro and then nodded mine as well. " Nickie come forward." I was so screwed. I walk to the middle of the clearing. " Who changed you?" Marcus asked. Oh hell na. I am not rating out my dad. I didn't answer. Before I knew Caius was in front of my picking me up by the throat, lifting me three feet above ground. I grabbed on to his hand trying to loosen his grip. " When we ask a question expect an answer." He said. He let go and I fell to the ground gasping for air. When I still didn't answer Carlisle spoke quickly. " I did." He said stepping forward. " He didn't know I would survive the transformation." I said as I saw Caius take a step towards Carlisle. I got up off the ground." He thought I would die before the transformation was complete. He thought that when I did die he could tell Edward he tried. But I some how didn't. That night after my transformation was complete I fell asleep and right away Carlisle realized what I was a lylax. He should me how to control myself. " I said. Aro nodded his head and looked at Carlisle. " Is that a child of the moon." Marcus said pointing at Leah. " No and they are none or your concern." I said feeling rage. I heard people gasp._ 'Nickie watch your mouth I don't care if they are monsters ' Sam though. ' Yeah that mouth is going to get you into a lot of trouble' Jacob said warningly _I gulped. " You may go back to your family." Aro said. I walked back to my family as Esme engulfed me in a hug. After about five minutes Marcus, Caius and Aro turned around.

" Mickey was it?" Caius asked.

" No it's NICKIE." I growled back. _'Nicole! Control your tempure this is not loooking good so don't add onto it_. ' Jacob yelled

" Nickie.. since you care so dearly for these mutts.. We are sentencing you to live with them. You will leave the Cullen family." Caius said. This time I really forgot how to breath. Esme gasped and Carlisle hugged her tightly. Edward growled. Bella looked like she was going to cry and hugged Renesmee closer. Rosalie had fear in her eyes. Emmett was shocked.

" You can't do that do us! You can't do that to me and my family! I won't let you tear my family apart!" I growled and ran at the Volturi. But Edward saw it coming in my mind and grabbed me by the waist. I broke down crying.

" You will have no contact with your family and the Cullen family will have no contact with you. No e-mail, messaging, letters, pictures nothing, any result in braking these rules will lead to immediate death." Marcus said. Tears were pouring out.

" W-what for." I croaked. " For making friends with them a shap shifter and then dragging them into this kind of battle. Maybe you didn't bring them into this battle but you did make friends with them -"

" There are no laws that say I can not make friends with a shape shifter."

" No but you gave them way to much information about the vampire world. Unnecessary information. They didn't need to know who we were." Caius said running out of patience. More like to save your own butt.

" And this is also Carlisle punishment. What if you hadn't become a lylax what if you became a true vampire. " Tear were streaming down my face.

" But I didn't."

" But you could of." Marcus said.

" F- for h- how long." I said barley getting it all out.

" For how ever long we say. It could be a thousand year maybe even longer." Caius said cocky. I fell to the ground crying pulling my legs up to my chest. Edward came from behind me and hugged me rocking me back and forth.

" You will visit us once a year Nickie. You will leave all your things behind you may keep four things . We will rein locate the Cullen family. Nickie is not allowed to know. I have given Edward the coordinates. Alec, Jane will be waiting there for you, you are to be there at 9:00 am the latest. You will remain there till we say. So understand or do I have to repeat." Caius said. Oh how I wanted to rip his throat out right her and now! With nothing left to say the volturi left. Esme was crying. She came up to me and hugged the heck out of me which I didn't care at the time. " Sam we need to talk I believe." Carlisle said trying to hold it together. Sam nodded his head and went into the forest and came back out in human form. " Esme?" My mother nodded her head and gave me one last hug then left to go talk with Sam and Carlisle. I was engulfed in another hug but this time it was Rosalie she was shaking.

" What happen?" I looked up to see Alice and Jasper standing there. Nessie showed both Alice and Jasper about what the volturi had said to me. They both gasped Alice ran to my side and hugged me as she started dry sobbed as did Rosalie soon Bella joined in followed by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. As hard as it was to believe ALL of them were crying. I then remembered we had and audience. I pushed them all away to see the people there were still here. " Thank you all so much for coming and helping us keep my niece. You are free to leave now. " I said trying to keep my voice at bay. Benjamin came over to me and hugged me telling me that it would work out. I thank him for coming then went back to hugging my siblings. After ten minutes had passed I told them they had better get pack and even though they didn't want to they obey and left to pack. Nessie came over to me and I picked her up. " What goin on auntie why is evewyone cwying." I laughed at how Nessie said her R she had trouble with those. " Auntie is just going on vacation. " I said but Nessie wasn't stupid but she was going to let it slide for now. I looked to see the pack was still here. " You guys can leave now it would be better." I said as I turned and walked to the Cullens house. I walked in to see it was ten fifty-nine.

" Nessie you should get some sleep." I said as I walked into my room. " You can sleep in my bed." I said as I started to pack my things for my mom to take with them. I grabbed then Cullen family portrait. It was in the woods. Carlisle holding Esme by the waist on the very left, Emmett holding Rosalie like Carlisle and Esme except they were on the very right, Jasper sitting down on the floor with Alice between his legs in the middle with Jasper leg sitting up, there legs pointing to the right, and lastly me and Edward in the middle. Except I was on Edwards shoulders laughing, leaning forward with my mouth open and smiling. It was the cute laugh smile. My mouth wasn't wide open just like two inches open and my hair was straighten, there was a lose strand of hair in front of my face. The best part about the picture was we were all laughing. I then grabbed my photo album and the picture of me and Edward. It was my favorite picture of us. I was 13 my hair was straighten again and it was hanging loosely my bangs off the the side falling were ever. Me and Edward had just got done with a hunt because our eyes were golden. The picture was up closed so only our faces showed. Edward on the right and me on the left. I felt a tear go slide down my face and I broke down crying again.

... 6:00 am...

Everybody was packed the hole house was packed. I had just finish giving my siblings and my mother a hug. I gave my father a hug. " I love you darling."

" I love you too daddy." I said as more tears poured out.

" Here you go darling no matter how long or far apart just remember your always part of this family. Your always a Cullen . " My dad said handing my the Cullen crest. I cried harder and jumped into his arms. Five minutes later they all started to leave. I was in the comer of the family room sitting on the cold ground with my knees up to my chest and my head down. I cried and cried and when I looked up the Cullen house was abandon. Sam stood by my side.

" Come on." Sam said. As he began to lift me up.

" NO!" I said as I pushed him away and ran into the forest. I ran to my secret hide out. The water fall hide out. I know I had promised Jacob I wouldn't go here unless I was with him but I need to. I plunged into the water not even bothering to take off my shoes. When I got to the inside cave I sat on the ground crying heavily. I would probably never see my family again.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT (MRSCULLEN1122) SPANKING FICTION**** ON NICKIE AND JACOB IT'S CALLED GOING FOR A SWIM. IT AWESOME! I REQUESTED THAT SHE WRITE ON ON THEM AND SHE DID! IT IS ON MY FAVORITES SO JUST GO TO MY PROFILE. SO I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO OF COURSE I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO BUT I'M TRYING TO ADD MORE IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST FOR WHAT TROUBLE NICKIE SHOULD GET INTO WHILE SHE LIVES WITH THE PACK REVIEW AND TELL. I'M EDITING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BECAUSE AS YOU ALL KNOW THEY HAVE BIG SPELLING ERRORS AND WELL THAT NOT GOOD PLUS I CAN WRITE A LOT BETTER I'VE BEEN KINDA SLACKIN ON MY WRITTING SORRY I WILL DO BETTER. REVIEW!**


	21. The start of a new life

**YOU GUYS DID AWESOME! WITH THE REVIEWS! THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! KEEP IT UP! **

* * *

My crying echoed through out the cave. After about an hour of none stop crying and hyperventilating the tears started to slow down as did my breathing. I waited in the cave for at least two hours to collect myself. I got up off the floor and jumped into the cold icy water, I swam to the water fall and got out of the water, into the freezing cold air. I walked slowly towards the woods, walking in the direction of Sam's house. My soon to be home. I walked slowly missing my mother. By now she would be out here yelling at me to get out of the cold. I smiled my mother was such a worry wart.

I walked though the dark, creepy moist woods. Why was it so dark? Last time I check it was seven in the morning. I walked and walk not even bothering to run at vampire speed. I was dripping wet, my hair was curly but not to curly like it naturally was. I walked till I heard a branch snap from behind me. I turned around and saw three vampires.

" Hey there beautiful." A blond haired man said. I turned around ignoring them and continued to walk to Sam's feeling my anger rise.

" You know it's very rude to walk away from customers." He said appearing in front of me blocking my way. I rolled my eyes and walked around him but then he grabbed my upper arm tightly and growled. I turned my head at him and raised my eyebrow. And when he didn't let go and probably wouldn't until I gave him what he want, I pushed him with all my might and when he flew back about fifty yards I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Sam's house finally came into view. The vampires quickly went back to my land when they caught the sent of the pack.

I walk towards the small two stories house. All the lights were on. I sighed. I walk into the warm house as the frost on my cheeks began to melt. I was soon wrap in a big warm breath taking hug.

" Oh my god your freezing! Are you ok! Why do you smell like leech! Do you have any idea what time it is! I'll tell you, it's eleven o'clock at night! " Sam said so fast I almost didn't understand. Jeez I guess I was in the cave longer then I though. How long was I in there again? Ahh this is to much for my brain to handle. " Sam calm down. Your going to have a heart attack breath." I said grabbing his arms and shaking him slightly. He started to breath in and out.

" Okay now go sit down and watch TV." I said shoving him in the direction of his chair. I started to walk towards the stairs inches from getting away.

" Not so fast young lady. Your not going any where until we talk." I sighed. ' Rats '

" Look Sam I'm really tired and It's been a long day so can I just go take a shower and go to sleep." I asked pleading with him. Tears started to form in my eyes. He saw and sighed.

" Yea your bag is in your room Leah dropped by and gave you some of her clothes. Emily is going to take you shopping later this week." He said I nodded trying my best to not let my tears fall. I wasn't weak and will not show weakness. I will be strong, be like jasper feel emotion but not show emotion. Sam hugged me and I knew if I stayed any longer in the hug I would burst out in tears. I pushed him away. He looked hurt.

" I'm going to take a shower." I said in a crackly voice. He nodded his head.

" Let me show you your room. " He walked up the stairs as I followed. This house looked small but when you walk upstairs it really wasn't. You walk upstairs and the first door on the right about four feet away from the stairs was a bathroom and down the hall was a door.

" That's the bathroom and that door leads to my room. " He said. He then walk down the hall that was across from the bathroom. There was the hallway you went all the way down then went right, down the little hallway that lead to two doors one at the end of the hallway and to the right three feet in front of it there was another door. There was a little window across from the door on the right.

" The door on the end is the bathroom that will be your bathroom and the door on the right lead upstairs to the attic." He said pointing to each door as he explained their purpose.

" So where do I sleep?" I asked.

" The attic." He said simply. I raised my eyebrow.

" Where!" I yelled. He chuckled.

" Come on." He said grabbing my hand and opening the door. I look and saw a a flight of stairs but at the top of the stairs you could see a light. We walked up the fifteen steps. When we got to the top I looked around. It was pretty big. My favorite part was when you got to the top of the stairs the first thing you notice was the window that let the moon glow, it lit up the entire room. There was a mattress on the floor with sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. There was a lot of room. I think it was bigger them my old room. The thing that impress me was you would expect old creaking wood but no it was very fine oak wood even the railing where oak.

" Wow." Was my only reply.

" Like I said me and Emily will be taking you shopping for furniture and clothes and whatever else you need. " Sam said.

" You'll be taking me shopping?" I said in shock.

" Yea my house my rules and rule number one is I help pick out the furniture that going in my house." He said sternly. I held my hands up in surrender. He chuckled. He ruffled my hair.

" Your bag and the bag Leah gave you are on the bed. If you need anything I'll be down stairs. I nodded my head. He left the room or attic what ever it is. I walk to the window and looked out. I sighed I better get use to living here. I walk over to the mattress and sat down and grabbed the bag of clothes Leah gave me. After I grabbed black sweats and a purple tang top I walk down the stairs, open the door and walk into the bathroom that was right next to my new room. I looked around the bathroom. It was actually pretty clean for only a boy living here. To my surprise there was shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap. I took a nice long hot shower. Thinking of everything that has happen in the last two days. Yesterday morning I though after this battle everything would be fine. My family and the pack getting along, well there was the case of Jacob and Rosalie.

_ Flash back_

_ " Knock it off mutt!" Rosalie screeched._

_ I rolled my eyes as I sighed. Ever since Seth imprinted on Renesmee he been here day and night. Leah doesn't trust my family still even with me here! So Jacob is staying here for Leah sake but I think there more to the story. Anyways since he been here him and Rosalie have been fighting non-stop. Rosalie been screaming at him to get out of the dang house telling how he smells and pointing out his flaws. Now I'm not saying Jacob has been the perfect little angle, he just as bad as Rosalie with his non-stop blond jokes. I winced as I heard a vase hit the wall. _

_" Missed." Jacob teased. _

_I ran down stairs at vampire speed when I heard Rosalie scream. _

_" What's the matter blonde having a bad day, is it that time of the month already." Jacob said with amusement. _

_Rosalie hissed and got in a crouching position. Jacob growled and began to shake. " STOP IT!" _

_I screamed. Rosalie and Jake started at me in shock. " You are giving me and everybody in the house a head ache. One more insult and both of you are sleeping outside!" I said holding my head. " Not a word Rosalie." I said pointing my finger at her. Already knowing she would have in insult for Jacob to what I just said. Edward was at my side with his hand on my shoulder. " That enough you guys." They nodded there head and mumbled sorry. I smiled. We would have to work on these two._

_End of Flashback _

A single tear rolled down my face. I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories. I got out of the shower and put my clothes on. I walked up to my new room, grabbed my IPod and went to the window. I open the window and carefully sat on the seal of the window. This was the start of a new my life.

* * *

**WHAT YOU THINK! DO YOU THINK NICKIE IS GOING TO BE THE PERFECT LITTLE ANGLE OR THE PERFECT LITTLE DEVIL? WILL SAM BE THE PERFECT FATHER FIGURE? DO THE CULLENS THINK ABOUT NICKIE? DID RENESMEE FIND OUT THAT SHE WON'T SHE HER AUNTIE FOR A LONG TIME? STAY TUNNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ON NICKIE CULLEN COMPLICATED LIFE! REVIEW!**


	22. Life without them

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

It had been a two week since I had seen my family, the Cullen family at least . I really haven't seen the pack either. I stayed in my room unless I had to shower, go to the bathroom and unless I was dragged out kicking and screaming by Sam, food was forced down my throat daily but I always throw it up. I had lost at least six pounds this week, I didn't talk and I didn't sleep. My world had literally went to hell. I was sitting in my room on my bed with the door locked the only happiness that I have had is the sun and moon light that glows through the window. The whole pack was down stairs eating lunch.

Sam's POV

I sighed. I sat down in the kitchen watching as the pack sat down to eat the food Emily had made. Well almost the whole pack. Nickie has refused to come out of her room. I mostly have to drag her out kicking and screaming and force food down her throat. I get where she coming from though. She had worked so hard to make peace with her family and us but unfortunately she got the short end of the stick. She had sacrifice so much of her happiness, for who us? She worked to get Bella and Edward together day and night. She worked hard to make us believe that the Cullen's were different and she secede, at first until Bella got pregnant. She had the guts to tell the volturi to not even think about us, she raced to Italy to save Edward for not only her but for Bella and her family too. And as she did all this she got less sleep, hunting, food, time for her self and last but not least happiness. Now she doesn't even have her family after she just created the most beautiful one of all. She had locked the door to her bedroom so none of us could get in. She didn't talk to any of us not even Jake and they're... not even going to get into that that just more for me to worry about. But as she was depress, Jacob was depressed. I sighed why the hell can't I have a normal life. I rubbed my hands over my face and let them fall behind my head in a relaxing position. Leah came into the door standing there looking up at the stairs. Leah growled we all turned to her.

" Those Cullen's hurt not only others but their own family member. When I find them I'm going- "

Nickie POV

I heard the pack fall into the kitchen one by one rushing and shoving food down their throats. But I heard Leah growl, I listen in.

" Those Cullen's hurt not only others but their own family member. When I find them I'm going- " I rushed down at vampire speed, right in front of Leah before she could finish her sentence.

" You'll what Leah?" I said getting up in front of her face. She remained silence.

" Nice to see you." She said walking towards the kitchen. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of me. She growled.

" We're not done here. " I hissed. She yanked her arm out of my grasp and started to walk back to the kitchen. I pushed her back in front of me. The whole house was silent.

" I SAID WE'RE NOT DONE HER!" I screamed. Leah growled one last time before turning into a huge grey wolf. I ran outside not really wanting to tear the house apart. Leah followed. The duel began outside. I charged at Leah and jumped on top of her. I landed perfectly on her back and bit into her as Leah howled in pain. She tried to shake me off but I had a death grip. I bit into her ear as she really howled in pain. I heard the girls scream, the boys ran outside. Black spots started to blur my vision. Leah grabbed be by my ribs and threw me across the yard.

" YOU TWO STOP NOW!" Sam yelled.

Leah jumped on top of me and the weight of her made me cry out in pain. I kicked her in the chest and she flew back but that didn't just hurt her that hurt me too. My ankles felt like they broke. I still got up and so did Leah we charged at each other. I knocked her into the woods but she took me with her.

We rolled around before their was a piercing howl. That was the command of the alpha. I felt strong arms pull me by my waist but I broke out of them but before I could get an inch closer to Leah, two sets of arms pulled me by my arms back while Brady pushed me at the chest. Unfortunately for him they forgot I could use my feet so I kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground. But he quickly recovered as Jacob help him hold my legs. Jared and Seth had my arms while Brady and Jacob had my legs. They held me back firmly. Leah wasn't doing so good either. Paul had her by the tail as Embry, Quil and Collin pushed her back. Sam was between both of us growling fiercely. He howled one last time and me and Leah could not resist this command; we let our bodies go limp. Jacob, Seth and Brady let go but Jared held onto me by the waist. I breath in and out before blacking out in Jared's arms.

Jacob POV

Nickie stood right in front of Leah. Leah tried to walk away but Nickie wouldn't allow that. I felt sorry and proud for Leah at first because she was keeping herself under control but then again she kind of asked for it. Nickie I felt sympathy but mostly anger and disappointment. She was picking a fight and she knew it. She's brave I'll give her that. Leah was like twice her size and was stronger. I'm not saying Nickie isn't strong but her lack of exercise is going to weigh her down.

Leah growled and exploded into her wolf. I growled myself as she chased after Nickie. She was going to hurt her. And nobody I repeat nobody can do that. I ran outside to see the complete opposite. Nickie was bitting, clawing, scratching at Leah but something happen cause Nickie to just stopped at first and grabbed on to Leah fur. Leah on the other hand saw this as her chance and grabbed Nickie by the ribs and threw her across the yard. I ran to Nickie to see if she was ok as Sam commanded them to stop. But Nickie got up and ran at vampire speed at Leah ignoring her ribs which I was pretty sure were fractured or broken.

They continued their fight in the forest where we quickly broke it up. But it wasn't that easy. Nickie kicked Brady in the chest which I found hilarious. This girl was out for blood. But unfortunately Sam didn't find it funny at all. I grabbed one of Nickie legs as did Brady and finally she was secure. Finally the last and strongest command of the alpha came howling threw the air. The girls bodies went limp. Nickie on the other hand went blank and blacked out in Jared arms. We all stared in shock. Leah ran further into the woods and then ran back out in human form.

" Oh my god I swear I didn't do that. I-I mean I couldn't have I didn't bit her that h-hard. I'm sorry!" I grabbed Leah and pulled her back, hugging her from behind.

" It's okay Leah. I- I don't think you did that, calm down. " I said worried as hell.

" I'm taking her back to Sam's. " Jared said picking her up in bridal style. Sam nodded his head since he was still in wolf form. and ran to go change back. Leah, Jared and I ran to Sam's house. Emily screamed when she saw Nickie. some how I knew this would be a long day.

... seven hours later...

Nickie POV

I woke up with a cold wash cloth on my head.

" Dude I think she awake." I heard a very familiar voice say. Opened my eyes to see Collin looking at me intensely. I sat up and winced in pain.

" You okay?" Collin said putting his hands near my arms just in case I fell. I nodded my head.

" What about yours ribs?" Brady asked. I got up out of of bed slowly. I lifted up my shirt to see bites marks from where Leah grabbed me purple and black bruise out lined them. Collin and Brady sucked air in threw their teeth and winced.

" Well at least you have bite marks I have foot prints on my chest!" Yelled Brady. I laugh but then grabbed my side. Okay laughing is not a good thing to do when you ribs are bruised. I sighed and sat down putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

" Okay tell me I can handle it; how mad is Sam." I said in my hands.

" Um wells lets say he not in the happiest mode. He not exactly- pleased that it toke four of us to pin you down. He's out patrolling with Jacob and he wasn't happy with you either." I grinned at first when I heard Sam wasn't happy that I didn't go down so easily. 'Well I'm sorry if you think I'm weak.' I said to myself as if I were talking to Sam in my head while he was patrolling. What if he heard me? That would suck!  
But when I heard that Jacob was mad at me I felt as if I could cry a river. My heart shattered. I couldn't think of him being mad at me and if he was would he ever forgive me? I suddenly remembered I had an audience.

" And why exactly would I care if Jacob was mad at me? " I asked. They both raised a brow.

" Because your his- " Collin grunted and fell to the floor holding his stomach when Brady elbowed him in the ribs.

" - best friend." Brady finished smoothly.

" But why should I care he'll get over it. The only people I expect to be mad at me is Sam, Seth, Leah and you Brady." I said counting out on my fingers.

" Why Brady and Seth?" Collin asked from the ground still holding his stomach.

" Seth because I fought his sister; his best friend and his sister fought, and Brady... you know what minus Brady." I said

" Hey I should be mad at you, you kicked me in the chest!" He said waving his arms in the air.

" Well don't try to brake my fights up and you won't get hurt." I said simply. I smiled and he smiled. We all laughed.

" I am sorry for kicking you in the ribs. " I said getting up and hugging him.

" Yea me to." He said.

"Man girl you can fight, I never thought I see a family member stand up to Leah!" Collin exclaimed getting up. I laughed and ribs started to hurt again. We all talk for about an hour, when there was a knock at my door.

" I'll get it." Brady got up and walk down the stairs that led to my room. I heard the door creek open and then I heard whispering.

" Ah Collin lets go ahhh Sam needs us." Brady said a little odd. Collin frowned in confusion. He walked over to the stairs and looked over the railing. His face went into complete shock.

" Are you sure?" Collin asked while looking back at me.

" Yes now come on." Brady said. Collin left without another word. That was weird. They didn't even say bye. And why were they acting weird? The room filled with darkness again and I felt alone. Would I go back to my old habit or would I forget them and start all over? I suddenly remembered why I was in this positions. My family. I missed every single one of them. Renesmee, my baby if only I could have told her the truth. But if I did then she wouldn't leave and when Edward did pry her off me she would trace every single step until she found me. I missed them to much. Would they find a new family member? Would they replace me? Would I no longer be daddy little baby girl or mommy baby or my siblings baby sister or even Renemsee favorite aunt. I would have rolled my eyes as I noticed that almost every thing I said had baby in it. But it was true I was the baby of the family even with Renesmee. I could fill the tears start to some back up. NO I will NOT cry. I held it back. Forcing the tears to stay.

" Knock knock." I looked to where the stairs where and saw Leah standing there leaning against the railing. I stiffened.

" Relax I don't want to fight." Leah said walking over to me. I looked at her closely. I didn't see any sign of hatred in her just pain and sorrow. I let my body go limp. Leah sat down slowly wincing when she made contact with the mattress but then relaxing once she settled in.

" Man you really ruffed me up. I know I heal fast but not fast enough. All the scars are gone but the soreness is still there."

She said looking at me. I felt guilty. I had caused her all that pain. There was an awkward silence between us. After about tens minutes I cracked.

" Sorry it's just- well- you can't.." I couldn't get the words out.

" I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that about your family it was wrong of me. I know your depressed about them not being here but I promise you will see them again." Leah said with full meaning. I looked down at my blankets.

" I'm sorry too I shouldn't have pushed you back when you were trying to keep your tempure under control. I was picking a fight and it was wrong of me... and I'm not depressed..." I lied " I'm just scared about fitting into this family."

I said not looking at Leah. " What are you talking about. You are apart of the family already. Look I know its going to take time to adjust to but there not need to fit in. You are part of the family, there no question about it." Leah said honestly. I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back. Leah looked around the room and her eyes landed on the bag or clothes that she gave me.

" So the clothes fit?" Leah asked.

" Oh yea the fit great and there my style too..." I looked at Leah." where you get them Nickie closet!" I yelled. Leah blushed.

" Well when Bella was pregnant and I refused to use you sisters so I used yours..."

" You took clothes without asking!" I yelled.

" I was going to give them back... sooner or later." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and hit her with the pillow she laughed. We talked for a few hours then we fell asleep. I woke up to see it was now dark out I looked at the clock Sam had given me and saw it was 10:00 at night. I looked to the right and saw my bag of things that I had kept. I pulled out the picture of me and my family. We all looked so happy. I looked happy. I felt determination take over my body. My face went hard. I set the picture on my bed and looked out the window. I was going to see my family without the volturi knowing. Who was going to stop me. Emily, Kim and Rachel unlikely, Collin and Brady yeah right, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah if they talked to me long enough, Jared and Paul yes they'll drag me back kicking and scream and last but not least Sam and Jacob... HECK yea they'll beat me sense less. I sighed. But then again, everybody was home a sleep and there was only Sam, Paul and Jared to worry about they were out patrolling. I took one look at the moon and then I knew right then I was going to see the Cullen's tonight and no one could stop me.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE. BUT IN ORDER TO UPDATE AGAIN I NEED 11 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW **


	23. Running

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK (MRSCULLEN1122) FOR THIS IDEA. THANK YOU! REVIEW**

* * *

I walked over to the mattress and put on my dirty worn out white (well white and dirt mixed) shoes on. I walked down the stairs and down the hallway. Once I reached the living I was relieved to see that nobody was home. I smiled. This was all too easy. I would have had to roll, duck, slide, run, hide and jump to get out of the Cullen's house and that's just if there only Emmett and Rosalie and if I'm lucky I might get away if Jasper is distracted.

But here at Sam's house all I had to do was walk out the front door. No rolling, jumping, climbing out of windows. Nope just walk straight through the door. I know sounds difficult. I walked out of the house into the cold damp air. The ground was moist but that was nothing new. I started to walk down the road. But then I just remembered I had no idea where they were! Well I'll start with the airport.

I walk down the road and when I was about 3 miles away from Sam's I heard rustling in the bushes. Then I saw a body walk behind it except this wasn't a human body this was an animal with black fur and resembled a wolf. I sucked in a deep breath and ran. I ran as fat as I could maybe I will actually buy an airplane ticket. Wait that's sounds a lot like running away, no no no it's ... just a vacation. Yea just a tiny vacation. Sam wouldn't yell at me if I just took a vacation right? Oh well I won't stop to ask him.

I started to run and then I could feel the ground begin to shake. Yup I'm guessing he's chasing after to me. I made a sharp turn and then Paul skidded in front of me in wolf form baring his teeth. I stopped, frozen. "Oh um. Hi Paul." I said waving my hand while the other one hide behind me, smiling innocently. He just growled at me.

"Ok well I'm going to go."

I turned to the left only to find Jared in wolf form. Dang. I turned to the left again and then wish I hadn't. Sam was standing there looking at me fiercely. Every bone in my body froze.

"OH hi Sam I was going for a run." I said not looking at his eyes.

I knew just like my parents that if I looked at his eyes I would crash and burn. Tell him my every secret. Yes I have learned that lesson the hard way, all of us Cullen kids have. One look at Carlisle or Esme eyes and you will tell them everything in this case if I looked at Sam I would tell him that I was... taking a vacation to see my family.

Sam was looking intensely at me and I knew he wanted me to tune into the wolf channel. I didn't want to because then he would see what I'm up to if he looked into it. Sam shook his head in the direction of his house. No! No No! I won't go back. I made a mad dash for the east. I just had to have a chance to see my family and no mangy mutt would stop that. I ran and ran till a river came up to view unfortunately I didn't have time to stop. And I fell in the river.

I tried to get above the surface but the current was dragging me out to the sea. Every time I found a rock to stand up on I slipped and did a face plant into the water. Something grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me out of the water. I was on the ground choking and gasping for air. I looked to see Sam, Paul and Jared staring at me in wolf form. I looked at Sam with pleading eyes; he just walked over to me and turned in the direction of his house. I looked to the I knew I didn't have a chance. Sam would grab me and just drag me back to the house and then I would be in even more trouble.

I sniffed and got onto Sam's back. He began to run. Tears leek freely from my eyes. It was clear I wouldn't see my family ever! The volturi didn't care how I felt (except for Aro). I would have to live my life with the pack. I missed my family. It's kind of funny. If I were with my family right now I would be wishing to be with the pack. Why is my life so complicated? I could feel the wind all around me. I was soaking Sam's fur but I don't think he cared. He stopped in front of his house. I got up and walk towards the soon to be place I lived. I walk into the house and walk towards the stairs.

"No we need to talk now." Sam said in a very stern voice.

"I'm tired-"

" No, no excuse we are going to talk weather you like it or not. Come sit down." I gripped the railing till my knuckles turned white (well whiter). I turned around still dripping wet and sat down on the couch. More tears came pouring down my face. I didn't look at Sam; I just sat down with my arms crossed.

"What were you thinking?" Sam yelled making me jump at first.

"I-I was just going for a little vacation." Sam looked at me raising his eye brow.

"Vacation?" He said. I nodded my head.

"Let me tell you something Nickie, I don't work well with lying. Lying only get you in a lot more trouble with me. Ok?" I was so scared.

Lying got us Cullen kids In A LOT of trouble. We all knew better. We could lie if we had a death wish. So why did I think it was any different with Sam?

"Ok let's try this again where were you going?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. Sam let out a deep breath.

"Nickie are we that bad. Do you just not like us because you just don't want to be here period?" I was shocked. Shocked that Sam would say that. Of course I wanted to be here! It was just... complicated.

Sam went upstairs to his room without saying another word. My eyes started to sting. My throat felt like it was closing up. My heart once again shattered into a million pieces. I got up shakily. I looked up at the dark stairs that seemed to lead to death. I let out a shaky breath and walk up the stairs and straight to Sam's door. I hesitated playing with my hands but then found the courage to knock. The knock echoed off the walls.

I barley heard Sam say come in. I opened the door and saw Sam lying on his back with his arm over his face. I licked my lips trying to figure out where I was going to start.

"It's not that I don't want to be here. I love it here. It's just that... well... Look what I feel doesn't matter. I love being here it's just ….. I can't stand the fact that… Please Sam just give me another chance I'll make it up to you. Just please don't give up on me." I said covering my face with my hands as I started to cry with earnest.

I heard Sam sigh and the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in strong warm arms.

"Shhh calm down. I would never give up on you. Please don't cry." He said just holding me.

It felt good to just be held. But that wasn't the whole reason to why I just couldn't wait to see my family and Sam knew it. Sam held me for about five minutes till I calmed down.

"Okay come on let's talk." Sam walked me towards his bed and we sat down together.

"Now as we have been told we will be spending a lot of time together and you will be living under my protection so as your guardian I have to make sure you have a stable life." Sam said.

"Yea and running around with werewolves and killing vampires is a stable life." I said while rolling my eyes. But that only earned me a smack in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyways for a stable life you need rules." He said.

"Wow you been practicing this haven't you." I said.

"Wait no…. OW! I'm sorry!" I yelled as Sam picked me up my by the ear.

"Are you going to be a smart ***?" He asked.

"N-no. OW let go!" I yelled as he tugged at my ear. He looked at me and then let go. My ear the felt like it was on fire (I'm not sure if that was because of Sam body temperature or the pain).

"Now there're not that many rules. Now just so we are clear the most important one is no lying. I don't care what trouble your already in you DO NOT LIE period. If you lie you will not like the outcome." Sam said in the sternest voice I have ever heard and that's saying something he could give my dad a run for his money.

"Another one is you're going to have at least one chore in this house and it must be done by the end of the day. You need to respect your elders and the council and I'm not just saying that because you need to respect them. It's because most of the council are really old and some of them were born in the age where they spanked children so respect them unless you want a sore bottom Seth knows from experienced, especially Quil since his grandpa is Quil Sr."

That didn't really bother me because my parents were born in that age and they gave us hard swats here and there. And let me tell you, it might be one or two swats but it still hurts like hell. Esme you don't think would ever lay a hand on you and for most part she wouldn't. It depends how much trouble you get into, we hardly get swats from her I think in my whole entire existence I have only got six swats from her. Two when I ran away when I was two. I only wanted to see if unicorns existed so I went for a walk in the forest at two in the morning. I came home around four in the morning and found a very angry Esme. My dad wasn't home thank god! I think I would have got a full on spanking if he was there. Thankfully he was on a business trip and Esme didn't tell him and when he found out it was like year later, most would say I got off easy. NO! I couldn't sit down for two days and that's only from two swats! And I got four from when I cussed out my second grade teacher when I was seven (Carlisle was on a business trip again thankfully) couldn't sit for six days! Now Carlisle is whole different story. He doesn't like doing it and being daddy little girl has its advantages. But that still hasn't got me away from his powerful hand. At least twenty swats and two full on spankings. Most of the swats is when my tempura gets the better of me and the spankings are from when I played with matches when I was seven and set the house on fire (play with matches again. a year later.)But yea spanking wasn't anything new to me it was rare that I got them but wasn't new. My siblings hate me when it comes to them. I always get away with everything well me and sometime Edward. Like I said being the baby of the family has its advantages.

"And that pretty much it. You only have to follow those five rules and you're good to go." Four? Did he say four! I thought there was only three!

"Okay well it's time to go to bed. So I have to patrol in the morning. Eat whatever you find. We are kind of low on food but when I get paid, I'm going grocery shopping." I smiled. I could only imagine Sam pushing a grocery cart threw the store shirtless looking at the items on the shelves.

"You? You're going grocery shopping. Yea good luck with that." I said at the door.

"That's it." Sam ran at me. I screamed and ran for my room. I could hear Sam running after me. I ran for my door and locked it hearing Sam crash into it.

"Yea if you know what's good for you, you'll stay in there." Sam said teasingly. I laughed. Maybe my life isn't over.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M STARTING TO GO INTO A WRITERS BLOCK! BUT I LIKE TO THANK (MRSCULLEN1122) FOR THIS IDEA. PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! CUTE CHAPTER. AND DON'T WORRY THE CULLENS ARE NOT GOING TO BE GONE FOREVER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Why I am a Cullen

**PLEASE REVIEW. ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up around Ten o'clock. I yawn and scratched my head. I threw the covers off and went to the bathroom. It was nice today warm and a little cold. Spring was coming and I truly couldn't wait. I walked down the hall. My feet were cold and I'm guessing that being bare foot wasn't helping them get any better.

I walked down the stairs and saw Seth passed out on the couch. What was he doing here? I walked over to the big fat snoring buffoon. I bend down so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"SETH WAKE UP!" I yelled right into his ear.

He yelled and fell off the couch. I laughed and walk away. I heard Seth grunt and get off the floor. I walked into the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. Like Sam said there was nothing and I mean nothing to eat. There was just milk and some sauces.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Seth said coming in rubbing the back of his head.

"I was bored." I said simply.

He growled, mumbling something under his breath.

"Seth what are you doing here in the first place." I asked walking into the living room.

"Um well Sam wanted me to make sure you wouldn't get hurt or anything." Seth said while going to lay back down on the couch.

"So basically your baby sitting me. " I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well if you put it like that… Yes, yes I am." He said.

I shook my head. "I don't need one. Now leave." I said.

"Ahh but you do need one. But don't think about it in that way think of it as two friends hanging out with each other." He said while coming to put his arm around me. I sighed.

Well I guess this is what I get for trying to run away.

"So I'm guessing Sam told you about me running away?" I said looking at him.

"Yea what was the whole point of that again?" Seth said.

"I have chores to do." I said walking into the kitchen. Feeling my anger rise. But I had no idea why.

Carlisle Pov

The new Cullen house was silent. Well as close as Cullen house as it could get to. There was once again no life throughout our house. Leaving Nickie was the hardest thing me and Esme ever had to do. Well it wasn't just us, Edward was taking it just as hard. All of the Cullen kids were it was just harder on Esme, Edward and I. We didn't show that much emotion at the clearing for a reason. We knew the more we shared the more Nickie would fight it.

Just showing that we were shocked made her go mad. It was the hardest thing to just leave. Seeing her big gold eyes with tear in them; begging me to not go. I had to or they would have killed her. She got off easy compared to what all the other lylax's got.

All the Cullen's except for Nickie knew the tales of what happen to the lylax's the volturi found and let's just say they didn't end clean. But still it's cruel that they would ban us from her seeing us and vice versa. The best for Nickie is to not show anything any sign of emotion though. This is probably a lot harder on her then it is on us. Nickie has always been the baby of the family.

All the Cullen children except Nickie could be the perfect angels and Nickie could be the exact opposite and she still would have me melt in her hands. Though that would never happen the most trouble I have ever had with Nickie is our time in Forks this one time. She loves to help out. She can't stand seeing someone in pain. She always has to find a way to solve it but she can never do it without her getting into trouble. I miss my little baby girl, I hope she not being too much trouble for Sam.

Nickie Pov.

I had just got done with washing the dishes. The kitchen was spot less thanks to me. I didn't mind that I had a chore to do here. At the Cullen's house I would have no chores, Esme loves to baby me and to most kids that sounds awesome but to me it makes me feel like a pig. To watch her clean up my mess as if she was a maid makes me feel helpless. I will admit on some very rare occasion I won't care I'll just leave the mess for her (then in like an hour I feel horrible for doing it) the only thing she makes or allows me to clean is my room so living with Sam and having to do one tiny chore didn't bother me.

"NICKIE! I'M HUNGRY!"

But having this annoying ugly werewolf in my living room is another story.

"Seth doesn't someone like oh I don't know your mom miss you?" I asked getting really annoyed. Seth had been here for the past hour and is already testing my patience.

"No." I heard him say in a very tiny voice.

I sighed and walked over to the fridge grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and writing food down that we needed. After writing down everything need I walked up to my room. I looked around my room and looked for some clothes to wear. I decided on a long baggy purple shirt (with a pony tail holder to tie it up and tuck it in behind my back.)and jeans with my worn out dirty white converse. I walked down to my bathroom and got in for a long hot shower.

…. 30 minutes later…

I walked down stairs to find Seth in the same position I had left him in on the couch watching TV. I rolled my eyes these guys are lucky they run patrol because if they didn't they would be fat! I walked over to the door only to have Seth run to block my way. I folded my arms and tilted my head to the right.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth asked in weird way but hey that's Seth.

"Um well you said you're hungry and Sam needed to go grocery shopping so I'm going to save him the trouble." I said completely honest.

Seth looked at me, searching my face for the truth and when he found out I must have been telling the truth he sighed and moved out of the way.

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

I sighed "Fine but put on a shirt." He smiled and ran up the stairs. Minutes later he came down while pulling his shirt down or Sam's should I say.

… At the cash register…..

The total was 170 I pulled out my emergency credit card and swiped it. As I waited for it to process. I looked around the store. It was pretty busy day I have no idea why though. I saw a cop talking to this group of kids by the door. Probably for stealing, the cop reminded me of Charlie. I suddenly felt guilty. He probably has no idea what happen to Bella and his granddaughter. I felt someone hit my arm. I looked over to Seth and he pointed at the cashier. I looked to her.

"Um Miss. Cullen…" Oh how I love that name. "it seems that your credit card is maxed out." I looked in shock at the cashier. That's impossible I've only used it like once and there's more than 1000 dollars on it! Seth must have notice my expression. He then handed the girl 200. I winced he was supposed to be buying a car with that money. After they bagged our grocery's we left and began our walk.

"Seth I'm so sorry." I said feeling really guilty.

"It's ok Sam will just have to pay me back plus I get an extra 20 for watching you." He winked at me. I glared at him demanding why he would put me through this.

"Hey I told him you didn't need a baby sitter and then we just argued for about ten minutes until I broke and said I would but only on one condition I got twenty bucks." He said while flashing a smile at me. That smile reminded me of someone. I then remembered Jacob missing him so much. I haven't seen him since me and Leah had that fight. I sighed I bet he hates me now. I could feel my throat start to close up at the thought of him hating me. I shook that though out of my head.

We soon arrived at Sam's house and put the food away. Seth went up to use the bathroom the front door was wide open. I looked at the stairs one last time before making a mad dash for the door I ran into the woods. Avoiding the trees, branches I was doing good too. I good hear Seth behind me growling. I wouldn't be long before he howls and the whole pack comes after me.

I once again saw that river come into view but this time I had time to stop but like an idiot I was too focused on stopping that I forgot about watching my coordination so once again I went head first into the water. I was so tired of this river I just felt like staying in it but unfortunately the lack of air got the better of me. I reached the surface trying to get out of the river without the current taking me away.

I plopped down on the nice moist brown dirt. First thing in the morning I am bringing a dump truck and pouring every ounce of sand in the river till it clogs up and dries up. Then I can run away without having the stupid river in my way. I looked up to see Seth looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked around well it was only Seth I can...

"Run and you will regret it." Seth said it what seemed to be a stern voice. I had never heard Seth actually be serious. Great now I can add him the list of "don't push them too far".

Seth walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me up.

"Come on we're going home." He said in a very angry voice. I tried to pry his hand off of me but it did no good. I'm pretty sure if I was human my wrist would be broken. I'm glad my ribs healed because if they didn't I'm pretty sure doing flips into the river would have made it a lot worst. I tried one last attempt to get out of Seth grasp. He sighed and let go but turn to face me.

"Why is this so hard for you to just stay here and wait till the volturi says you can see your family again?" Seth said with so much frustration you think he was talking to a two year old and telling them to just sit down and watch TV.

"Because Seth it's wrong for them to tell me who I can and can't be with especially if it's my family I can't be with. Plus I hate that I can't see Esme and Carlisle I mean they're my parents. They raised me and now that I feel like my life is going to take off they won't be here to witness it." I said as I walked over to the fallen tree stump and sat down while looking at the ground, playing with the dirt with my foot.

"Well I get the first part and your right but about Carlisle and Esme can't you just put it aside. I mean I know it hurts that you can't see them but it's not like you won't ever see them again sure it will be a long time before you see them but you will see them again someday. I mean what did you do when you lost your real parents?" Seth said with a nice gentle voice but when he mention those people flames ignited in my eyes and I'm pretty sure it was scary considering my eyes were pitch black.

"What are you talking about Esme and Carlisle are my real parents." I said.

"Wait what no they're not. Mr. and Mrs. Mason are your real parents. Your real name is Nicole Carlie Mason." He said confused.

"No! I was never a Mason. My name is Nicole Carlie _Cullen_. Never Mason." I yelled tears starting to form in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're related to Edward right? "He asked. I nodded my head.

"Edward last name was _Mason_ and if you're related to him your last name was Mason too." He said.

"They were never my parents and I was never their daughter!" I yelled. I looked at Seth one last time before breaking down and crying. I fell to the floor bringing my knees up to my chest. Holding them for dear life. I felt a pair of warm arms go around my body. I sniffed and looked up.

Seth POV

Ok so a few minutes ago I was so mad at Nickie madder than I ever had been. I was going to call Sam but I figured why not try to break her. There has got to be a reason to why she can't just wait to see them. Of course like always a Cullen gives me a head ach and confuses me. But when I told her that her last name was Mason she went crazy she said she was never they're daughter then she broke down crying. I felt bad if only I left the topic a lone. She fell to the ground shaking and crying hard. She was crying so hard she was hyperventilating. I kneeled down and hugged her from behind. She looked up at me. Her face had red marks lines running down where the tears had been. Her eyes, which were usually golden, where black and where puffy from crying so hard. But I was curious about what she had just said.

Nickie POV

Seth looked at me with determination in his eyes. I sighed as the tear stopped I knew one day I would have to tell someone beside the Cullen family about my before life.

"Look if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Please Seth you have to promise." I begged.

"I promise now work your magic." I rolled my eyes. I then willed my powers to put a lock on me and Seth soon to be conversation. I took in a deep breath and sat on the log looking at the ground. I had no idea where to start. Seth put a comforting arm around me.

"Why don't you start with when you were born." I glared at him.

"So you can tell the story from there! I know your birthday… its December 19th..."

"It's August 5th." I said looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"I knew that! Besides I was close." He said and then flashing a big cheesy smile.

"You were 4 months and 14 days off!" I yelled. He laughed and just told me to get on with the story.

"And I'm just telling you from what Edward had told me, well some of it is from my point of view and some of it's from his, you will be able to tell when it's from his." Seth nodded so I continued.

"Well it kind of starts before I was born."

" _In the Mason family, it traditional, you can only have two children if you have a girl first and if you have a boy first then you cannot have another child. And to Mr. and Mrs. Mason that was ok. See Edward was there prize. They loved him and spoiled him rotten. Then one night Elizabeth notice she hasn't had her period in over a month. Back then they didn't really have pregnancy test so she waited three months and then she notice she was getting bigger and her ankles began to swell plus she still didn't have her period."_

_"So she then told Mr. Mason aka the older version Edward. They fought over and over about it. Then when Elizabeth was 8/1 half months pregnant Mr. Mason left, without any explanation all though it was clear why he had left. He didn't leave a note or any money no goodbyes nothing. Leaving Edward to care for an 8/1 half months pregnant Elizabeth and soon to be sibling plus he had to provide food, baby things and keep the roof over their head."_

_"Finally Elizabeth gave birth to a baby girl on August 5th right on time except when the doctor went to hand the baby to Elizabeth she didn't want her. She yelled for the doctor to get the ugly demon away from her and then pushed the baby in the hands of the doctor away from her. Edward then took care of the baby while naming her as well, Nicole Carlie but not giving her a last name. It was horrible for Edward for the next six months he was juggling a job, school and taking care of his mother and the baby at the age of fifteen. Of course he had to drop out of school a week after the baby was born after witnessing Elizabeth trying to smoother the baby. When he pulled her off she yelled and cursed at the baby saying how it was all her fault that her husband left."_

_"Edward went to go see the doctor and the doctor told him that his mother had fallen into post pardon depression and that she would kill the baby girl if been given the chance. Edward never left the baby alone and the more he spent time with her the stronger their bond grew. He then called Nicole as a nick name Nickie. The baby slept in Edwards's room right next to him every night as the years go by Elizabeth spoiled and bought everything for Edward but nothing for Nickie only making food for him and buying presents for him. Even when Edward was doing something, Elizabeth would ignore the cries that Nickie made when she needed something."_

_"Edward loved Nickie and spoiled her as much as he could, selling some of the things that Elizabeth gave but not all, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but with the money he made off of selling the items he bought dippers and baby clothes. Edward loved watching Nickie grow. He loved how she had inherited the bright dark green eyes and the curly locks of hair. When she first got on her two feet and began to walk on her own she walked to Edward for the first time in her life. Her first word was Edward. It was hard work but Edward said it was worth it."_

_"When Nickie turned two later on in the year Edwards's mother caught the Spanish influenza and when Edward later caught it while taking care of Elizabeth and then he passed it on to Nickie. They all ended up in the hospital where Dr. Carlisle Cullen took care of them."_

_"Carlisle noticed that Edward always asked in Nickie was ok. Before Elizabeth died she ask Carlisle to help Edward and to not let him die. Carlisle had no idea how Mrs. Mason knew about him being a vampire, but didn't question her on it. Carlisle was surprised that she didn't ask to save Nickie to but he found it only fair to help her as well so he decided to change her as well but not believing she would make it through the transformation. But mercilessly she did."_

_"That night when Nickie fell asleep he then notice she was a Lylax. Scared Carlisle told nobody but Edward. Although Edward was scared at first to be around Carlisle but as time went by he began to trust him with him and Nickie. Over the months Edward noticed Nickie trusted Carlisle and when scared she too went to Carlisle. Carlisle called Edward and Nickie his son and daughter. Although Edward didn't like that at first he accepted it."_

_"Nickie then began calling Carlisle daddy. Edward watch Nickie and how she acted around Carlisle and how Carlisle acted around Nickie. He saw how every time she called him daddy that his eyes would shine. Edward now knew what Nickie's last name would be. But Carlisle beat him to the punch. Carlisle asked Edward if it would be all right to adopted Nickie and him giving them his last name since he was after all their creator."_

_"Edward agreed on one condition that he would never hurt Nickie. Carlisle at first was confused but then after been told the story, Carlisle felt as if his heart was broken in a thousand pieces and swore on his entire existence to never treat Nickie like that and that he would love and cherish her and that the same would be done for Edward. Later on Edward found himself calling Carlisle dad. Not that Carlisle didn't mind."_

_"Being a vampire wasn't that bad for Edward he had a special gift, reading minds and so did Nickie she had a way with plants and animals. Two years go by and Carlisle had found himself a girl. He found her at the bottom of a cliff and after stealing her from the hospital he changed her as well."_

_"Months go bye and Edward once again saw a bond growing between Esme and Nickie. He too was finding the bond between him and Esme. The bond between Edward Nickie and Esme grew stronger every day. Edward then felt joy take over. Nickie had found herself a true loving caring mother as did he."_

_"Carlisle later married Esme making her Esme Cullen and she gratefully took the role as being Nickie and Edward's mother. But before doing so Edward made her promise as well like Carlisle had. She was on her knees by the time Edward was done telling the story she swore on everything she love she would treat Nickie and Edward as if they were her own."_

_"Over the year the Cullen family grew as did Nickie. Although Edward didn't like that Nickie was getting more brothers he could not help but feel happy that Nickie was the joy and sunshine of the Cullen family. She was so spiritual. The only thought that race threw his mind was, Nickie had found two beautiful caring loving parents. As did he._

I finished my story with fresh new tears falling down my face. I was shaken all over. I now really wanted my parents. I was scared what Seth would say or do. What would he think of me? My tear felt like ice crystals. The cold air made them freeze on my face. My nose started to run and I knew it wouldn't be long before I catch a cold.

"Was that little girl you" Seth asked quietly with a little crack in his voice. I nodded my head and then I heard him sigh.

"Ni-"I didn't let him finish because before I knew it my anger inside me exploded.

"CAN'T YOU SEE? IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS AROUND ME IS! Was my fault that I was born, it was my fault that Edward had to give up his life, it was my fault that Carlisle had to change me, it was my fault that Bella got hurt, it was my fault that she got changed into one of us, it was my fault that you got your arm broken, it was my fault that I was forced to live with you guys and be such a burden it was my fault that my family had to leave…" I started hyper ventilating, gasping for air.  
"I-I can-n't breathhh." I said while gasping for air. I put my hand on my chest feeling my heart beat go wild. Seth ran over to me while putting one hand on my back and the other on my stomach.

"Calm down you're having a panic attack. Breathe in and out. Calm down, that's it like that just in and out in and out." Seth said with a very comforting tone. He picked me up, went to the fallen tree stump and sat me down on his lap while he held me. We sat there for five minutes till my breathing went back to human (well as human as it could get).

"Now I can only talk no interruption ok?" Seth while pulling away to look at me putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I gulped and nodded my head.

"Let's get one thing straight, you are NOT a burden to us you ARE part of the family whether you like it or not." I nodded my head." And it is not your fault that you were born, you could have never prevented that, we are all grateful you were born if you were never born our lives would be normal." I rolled my and slapped him on the arm." Ha-ha and it is not your fault that Edward had to give up his teenage life that was your – ah Mr. and Mrs. Mason's fault. Besides it's not like he didn't have a life he actually had more of a life. Carlisle changed you because he wanted to, what he chooses you have no control of. It was not your fault that Bella got hurt and changed into a vampire. You are bound to get hurt when going into the supernatural world, and falling in love with a vampire is definitely going to get you hurt if not killed. Bella fell in love with Edward and he fell in love you her, their love for each other has nothing to do with you. She wanted to be change to be with Edward and the rest of you guys, once again what she chooses you have no control of. I got my arm broke because I imprinted on Renesmee and well I was going to either get it broken from Bella or Edward, it's just a parents reaction so that is not your fault. And the volturi are just jerks. They punish you because you are unique and more powerful than they ever will be. They fear you Nickie, they just hide behind your weaknesses and your most powerful weakness is your family." Seth said this all and when he finished I was balling.

"But if I was never born then Edward would have never had to give up anything and if I was never born Carlisle wouldn't have had to put his life on the line, and –"Seth put his finger over my lips.

"Not your fault." He whispered. I cried and he held me patting my back. After fifteen minutes had gone by Seth said we should head back to Sam's. We walked in silence the rest of the way home when we got there the door to the house was open. I walked in to see Sam coming down the stairs and Paul, Jared and Jacob sitting on the couch. I looked into Jacob eyes willingly. I wished I could just jump into his arms and just be held by him. God it's going to be hard living with him!

"What happen? "Sam asked Seth while looking at me. I felt like sticking my tongue out at him but I was scared that he would grab my ear again.

"Um nothing Nickie needed some air and well I decided to take her out." Seth said unconvincing. I mentally check in my head "Need to teach Seth how to lie".

"Is that true Nickie?"

Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I knew he was waiting for me to give the right answer. I had half a mind to lie but remembering our little talk last night and the threat he had given to me if I lied.

"No... I –I ran away again but Seth caught me at the river. We talk for about an hour and then I finally convinced myself that I can wait to see my family and that you won't have a problem with me running away again. "I said with full honesty.

Sam nodded and it looked like he was going to say something else but Jacob interrupted.

"I think Nickie needs to hunt. I mean she hasn't hunted in a month. And it's really not_ all_ her fault, with her whole family thing going on I think hunting was the last thing on her mind. Plus that's probably why she has been doing stupid things. When she doesn't hunt her stupid side comes out and I bet if she went hunting we won't have any more stupid stunts for a while." Jacob said while giving me a look that made me shiver.

"I can take her hunting if you want; I need to talk to her anyways." He said while looking at Sam. No, no, no! Please Sam don't let him take me into the woods where nobody can hear my scream. Please of all the mean things you have done to me this would have to be the worst. I said in my head. Sam looked at me and I let him see my pleading eyes but the stupid jerk just smiled.

"Ok have her back before nine." I gapped in my mind. Every bone in my body told me to run.

"Ok see ya." Jacob walked to the door and I followed reluctantly.

When we were in the woods Jacob looked at me.

"You won't run from me will you?" He asked with kindness in his voice. I shook my head and he flashed that gorgeous stunning smile that I love.

"Ok do your thing." I smiled and look for the scent of a deer when I found it I ran for it I hated killing them but they sometimes smelt so enjoyable.

I found my prey and right then instinct kicked in. I launch at his neck snapping it and and laying it gently on the floor. I then sunk my teeth into him and the warm blood raced into my body it felt good, pleasing before I knew it I was attacking another one and another and another. After I like killed 7 I finally felt full. I turned around to see Jacob leaning against a tree smirking with his arms folded.

"What?"

"You can't ever do that again ok promise me." He asked while walking up to me.

I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled and we walked around the forest talking about me running away and fighting with Leah. I told him how it was mostly because of me not hunting of course that only made him lecture me more on not hunting for a month which was really darn stupid. I'm lucky I didn't murder someone. So after hours of lecturing we went back to Sam's. We arrived to the smell of Emily's cooking. We joined in and started eating but I didn't feel like eating but Sam just gave me that look the I a recognized all too easily. It was that looked that said if you don't eat I'm shoving it all down your throat. I quickly started to pour food on my plate. As I was putting a piece of pork into my mouth Sam just had to say.

"So you will be starting school on Monday." I was shocked at what he had just said and suck the pork off my fork and it shot down my throat. I started to choke.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I THINK IM FINALLY OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK. YAY! OK SO DID YOU GUYS NOTICE ON CHAPTER 13 WHERE EDWARDS TELLS NICKIE THAT HE'S PROPOSING TO BELLA WITH HIS MOTHERTS WEDDING RING AND SHE WASN'T TO HAPPY ABOUT IT WELL THIS IS WHY. WELL JUST TO TEASE YOU GUYS NICKIE LIFE IS GOING DOWN HILL (MAJOR PATR)THEN UP (THE PART YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR)THEN DOWNNNNNNNN (MAJOR PART!) AND SO ON. HAHA. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Black

**BIG PART!**

* * *

I jumped up from my chair still choking. Sam quickly got up and started to pat (well I'm guessing that's was he was trying to do) my back. The pork felt like a plug closing my air vent and creating an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Finally after I got the stupid pork down my throat. Air came back into my lungs. So far I have hated my whole life to have to have air. Why the heck do I have to be a Lylax, why make it all complicated why can't I just be a vampire an ordinary, old fashion vampire, but know Carlisle had to be one of the strongest vampires and had to make me a Lylax, what a show off.

Sam look at me making sure I was ok. I sat back down in my chair slowly. Jacob slowly sat down. I never saw him get up. Maybe it was him and Sam "patting" my back. My back felt like it would break from the hard pounding it just received. Everybody was staring at me. I looked down at my food it suddenly seem unappetizing. I wonder why? I gave everybody a weak smile. They all smiled the same one I had smiled back.

I look at Sam. With shock now in my eyes.

"I'm going to school? No. No I am not going." I said while leaning back in my chair, folding my arms.

Sam, who now came back to reality, sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Did you honestly think I was going to let you just hang out around the house and go where ever you wanted?"

"I was hoping." I mumbled sliding down in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake chuckle.

"Come on Sam I have nobody there anymore. I know nobody and it's not fair." I complained then taking a drink of my Pepsi.

"I know and that's why you're going to the school on the reservation." Sam said while continue to eat.

I spewed my soda all over Rachel and Paul. Everybody but Rachel and Paul busted out in laughter. I mouthed sorry to them. Emily gave them both a rag and they started to dry them self. To tell you the truth I was more worried about Paul and what he was going to do to me but when Rachel removed the soda from her face and looked at me with devil eyes I thought I was going to scream like … well there no way to describe how I was going to scream. It all made sense to me now she was made for him.

"Sam, maybe you should tell her surprising news when she doesn't have something in her mouth." Paul said through clenched teeth.

"That's what she said." Seth mumbled while taking a drink of Pepsi. Sam didn't seem to please by that but let it slide. How rude he'll let that slide but when it comes to me I pay for every wrong thing I flipping do!

I looked down at my lap but then I remembered that we still had an argument that I had to win.

"Sam there is no way in hell-lens" I said as I notice that Claire was here. Sam glared at me and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he's telling me to watch my mouth.

"I can't go. You know everybody hates the Cullen's, on the reservation." I whined

"Only some of them know about the legends. A lot of them don't even know it could relate to real life."

"Yes but what about the ones that do! I am not going." I said crossing my arms and pouting. Sam shook his head.

"Your worst then Clair and, she only three! Look you're not the only one that's going to be there. Collin and Brady and Seth are going to. Either way you're going and that's it, end of discussion." And with that Sam got up and left.

Everybody got up from the table and left as well. I am so glad that Jacob took me hunting or I would have blown up. I look at my food on my and got up and threw it all away.

"I'm going to act like I didn't see that." I turned around to see Jacob smirking.

I gave him a little smile and plumed down in the chair. I sighed and look at the ground and began to pout. Does Sam hate me or something? Why would he make me go back to school? Kids are cruel these days not that they would dare make fun of me at Forks high but here on the rez I don't know.

It kind of was a stupid thought though. Was I really thinking I wasn't going to go back to school?

"Why are you so sad about this?" Jacob asked while coming to kneel right in front of me and grabbing my hand.

"I'm going to be alone!" I yelled but not taking my hands from him because to be honest I was screaming inside like a little girl.

"No you're not. Sam is making us all go back to school. Well Paul, Rachel and Leah graduated but Seth, Kim, Jared, Collin, Brady and I are going back as well. Senior year. I don't know how Collin and Brady are seniors now but they are. They took some kind of test and they pass. Now that is unbelievable. They probably cheated."

I didn't really hear a word after he said he is going and we're going to be seniors. I squealed out loud in excitement and jumped into Jacob arms he laughed and hugged me.

"What's going on?"

"First of all, I ecstatic that I'm not going to be the only one there, you'll be with me! And I'm going to be a senior!" I screamed. Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm you've never been a senior?" He asked.

"Nope we've always had to move once Alice and Edward graduated because I really didn't look like I could be a senior. So this is my first time!" I said while clapping my hands with excitement.

Jacob laughed and put his arm around me as we walked into the living room. Now this boy is putting his arm around this has got to be the best day of my life! Sadly Sam came in and Jacob took his arm off of me.

"Come on Nickie we're going shopping for your school clothes." Sam said while grabbing his keys. I pouted.  
"Can Jacob come?" I asked.

"No Jacob has to patrol." Sam said. I was going to object but then Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's right. I'll see you tomorrow bye." He said while walking out of the house.

I looked at Sam and then got up. We walked out into the cool January air. I got into his old Chevy pick-up truck. It looked at a lot like Bella's old one but this one was white well some of it was. On some parts of the truck the paint had chipped off.

…At the Store…

On our way there we picked up Emily. Thank god. I thought I would have to go shopping for school clothes with Sam! That would have been horrible.

"Ok so while we're here we might as well get some stuff for your room." Emily said.

"Ah how much is this going to cost me?" Sam asked.

"We don't know yet but I hope you have three hundred on you." Emily said while looking at her list.

It was funny it look like Sam was going to have a heart attack. But Emily attacked as if she didn't see and keep walking.

"Ok so let's start with furniture. "

…5 hours later…

Emily and I walked out of the store with two or three very light bags in our hands. We walk to the truck in the parking lot and waited for Sam. Sam came out of the store with bags piled high in the air. He had about twelve bags in each arm and while holding about sixteen in the middle like he was hugging the bags.

"Don't drop them." I yelled out. He just mumbles something unpleasant under his breath.

"Come on Sam it's going to start raining and unless you want to go rebuy everything you better get a move on with it." Emily said

"You know it would have gone a lot faster if you guys helped me." Sam said as he dumped everything in the trunk.

"No thanks that's why you're here. You buy and carry." I said simply.

He just rolled his eyes and walked around the trunk and unlocked the doors. Emily and Sam started to talk about something I wasn't interested in. This was one of the most eventful shopping trips I had ever had.

Threw out the entire time me and Sam argued about my clothing either it was to short or it was too slutty. Of course Sam over reacted and it ended up with Emily having to end the argument. And of course I got my way. Now I know that sounds really bratty but it's not like I bought a mini skirt. We argued about my shorts. They weren't even that short!

They were passed my thumbs. And then there was the argument about my shirts being too low. They probably showed the top of my cleavage. Ah if I really want to get mini shorts and a low shirt would I really go buy them with Emily and Sam? No! That's what I have Leah for! We bought my furniture it will be picked up tomorrow afternoon and my bedroom is going to look awesome!

So I survived the shopping trip with Sam and Emily, now I have to survive school.

…Next day...

"Nickie! Wake up sweet heart! It's time for school" Sam yelled from down stairs.

I groaned from underneath the covers. I'm sure I looked like Paul when he's asleep. My hair was all over my face, my head was underneath my pillow, my leg was sticking out of my blanket and my arm was hanging off the side.

"Nickie baby please wake up." Emily said softly from down stairs. Ah just for her I'll get out of bed. I slowly rose from my coffin. (No pun intended)

An hour and 3 minutes had gone by and I was finally ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a yellow plaid blouse on. It was yellow see threw and it came with a yellow undershirt it was button down and had a tie that went around the waist, short shorts ( that Sam did not approve of but I snuck them in) and dark blue high tops. I decided to go all natural and let my hair stay curly. I didn't wear makeup so I didn't need to worry about that. I was finally ready. I walked down stairs and immediately Sam disapproved.

"No-"

"Sorry Sam can't talk, got to get to school, bye love ya!" I yelled as I grabbed my black purse book bag, hugged him and ran out the door before he could say anything else. I jumped in the car with Kim and Jared.

Kim looked me up and down and smiled. She looked at Jared.

"Drive." And with the command of his imprint Jared stepped on the gas.

… At school…

The school bell rang right as Jared, Kim and I walked through the door.

"I have your schedule let's go. " Kim said as she grabbed my arm and gave Jared a kiss on the cheek.

Kim and I walked down the hall. I couldn't help but think what class I had with Jacob, if I had a class with Jacob?

Kim and I finally made it to our destination. We walked to the very back of the class room.  
"Kim can I have my schedule?" She handed it over right as our teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." She said but nobody answered her. I looked down at my schedule I was in English for to whole periods.

"Ah it seems we have a new student today." Our teacher said while looking at a paper.

"Miss. Cullen?" She said while looking up from the paper looking around the class room.

I wish she hadn't said that because all eyes landed on me and they weren't very nice.

"Hi this is English and I'm Mrs. Yang." She said before turning to write on the chalk board. Unfortunately only her eyes left me, everybody else just stayed and looked at me and whispered to one another. There was this one girl though that wouldn't take her eyes off of me. She had a disgusted look on her face. But I just rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher.

English went by in a breeze. Actually the whole 5 periods went by in a breeze. So far I had English first and second hour with Kim, P.E third with Seth, Social Studies fourth with Collin and Brady Fifth chemistry with nobody but that mean girl that was in my English class, she had two girls with her and I notice they were in my English class too. They were once again staring at me. Then Lunch came and I sat down with Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth and Kim. Lunch was over and it was time for me to go to Math

Nobody was in my math class that I knew. So I just sat at the back of the class room. Once again all eyes were on me. This tall pale boy came to the back and sat down across from me.

"Hi you must be Miss. Cullen." He said while sticking out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Yes and you are?"

"Black, Black Rosa." He said while smiling

I smiled. "Rosa? Isn't that Spanish for rose?" I asked

He laughed. "Yes. So should I just call you or do you have another name?"

"Um it's Nickie." I said. He smiled

"So how do you know me?" I asked

"Seen, you around school." He said. The whole entire period me and him started to talk about well anything. He had longish black hair and blue electric eyes. He had a beautiful smile not Jacob beautiful but close.

8th period has to be one of the best periods I had science class with Kim, Jared, Collin Brady and Seth but no Jacob. Jared told me that Jacob wasn't at school today. Wow of course he wouldn't be here on my first day of school after he said he would be here for me! AH boys.

At least I got one good thing out of this. I got a new friend and his name is….

Black.

* * *

**OK SO BLACK ROSA PLAYS A BIG PART IN NICKIE'S LIFE SO YOU WILL BE SEEING A LOT OF HIM AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE THERE IS A REASON FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO HER EVERY LITTLE DETAIL. I KNOW ITS A STUPID NAME SINCE JACOB NAME IS BLACK BUT IT SOUNDS FITTING FOR THE FUTURE... I WILL UPDATE SOON SINCE I AM NOW ON SPRING BREAK. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. How did you get my number?

**THERE ARE CLUES ALL OVER. I DONT OWN ANYBODY BUT NICKIE AND BLACK!**

* * *

Ok so it has been a whole week since my first day of school. Turns out Jacob and I have chemistry together! (That has got to mean something!). More good news that girl and her chick click have been gone for the week hopefully for the rest of the year. Black and I have become great friends. Of course we talk way too much in class so we get yelled at. Our math teacher threatens to call our parents if we didn't stop talking. It's kind of odd we haven't got detention yet. Oh well I'm not complaining. But on my first day after school I went home to a very angry Sam.

Flashback

I thank Kim and Jared for taking me home and got out of the care. I walked up the creaky porch steps and into the house. Right as I walked in I heard the back door slam close and Sam was leaning down on the kitchen table, fist clenched and shaking slightly. For a minute I thought my teacher actually went through with her threat on calling our parents. Sam looks at me and sighed.

"Hey how was your day?" He asked trying to hide his anger.

"Ah good. What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing just some scheduling conflict." Sam said.  
"So that was Jacob?" I asked really excited now, looking at the door.

Sam looked disappointed but nodded his head and walked up to his room. I looked at the door and with one quick glance up stairs I made a mad dash for the back door. I ran into the woods and ran right smack into a bolder or so that's what I thought it was. I looked up to see Jacob smirking at me.

"Jacob, just who I was looking for." (Ha! Thought I was running away again didn't ya!)

He smiled. "Really? Um if I let you go will you fall or harm yourself in any other way?"

I smiled. "Oh I guess I could hold myself up." I said dramatically while putting my arm on my forehead and leaning back.

Jacob laughed and held me tighter.

"Well if you can't stand –"Before I knew it he threw me on his shoulder.

"Oof." I said as my soft squish stomach made contact with his rock hard shoulder.

"This is not what I had in mind." I said while putting my elbows on his back and laying my head in my hands (which is not a very easy task while on a back) bummed out.

He just laughs. "Hey what were you and Sam fighting about?" I know I asked Sam but I pretty sure it had nothing to do with the schedule, what can I say, I'm a nosy person.

"Oh just arguing about the schedule." Dang it he's good!

"So how has school been?" He asked as he still continued to carry me on his back walking who knows where?

"Ok I guess, when you coming back? You promised me you would be there with me." I whined

"I know, I know just been kind of chaotic lately." He said.

"Ohhh Jacob uses a big word." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! You really shouldn't be a smart a**. Especially with you on my shoulder all it takes it a little tip backwards..." He tipped backwards and I could already fell the bump that would form on my head.

"DON'T! Please! I trust you Jake don't ruin it!" I cried. Of course like always he laughs and keeps walking with me on his shoulder.

Blowing a stand of hair out of my face Jacob began to say something but I really wasn't listening something about Sam wanting me to do more chores. Life was starting to get boring outside of school. I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed Alice's shopping trips. The day Seth and I went to the store and it declined my credit card I went to Seth's house and use their computer to check out my account. Turns out the volturi didn't even want me to have the memory of being rich either. Dam them! It's not like I used it a lot… well there was the occasional trips I went to the candy store…. It was actually pretty expensive when you buy almost all the chocolate in the store, who knew? Jacob walked around with me on his shoulder for about two hours talking about the randomize things. Now to some people that sounds boring but to me ….. it's paradise.

End of flashback

I sighed it was another rainy day in forks. It was Sunday and I was supposed to be doing my essay on how to improve not talking in class. Dang Black! I was stuck up in my room looking at the window. I watched as the water slid and poured down the window. It was as if the wind was crying. My room was beautiful! After coming home from my first day of school I walked into a stunning room.

Just to remind you I live in an attic so the room is really large bigger than the master room! I had a king size bed with a white canopy, it had a white storage chest at the bottom of it. On the opposite side of the wall to the right towards the window a little. I had this big wardrobe. On the left on it, there was drawer for undergarments and sock and my dirty little secrets. And to the right was for my clothes it was huge! I love Emily for this in the corner of the room by the window stud a three way mirror you know so you can see yourself from all different directions! I loved it! Then next to the closet I had a jewelry box and purple and green fluffy rugs were between the window and the bed. There was a large amount of space there like five of the guys could sleep there and still have room! I loved my room and I thank Sam and Emily so much, not to mention all the clothes they got me. Yes even here I am spoiled. I smiled people love me and I have no idea why? I always thought my family spoiled me because they saw me grow up. I wonder why the pack and Sam and Emily love me.

I was brought out of thought when the house phone rang down stairs. I let my vampire side out and ran down stairs at super speed.

"Uley residents." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Um is Nickie Cullen there?" A voice on the other side said.

"Um this is her speaking." I said kind of confused. Who would know I was here? I haven't given anybody the house number. Heck I don't even know the house number. I have it written down on a piece of paper… where is the paper?

"Oh, hey! This is Black what's up" Black said.

"Um not to sound rude but how'd you get my number?" I asked

"Oh… you gave it to me." He said with a little pause.

"Um, no I didn't."

"Yes you did. You gave it to me during math."

"When?"

"I don't know I don't record everything we do!" He yelled, angry I might add.

There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone.

"Look I was wondering do you want to hang out today you know like maybe at the mall or something?"

Is he trying to act like he never yelled at me? I really didn't want to go with him now after him just blew up on me. So I made an accuse.

"You mean like a date?" Was the best I could come up with.

"It could be whatever you want it to be." He said in a weird voice.

* * *

**BLACK? GOOD GUY OR BAD GUY? SO IM HOPING TO UPDATE AGAIN IN ABOUT TWO DAYS. IM GOING TO UPDATE SOONER NOW THAT IM DONE WITH AIM AND MY LIFE IS GOING BACK TO NORMAL (WELL THE WAY IT WAS) ANYWAYS I NOTICING THAT THE REVIEWS ARE NOT COME AS MUCH AS THEY USED TOO. SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTE AND HOPEFULLY IN TWO DAYS ANOTHER ONE IS POSTED**


	27. Black Rosa Part 1

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Esme Pov

"Thank you, grandma." Renesmee said as I toke her plate from her.

I walked to the sink as she ran off somewhere. I began to scrub the plate. There was just one little smug that wouldn't come off with my gentleness. I scrubbed harder and harder and harder…. The plate broke in my hands and I let if clash down in the sink as I grabbed the sides of the sink and began to cry. Tears that would never come rake threw out my body.

Life has been horrible with Nickie. I just couldn't live without her. Her sweet smile. Her careless laugh, beautiful face. everything! I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I could fill the grieve for Benjamin my son that I lost at birth begin to get wider as another hole of grieve began to open for Nickie. Nickie was the reason I could get pass that my baby boy was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. She was just my life! I'm not saying that my other children aren't my life of course if I lost them I be devastated but I haven't lost them so I don't have to worry about that. I know Nickie needs us just to get by in life of course with that b****h of a mother and that a** of a father (opps sorry) she never got the love she need. It has taken Carlisle and I years to drill it into her head that we would never leave her and that she is loved but … is she feeling loved now. Maybe just maybe she found her love no I'll kill him. Oh I hope she's being good.

Nickie Pov

"You didn't finish the essay our math teacher gave us?" I ask avoiding the answer he just gave me

I heard him sigh in the other side of the phone "No." he said as if he just remembered.

I heard fast typing and quiet whispering. "Black?"

"Yea I'm still here um yea I was wondering if you wanted to go ….hang out?" He asked.

"Um sure why not," I said as I got up from my chair, "anything to get me out of writing this stupid essay."

"Ha-ha, ok, I'll meet you at forks mall bye see ya." He said and hung up.

I quickly dialed Leah's number while I changed into proper clothes.

"Hello" Leah's voice rang.

"Hey Leah I need a favor."

…An hour later…

"Ok so you want a ride you there and back plus you want me to lie to Sam about where you are too." Leah said as she drove the car to the mall.

"Yea…" I said I was pushing my limits

"I can do that." Leah said agreeing like it wasn't the best offer she ever got.

"But it's going to cost you." She said.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well talk about it on our way back to your house. Have fun." She said as we pulled up to the mall. I got out after thanking her and walked up to Black as Leah drove off.

"Hey." Black said as he walked up to me. We started to walk towards the mall.

Leah's POV

I was lying down on the on the couch eating cherries when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Leah, do you know where Nickie is?" Sam said in an urgent voice. The cherry was sucked down my throat as soon as I heard Sam's voice.

I started to cough trying to get the blasted cherry out.

"S-Sam um…" Dam what I was supposed to do ahhh oh yea!

"Hi Sam, umm, Nickie with me. She got lonely over at the house so she came to mine I hope is that's ok."

"Did she think about even telling me that she was going? No call no note!" He yelled but in a calmer voice." Crap….. Well I'm not going to get out of this by telling the truth that's for sure.

"She did but it was a sticky note and it got attached to her clothes." I said holding my breath.

I heard Sam sigh on the phone and I knew I had won the battle. "Ok can I please talk to her?" He asked.

What the f**K why does he have to be such F*****n pain in the a**. Um come on Leah you didn't just lie for 20 years and learn nothing.

"She can't… she in the bathroom." Oh god Seth is starting to rub off on me.

I heard him sigh (is that all he ever does, it makes him sound like an old man)

"Ok tell her to call me back when she gets out." He said.

"Will do." I said as I hung up and threw the phone.

I laid back down and ate another cherry

"Leah you are a geniuses." I said to myself.

Nickie POV

Black and I had been at the mall for two hours just walking around. There wasn't that much talk but it wasn't uncomfortable. We stumbled across a cart full of rose out outside of the mall. They were my favorite. There were tones of roses all different colors. Black went up to the lady with the roses as I sat down on the bench. He came back over to me with a black rose and handed it to me. A black rose that's unusual. But it fits Black after all his name is Black Rose in English. I smiled and took it from him.

"Thank You." I smiled

"You're welcome."

I turned my head to Leah's car when she honked the horn.

"Come on we have to go!" Leah yelled.

"I have to go, I had a great time. Bye!" I said as I gave him a hug and walked away.

"So we'll do this again?" He yelled.

"Definitely." I said as I got in the car.

Leah drove off fast.

"Here write a quick note telling Sam that you were coming to my house." Leah said as she she handed me a note pad.

"Why?" I asked but still wrote a note.

Leah told me the whole conversation she had with Sam and I laughed so hard at the end. Apparently Sam called six times and Leah said I was still in the bathroom.

"So about the favor you now owe me." She said as she drove down the wet road. Oh god I don't think I'm going to like this.

"There this party in two weeks and well I need a friend to come with me and since you the only one without an imprint I was wondering if you would come with me?"

* * *

**CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! I UPDATE SO YOU REVIEW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SO NOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF BLACK. DONT WORRY I WILL SOON REVIEL IF HES A GOOD GUY OR BAD GUY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. This can't be happening

**SHOUT OUT TO MUZZ9175 FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! YOU ROCK!**

* * *

"Woe woe so in order for me to repay you, I have to go to this party with you?" Is said with a raised brow.

"Yea... we'll talk about this later." She said as we drove up to my house (wow that must be the first time I said that).

"It's always later with you." I said shaking my head as I got out of the car and walked into the house to see Sam sitting on the couch.

"Nickie I know we haven't gone over this (oh here it goes) so I'm going to let this go, but you are _supposed_ to leave a note or call me or Emily if you are leaving the house actually you have to ask us before you go anywhere and curfew on school nights are 9:30 pm and weekends it's 10:30 pm breaking these rules well I guess you know what happens then." He said while smiling.

"Sorry." Was all I could say. When there was nothing else to say I began to walk to the kitchen.

"Oh so we finally figured out the schedule, you have patrol every week day, on Monday and every other day its 4:00 pm to 6:00 pm and on Tuesday and every other day its 4:00 pm to 8:00 pm." He said.

I groaned. "With who?" I asked

"I know I'm going to regret this but if you can behave… _Leah_." He said like me and Leah were the worst together.

"REALLY! Yes we'll be good I promise" I said while giving him a hug and running upstairs with the phone. I screamed like a little girl. I can't believe out of all people me and Leah would be patrolling together! After our first fight I thought he would never have us together, wolf to vampire.

I walked into my new room and threw myself on my bed. I dialed Leah number at vampire speed. I dialed so fast I thought I break the phone.

"Yellow."

"Leah!" I yelled

"What is Sam giving you a hard time because if he is…. I swear…" I heard her step on the brakes as if she was turning around.  
"No, no, no it's quite the opposite. Sam gave us the same patrol time!" I yelled full of excitement. That's all Leah ever wanted when I came into the picture actually it was when she came into the picture because I was here way before her, but I did move and so I came back into… Oh forget it!

"Really! Thats great!" She yelled.

"Ok, so about the par-"

"Don't talk about it now idiot!" She yelled

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, you don't have detention do you? " She asked.

"No... but I will if I don't finish the dam essay done." I said as I went for my laptop.

"Ha ok see you then." She said. I hung up the phone and threw it somewhere in my room.

Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you, because that was the exact feeling I was getting. I got up from my chair and looked out the window.

A dark shadow was walking around in the forest. My curiosity got the best of me because I walked outside. I know that not the smartest thing to do when you don't know what it is but hey who said I was smart when it cam to my safety. I didn't see anybody from outside of the forest and I knew it was stupid to go in when you didn't know who or what was in there ( see i can be smart...sometimes). I squinted my eyes searching threw the forst to make sure nothing was there.

Out of know where a heavy hand landed on my shoulder from behind me. I gasped and turned around

Jacob with a questioning look on his face looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I thought I heard something that's all." I said while trying to calm my heart down from being scared and since he was here he wasn't exactly helping my heart slow down.

After one last look he gave me to make sure I was ok befor echanging the subject.

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold." He said while heading for the house.

"_Me!_ You're the one with no shirt on." I said while exaggerating me.

"Yes but I am hot." He said while putting his hand on his chest

"And I am not." I said while raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms and outting my weight on one foot. Jacob looked me up and down it looked like he was trying to keep himself from saying something.

"I mean in... body... temperature wise." He said.

"Hmm..." was all I had to say. Jacob followed me all the way up to my room.

"So you like your room?" He asked.  
"Yes very." I said as I plumped down in my chair and began to type the essay.

"What are you typing?" He asked as he came and kneeled down behind me.

"Oh just this stupid easy my math teacher gave me because me and this boy Black were talking too much." I said simply.

"You and _who_?" He asked weirdly.

"My friend Black, he's a really good friend of mine."

"And you're typing this essay on why not to talk in class because you guys talk to each other to much? Shouldn't you pay attention during math?" He asked with a raised brow

"Yes but I have passed math so many times there's no point on me paying attention." I said simply

"Yes but I'm sure _Black_ hasn't, if anything he's probably falling because you guys talk too much."

"Oh please Jacob don't be Sam." I said rudely.

Jacob raised a brow at my rudeness. "Speaking of Sam I'm sure he would love to hear about this." Jacob said as he got up.

"No!" I said as I jumped out of my chair and jumped on his back and covered his eyes with my hands. Jacob tried to get me off but was not succeeding.

"Nickie get off of me!" He yelled

"No! Don't tell please!" I yelled

"He already warned you about talking in class." He said still struggling.

"Yes I know but that was right before my teacher gave me the essay. Come on Jake why is it that you're so mad about this little essay if it was anybody else you would laugh." I said trying to reason with him.

"Fine! I won't tell now get off." I got off cautiously.

He sighed and looked in a different direction. Really, why was he so upset about this?

"Nickie, Jacob dinners ready!" Emily yelled from down stairs. Not really wanting to talk to Jacob right now I began to walk down my stairs and into the hallway. But Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Nickie I'm sorry, your right. Please let's not fight over this." Jacob said in the hallway looking down at me with pleading eyes.

"Who said we were fighting." I said smiling up at him. He smiled and we continued our walked down stairs.

The kitchen was full as usual. Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Sam and Emily were already sitting at the table and I thought my family was big before. We had to buy a whole new table to fit us all comfortably. Jacob and I sat down by Sam and Emily. For some strange reason Sam and Jacob haven't been talking lately. Ever since the "scheduling" conflict they have been really distance.

Sam had announced that there was a sign of a new shape shifter. His name was Mitchel he was about 19 the same age as Leah and Paul. He doesn't know what going on yet but he will. it should be any day now when he phase and we all will be ready. Jared and Sam looked at me when they said to be careful around him and try not to set him off. Of course this brought question from everybody. Then it was story time of course everybody laughed except for Jacob he looked meanly at Paul?

"Where's Quil?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Oh he is bringing home a_ little_ surprise." Emily said.

I was confused but nothing ever makes sense so I just let it slide. About half way through the meal I heard footsteps on the front porch.

"Looks who's back." Quil's voice range threw the air.

I turned and squealed and jumped out of my chair. There standing in the door way holding Quil's hand was Claire! She looked adorable she was wearing knee high pants a pink shirt white sneakers and her hair was in pig tales.

"Claire!" I yelled and ran for a hug

"Aunt Nickie!" She let go of Quil's hand and ran for me.

I collide with her small frame as we embraced each other.

"Did you have fun in Hawaii?" I asked.

Her parenst decide that it was time they got away from all the supernatural stuff so they took her to Hawaii.

"It was fun but I missed you guys!" she said while giving me another hug.

"Ha-ha we missed you too."

Dinner went on as Claire told us all about her trip. Every time she called me auntie it made me smiled but made me cry deep inside. Once diner was done I left to get a moment away from Clair not that I was already tired of her but because I was going to cry any minute.

I walked out of the house and sat against the railing.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself." Embry asked right as my tears started to descend.

"Nothing looking up at the stars." I said wiping them away quickly.

"Liar, come on tell me what's wrong." Embry said while coming to sit down right next to me.

"It's just I miss my Renesmee. Claire reminds me of Renesmee. I miss her terribly."

"If you think you miss her think how Seth feels. She his imprint and he can't even see her for who knows how long." Embry said looking at me.

It then hit me. How Seth tells me he knows how I feel. I am a idiot! I forgot all about the imprint.

"Yea I know but at least Seth has all his family with him, I only have half." I said while looking at the ground.

Embry got up and hugged me. "I'm always here for you."

…Morning…

"Nickie! Wake up! It's time for school!" Sam yelled

I groaned.

"Nickie I am not playing get up."

I didn't respond.

"1…2…3..."

Emily's Pov

I was pulling the muffins out of the oven so they would be hot for Nickie when she ran out of here like she always does. I heard Sam counting and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Splash was all I heard before a loud scream echoed off the walls.

"SAM!" I chuckled that was one way to get her up.

Nickie's Pov

I was drench.

When he got to three and nothing came I thought he gave up. I was very wrong. Before I knew it ice cold water was dumped all over my body. I screamed and shot up in my bed.

"Get up." Was all he said before he left the room with his stupid bucket.

My mouth was wide open.

… At school…

I barely made it to class. Right as I walked into English the late bell rang. I sighed in relief and walked to my desk by Kim.

"You look like hell." She whispered as the teacher began to take roll call.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I bit into my muffin that I snuck into class.

I extended my arm out to Kim with my muffin. "Want some of my to go muffin?" I asked her

"Mrs. Cullen would you throw that away I do not allow food in my class." My English teacher said.

I hide the muffin under my desk so she couldn't see it. Kim look at me still confused.

"Sam threw a bucket of ice cold water onto me as a wakeup call."

Kim gaped but we had to turn our attention to the teacher because class had begun. It was then that my nightmare for school had started because guess who was back. The snotty nose brat and her chick click.

Her name was Alicia and her friend's dum and dumer were Cici and Momo I mean seriously who names their children that.

Anyways they were once again giving me these glares. Didn't they have anything better to do then just give me glares? I mean we're in school there's a teacher teaching things we need to know, well they need to know and they definitely need to know this stuff. Their brain was the size of a pecan.

Thank god the two periods went by in a breeze because it was time for me to head to P.E with Seth. Of course for some reason the school hates me (actually it because I'm a Cullen) because the boy and girls were separated but Alicia was in my P.E so well you should already know what look she gave me.

P.E ended and I went to Social Studies with Collin and Brady. That class surprisingly was fun. Collin and Brady made fun of the substitute all day but she caught them once when they were throwing spit balls at her, she made them call home and since their parents were out camping they had to call Sam. Which I could tell he was not too happy about. But when Brady was on the phone with him the substitute called me up.

"Will you please come here Miss. Cullen." Oh god let's hope Sam didn't hear that.

I walked up to her. "I didn't help but notice you are friends with them" she said while gesturing to them. I nodded my head "were you apart of the spit ball throwing?" She asked with slits in her eyes

"No ma'am." She looked at me trying to see if I was lying. Which I kind of was. I threw like one spit ball.

"You may sit down." She said with a glare. Really what's with all the glares?

I tried so hard not to laugh and so were Collin and Brady.

Next hour was chemistry! My favorite hour of the day. I walked into the hot stuffy classroom. I hissed at what I had seen. There next to Jacob, at our table, leaning with boobs popping out, was _Alicia_. I could feel my blood begin to boil. I walked over to where I was supposed to be sitting and bumped (not to hard) Alicia out of the way. Alicia looked like she was going to explode.

"Hey Jacob." I said smiling ignoring Alicia.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"So I was wondering if _you_ would come over to _hang out_? Before four, maybe_ right_ after school?" I asked.

Did I know what I was doing? Yes. I knew I was making Alicia jealous which was the whole point. I wanted her to back off of Jacob. Before Alicia could even say anything back, our teacher told us all to sit down. Alicia stomped her way back to her seat and I smiled.

Before I knew it chemistry was over. It was the one class I didn't want to end so quickly but it did. I wished all my other classes would do that but no, only chemistry would do that. Jacob walked me to my math class.

"Come here I want you to meet someone." I said and grabbed Jacob hand and pulled him into my classroom right to Black's desk. Black looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Black I would like you to meet one of my best friends Jacob. Jacob this is Black Rosa." I said.

They just continued to look at each other with dagger eyes. It kind of got uncomfortable.

"Sooo... Jacob you better get to class before your late." I said while pushing him in the direction of the door.

"So _I_ am coming over to _your_ house right. _After_ school like you said so _we_ can hang out." Jacob said looking at me.

"Yea." I said with a smile.

After giving each other one last glare Jacob left.

That was odd. By the time I realized it, the day had come to an end.

I walked outside and was pulled away from the crowed by Jacob.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You said you wanted to hang out well this is us doing it." He said as he walked me over to his motorcycle. I stood a few inches away from it.

"What?" He asked when he turned around.

"Are you expecting me to get on it?" I asked

"No I'm expecting you to run alongside of it." He said sarcastically. I looked at the at the bike scared.

"You've rode a motorcycle before." He said

"Yes but that was with Emmett. If I fell off he would catch me before I even knew I was falling."

"Nickie you should know by now I would never let anything happen to you." Jacob said while coming up to me and grabbing my arms. I looked up at him and I could see understanding in them.

"Fine I'll get on." I said moving towards the bike.

"No it's ok we'll go walk in the forest. " He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the forest.

"No, it's ok." I said pulling him towards the bike but it was no use he would not budge. When I figured he would not take me on the bike I sighed and went for a walk in the forest with him.

"So do you ever go home Jacob? Your dad must miss you a lot." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yea I do but not a lot he mostly hangs out with Charlie." He said. I groaned inside I have to go see Charlie sometime soon.

…4.00 pm…

I finally zoned into the wolf channel. I forgot at first that I had patrol today.

'Is anyone here?' I said in my mind

'Oh look who it is. The girl who left me hanging at school. I was supposed to pick you up remember.' Leah said.

I groaned 'Sorry Leah.' I told her about my little problem at school without telling her that I was in love with Jacob. I told her how I just wanted Alicia to get away from us.

'And you couldn't tell him that you were just trying to get Alicia away why?'

'Because that would be mean.' I said.

Leah didn't respond

I think she had given up on me.

…2 weeks later…

It was rainy Thursday night and to tell you the truth I was really excited about Friday night when Leah and I were going out to party. It was a break day for the whole pack. No patrol! Yay! Everybody was at their own house including Emily. I walked down stairs to see Sam lying on the coach watching TV.

"You know the old man was snoring ….." I said as I sat do in the recliner"…. And it was raining and pouring…. Plus he got out of bed and bumped his and didn't get up in the morning… he got up in the evening." Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He had his left arm behind his head and had the remote in his right hand pointing it towards the TV.

"Oh I'm referring to the old man as you." I said as a matter of fact.

He rolled his eyes. I looked to the TV and notice he was watching some scary movie. It looked like it was gory one to. I hated scary movies even though I lived with the scariest things on earth.

"Why don't you and Emily live together?" I asked for the first time. I'm surprised I haven't asked it sooner.

"Because we're not married yet." He said with another raised eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, we've been kind of busy lately." He said referring to we as the pack and I.

"Weren't you guys supposed to get married like last year?" I asked remembering Emily saying that was the time she wanted to get married.

"Yes but if you didn't notice there was a vampire war going on so it was not the time for a wedding." He said with an astonish look in his eyes.

"That would have been so romantic. Just imagine as repulsing as it is you and Emily kissing in the middle of the clearing you in your tuxedo, Emily in her wedding dress. All of us killing the Vampires." I said dreamily.

Sam looked at me with the same look he had a minute ago." You're weird." He said then turning his attention to the TV.

I looked at him hurt. "You now notice that! For heaven sake I'm vampire and you think I'm weird!"

"Well you certainly not scary." He said not taking his eyes on the TV.

"That's rude!" I said. I wrapped my arms around me and pouted.

"And don't you think you would have got an invitation if I and Emily were getting married?" He said

I didn't respond.

"You though you wouldn't be invited." He asked with another astonished look

"It crossed my mind." I said looking at the wall.

"You are something else." He said while shaking his head.

"Love you too." I said while smiling.

"Ya ya ya you too." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Feeling the love."

We went into a comfortable silence but the movie that was on started to get worst. It was getting to scary for me.

"Sam can you turn it off?" I asked

He chuckled. "It's not real." He said.

"Well duh but it's still scary." I said hiding behind a pillow.

"You're too old to be watching this anyways. This is for young people." I said pointing to the TV. He sighed turned off the TV and got up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I yelled back to him.

"Teaching you a lesson." Oh god this cannot be good

He threw me on his bed and held my arms up.

"Help I'm going to be rape!" I yelled out.

"Shut up and listen. If I'm old then I can't hold you down..." I tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use then I tried to kick him in the face but then he just held my legs down." And if I'm old then I can't do this…" I started too laughed. Sam was tickling me from head to toe and to tell you the truth it was worst then the time my whole family did it!

After what seem like hours. He finally stopped. Of course being me I was still giggling like crazy. After five minutes I finally got myself under control. I got up and glared at him.

"I hate you." Was the only thing I said.

"What was that?" He said inching his fingers closer to me

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." I said quickly

I walked out of the house as fast as I could. I walked into the forest completely aware that I only had a purple tang top and grey sweats on. I walked around the forest for about two hours. I hunted for about 30 minutes. I missed my family. I hate hunting with the pack or going by myself. I never knew how much I could miss my family. After just walking around for another 10 minutes I noticed were I was. Billy's house or Jacob either one works. I smiled and walked out of the forest. Billy and I had got rather close over the past few years. We enjoyed each other's company. I walked up to the little house. Even though their house was small it had a big back yard not including the forest. I walked around the house and knocked on the front door. I waited for about 4 minutes and then the door was open.

"Hey Billy." I said.

"Well hello Nickie. How are you on this fine day?"

"Good just running away from Sam." I said. He looked confused.

"He tickled me to death so I ran away." I said to extinguish his confusion

"Oh." He said laughing.

"Well come in." He said moving to the side to let me in.

"Thank you. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just trying to clean up the house a bit and I have to go grocery shopping.

"Well I can help you with that."

…4 hours later…

After helping Billy with his "chores" I left. It wasn't boring like you would think. I loved spending time with him he was so nice. For some reason I felt like I should like him. I walked through the forest to relize I still didn't want to go home yet. I sighed this wasn't my favorite thing to do. But it was good to let my animal instinct take over. I was going hunting again. Being a vampire had its benefits but being a lylax well it had its limits but it was great to be one. It made me feel special, even though Emmett said I was "_special_" and I don't think he meant that in a good way. I chuckled oh how I missed him. I missed them all and it felt like the days were going bye slower and slower. I had finally made up my mind. I was kind of on the line on if I should or I should not go to the party and now I had finally made up my mind. I was going to that party. I didn't want to wait for my family while doing nothing. Sure I was a goody good with my parents but that was because I didn't want to disappoint them. Plus I really hated their punishments. But no Nickie Cullen is going to make her life fun and exciting even if that meant breaking the rules or law… I'm only sticking to one rule. Don't let my vampire side out.

I let my mind wonder into the mind of a werewolf 'Leah you there' I thought

'Yea' 'I'm going'

…Friday…

I had just got out of school and to tell you the truth I was really nervous. So many things could go wrong.  
I walked to Sam's waiting truck when Black called me.

"Yea." I said as I walked over to him

He was all the way in the far corner were the corner meet the woods. Nobody was there except for him. I walked over to him but got the creepiest feeling if Edward was here he would say "I don't like this turn back"

But I guess that's what I have Quil for. I walked over to him with a big smile. He had this sort of shimmer in his eyes.

"Hey Black." I said as I walked right up to him.

He seemed to have something big on his mind and it was bothering him a lot. He was fidgeting with his hands and he was speaking in a very low voice.

"Black?" I asked worried stepping a little closer.

He looked up surprised like he had just noticed I was here.

"Nickie umm hey I need to ask you something." He said sweating a little

"Sure Black anything. A-are you ok?" I asked once again putting one of my hands on his shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine. Look we're friends right?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders

"Yea, of course." I said letting go of his shoulder but his still remained on mine.

"And you like me right." He asked.

"Yea..." I didn't know where he was going with this.

He smiled.

Then he pulled us in for what he wanted was a kiss. Now the only thing that was going on in my head for the last 2 seconds was "WHAT THE f**K. EWW I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU".

I pushed him away before his lips could make contact with mine. He backed up a few inches. He starred in shock at me.

"I- I thought you love me."

"N-no." I said wondering what on earth could make him think that.

"Don't lie this is serious." He said running up to me and grabbing my arms tight and shaking me a little.

"OW! Black stop, you're hurting me!" I yelled out

"You just admitted to liking me right now and what about all the other times.

"All the other times was us just going somewhere as friends and I said I liked you but I meant it in a friend way." Said knowing now what made him get the idea.

"I'm sorry but I just don't love you." I said really sorry. But then the unexpected happened.

When I though he was going to let go of my arms and walk away he decided to do something else. Instead he drew back his hand a smacked me across my face.

"Don't you ever say that!" He yelled

I raised my hand up to my burning check. Tears were waiting to pour out. Had he just hit me? I never knew he was cabal of doing this. Realization finally hit him.

"Nickie I-"

"No! That's the last time you'll touch me!" I said running to the flow zone. I could hear Black call out my name but I didn't care. I ran to Sam's truck and got in.

"Where have- What's wrong. Is that a hand print?" He said scooting over to me and gently touching my face. I moved my face away from him.

"C-can we just go home." I said shaken.

He looked at me one last time with concern in his eyes but started the truck. If you were wondering why on earth I didn't turn his a** in was because if I did I'm pretty sure Sam would get out and go kill him. When we arrived home I ran up to my room and threw myself onto the bed. A stream of tears came pouring out. I cried for about an hour until I heard a soft knock at my door. I wiped the tears away but knew it was useless to try to hide them.

"Come in." I said

Jacob came walking in with caring eyes. He walked over to me and sat down. He pulled me into a hug and I immediately lost control. A fresh new batch of tears came pouring out. Jacob just held me and rubbed small circles on my back. After about five minute my sobs began to quiet down.

"Do you want to tell me what happen?" He asked in a caring voice.

"That depends what Sam tell you?" I said smiling for the first time.

"You little brat" He chuckled but continued " He said you came out of school ten minutes late and was shaken up pretty badly, and you had what seem to be a red hand print on your face." He said

"Plus look at your arms. There bruised... are those finger prints." He said taking my arm in his hand ever so gently.

I pulled away and touched my face for the first time since I came home and looked at my arms I had never really thought about bruising from where he grabbed me.

"Nickie you know you can tell me anything right?" He said grabbing my hands.

"Ok but if I tell you, you can't go do what you want to do." I said. He looked really confused but he nodded his head.

"Ok you remember Black..."

…After telling Jacob the story…

"That F****n b*****d! When I get a hold of him..." Jacob said storming off the bed

"No! You promised!"

"I didn't promise anything! What I want and what I'm going to do is a big difference!" He yelled.

"Please Jake! All I want is to just stay away from the creep, he scares me and …. Just please keep him away from me." I said crying all over again. I could hear Jacob sigh. Next thing I knew was I was embraced in a tight warm hug.

"He won't touch you again not if I have anything to say about it." He said protectively

"Don't worry I told him that would be the last time he ever touched me." I said pulling away and looking into his eyes. He starred at me, his brown chocolate eyes boring into me and he smiled.

"If I were him I be scared." I chuckled. After Jacob making sure he didn't hurt me in any other area we walked down to the living were we watched TV is was about thirty minutes later Leah came barging in.

"Come on Nickie we have to go patrol." Leah said. I sighed I didn't want this moment to end but it was going to have to.

I said my goodbye to Jacob and walk outside to meet Leah.

"We need to get somebody to cover for us. The party is about three hours from here and you still have to get ready." Leah said she had her car parked right in front and I was starting to wonder where Sam was.

"Well what about Jacob?" I said looking towards the house.

"No! I mean no just no not him umm there has to be somebody else." She said oddly.

"Okay let's go to Embry's" I said getting in the car

"Oh can I see your phone I need to call Sam and say I'm going with you to a friend's house."

"To a friend's house?" She question handing me her phone

"Well I technically won't be lying." I said giggling while dialing Sam number.

…At Embry's house…

Apparently Sam didn't really care that I was leaving to go somewhere with Leah he said it would be good for me to get out. I guess I kind of freaked him out with the hand print. After my conversation Leah looked at me weird.

"I'll tell you later." I said waving her off.

"Call!" Leah yelled form outside

Embry in sweat and no shirt came to the door and opened it.

"What!"

"Wow somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said leaning against the car

"Nickie Leah what do you want?" He said sitting down on the porch steps he looked a mess.

"Remember how you said you would all ways be here for me." I reminded him

"Yea…"

…In the car…

After pleading with Embry to take care of my shift for about 10 minutes he gave in and Seth is going to be taking care of Leah shift. All she had to do was threaten him the she would tell their mom about all the time he snuck out and got drunk and she had to go pick him up and being the mom's boy he is he said he would do it.

"What am I wearing?" I asked in the car.

"Oh everything you need is in the back seat, go get ready." Leah said. I got up from the passenger seat and started to go back slowly but Leah being a but head saying I was going to slow and stepped on the gas and I went flying into the back seat. She broke out into a fit of laughter. Well that's Leah for you.

…At the party…

Leah and I arrived at the party at ten o'clock. Now don't ask me how we arrived late when we left the reservation at three thirty.

We drove for a total of seven hours! It was supposed to be only three! Leave it to us to find a way to make it four extra hours. Well Leah had to get dress and she didn't want me to drive her car so we pulled over and did our make-up which took us an hour since we didn't have a full mirror. Then we stop to get something to eat which took thirty minutes. Then Leah stopped the car when I told her about Back. She stop to yell at me! She yelled at me for not beating the crap out of him which she knew full well I could do. But that only took ten minutes so were did we get the extra two hours and twenty minutes!

Leah and I walked into the party to find kids drinking, dancing, smoking and well, let say some were "_wrestling_" on the couch. Leah started to walk off into another direction without me so I grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What do I do?" I whispered

"You've never been to a party?" She asked

"Yes Leah because vampires so go to a party. I'm daddy little girl for petes sake. I don't go to party's especial these kind." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well, improvise find a nice hot-"Leah said but didn't finish. I smiled in confusion and turned around to see Leah starring at this guy who was staring at her. But unfortunately I knew those looks all too easy. Leah had found her imprint. But why was he staring at her like that. Then it hit me he must have been the new shape shifter.

I pulled them both outside so they wouldn't just be staring at each other in the middle of the party. Mitchel wasn't that bad looking but when weren't these shape shifters hot. He had green eyes tan skin long black hair (that would be cut off soon) He was already starting to get muscles. He had a small but cute mole on the right, right above his lip and he was taller than Leah. They were still staring at each other and it was getting uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes. "Um Mitchel is it..." he nodded his head" Mitchel this is Leah Clearwater, Leah this is Mitchel... I'm sorry I don't know your last name but I'm sure you to have a lot to catch up on." They both nodded their head still in the trance.

"Um well if you guys need me I will be in the front of the house." I walked away rolling my eyes, _imprints_. I had a hard time getting to the front of the house. I was stop at least six times, twice asking for my number (even though they didn't get mine I got theirs) Once asking if I wanted to dance and three times asking if I wanted to make out. I answered them all saying I had a boyfriend. Well in my dreams.

I finally made it to the front of the house. I walked over to the cement steps and sat down. How was it that I got myself in these predicaments? I looked up at the house. It was a nice fancy rich house. Two story. It was all black which was unusual. This wasn't my first time sneaking out but it was my first time to a party. I remember the first time I snuck out well it was more like dragged out.

…Flashback…

"Nickie come on get up." I heard a voice say above me. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I said sleepily.

"We're going out." Rosalie said sitting me up and going to my closet.

"But mommy and daddy said we have to stay home and it's past my bedtime." I said. I looked at the clock and it was about ten thirty. Rosalie laid a pair of clothes out in front of me and help me get undress to put them on.

"I know what mommy and daddy said but you need to breath and get out besides they won't be home till twelve thirty which by then you will be back in bed safe and sound." She said promising.

After getting me dressed in a black leather jacket with a black shirt and a purple tutu with black leggings underneath and leather boots she picked me up and carried me out to the car. She had me block Alice and Edwards from seeing what we were doing. She carried me out to the garage, to her car and sat me in the passenger seat and buckled me up. She then got in and started the car and back out.

"Rosie what are we doing." I asked biting my nails.

"We are going to have fun." She said simply smiling.

That night me and Rosie went to the ice-cream store and even went street racing it was fun and scary.

Then we beat mommy and daddy home by three minutes. Rosalie almost ripped my clothes off trying to get me in my pajamas. Then she tucked me in and I told her I had a great time. She stopped for a second and smiled at me. She then kissed my forehead and ran out.

Mommy and daddy came it to check on me but I smiled. I wasn't good at pretending to be a sleep because I smile. They got mad and gave me a mad look but I told them I was waiting for them to come home. They then smiled and took me into their room so I could sleep in their bed. I loved my night with Rosalie.

…End of flashback…

I smiled at the old memory. I missed her so much.

…Rosalie Pov…

Life was so boring. Well whatever a vampire calls this hell hole. I missed my little sister so much. I missed her complaining when I pushed her towards boys. I miss getting scowled by dad when we talked about boys and what we favored about them. I remember when I first took her out. She was about seven years old but she was really 16 years old (not counting her human years) but her body and mind was at the age of seven. She was like Renesmee except the complete opposite. She would only turn another age when she grew as in height. Her mind would only grow with her age but she was still really smart for a seven year old. It was really complicated but when I first took her out against mom and dad wishes she was scared to death which was understand able since she was daddy little "angel". But she had a great time which was all that counted. I bet she's at home with Sam being the little goody good she is.

…Nickie Pov…

Evacuate the dance floor was echoing throughout the party. I was hanging with Leah friend her name was Savannah and we were pointing out all the guys we could get which I currently could get every one of them even some girls not that I was interstead. It was now twelve o'clock so I decided to go find Leah but with no luck I could not find her luckily her car was still here so I went to it and surprisingly the car was unlocked. I got in and found her phone. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing her anytime soon so I decide to make a call.

For about two minutes I heard the stupid dial up ring.

"What do you want Leah." A sleepy voice said.

"Jacob! It's me Nickie umm can you come pick me up" I said giving Jacob the coordinates to wear I was. He wasn't mad at all but I don't think he was that happy.

I waited for about three hours outside in Leah's truck I put a sticky note on her steering wheel to tell her I was being picked up.

Right on time Jacob pulled up. Wow it only took him three hours to get here.

I walked up to the car and got in.

Jacob was clenching the steering wheel really tight. I could see the vein in his jaw. We sat in silence for about five minutes.

"Jake-"I started.

"Out of all the stupid things Leah has done this has got to be the stupidest things she has ever done! I can't believe she left you alone!" He yelled

"I think Leah imprinted." I said fast. Jacob froze and looked at me to go on.

"Well I also think she was imprinted on too." I said looking at him. He was totally lost I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm not sure but I pretty sure it was Mitchel the new shape shifter." I said filling him in. He looked back at the road thinking really hard and started the car.

"Okay so then she off the hook because imprinting can have that effect on you but you on the other hand are not." He said. Wait how did he _know_ what imprinting felt like.

I looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well one you went to a party without notifying anybody else, two you didn't call anybody when she imprinted and three you look like a dam prostitute!" He said gesturing to me. I looked down at what I was wearing and I guess I could easily be mistaken for one. I had on a short strapless sparkling grey glitter dress with black high heels. I blushed.

"Okay one I'm not going to go tell Sam "Oh hey Sam I'm going to a party at ten o'clock with Leah just thought I let you know" No! I'm not going to tell him that! Besides we had Seth and Embry cover for us so they knew." I said

"Then why didn't you call them!" He yelled. I felt my heart sink at the comment. I looked down at my lap and folded my hands. The car was now silent.

"Nickie I didn't mean it that way."

"I didn't call them because I wanted you to be the one to pick me up." I said

"Well I'm flattered." He said smiling for once. I smiled back but knew I still had more to explain.

"And I didn't call anybody when they imprinted because well I didn't think about it beside they really need to work on their communication. They were just staring at each other!" Jacob laughed but I continued." And I look like a prostitute because well these are Leah's clothes after all." Jacob got a kick out of that because he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Ok you're off the hook. But why didn't you tell me in the first place." He asked smiling but his eyebrows still went down in confusion.

"Oh well Leah didn't want me to. I don't really know why. I kind of sucks though because she brought me with her not only because we are best friends but because we are the only ones without imprints." I said.

"She told you that." Jacob said clenching the steering wheel.

"Yea but I don't know what she was expecting. Because I wasn't just going to make out with some random dude." Jacob seem to loosen up to this because he smiled.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm a virgin on the lips cheek and tongue." I said proudly.

"And every wear else?" He said laughing.

"Yes sir ree." I said smiling. He laughed.

"So wear am I taking you Miss. Cullen." He asked all fancy like.

"Umm I guess Leah's I really don't want to go home." I said He smiled and continued driving.

…The next day…

I was awoken by Seth snoring.

"Seth shut up!" I yelled under the pillow. Wait Seth?

I jumped up. I looked at my surroundings. I was in Seth's room in his bed? Ahhh god is this what it feels like to be drunk. But then everything hit me. Leah imprint, Jacob calling me a prostitute then driving me home, me getting out and walking into Leah's house not wanting to go to her room because I was scared of what I might find, walking to Seth's room and telling him to get off the bed and to sleep on the floor, then me falling asleep around six. I looked at the clock and it was only ten! I groaned and fell back into the bed.

After trying to fall asleep for ten minutes I got up and left the room. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God I looked like a druggie! I had big black circles under my eyes, my unruly curls were every were and I had on a big baggie zip up hoodie on. It was hanging of of one shoulder too. Jacob gave it to me so I wouldn't get cold.

I just shrugged it off. Only Seth was here and he wasn't somebody I wanted to impress. So I went down stairs and found Mrs. Clearwater. She looked like she was in a rush.

"Hey Sue." I said. She turned around and smiled she looked me up and and down.

"Well at least you don't reek of beer like Leah usually does."

"Don't worry I didn't do anything. Leah dressed me and Jacob gave me his jacket saying I looked like a prostitute." I said sitting down on the bar stool. She laughed and said she really had to go but I was welcome to anything in the house except her room and I could have the remaining coffee.

"Oh and Nickie?" Mrs. Clearwater said

I turned to meet her eyes. "Thank you for making my children happy again." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. I went and got myself and cup of coffee. I was drinking it at the little island they had in there house. They had a pretty nice house it wasn't like all the other. Now if you're wondering what I look like well I look like a girl that just got out of bed with somebody if you know what I mean. I was enjoying a nice cup of hot coffee when a howl came screeching threw the air.

Seth came rushing down.

"That's Sam and boy does he sound pissed." He said.

He handed me a pair on Leah clothes. Which I took gladly. There was no way I was going to see Sam and have him tell me I looked like a prostitute too. Seth closed his eyes and turned around. I took off the big jacket and put on Leah's white tang top and grey sweats. Did I look attractive no, did I care no. I just didn't care about anything today.

Seth and I ran through the forest as another howl came. I ran ahead when Seth had to phase but he caught up to me. I could hear everybody voices. The whole pack is going to be here great.

'Where are you two?' Sam voice barged into our head

'We're almost there jeez'

We soon arrived to see the whole pack in a circle.

'You look gorgeous today Nickie' Paul said sarcastically

'Better then you do every day.' A course of ohh went through my brain as the rest responded.

'That's enough!' Sam barked

'Nickie I would stay quiet if I were you, you are already in enough trouble.' Sam said.

"Wait what!" I said for the first time out loud.

'You have the power to block anyone from seeing what you and someone else did and yet you didn't use it smart move' Collin said.

I groaned. WOW! I've been doing this for 90 years and I forget now! Out of all times.

'You were half way there to you blocked Seth and Embry but not Leah.' Brady said

I looked around to see Leah for the first time. My eyes went into slits. She backed away. Yea you better.

'Although I have a pretty good story already, why don't you tell us, that way I know we have everything?' Sam thought

…10 minutes later…

I thought Sam was going to kill me but turns out he started to yell at Leah for leaving me alone where I could have gotten raped and killed. I was kind of mad at Leah but deep down I knew she didn't deserve to get yelled at alone. I was going to say something but then I heard a growl. I looked to the right of Leah to notice for once that a brown but white face wolf was next to her. Had he just growled at Sam but it was quickly stopped when Sam growled back. He dismissed everybody but Leah and Mitchel. But right as I turned around I heard Sam say that I was to go straight and wait for him at home. I groaned out loud but said yes.

On on my walk back home Jared and Paul came by to torment me. Saying "Nickie's in trouble" in a really annoying voice, if I wasn't too tired I would have probably bitten them. Oh don't worry I'm not venomous. It will just hurt. I remember when I told Bella those exact same words.

…Flashback…

"I can't believe you ruined my favorite sweats!" I yelled at Bella as she threw my purple (now torn) sweats in the trash.

"Oh bite me." She spat back.

"You shouldn't say that to me." I said shaking my head.

"Go head I'll give you a clear shot." She said as she tilted her head revealing her neck.

"Ok but I'm not venomous." I said walking towards her.

"Dam it. Get away." She said smiling and pushing me away. I laughed and rolled my eyes this girl had no idea what she was asking for.

…End of Flashback…

I missed Bella so much.

…Bella's Pov…

I sighed as I put the book I was reading down. I watched as Renesmee played with her new toys I had bought her she was looking about three years old now. It hadn't even been a full year yet. I looked at the family pictures on the fireplace. I saw Nickie smiling as big as she could as Emmett carried her down the stairs. I really missed her. There were times like these that suck being a vampire. I really wanted to cry for her but every time I did nothing would come out. She would be sitting here with me right now reading the same book as me and then when we finish the chapter we would tell each other about what we thought and compare it to other books blah blah blah anyways I was dying without my best friend. She probably have a great time with the pack. I bet she hasn't even done anything wrong at Sam's.

…Nickie Pov…

I decided to not listen to Sam and go for a hunt. It was nice to feed once again. I rarely ever did it now which is probably why I look like crap lately. I walked around in the forest for about an hour until I decided I better head back to the house. But to my luck when I got there Sam wasn't. I smiled. I bet Leah is giving him a hard time. I was about to sit down on the couch to watch TV when the house phone rang. I walked up to it and checked the collar Id and what do you know it was Black's house phone. I felt the anger inside of me begin to boil. I pressed ignored so it would send him to voicemail.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk back to the TV.

"Hello..." A women voice rang. It was coming from the voicemail recorder. I turned around and looked at it confused. I could have swore it was Black's

"Hello is this Nickie Cullen? Well this is Black Rosa's mother. Um (sniff) I was wondering it you have seen Black. He never came home from school yesterday and he has been missing for twenty two hours. He won't answer his phone it has been disconnected. So if you have anything on where he might be please please contact me at this number. "His mother said with a crackly voice like she has been crying for hours.

The call ended and I fell to the floor. I curled up into a ball. Black was missing and it was all my fault.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE? IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW. NOW IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 12 REVIEWS AND TRUST ME YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. What do I do?

**REVIEWW**

* * *

It had been at least 10 minutes after the news I had got about Black's strange disappearance. Paul came in frantic when he found me on the floor. He searched me looking to see if… what he said... cuts ... but to his disappointment I had none. I guess he was trying to cheer me up but that statement didn't really work. Tears slid down my cheek and Paul started to panic not knowing what to do. (Really and he has an imprint how?)

Finally I found arms go around me but when I looked up it was Jared (of course). I cried harder knowing I could let go of everything knowing Jared would hold me till I ran out and could actually talk. I cried for Black (which is really rare because I don't cry for people that hit me). If maybe I put my words a little different...

I was shhh by Jared as he held me on his lap (how'd we get to the couch and I know Kim is very pleased to have him as her imprinter and not Paul) I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. After what seemed like hours which was only like 3 to 5 minutes my tears stopped. Jared faced me and asked what was wrong but unfortunately all he got was "Take me to Charlie "He seemed confused but nodded and got his car keys. Paul Jared and me all crammed into his truck and drove off the reservation.

Thankfully I wasn't in the middle this time. I looked out the window clearing my thoughts and trying to have a balanced brain back in my head. So many things were making this life so complicated. I know this is kind of mean but I wished I just had Rosalie's life, not that I dream of kissing Emmett! Yuck! Eww! Get this stupid imagine out of my head! I shuttered. But back to the main topic, I just wished I had one crappy event in my life heck I'll even take Jasper's. I sighed well-wishing for others people lives isn't going to solve anything.

The trees swished by as we sped down the lane. I could hear Jared and Paul whispering. Probably wondering if I was having another break down. We finally pulled up to Charlie's house well Bella's old house. I got out and turned around.

"You guys head back to the reservation" they started to protest but I cut them off "it's not like Charlie's dangerous. I've known him for a long time, plus this is my business and I didn't need leave a note for Sam so could you pleased head back I'll be home soon." With that I closed the door and walked up the steps. I knocked on the door and waited about three minutes before Charlie answered the door.

"Hey Charlie." I said as he opened the door.

"What a surprise hi Nickie um what brings you here?"

"Hi Charlie umm do you mind if I come in?" I asked hopping he says yes because Jared and Paul were still watching and listening and I didn't want them to know why I was here right now.

"Um of course come in." He said with no emotion

I walked into the house and looked around it felt weird to be here. Bella hasn't lived here in months so it's not like I was visiting her. But the house was still its normal plain self which is okay. I was surprised to actually see it was clean. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Charlie walked over to me looking oddly.

"I'm not going to feed around the bush I'm just going to come straight out with it. My friend went missing and I would like you to work on the case." I said getting straight down to business.

Charlie put on his police face and started with the questions.

"I would gladly take the case" he said getting a note pad and pen "What does he or she look like a picture would be the best."

I handed a picture of me and Black. It was taken at the mall when a random photographer came up asking if he could take a picture and then sell it to us. Of course Black pulled me towards him before I could say no. Charlie looked at the picture.

"How long has he been missing?"

"22 hours and 30 minutes." I said

Charlie lips went into a line and I knew it was going to be bad news.

"Nickie... people who go missing over 24 hours are most likely not going to be found." He said with sympathy.

I looked down at the table with tears welding in my eyes. I was my fault all my fault.

"But I will try." He said seeing the tears in my eyes. I looked with hope.

"So where was the last place you seen him?" He said asked

"At school right after the last bell rang."

He looked up at me with another one of those looks. I groaned.

"Nickie I can't do a search for a missing person on the reservation."

I looked down at the table again trying not to cry.

"But I'll try to look off the reservation." He said trying to make me happy. I nodded my head and got up.

"I'll drive you too Sam's" He said getting his car keys and jacket.

I didn't know how Charlie knew I was living with Sam, maybe Billy told him or maybe he saw the guardianship papers in the police station. I got into the car and laid back against the seat.

I opened my eyes a little and could see I was being carried to my house. I felt safe in whoever big buff warm arms I was in. I opened and closed my eyes until I realized I was in my bedroom and being gently laid down on my bed. I looked up to the blurry figure and finally when my eyes readjusted I saw Sam. I looked up at him with tears still in my eyes and somehow he knew about Black. He then did the worst possible thing. He hugged me. I cried and cried till I made myself sick.

"Shhh its okay Nickie it's okay. It's not your fault. Shhh baby I'm here." He said stroking my hair. It was nice to have Sam around and did he just call me baby?

I cried in Sam's arms and before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINSEY! HAHA THOUGHT I FORGOT DIDN'T YOU! WELL I HOPE YOU DON'T READ THIS TILL YOU GET YOUR PHONE CALL BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I WANTED TO SHORTEN THE CHAPTER I WAS WRITTING JUST FOR YOU! BUT ANYWAYS YOU ALL ARE DOING GREAT WITH THE REVIEWS PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER...**


	30. Warning part 1

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

It had been at least a whole week that Black has been missing. I've been in all the searches for him with his mother helping her and the police on where he might have gone. Luckily I also had the pack watch for him when they go out patrolling. We had just got done with the last search yesterday. The cops had come to the conclusion that he either was kidnapped ran away to another country or killed. Of course this just made his mother cry when she heard the last statement (wait to go cops, you just love making people cry).

But then the evadible question came, why would he run away? My stupid conscience caught up with me and I blurted out what happen the day Black went missing, but I kind of left out few minor details wait back up a few MAJOR details. His mother went ballistic and told me it was my fault that he went missing (well thank you captain obvious!). Then I added to why I said that and then his mother went crazy again! (I see where Black gets it from) She complained to me and the cops on how her little baby boy would never lay a hand on a woman, that he was the perfect gentlemen and that I was just a lying piece of … well lets got with the word dudu.

Emily was there with me help with all the searches and stepped into mother mode. She yelled at Blacks mother saying that there's been no reason to talk or call me names like that. She also said that she was lucky we don't testify against it. That shut her up. Emily drove me home and I ran past Sam up to my room and cried. I felt horrible that Black was missing, would I ever talk to him if we ever found him, no, but at least I wouldn't feel horrible for him being missing anymore.

You would think I would have my best (girl) friend in the whole wide next to Bella helping me get through this. HA! NO! She's been all lovey dovey with her new soul mate. I hadn't seen her around much only at breakfast, lunch, dinner and patrol now you would think I would get to talk to her at the eating times but no either there's food in her mouth or his tongue! Patrol you would think would be the best time to talk but guess what? HE NOW HAS PATROL WITH US! Sam said it we were the only spot he could fit because there were only two of us. I hate my life.

I've been hanging out with Rachel and Kim lately but that's not any better because they have frickin imprints too! I tackled Leah to the ground yesterday telling her we need to hang out and she said she couldn't agree more. We were going to see a movie at the theater called Scream 4. Now I know I hate scary movies but these movies aren't exactly scary. I find them hilarious. I know I know there not funny there about people getting killed but its funny how they get killed. Hey I'm a vampire you can't think I'm an angle all the time.

I waited for about an hour over to the time Leah was supposed to get me but she never came. After an hour had gone by I gave up and went to my room thinking maybe something came up. It wasn't long before I heard knocking on my door. I told whoever it was to come in. Seth came in looking like sunshine and rainbows.

"Hey what are you doing in here on this fine day?" He said oddly

"Um well I was waiting for Leah to come and pick me up so we could go to the movies but I guess something important came up because she never came." I said flipping through a magazine

There was a pause and I turned to see Seth biting his lip. He seemed like he was about to apologize but didn't know what for.

"What?"

"Leah left an hour ago to go see scream 4 with Michael." He said. I face went completely into a frown and it took everything I had not to scream out loud. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I looked at the bed deciding if I should go kick Leah furry a** right now or think of something else. I got of the bed and walk slowly towards the door. But not before Seth grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked not releasing his grip.

"Going for a hunt." I said not losing eye contact with him. He seem to be thinking but he let go with a sigh and walked me out to the front porch.

"I'm going to Collin's house so if you need me go there ok?" I nodded my head and ran into the deep dark forest.

It started to rain so I pulled my hood over my jacket. I was wearing skinny jeans with my new Nikey's that Paul just bought me a white tang top with a red mickey mouse jacket my hair was in a lose messy bun.

I let my animal side take over and could smell a lion pride. My eyes turned black my throat burned, my body took over and before I knew it I was running through the forest at my vampire speed. I attached the pride with great force and fierceness. Soon my eyes turned back to their caramel golden eyes. I sighed as I could control my temper that itched to get its revenge on Leah. I sat down by a bolder and rested as the rain poured. I rested my head on the boulder as I got a searing pain in my head. Like an over exaggerated headache.

…Vision…

Girls screaming, lady screams in pain, laughing, smacking crunching, People yelling, yelling for me, Blacks face.

…End of vision…

I gasped for air as I came out of the vision. I could recognize the voices they were my whole family It was another warning another warning for me

* * *

**CAN YOU SAY CLIFF HANGER! I SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP VERY VERY SOON AND IT WILL BE KIND OF LONG IM GETTING STARTED ON IT RIGHT NOW BUT ITS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOODDD AND DONT WORRY GUYS THE CULLENS ARE COMING BACK BUT NOT SOON TO MUCH WORK TO DO AND THEY WERE JUST GETTING IN THE WAY I HAD TO GET RID OF THEM HAHA I'M MEAN. PLEASE REVIEW NICKIE BAD GIRL DAYS ARENT OVER THEIR JUST GETTING STARTED... REVIEW!1**


	31. Imprinter

**BIG EVENT!**

* * *

I was trying to figure out what on earth my visions were warning me about in the pouring rain. One thing was for certain. Black was in trouble. I tried to find the explanation to this but I couldn't see why anybody would want to harm Black unless it was because … (gulp)… of me.

I heard the sound of a branch crack behind some bushes. I stood up slowly. I ran over at human spend but when I got there nobody was there. The wind blew in my face and I caught an unrecognizable scent of a vampire. I followed, I ran and ran and ran but soon enough I had lost it. I bit my lip, fist curled up at my sides, standing straight and tall, eyes searching through the woods but as I did so my eyes began to fill with water and once again the dam broke. I cried and feel to my knees my hands covering my face.

After about five minutes had gone by I pulled myself together. _Jeez Nickie ever since we move to Forks you've been nothing but a cry baby you never cried and now, all a sudden you're a sprinkler._ I told myself. I got up from the ground and ran to the direction of Collins house. I slowly breathed in and out trying to erase the evidence of me crying.

I ran up to Collins house to find it completely quite. I smelled the scent of the vampire that I had smelled in the forest. I slowly walked around the house. Still nothing, I walk silently and on guard. I looked to the far end where the forests meet the dirt road as figures were emerging. I heard growls and then Collin, Brady and Seth came out from the darkness. They looked at me with shock and then went back into the forest so they could phase.

"Jeez Nickie! Do you know how close I was to ripping you head off?" Brady yelled as he came to hug me. Still shock I spoke nothing as they all hugged me making sure I was real.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked looking at them.

"Well we were all inside watching Jackass"I rolled my eyes they love that stupid show" and then we caught the scent of a vampire. It was walking around the house and getting closer each time then we phase and went outside. We chased it but then it just disappeared. "Seth explained.

I looked at the ground and thought what on earth was going on. The wind started to pick up and I got a cold chill since I was still soaked.

"Come on let's get you inside and get you some clothes." Collin said putting his arm around me. I looked around still curious about what was going on and reluctantly let Collin take me inside.

Seth got me some clothes to put on and took mine and put them in the dyer. I changed into a long baggy shirt with some basketball shorts. Collin and Brady were both 15 but they were going on into their 16 year a month _after_ they phase so they were trapped at the age 15 forever as the same with Seth. Yet I was still the baby even though Seth Brady and Collin were my age. I would say Collin Brady Seth and I were the closets even though nobody could ever replace Leah (even though I was replaced) and Bella It's just that Collin Brady and Seth were my age so we understood each other's actions.

We watched TV for about an hour well they watched as I tried to figure out what everything meant. Could it be the volturi attacking again, another invasion I replayed my vision in my head I don't get it. My vision that come to me when I'm awake are very rare the first one I had was when I was five, then the second one was when the volturi attacked and now this one, two in less than one month! God life hates me. The buzzer on the dyer went off and I went to retrieve my clothes. When I got out of the bathroom and into the living room the phone rang.

After the boys fighting over who would answer the phone Seth was kicked off the couch and groaned as he answered the phone.

"Hello… What… Yea she here… what! Yea we'll be there!" Seth hung up the phone in a flash. We looked at him in confusion but I knew all too well a phone call like that meant bad news.

"We need to go. Rachel's been hurt. She at forks hospital." I gasped and ran to get my jacket as the boys got dressed. Soon the boys had all their clothes and phased we ran to the hospital and into the emergency room.

"Hello Miss. Cullen haven't seen you in a while, well there's no need any more since you father doesn't work here anymore. How's he and you mother doing" Dr. Domo said. The story was that Esme mother is sick and she need to be cared for so my mom and dad went there as for my brothers and sister they went to go to the university there and I was left to finish school here with my dad's best friend aka Sam.

"Oh they're great but I'm kind of in a rush could you tell me where Rachel Black's room is no need for direction just room number I know my way around here." After been given the room we raced through the hospital up to the 3 floor,_ critical condition_.

We walked slowly into the room to see everyone was here and when I mean everyone I mean everyone. The room was very tiny to tiny for all us but somehow we were all in. Rachel lay unconscious on the bed. From what I could tell she had a bruised face a broken leg and a broken neck. Billy was on the right side as Paul was on the left holding her hand. Jacob was next to Billy. Jared was holding a crying Kim and Sam was holding a crying Emily. Quil was holding Claire as it was his day to babysit her and next to him was Embry with Michael holding a tearing Leah. I turned around to look at the critical condition area everyone was way too busy to notice anything. I closed the curtains and found everyone in the room eyes were on me.

I walked over to Paul and looked at the sheet. Just as I suspected right leg broken, broken neck and bruised ribs. Nothing I can't fix.

"Collin Brady go stand watch, Quil stand in front of the camera. Paul I'm going to need you to move for a moment."

"What are you doing?" He asked not moving.

"Bringing Rachel back to our world."

Thankfully he moved and I got to work I started with healing her neck. Gold light appeared from under my hands as they were inches above her neck. Her neck started to move into the position it was suppose too be in and then I moved to her ribs then her leg only this time I healed it to where it was only a sprained ankle that way it would be more believable.

I stood up to look at my art work. Good job Nickie.

"Okay so this should get her moved out of this place. Nobody say a word I will do all the talking." I moved out of the room and called for a doctor. Thankfully Dr. Domo was working here today.

"Yes Miss. Cullen? "He said as he walked into the crowed room

"Yes well I couldn't help but notice that the way her neck is angled. It does not look like a broken neck therefore I would like you to redo the x-rays." I said politely

"Well Miss. Cullen that does look true but-"

"Then you wouldn't mind doing it again." I said interrupting him. He looked at me and I had no choice but to give the famous Cullen smile. Even thought he was in his forty's he had no problem with pleasing a 15 year old but well right now I'm supposed to be 17 going on 18.

"Yes Miss. Cullen right away." He said calling a few people over to take her away.

"Oh and you might as well recheck her leg and ribs to." I said he smiled and bowed his head.

"Oh and doctor?"

"Please Miss. Cullen call me Drew."

"Drew" I said giving him the smile again. I swear I heard his heart stop for a minute "would you mind getting us a bigger room please." I said using my vampire skills to my advantage.

"Of course, right away." He said turning and running to the x-ray room. I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding. I hated doing that but at least it was for a good cause. Everyone looked at me and I gave them a small smile.

"I'll get go get Rachel some clothes." Emily said as she toke Sam keys from his pocket.

"I'll go with you." Kim said unwrapping Jared's arms from her and giving him a kiss.

"Me to" Said Leah

"I'm going to take Claire home and put her down for a nap, call me if there are any changes." Quil said we all nodded.

"I'll go talk to the doctor about the arrangements." I said. They all nodded and I left as did Emily, Kim, Leah and Quil with Claire.

I walked down to the first floor looking for Dr. Domo when I saw the back entrance door closing. I caught the same scent as earlier today. I followed it out and into the woods I was almost sure I had them but then again they just disappeared. I sighed and stood there. I shook my head. Maybe I'm just going insane. I turned around only to be pushed back a thousand feet away from the hospital. I heard Sam calling my name. I just laid there felling broken but I knew I had to get up or Sam would start to really investigate in what was happening and I didn't want him to do that I wanted to figure it out on my own. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked back at the amount of damage that I had made. Trees were destroyed that were in my way, the ground looked like an asteroid came by. I was now just starting to inherit my strength against a vampire but it still hurt like hell to get hit. I got up trying to cover the scratches and take the leaves and branches out of my hair and dirt off my face. My ribs hurt but I put the pain aside.

What sucks about my healing powers is they can't heal me only other people and my controlling plants powers only work once depending on the amount I've used like trying and restraining a vampire, it takes a whole week before I can do it again plus after doing so I sleep for hours my vision of other people only come when I'm sleeping I think that's why I sleep too and my other vision are horrible because their warning me and talking to plants and animal well there's no limit to that really but I really don't just go talk to a squirrel any day I only did that when I was like 5, plants I sometimes talk to but hey you have to admit you would talk to plants if you could to.

I walked back to the hospital holding my stomach and was directed to Rachel's new room where all the guys except Quil where there. Soon Dr. Domo came in with people pushing Rachel in.

"Hello Miss. Cullen well I did the retake on the x-rays and you were right. I don't know what went wrong or how it happen but all Miss. Black has is a sprained ankle and bruised face. She will be discharged tomorrow." I thanked the doctor and when he left I went to lie on the couch and soon I fell asleep.

… 3 hour later…

I woke up to people bickering. I open my eyes to see the whole pack including Quil arguing. I sat up and saw them all turn their heads as I shuffled around on the couch. Sam walked over to me and sat down next to me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey hey it's late why don't you go back to sleep." Even though I couldn't agree more I protested.

"No, I'm fine. What's going on?" Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. That's when I noticed there were three other beds in the room. I saw Emily sleeping in on a bed she had stiches on the opposite side of her scare and a black eye she also had Claire sleeping with her, Kim had bandages rapped around her head with a bruised cheek, Leah had scratches all over her face and a had a sling for her left arm. They were all sound asleep but the boys were not.

"Come on Sam somebody is attacking the imprints." Michael said in a hushed tone.

"Yea first Rachel was pushed down the stairs then Emily is attacked by glass being thrown at her face then Kim being trip so her head hits a counter, Leah being attacked while in wolf form and then someone just shows up in Claire's room. This isn't normal someone is attacking us by hitting our weak spots." Quil said.

I was completely lost but I didn't really want the facts, all I wanted and need to know was the girls had been hurt. Sam sighed and looked at me. I could see his father instincts kick in because he got the same look in his eye as my dad did when there was danger and he need to get me out of it.

"I know, I know… okay this is what we're going to do, Paul, Jared Michael and me are going to stay here with the girls till they wake up tomorrow, Jacob, Quil, Embry, you will patrol till morning, Brady, Collin and Seth you will be watching and protecting Nickie," I was about to protest but knowing the state Sam was in I decided not" Nickie you will be the good and sweet little girl I know you can be." Sam said. AH! That stupid word! Why must everyone refer to me as that! "Or you grounded for the next month." Sam said with clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head.

"You think they'll be able to protect her!" Jacob yelled. I was token off guard by the sudden outburst.

"Jacob if it makes you feel any better you and Quil and Embry can do a circle around Collin and Brady house and the hospital." Sam said while covering his eyes with his hand.

"What about me! Why can't I stay?" Quil yelled

"Quil Claire was not hurt just scared and I am more than capable of calming her down when she scared." Sam said like he was explaining something to a six year old. They all nodded even though you most of them didn't like there assignment.

"Ha-ha you're stuck with the imprinters Embry." Brady said while pointing and laughing at Embry. Everyone including me froze. Wait Jacob had imprinted.

"Well you guys should leave its late and Nickie you need some sleep." Sam said and with that we all left but when I turned around I heard a smack and a "ow" but I didn't bother looking back. I was hurt.

… At Collins and Brady house…

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the bathtub. I can't believe Sam is making them baby sit me and it's THEM! Am I that weak? I suddenly felt a twig of pain by my ribs. I walked up to the mirror and slowly lifted my shirt. But what I saw was something that scared the hell out of me, ever seen a scary movie and when they reveal something that's scary but not screaming scary just like creepy well that's how I was feeling. When I flew backwards in the forest I thought I been like pushed like shoulder to shoulder push but know I was physically and intentionally pushed backward. Right below the top of my chest was a hand print a long skinny black, blue and purple human hand print. It was bruised and that means a vampire had did it whoever this is who's attacking us doesn't like us at all. Suddenly Seth started pounding on the door.

"Nickie are you all right?" I jumped at first and then sighted and put my arms out on the sink

"Y-yea I'll be out in a few minutes." I said as I slide down on the bathroom door. I couldn't help but hear Brady talking.

"Dude Sam and Jacob are going to kill me." Brady said. I decided to listen.

"I just told her that Jacob had imprinted on…" I turned away. I didn't want to listen anymore. Why didn't Jacob tell me imprinted, why haven't I even met her? I felt the tears trickle from my eyes. I should have known he could never love a girl like me, one thing I bet he still in love with Bella. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

…Alice Pov…

I was walking around in the mall carrying a few bags with Rosalie. Shopping just wasn't the same anymore. It was lifeless just like us. I should have known this whole situation with Nickie would happen. AH! And I call myself a psychic. I missed dragging Nickie shopping even though I know she loves it. I hope she having a good life over there. I just wish I could see what she doing but the mutts are blocking my vision ahhh I hate this life. I hope she does fall in love though but no she won't not after what I told her. AH Nickie please find a way around it! You always find cracks in what you want, don't let my vision stop you please. Eh who am I kidding she probably having fun with Leah and Seth sitting in the living room being a good little girl that she promised Carlisle to be.

…Nickie Pov…

I walked out of the bathroom to find the boys arguing. You know what screw being a good girl I'm leaving. I walked to the window and quickly jumped out. Hoping the boys didn't notice I looked up, no there still arguing. I walked away from the house and into the forest. I know I know not the smartest move considering there's something out there wanting to kill me but forest was home to me. I walked to the beach and looked up at the stars. I felt like sing "somewhere out there" hoping maybe one of my family members would be singing it to but it was hopeless and childish. I bet Emmett would be doing that right now. I couldn't help but remember the vision Alice told me.

…Flash Back…

I was sitting in the living room saying good bye to mom and dad and to my bothers so they could go on their hunting trip. It was time for the boys to have a nice weekend with the rents so we girls were staying home. But I knew that Rosalie and Alice were watching me as in babysitting. Why 14 year old need a baby sitter was beyond me. So Rosalie and Alice where talking about all the cute moments they had with Emmett and Jasper. My mind started to wonder.

"Alice can you see anything in my love life?" I asked

Alice smiled and tried to find a vision but then she wore a frown

"What?" I asked

"Nickie I don't see a love life for you, you will never have one." Alice said in shock.

…End of flashback…

So there you have no love life what so ever. It had been almost an hour that I had been out and they had to notice that I was missing by now. I knew Sam would never ground me I mean hey he hasn't yet, if I were with my other family well let's just say I really wouldn't be happy by the end of the day.

I walked back to the house and didn't see Jacob, Quil or Embry let's hope they never saw me. I went back to the window where I had climbed out and looked into it.

"Nickie come out please." Brady begged at the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes really Sam leaves my safety in their hands. Brady sighed and walked back down the hall. I opened the window and quickly jumped in and made a dash for the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and hands and left the bathroom to see the boys all sitting down watching TV. I walked upstairs to Collin and Brady's room and fell asleep.

…Vision…

"Nickie please." Black said.

Suddenly I felt like every bone in my body was being broken. I scream out in pain

All that was heard was my scream and Black pleading

…End a Vision…

"Nickie! Nickie shhh calm down calm down, your all right I'm here." Seth said as he hugged me I inhaled and exhaled as sweat covered my body.

… At Sam's house…

Sam finally called around 9 telling all us to come to the house. I really didn't fall back asleep. After my vision it felt so real and that meant it was close. I was kind of glad for these visions because that meant Black was alive and I can still save him. We arrived to see all the girls including Claire were back for the Hospital. We all said hello and hugged each other as I healed each of them well not Leah since she was already healed. Once that was taken care of we wanted the full story on what happen.

"We'll I was doing the laundry at Paul's when suddenly I was pushed forward at the top of the stairs and that's all I can remember I didn't see anything I didn't feel anything weird was going on either felt natural, like a normal day." Paul hugged Rachel close.

"I could have sworn I smelt a vampire close so while Kim and Emily went in I phased and check the smell but it just seemed too disappeared. When I turned next thing I knew claws were colliding with my face and then my arm broke and that's all I remembered. I don't even remembering phasing back." Leah said then Michael whispered in her ear.

"I was getting clothes from our house for Rachel when I could have sworn I saw a shadow going towards Nickie's room. I thought Nickie was home and I was going to go ask her what she was doing but right as I turned the corner something hit my face and I don't remember anything else from there." Emily said holding Sam's hand.

"I didn't even hear Emily get hurt I was in the kitchen pacing around when I saw Leah on the ground outside hurt. I gasped and went to go outside to help her but then my feet were suddenly kick from underneath me and then I hit my head on the counter and I don't remember anything after that." Kim said as Jared pulled her close and kissed her head.

"I had just put Clair down for a nap. She was sound asleep. I went down stairs and started to watch TV and not even five minutes later I hear her screaming. I ran up there and almost took the door off the hinges. I find the window wide open when I know for a fact that it was closed. Claire was crying and standing up looking at the window. After I got her to calm down which took 15 minutes she told me some guy was in the room watching her sleep." Quil said. Emily hugged Claire tighter hearing the story.

I looked at the top of my stairs and wondered. I quietly walked up without anyone noticing. I got the scent, whoever they were they were in this house and it lead down to my room. I walked slowly down the long hallway that seemed to never end and then I cautiously turned the corner. Nothing was thrown. The smell was even stronger as if Emily caught him before he could proceed. I walked to my door and opened it slowly but when I open it the scent wasn't there. So who ever it was didn't have the chance to go to my room. I chuckled now I just letting my mind wander. I turned away from my door only to see a nightmare. Standing inches from me was someone in a mask. It was like a clown with a killing personality. The face cover was grey the eyes were outlined with Black his mouth was had the biggest sick smile I had ever seen out lined with red. The eyes were black they were so shinny I could see myself in them. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell down in the corner and curling into a ball. I could hear feet pounding up the stairs and Sam yelling my name. I was engulfed in a hug and I started to shake.

"Nickie baby what' wrong." Wait a moment that wasn't Sam's voice. I looked up to see Jacob. I suddenly remembered my anger for him and pushed him away and jumped into Sam's arms.

"Shh Nickie were here what happen." Sam said as he his hand went over my hair again and again. I was still shaking all over. Not crying shaking.

"Sam do you smell that?" Paul asked.

"Go make sure the girls are okay!" Sam yelled. I flinch since my ear was so closed to his mouth. He mumbled a "sorry" and waited for me to calm down still holding me.

"Honey are you ready to go down." He asked kissing the top of my head. I nodded and he let go so I could walk down I looked behind Sam at the spot the mysterious person was at.

Once down stair I was engulfed in a huge hug by Emily.

"Oh baby are you okay?" Sam and Emily really were like second parents to me and they knew it I remember when I told Sam and Emily that and told them my story, my story of where I came from. Of course like any human girl Emily cried. But the bad thing about having another set of parents was I feared Sam as much as I feared Carlisle when I was in trouble. I looked at the room to see everyone was looking at me except Jacob he looked hurt. Well good he should feel that way that's how I feel.

"Nickie you have to tell us what happen." Paul said I nodded my head.

"I guess if I tell you what happen I have to start from the beginning. It all started yesterday before you girls got hurt. I went for a hunt and after I was done I sat down only to have a vision. Now you guys all know what my visions mean when they come to me when I'm a wake. Well I really can't explain because I don't know what it means yet but people were screaming I was screaming people were yelling my name and Black's face ended up in the end. One thing is for certain Black is in trouble. Then I heard a branch crack. Like someone was watching me I ran and caught the scent of a vampire. I followed it but then it just disappeared. Seth, Brady and Collin said they caught the scent around their house too. Later on at the hospital when the girls went to get Rachel some clothes I found the scent in the hospital it lead out the back door so I followed it. I thought I all most had them again but then it disappeared I gave up and turned back only to be hit in the stomach." I sigh I would have to show them "they left me a little present too. " I lifted up my shirt to reveal the hand print. Everyone gasped as Emily went to get ice from the fridge. Sam pulled me to the couch and had me sit down; he also asked if I was okay as Emily put a bag of ice on my stomach. I rolled my eyes this is exactly why I didn't tell them. I looked over to Jared and mouth the word "help".

Jared quickly cut in. "Um guys I don't think she was done." Sam looked at Jared then me telling me to go on.

"Okay so after that I just got another vision but I was sleeping when this one came and Black was yelling my name and I was feeling pain and yea I woke when Seth came in and tried to wake me. " Everyone look at Seth and he nodded his head.

"And today?" Embry asked

"I saw someone." I said looking at the ground.

…Later that day…

Sam had assigned all us girls our own personal bodyguard. I found it funny because Kim got Jared and Rachel Paul, Claire Quil, Leah Michael and Emily and Sam while I got Seth and when he was on patrol Jacob but my main bodyguard was Seth. Yes I feel_ so_ protected the guy who didn't even notice I was gone for an hour. I was sitting in my room when I saw Seth leave.

Really is it time for his patrol? Am I really going to have to be in a room with Jacob. It was confirmed when Jacob walked in and I looked the other way.

"Nickie are we really going to fight over this." I didn't look at him I looked at a different direction, I found the window more intriguing than him.

"I thought you would at least be somewhat happy." He said kneeling down in front of me and smiling.

"Why would I be happy about this? You never even told me." I said with my arms crossed looking down at him.

"I know I didn't and I couldn't I wanted to tell you but-"

"Well my life was a whole lot better when I didn't know." I said. Jacob look hurt, like I had just broken his heart, ruin his life, took to one thing he desired most and killed it. All I could think was good that how mine feels.

Jacob looked at the ground and got up and walked out of the room. I suddenly felt really guilty. How could I hurt Jacob like that and all I could say was good? _No Nickie don't even think about feeling guilty he deserved it but, I was taking it a little too far._

Leah walked into my room, I'm guessing she filling in for Jacob. Great now another one to deal with.

"Hey what happen to Jacob?" She asked fling herself on the bed, laying on her stomach next me. I ignored her just like I did with Jacob. I noticed it started to pour outside and lightning light up my room.

"Hello earth to Nickie." Leah said jokingly.

"Oh so you know my name oh that's a relief since it feels like I don't exist in Leah now perfect world." I said jumping off the bed and turning towards her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked getting up and sitting on her knees.

"Ever since Michael came into the picture it seems like I don't even exist, nobody does, I'm surprise you even came to visit Rachel in the hospital!" I yelledfinding this argument all to famaliar.

"What? Of course I came to visit her she my friend I would visit anyone in the family who was in the hospital and that includes you!" She said spreading her arms wide open.

"Oh well I guess it just me you ditch for your boy toy." I said turning around looking out my window.

"What are-"She groaned "I knew I was forgetting something when I left the house to go to the movies dam Michael and his hypnotizing seduction." She grumbled as she got off the bed. I shivered at what came to my mind on what they were doing.

"Nickie I'm sorry about the movie. I wasn't intending on forgetting about you, I was coming to get you when Michael just showed up at my door and well I don't need to get into details on how he wanted to have "fun" that day. We left to go to his house to have some "fun". If it makes you feel any better I didn't even see the movie." She said but got no answer.

"I'm sorry I never meant to do that to you." She said coming up to me and putting her chin on my shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm use to it anyways." I said shrugging her off.

"By who?"

"When Edward met Bella." I said simply

"I am really sorry, do you want to go see the movie when Sam lets us out?" She asked I smiled and nodded.

"So what was Jacob upset about?" She jumping on my bed and flipping through a magazine.

I turned to her and walk towards my bed.  
"Well..." I told her about the whole reason I was mad at him in the first place and at the end she growled.

"I'm going to kill Brady." She said looking at the door.

"Why? It's not his fault its. Jacob, he was the one who never told me about who he imprinted on and started to make excuses up." I said grabbing another magazine and flipping through it.

"You know for someone who lived for a long time and seen so many people get together you're not very smart." She said looking up at me. I look at her with a raised eye brow completely lost on where she was going with this.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "You're his imprinted idiot!" She yelled but not too loud.

I rolled my eyes at her." Leah I think you hit your head one to many time when you were having "fun" with Michael." I said going back to my magazine.

"No, it's true!" She said grabbing the magazine and pulling it down.

"Don't you remember when the first time you meet him he couldn't take his eyes off of you and neither could you? " She stated.

"Yea but I get that a lot Jacob not the only boy that's done that, your forgetting I'm a vampire and thats the effect I have on people and so what if I couldn't take mine off of his, if you haven't notice he's hot." I said getting up and going to my mirror, putting my hair up in a bun.

"Ew I going to act like I didn't hear that for the sake of keeping down my break feast down." She said getting up and following me with her hands out like she touch puke when she told me something about keeping her break feast down.

"Come on Nickie just think of all the things that's Jacob done that unusual I know that's hard to limit since everything he does is unusual but what he does for you that's very very unusual. What happens to others when you're around him" She said grabbing my shoulder.

I thought. Then I remembered. How when I first meet him I noticed every little detail. How he noticed every little detail about me. How my whole family disappeared a few minutes after me and Jacob meet, when I heard Edward yell say first his daughter and now his baby sister, how my parents didn't want me around him long or how he never like Benjamin because Benjamin like me, how Jacob would never let anyone or anything hurt me of course it all made sense! I looked down at my necklace that Jacob had given me for Christmas; it wasn't just a present, it was a sign that you had been imprinted on! Emily had earrings, Claire had a charm, Kim had an ankle bracelet, Rachel had a bracelet, Renesmee had a hair tie with a wolf on it and Leah… I turned to Leah and saw she had a ring wolf! The wolf represents imprint and I have one given to me by Jacob! I've been imprinted on! By Jacob!

I looked at Leah and I squealed. She laughed as I ran to hug her spin her around.

"Oh my god … I never thought this day would come and it well … wow." Was all I could say.

Leah laughed. "Wait you knew and you still toke me out to that party and you said…"

"No needs to thank me just go out there and get him back." She said throwing me my jacket

I nodded my head. "Leah I'm going to need you to cover for me again." I said

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something but I interrupted her." Let's just say this is for taking me to that party and saying those things." I said as I climb out the window. I tried to walk as carefully and quietly as possible. Oh god why must I be on the second floor and there no tree here either! After 10 minutes I finally made it down. I smelled for Jacobs and and his scent lead into the woods.

Of course it would, the one place I don't want to go. I ran through the forest letting the lighting give me strength and extra speed. I was careful to avoid Sam, Paul and Jared. I ran through ice cold rain. I had left my jacket on the roof at the house. I was wearing a spaghetti strap black shirt with a built in bra, knee high navy blue sweats that had two red strips on the sides and said crazy in love on the side in red as well and I was wearing no shoes. Great if any one saw me they would think what a lunatic I was for running through a forest. Crazy in love ha! I must be for doing this!

I ran and ran in the pouring rain when I caught sight of Jacob. I started to yell his name. He sped up and disappeared. I keep running at my fullest, tears started to descend. Please please Jacob stop. I finally saw him come out from the bushes in human for. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and then ran into his arms. He bended back a little from the force and when I flew into his arms my hair tie broke so my hair descended down.

He held me at least four inches above the ground hugging me but pulling away a little so I could see his face. He looked at me with confusion then set me down.

"Nickie, what are you doing all the way out here alone?" He said looking down at me. I could barely hear him over the roaring rain.

"Jacob I'm so sorry for what I said. I was a fool to not realize that I was your imprint. Jacob I am crazy in love with you and nothing could ever change that. I just never thought you would love a girl like me, I thought you were in love with Bella still and always would be. Jacob … I am in love with you Jacob Black." I said over the pouring rain. But he never said anything, he just started at me. I thought maybe I had made a mistake. I turned only for him to grab my wrist and spin me around.

"Nickie… I was a fool to never tell you about it. From the time I laid eyes on you, you were all I could think about, all I cared about. I thought I was loved Bella but compared to you it was just like a little kindergarten crush. Nobody could ever compare to you. I swear there is no feeling for Bella beside friendship. You're all I feel Nickie nobody could ever compare to you. I was so worried that you would never accept a guy like me but from what I can see you have because you ran through the forest in summer clothes that aren't even suitable for Forks and your pants say crazy in love. Baby if that's not love then I don't know what it is." We both laughed out loud holding each other hands standing there looking into each other eyes in the ice cold pouring rain. I didn't know where life was going to take me but all I knew was it would be okay as long as I was with Jacob _my imprinter._

* * *

**OMG. I THINK THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER I EVER WROTE I MEAN LOOK AT ALL THE DETAILS! OK SO WHAT YOU THINK GOOD BAD. THE STORY IS HEATING UP AND NOW THAT JACOB AND NICKIE WILL BE TOGETHER, THE NAUGHTY GIRL IN NICKIE COMES OUT! ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!**


	32. Black Rosa Part 2

**I OWN NOBODY BUT NICKIE BLACK AND MITCHEL**

* * *

The rain poured and the thunder roared as Jacob and I ignored it standing right in the mild of its hurricane as the wind began pick up. I look into Jacobs burning chocolate brown eyes as he soared into mine. It was then that I realized he was holding my hands. My heart began to quicken and I blushed thinking I was going to faint. I guess Jacob noticed the changes in my body because he laughed out. Nothing could ruin this moment nobody and nothing could ruin it, that was until Jacob and I heard the scream and a big crash.

It was a manly scream and I couldn't detect what made the crash but there was one thing I was certain on. It was Blacks scream.

"Black!" I yelled as I ran for the direction it came from.

"No I need to get you out of here!" Jacob said as he he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back with him as he began to run towards the house and out of the forest.

"No!" I yelled as I dug my feet into the ground.

"Nickie Sam is already on his way to check it out, but we need to go in order to keep all our secrets." Jacob pleaded

I bit my lip and looked back. He did have a point and I didn't want to get in anymore trouble with the volturi then I already was. I nodded my head as we ran back to the house. I prayed Sam would get there in time. The house came into view and then I remember I wasn't supposed to leave the house, none of the girls were.

"Wait I have to climb through the window! I not supposed to be out of the house." I said just remembering as I stopped on the side of the house.

Jacob chuckled. "You now remember the rule." I glared at him.

He chuckled again. "Look there's no use going through the window because Sam already knows you were out of the house so you're kind of busted." He said showing sympathy.

I sighed as I walked through the house. We found Emily on the porch holding a towel. She ran to me before I could even get on the porch and smothered me with a towel.

"It's freezing out here! If you're going to sneak out at least bring warm clothes. Oh I hope you don't get sick. I have a cup of hot coco inside for you, go in and drink it but first go get some dry clothes on. Some that are suitable for Forks please." She said as she rushed me into the house. I quickly ran upstairs and into my room to find it deserted. I shrugged and quickly changed into new clothes. I grabbed my gray sweats and my long sleeved black shirt. I brushed my hair and left it down as it was still soak it look like I had just got out of the shower. I walked down stairs to find Emily glaring at Jacob and Jacob flinching away.

I look oddly at them as I walked down the stairs.

"Nickie your hot coco is on the table. I'll be upstairs with Rachel, Leah and Kim." She said with a smile as she walked up as I was going down. She gave me a comforting smile as she walked up but I could easily see it was forced. Jacob look up with another forced smile. I smiled back as I walked towards the kitchen to find the hot coco. I sat down wrapping my fingers around the mug. I could feel Jacob come sit down at the table and stare at me as if he was waiting for me to talk. There was a million things I wanted to ask him but for some reason I had forgotten how to pronounce the words. I sighed as I looked out the door. I really wanted to be out there and more than anything I wished I could be talking to Edward.

I missed my family so much it was unbelievable the pain I was feeling when no physical harm was done to me. I missed the ongoing arguments me and my siblings always had, my big word vocabulary words I used on Emmett and to be honest the languages I cussed in, right in front of him and he would have no idea what I said because he didn't know the language. I missed how Jasper would know how I was feeling and how he would play with my emotions, I missed Alice and her annoying shopping trips, missing my mother and her on going never ending care, missing my father and his nobility and knowledge, missing Rosalie and her snotty and stuck up attitude, missing Bella and our secretive talks about burning the clothes Alice gave us and buying new sweats, missing my new family member Nessie my adoring niece, and last but not least my big brother Edward and although he can be annoying with his mind reading I love him he was always there and now he's gone.

I haven't seen my family in three months but it felt like three years. I really needed to see them. I haven't even have a single dream or at the least a vision. I looked out the door again; it was also days like this that me and Emmett would be in ridding our bikes

Emmett POV

I walked through the forest looking for some animal but since I was walking I was having a very hard time on finding one. It was pouring rain where we were living which really wasn't anything new to us. I had my grey hood up with a black hoodless jacket over it; I was wearing dark jeans with grey Nicky's. Most people would say my mother dress me but no, I get to say my wife and sister does, thankfully I'm not only one that gets dressed by them Jasper, Edward and sometimes Carlisle by Rosalie and Alice.

I sighed as I stepped in a puddle of mud for the 3rd time. I sighed it was days like these that me and my little baby sister would be riding our bikes. I missed her so much. She really did a number on my feelings when it came to being over protective. I'm usually a cool guy to be with, careless and free but if a guy even remotely gives Nickie a wrong look well….. I have to admit after a week that Carlisle thought I had enough control I went to go pick Nickie up from kindergarten.

Flashback

I drove down the long road of Charleston, West Virginia. I was on my way after a long day of School to pick up Nickie. It was now my turn to pick her up which I didn't mind. Edward and I were constantly fighting over who got to pick her up from kindergarten, after a while of fighting our mom settled it. I would get a week out of a a whole month to pick her up and so would Eddie, mom got the rest and I kind of felt bad that we took most of the times to pick her up on a count that she doesn't really have anything to do since all of us can drive except for Nickie. Plus she also had to share with the rest of us because the rest of us also like to pick Nickie up so being the good guy I am I'm sharing my week of picking her up with Rosie (not that I had a choice) Alice and Jasper so basically I get to pick her up two days a month. But Carlisle sensing the disappointment on Esme when she told us our "chores" said he and her could pick Nickie up whenever they wanted whether it was our week or not. So I probably once and a while would get to pick her up one day. He also said that if we ever forgot to pick her up that we better be out of the country when he finds out because, when he gets a hold of us…. And then he left it at that and I really didn't want him to finish. I chuckled._ If Nickie ever said she was not loved by any of us when she older she'll have another thing coming._ I pulled up to the tiny elementary school and I saw Nickie smile and get up from the bench as she wave goodbye to her teacher. She was wearing jean overalls white tennies with a red under shirt and had her hair in pigtails she carried her princes backpack and her red lunch box. She started to run over to the car and I began to get worried that she trip and fall, knowing her that was a big possibility.

But before she got the chance a small little boy ran over to her.

"Nickie!" I heard him yell I decide to listen in with my vampire hearing

She turned to look at him. "Hi R-Ronald." I chuckled she was having trouble with her R's no matter how many years went by her intelligents would not.

Don't get me wrong she was brilliant for a five year old but there was always something that would stay her age until she was older. I don't know why and neither does Dad he just guess it the curse of being a lylax's. But at least she was getting better, the teachers tell mom and dad that they think she should skip a grade but mom and dad don't want that they want her to live every moment of every grade because you only get to live it once, well unless your held back which, was not even an option for Nickie.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're really pretty, prettier than my mommy." He said as he smiled.

I sucked in a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel. I began a habit of being overprotective brother. I never had a little sister but Nickie just brought it out and I kind of feel bad because she also has Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Oh well she lucky we let her wear Levi's at this age. Esme Alice and Rosalie were only aloud to dress her in skirts when she was with us, not at school. I was thankful that Carlisle was the one that said it and not me, of course Alice and Rose wanted to argue but knowing the look on his face they back down, Esme on the other hand did not but after a few hours they came to the decision she would be allowed to were shorts, skirts with legging and dresses to school in 4th grade and skirts without legging in middle school. And for once without and second thought Edward, Jasper and I agreed.

But that still did not keep the boys away from her. What happen to old fashion girls have koodies? Apparently we have to send Nickie a nun school.

"Ah thank you, I should go my big bwother I mean brother is waiting for me." She said catching her error.

The little boy made a frighten face at my car. I smiled. _Good because when Nickie's asleep I'm coming after you. You think the boogie man scary well you haven't seen anything yet._ I said to myself. Nickie ran up to the car and got in the back seat and buckled herself in her booster seat.

"Hey how was your day." I said trying to hide my anger.

"Good but this boy said I look pretty and I thought it was gross because I don't want boyfriend." She said trying real hard to pronounce the word pretty and friend.

"Good let's hope you keep thinking that way." I said as I drove off.

End of flashback

I smiled as I walked through the forest missing the old Nickie. We boys were not prepared when Nickie started like boys but one thing we were glade on was she never liked skirts or dresses. I smiled remembering the days when Nickie and I would speed through the forest without even caring about our safety or being seen. The house was not nearly as happy as it used to be. I don't know what we would do without Renesmee keeping at least some joy in the house. I bet Nickie still doesn't think of boys in a sexual way.

Nickie Pov

I watched the little drops of water that ran slowly down Jacob nice bare chest. Things I could do with this boy! But my thoughts quickly ended as I heard pounding on the steps. Which meant Sam was home. I stood up few seconds after Jacob and I notice fear in his eyes.

"Nickie Carlie Cullen get your butt out here!" Sam roared.

I flinch as did Jacob. I walked slowly out to the living room to see Sam flaming eyes land on me. A shiver went down my spine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out in the forest!" he yelled turning to me.

"I needed to talk to Jacob." I said in a low voice.

Sam was going to say something else but sighed and sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said standing up after a few minutes had gone by. "I let it slide with the big fight with Leah, you running away TWICE, going to the party with Leah and I'm not sure where but you've lied to me at least 6 times and now you ran out into the woods where this is some killer on the loose, one we cannot catch. What the hell Nickie! You're like a delinquent from hell! You don't act like a Cullen; you act like rebelling is going to get them back?" he yelled sitting back down, putting his head in his hands.

It stung what Sam was saying, it hurt and it was embarrassing to know that Jacob was right behind me but I didn't feel like crying, I felt defiant come out.

"Lie? You want to talk about lie?" Sam looked up.

"How about you explain how Jacob imprinted on me and no one ever told me! How I'm the last to figure out! When I'm the dam imprint!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

There were three things I noticed all at one. One how Sam mood went to confused, surprised and lastly anger two, hot tears were running down my face and third, the whole pack and the girls where in the living room. I really couldn't believe that they all were keeping this from me; to say I was hurt would be an understatement.

Sam looked to the crowed and I could see with authority in his eyes that he was demanding to know who told me. I wanted to yell that it had nothing to do with them, that they had told me was not the point, the point was, I was never told. That I had to find out three months later but before I got the chance Leah stepped forward.

"It was me who told her." Leah said without an ounce of regret. I had to give her props; she was standing up to a dangerous looking alpha.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Why? After all this time why on earth would you tell her?" He said in a deadly voice.

"She has a right to know." Leah said without any emotion as well.

"She-" Sam began but I interrupted.

"No she's right I had a right to know, but how I found out is not the case, why I was not told is!" I yelled

Sam look at me with the same glare. "You don't understand any of this so why don't you just go up to your room and we'll talk later about the incidents that accrued today later."

I knew I should have listen, not even said a word and went straight up to my room but my 15 year old side kick into rebelling mode and I was forced to speak my mind.

"No." Yes I know not a lot was in my head at the time.

"Excuse me?" Sam said deadly.

"I said no, this concerns me and I'm not leaving till I get my answer, you can't blame Leah for telling me. I needed to know. So please explain to me why I don't understand why this was not told to me because I'm lost on why a girl is not told she has been imprinted on." Sam was about to say something else when the phone rang. Emily went up to it and sent whoever it was to voice mail.

But then the inevitable came. Mrs. Rosa's came on into the recorder and she was crying.

"N-Nickie (sniff) it's Mrs. R-Rosa…. (Shaky breath) can you please meet me at Forks Hospital immediately." Was she could get out. The voice mail ended and I ran to get my jacket from upstairs. I ran back down stairs and saw Sam coming down with me.

"I'll drive you." Was all he said. I ran to the door only to notice I didn't put my shoes on, that they still were in my hand. Paul came up behind me and quickly picked me up and ran me out to the truck where Sam had just started the truck. He placed me in the passenger seat and closed the door as Sam speed down the dirt road. I put on my shoes as he drove his way to the hospital. Whatever Mrs. Rosa was crying about I hope it was out of pure joy but deep down I knew that wasn't true.

…Forks hospital…

I jumped out of the truck and ran into the hospital to find Mrs. Rosa clasped in a chair crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She looked up at me and crushed me with a bone breaking hug.

"Mrs. Rosa, what's going on?" I said after a few minutes.

"T-They found him." She said crying into her hands. Mrs. Rosa was exactly the skinniest person she had red hair and was about 5 feet. But then her information hit me but confused me.

"Well if they found him lets go see him come on." I said jumping up.

She shook her head and pulled me back down slowly. I looked at her with my confused caramel golden eyes.

"Black is dead."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT IM SORRY IT TOKE ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR THIS STORY MAKE SURE YOU KEEP UP! REVIEW!**


	33. Black Rosa part 3

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED HOPE THIS MAKES UP!**

* * *

I really took me a few minutes to get what she had just said through my head. But when I did comprehend what she was saying. I was speechless and I was surprised to say that I wasn't crying but I wasn't filled with joy either. I guess my friend in my head was saying don't show you emotion in front of Mrs. Rosa for her sake at least. Suddenly Dr. Melina came out walking towards Mrs. Rosa.

"Ma'am when you are ready you may see your son." Mrs. Rosa looked up as if she'd just remember she was at the hospital. She looked at me with dread filled in her eyes.

"Nickie, will you please come with me?" She asked squeezing my hand. I really didn't want to see my ex best friend's dead body because if I did I'm pretty sure I would need someone to catch me when I passed out but on the other hand, the hand that she was holding, I really need to leave the hospital with two hands and unless I went with Mrs. Rosa that wasn't going to be an option. I gulped and nodded my head.

I turned to look for Sam as we got up and walk toward the elevator. I found him walking with us and he gave me a confronting smile and nodded his head. I gave him a weak smile as we continued. We had finally made it down to the last floor and walked toward to morgue. I finally started to tense and my feelings were yelling, pleading for me to turn back. But like always I ignored. We finally made it to the deadly (no pun intended) silent room. The room was cold and all that could be heard was Mrs. Rosa crying. The doctor pulled out Black's body and I couldn't look. As I turned my head, I saw Sam standing at the door way with his veins popping out. His fist and teeth were clenched.

I walked over to Sam. My eyes pouring with curiosity, he looked down at my shoes and then down the the hall.

"Sam wha-"

"Can you smell that, the scent leading down the hall?"

I my brows went down in confusion but I sniffed and suddenly as if someone unplugged my nose, the scent came pouring in. I growled but it was undetectable to the human ear. The scent was back. The person who had invaded my house and, had hurt my family. I stepped forward but Sam grabbed my arm.

"It's old but not that old. We should leave and have a pack meeting." His eyes flickered to me.

I nodded my head and looked at Mrs. Rosa. I had no desire to see my dead friends body and left with Sam.

…Later that night…

Sam had made patrol a whole lot tighter and it was going to stay that way until we killed whoever this is. But unfortunately everyone went home to spend as much time with their imprints as they could before the moment our lives became controlled by Sam. Everyone except, Sam, Emily, Jacob and me. Emily had gone to her own house much to Sam's displeasure and Jacob had to leave much to my displeasure. Unfortunately that left me and Sam home alone together. It's not that I didn't like Sam but we still had to discuss me breaking the rules….again.

I was reading my book when Sam just appeared at the top of my stairs, causing me to scream.

"Jeez Sam you have to say hi or something you can't just appear at my door, with everything going on. You're lucky I didn't kick you in the chest and believe me it hurts ask Brady." I said from the ground on the other side of the bed. He laughed and helped me up.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I smiled and grabbed his hand; he lifted me with ease off the ground.

We sat on the bed together in silence. I knew what was coming I could feel it.

"Nickie you know why I'm here." He said finally. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know a lots been going on lately but you can't continue on this road of behavior. I know you would never act like this if your parents were here." He said in a steady voice.

I felt my heart crack at the mention of them. It's true I would never even dream of acting like this with my parents. Emmett and Edward might have crossed that line more than I can say but I've seen the effects and I really don't wish to live them. A single tear ran down my cheek.

Sam looked at me and wiped my tear away. He pulled me into a bear hug or as I like to call it a wolf hug. I started to let the silent tears run as I tried to keep from breathing hard.

"Shh it's okay. I'm here baby shhh." Sam said confronting.

"I miss them so much." I said through tears.

"I know." He said.

We sat like this for few minutes and I found the position all too familiar. Sam pulled away and looked at me wiping the tears.

"You okay?" I nodded my head. Sam sighed.

"I know it hasn't been easy these past two months but you're going to have to settle down and listen to the rules. I really don't want to go all parent on you." He said with a smile.

I laughed. "Too late?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I haven't punished you for everything you've done because your family toke quite a toll on you and then with Black, well he took you for a ride too but I can't let you get away with everything. Ok?" He said looking at me with deep concern.

I nodded my head and he seem to relax.

"Why don't you take a nap? With everything that went on today I wouldn't be surprised if you slept till next winter, plus you're going to need it." He said as he got up. I got under the covers and Sam tucked me in. I felt like a huge baby but I yearned for someone to tuck me in since they all left. Sam kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"I love you Sam." I said quietly. Sam froze at my doorway.

"Love you to Nickie." He said finally and left the room closing the door behind him.

I turned over on my side and looked out the window. I couldn't believe what happen in the last three days. First all the girls including me have been attack by an unknown stranger, then I fine someone staring at me with a mask inches from my face. I shivered at the thought of it, how I let them sneak up on me I have no idea and why put the mask on I would have screamed anyways. I regret the decision not to knock the person out. Anyways where was I oh yea. Then I find out that Jacob (the hottest guy on earth) has imprinted on me! Then I find out Black's dead. Well way to put a damper on this day.

Even if Black did hit me I was really sad to see that he was dead. But it didn't feel that he was dead. I notice that I had yet to cry that he was dead and even though I doubt he really cares that I haven't it would be proper but I wasn't that sad to hear he was dead. I know some great friend I am. But Black was getting weird with me even before he hit me. Like kind of obsessed. I shook my head.

Stop it Nickie, your being dumb, he was your best friend and now that he gone you're going to start talking smack it's your fault he dead anyways. Then the first tear fell from my face. I sniffed and laid down. Soon I would fall into what I hoped a dreamless sleep.

…Nightmare vision…

I walked in the pitch black forest. Twig snapped behind me. I turned around and saw blood red eyes staring at me from the dark then a growl escaped and they attacked…

…End of nightmare vision…

I shot up and was drenched in sweat. I looked around the room to find it was empty. I sighed and looked at the window and strangely enough it was open. I frowned, maybe Sam open it. I walked over to it and closed it. I got an uncomfortable feeling in the dark so I turned on the light and sat on the bed.

My head was pounding. I really had no idea to what was going on around here. These visions made no sense if this person was after the imprints why was I getting the vision of only me. I laughed as I could hear my dad say "if you're getting the visions of you it means you're prying into something that's not meant to be pried into" I chucked at the thought. But the problem with that was I haven't done anything!

…Next morning…

I never got any sleep after I woke up I was awake for hours alone so at 8:30 I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I know not the best decision with someone trying to kill people but I'm not that thick I decided to invite someone to come along with me.

I watched as Jacob said good bye to his dad and jog over to meet me in the woods.

"Well well look who's finally using their head for once." Jacob said as he finally made it over to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a brain you know, I'm not stupid." I said with my hands in my pockets.

"Too bad you don't use it." He answered I glared at him. We walked in a comfortable silence as we listened to the birds sing.

"So did you get in trouble last night?" he asked

I turned to him and blushed remembering that he was there when I got yelled at.

"No he let me off the hook for the last time but expects better behavior." I said looking at him as my lips went into a small line.

He smiled. God he sexy. "Yea so does my dad." He said with a stunning smile. I frowned in confusion.

"You haven't been visiting. He wants you to visit even more now that you know about how I feel about you. He thinks you're good for me." He said looking down at me.

I blushed, as I walked by the flowers that seem to be dead, they blossomed when I passed by. I picked a few up as we walked by.

"Yea, maybe to good!" I said as I through the flowers at him and ran. He laughed and chased after me. Our laughter could be heard for a mile. I couldn't help but feel that this was the happiest I've felt in months.

I ran until I saw Jacob frown and stop I turned my head and skidded a stop inches before the river. I looked at the river as it flowed down. I looked to the other side and could fell my heart race. The other side was mine and my family's territory I hadn't realized I haven't been this far in the forest since the battle. I could feel tears start too swell up in my eyes.

Jacob walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Now any other time I would die of blushing but right now I need it.

"We'll go over together." He said promising. I nodded and gulped.

We climb down and over the river to the other side and I could feel relief as memory's swarmed into my mind. It felt like home.

Home. That was the only word my mind would comprehend and like a bee attracted to a flower I ran towards the Cullen house. Branches cut my face and arms but I didn't care and finally I made into the clearing of my back yard. I swallowed hard as I saw the house that now had over grown grass.

Jacob ran up beside me and looked at me warily. I walked up to the backdoor and opened it to see a deserted living room. I walked through the kitchen and into the living room and to the stairs. I looked up and took the stairs two at a time. I walked from my dad's study to my parent's room to Rosalie and Emmett's, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Renesmee's and lastly mine. I walked into the empty room and breathed in a deep breath. I starred at nothing for ten minutes till I walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hand.

"Come on this place is to depressing for me right now." I said as I led the way out of the house.

"Wait, I know where to go." Jacob said as he took the lead and began to drag me forward.

We ran through the forest at mighty speed and then, I saw mine and Jacob's water fall. I exhaled as I took in its magnificent beauty. I realized that I hadn't visited this either since I ran away from Sam when my family left. I missed them terrible and everything I did reminded me about them. Jacob grabbed my and pulled me into the water.

"Wait let me get my shoes and coat off." I said as we went under the waterfall.

I was wear all red really. I had my red sweats on that were knee high, white shirt (that was actually mine), my red Mickey Mouse jacket, and my red and blue Nickey's. I left them behind the rock and put my hair up in a bun and with that I plunged into the freezing water.

I swam with Jacob down to the rock and slide it open with ease. We did our normal routine, swim in get air go back down and to the cave. We finally made it to the cave and it was so much different than outside. First of all the water was A LOT warmer and I felt at peace and I saw Jacob's body…..wet!

"Is it hot in here or is it just you." I said smiling swimming to the side.

Jacob turned around and smiled.

"Yea I haven't heard that before." He said sarcastically. I felt rage; the some girl was hitting on my Jacob.

Jacob and I began to walk deeper into the cave. Then something that's been bugging me from the start came to the front of my mind.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm"

"Why didn't you tell me, you imprinted on me or anyone else did?" I asked

Jacob stopped and looked at me with sympathy.

"Your parents had their reasons." He said

"Did everyone know well in my whole family?"

"Everyone, except for Renesmee." He said cautiously

"Do you remember that day?" He asked.

I smiled and blushed at my reaction to when I first meet him or saw him. Jacob laughed.

"So I guess that a yes?" No reply.

He laughed again." I remember like it was yesterday. Sam and I had just finish and argument over the packs and then I walked in and meet you for the first time. I literally thought my eyes were going to fall out. I had not only just restarted another argument with Sam but with your family as well." He said chuckling.

"I remember when I first heard about it was the year Edward left Bella." There was a long pause.

"You do know even though it was and idiotic decision for Edward to leave, it was to protect her?"

Jake nodded.

I let out a breath. "I remember though I had meet Seth and Leah before you and you had joined before them. Bella told me you were at the fight for the newborns and when Jasper was teaching us how to fight and every time I left you would arrive or vice versa." I remembered.

Jake laughed. "Yea I felt the same way." Then a thought hit me.

"Are you still in love with Bella?" I asked biting my lip.

Here is where he would say yes. That he couldn't get her so he has to settle with an ugly girl like me.

"No. I never really did. I guess I was just attached to her because she would lead you to me." He said grabbing my hand. This is where I blushed like crazy. He leaned in for a kiss but I quickly pulled back. It's not that I didn't want to kiss him I mean he was like a 1000 dollar bill but I didn't know what to do. This was my first time holding hands! I'm a prude.

"We should go." I said right as I pulled back. He sighed but nodded.

We swam out of the cave and into the back of the waterfall. I quickly got out with Jacobs help and went to my clothes.

"Where's my Jacket?" I said as I put my last shoe on.

"Where your shoes where?" He said with a raised eye brow. I looked all over for it but could not find it.

But then my head shot up as I sniffed the air me and Jacob snapped our heads in each other's direction.

"Fire." We said at the same time. I looked in the direction it was coming from and my heart skipped a beat or 6. It was coming from the direction of my home.

Forgetting my about my jacket I ran for my house. I could hear Jacob holler my name but I didn't listen. I ran into the clearing and saw my house on fire!

Not really thinking I ran for the door. Like the stupid moron I am I grabbed the metal hand for the door and hissed when it burnt my hand. I grabbed my hand applying pressure and kicked the door down. I didn't know what I could do but I noticed the as soon as I stepped on the floor my foot caught on fire. Now I don't know how good your vampire knowledge is but let say if you go to a vampire house they have a vampire with flames around it in a no no sign. You know like the no parking sign. I screamed and found myself being picked up and ran outside where Jacob soon extinguished the fire from my leg.

"Are you okay?" he said frantically grabbing my face. I nodded slowly staring at the house as it was engulfed in flames.

Jacob turned around and then turned back fast.

"Nickie I'm going to need you to use your power to push all the plants away from the fire that way a forest fire won't start." I looked at him with loving eyes. But that was going to take so much energy.

I grabbed the ground and clawed it. I could feel myself drain as the plants listened to my silent command. The plants including the grass disappeared a mile away from the Cullen house. I started to see black spots.

The Cullen house was on fire and there was nothing I could do.

…Later that night …

I woke up in my bed to see it was now dark out. My right hand was wrapped in bandages and my leg had one as well. I sat up with a pounding head ache and looked at the clock it was 11:30. I had slept through the whole day. I feel sorry for whoever had to take my shift.

I slowly slid off the bed and let my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I walked as quietly down the stairs and into the hallway. The moon was glowing bright through the window across from my door. I always looked up at the moon hoping my family was doing the same.

…Jasper…

I looked up at the moon after just finishing my prey. This vegetarian diet I was getting the hang of. But I seem to want a human everyday more than ever to numb the pain in my heart. I miss Nicole. Nickie and I had a rocky relationship but in the end it turned out as me as the older brother and her as the baby sister. Much to her displeasure. I remember when I first meet her. She looked at me curiosity because I had red eyes and all she did was stare at me. I toke her on our first hunt together even though I was not allowed to go on a hunt by myself and having Nickie was no better. I had slipped that day but luckily Nickie hadn't seen me attack the human. I had fell to the floor with my head in my knees listening to Nickie tell me we be in trouble if we didn't get home it was midnight when we finally retreated home. When we had got there no one was home. Five minutes later I was on the couch when Edward kick the door down from reading my thoughts Nickie at three years old ran up to him and said "No! You no huwt my bwothew! He sick!" Of course I was only in trouble from staying out too late and going hunting with Nickie alone. Well I really shouldn't say only. I laughed at the memory Nickie was still the same little stubborn girl she is today including little. But I worry about her especially now. Nickie is known for keeping her feeling bottled up. Until she loses her temper or breaks down completely. I really do hope she having a wonderful time and nothing besides our leaving has made her emotions go wild.

…Nickie…

I looked out on the porch. It was a cold night and I was still extremely tired but something was bugging me in the back of my head. Something was telling me to put all my years of learning how people behaviors and happening around me together. I was sitting on the old wood railing let my feet dangle and holding on the railing/wall. I replayed today's events and then like someone hit me with a bullet I remembered what went wrong (beside my house burning down). My Jacket my Jacket had gone missing. I suddenly got a strange feeling, a chill going down my spine. I had a feeling; a feeling like someone was watching me. I looked out among the forest edge and I could have sworn I saw eyes.

"Nickie?" I lost my balance and feel forward. I heard footsteps pound on the porch and run down the squeaky steps. Sam quickly helped me up and off the ground.

"Sam?" I looked at him as I held my head.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked putting my arm around him and lifting me off the ground and pulling me into the house.

"I had a bad dream and I need some air." I said. Then thought some more about my day.

"How'd I get home?" I asked.

"Jacob carried you home and I could have sworn he was going to pass out along with Brady." I laughed at the thought of Brady being overly dramatic.

I then tense at the thought of Sam knowing everything that had went on.

"You had passed out from using all you powers to get out of a fire you and Jacob were in which is how you burnt your leg and arm. Is that what really happen?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I bit my lip of course I wanted to say that was the story but starting off with a lie when me and Sam had just wiped the slay cleaned was no what I wanted. I shook my head and he grinned and looked at me for me to tell the actual story.

"Well me and Jacob were hanging around the forest when I saw smoke coming from my house or what used to be my house. Anyways I ran for it ignoring Jacob yelling my name. I was dumb and didn't think, grabbed the handle and that's how I burned my hand, I kicked the door down and saw the house engulfed in flames. But then, my foot caught on fire. Jacob dragged me out and put out the fire on my leg. I then used me power to push the plants and grass away from the house so it wouldn't start a fire thanks to Jacob who gave me the idea. I then passed out from using all my energy."

Sam looked at me with a look saying "if it wasn't illegal to kill your kid I so do it" I bit my lip out of nervousness.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No because this is a start." He said with a sigh.

I frowned in confusion.

"Instead of lying you told the truth but please don't be that idiotic again." He begged I laughed and nodded. I felt the pain in my hand and leg come back and Sam seemed to know.

"Wait here." He quickly ran upstairs and came back in less than five minutes.

"Here's some painkillers." He said as he handed me two. I quickly chugged it down with a glass of water.

_…Nightmare vision…_

**[Short vision of Black and old memories]**

_"You must be Nickie Cullen I'm Black."_

_"Um how do you know my name?"_

_"Seen you around." Black shrugged_

_Vision change_

_"Um why is that boy starring at you Nickie?" Leah asked_

_I turned to see Black across the street._

_Vision change_

_"Is Nickie Cullen there?"_

_"Um Black how'd you get my number?"_

_Vision change_

_I woke up thirsty for some water in the middle of the night. I turned my head and could have sworn I saw some ones head in my window._

_Vision change_

_He smiled and tried to pull me in for a kiss something I was reluctant to do._

_Vision change_

_"I – I thought you loved me…"_

_Vision Change_

_Black grabbed me by my arms tight._

_Vision Change_

_Black slapping me across the face with great force and intention._

_Vision change_

_Bruises shown on my arms and on my face_

_Vision change_

_Black turns around with a smile handing me a black rose._

_…End of vision…_

I woke up with a superior headache. I noticed I was on the couch. The sun was flowing through the window. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Why was I getting these visions of Black when he was dead? Then my head popped up I ran upstairs for my computer. I jumped on my bed with my computer and popped it open. I quickly hacked into the Forks Hospital data system. I know this illegal but hey so is driving a stolen car to Italy and foraging adopted papers and stealing dead people from the hospital. Truly this wouldn't be the first illegal thing a Cullen has committed and it hasn't been the first I've committed either. I was known for hacking and I was really good at it to. I finally pulled up Blacks file and skipped down to time and description of death.

I really thought my blood froze after what I had saw after what I read I quickly ran to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, long skinny jeans and a pair on knee high leather boots. I put my hair in pig tails and but a black beanie over my head I quickly ran down stairs not in the mood to call someone for a ride. But as I passed the kitchen I saw a posted note on the counter, I walked over to it and it read,

_Dear Nickie,_

_I have to go patrol and won't be home till 6 today. I was going to tell you but you looked like you were having a peaceful dream. There is food in the fridge and Jacob should be there around 12 to take you to his house were Billy will be, mind you. Don't forget to do your chores before I get home. Please be good!_

_Love,_

_Sam_

Yea I was totally having a peaceful dream. I sighed. Sam always worrying I'll probably give him grey hairs as well. Carlisle said if he wasn't a vampire I would have gave him half his head grey hairs. I quickly wrote down a note for Jacob and hurried out the door I ran into the woods and did a quick hunt. I felt a better hold of my emotions and ran at vampire speed to the hospital all I could think about was what was on the description of Black's death. I really couldn't believe it well I guess it will be confirmed when I get there. I ran and quickly entered the backdoor which was supposed to lock but well I kind of broke it with my extra strength. My powers are really weird. After I lose all my go green powers I inherit my vampire strength powers for a day or two.

I ran into the ice cold morgue avoiding doctors and staff. I slowly walked over to Blacks little new temporary "bed" I hope. I head read on his file that it was bed number A 33 I slowly pulled it out and inhaled at shock. It was empty and I could hear voices from down the hall heading my way…..

* * *

**LIKE? NO YES REVEIW! IM SO SORRY I AHVEN'T UPDATED AND KEEP YOU GUYS IN THE DARK. mY SCHOOL HAD STARTED ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO AND I COULDN'T FIND THE TIME TO SAY I'VE BEEN QORKING ON THIS SINCE JULY IS PRETTY SAD BUT I WILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME.**


	34. He's Back

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS I CREATTED!**

* * *

The voices where getting closer and closer and to say their destination was going to be here wasn't that far off. I bit my lip, Sam going to kill me when or if he can bail me out of jail. I looked at the empty bed and even though it was the most beastly thing I'd ever wanted to do, it was my only choice. I quickly jumped in the revolting metal bed and slid it close. I gaged at the smell of the dead bodys. Vampires like the smell when their alive not dead.

The voices traveled into the room and I could hear a mother and Husband shushing her. Then there was a horrid cry. My guess was, she had a seen a son or daughter dead. I lay there as I heard the lady weep over whomever.

…25 minutes later…

Okay I was getting mad the lady was still crying I mean I get it your upset. GO CRY SOMEWHERE ELSE! I know that's mean but if you were me you would have a whole different perspective. I lay there silently letting the vampire in me take over making myself actually feel dead. Which in a way I was. I was suppose to be dead like 20 years ago maybe; I'm ninety eight right now so maybe I would have been one of those girls who lived till they were 100. Well it looks like I'm heading towards that number _if_ Sam doesn't kill me which is why I need to get out of this thing! I waited for another ten minutes before I heard the lady leave along with the staff. I took me a few minutes to get out but somehow I had. I look carefully throughout the room. No one. I sighed and ran for the door and through the exit. I walked calmly once I was out of range replaying the morning events. I groaned it was way too early to be awake and be a spy. I walked silently to the house wondering why on earth my life was so complicated. Maybe it's just a Nickie thing.

The house finally came into view. I walked slowly and tiredly up the stairs not even wanting to go up the stairs to my room I walked down the hall of the second floor and into Sam and soon to be Emily's room. I fell onto the bed not even all the way on it and closed my eyes.

"NICKIE!" Jacob yelled from down stairs. I groaned. Why could I never get any sleep?

I sighed and quickly jumped out of bed and put an 'I've been up for hours and am not in the slightest way tired' face on. I walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Jacob was waiting in a pair of black jeans, gray shirt and it looked like new shoes. I whistled and smiled as I walked down.

"Look at you!" I said laughing.

"Wish I could say the same with you, you look like hell." He says as I finally made it down and stood right in front of him.

I hugged him and he held me up as he hugged back. I lay my head in his shoulder. It was actually comfortable to be held in the air since Jacob was really tall and well I was petite.

"Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You know you didn't have to jump out of bed." He said still holding me.

I laughed. "Trust me I'll only be doing that for you and it won't be often if I do." I could hear him chuckle. We stayed like this for what would be hours to someone but seconds to us.

"Jake?"

"Hmm" He mumbled into my shoulder

"Can you wait on the couch while I do my chores?" He laughed and looked at and nodded. I smiled and wanted to so badly to kiss him but knew I wouldn't dare.

I worked as quietly as possible but hummed a few times so Jacob wouldn't suspect anything.

I finished in less than half an hour and the kitchen looked really good. We left the house with Jacob arm over me and walked silently into the woods. I grabbed my hair and started to play with it looking down on the ground wondering about Black and what had become of him. The file had scared me to death and I was glad I didn't look it up at night.

"Is something wrong?" He asked starring down at with his arm still over me and walking.

I shook my head. Jacob seemed worried maybe I was caring to much about this whole accident. It wasn't any of my concern. I smiled up at him and he didn't seem to be convinced but shrugged it off. I sighed in my head if Jacob had imprinted on me because of my personality then he must be just like me on getting to the bottom of things.

We laughed and talked about the most random things like him wanting a hamster and me wanting a pet fish. We laughed at the image of us caring for an animal. It would probably die in an hour from who knows what.

Jacob and I finally made it to his house which wasn't that far just a mile or two into the woods. This wasn't far, _for us_.

Jacob opened the door and I saw the ugliest thing. Paul and Rachel were on the couch and Rachel was sliding his pants down. He had no underwear on. Jacob covered my eyes as quickly as possible.

"Rachel, Paul!" He yelled

I'm pretty sure I knew Rachel well enough to know she must have looked up and turned red. I could hear someone run into the next room and slam the door.

"Aw let the kid see. Let her see on what she going to miss out on when you show her yours." Paul teased. It was my turn to go red. Not only was seeing Paul's… _friend_ disgusting but the mention of sex always made me embarrassed. Let's say it a subjects my parents don't really need to talk to me about.

"Shut up Paul!" I grabbed Jacob hand with mine. They were staring to loosen I had already seen Paul naked and I really did not want to revisit that. Jacob who had been lost at rage seem to some back to his imprint. I knew he shook his head and had a we'll talk later look.

We walk silently out of Jacob house. I hope…. Jake still had his hand over my face. We kept walking and I could feel my surroundings change.

"Jacob?"

"Oh sorry." He finally took his hand off my face and I could see we were now in the woods. We walked in uncomfortable silence. Then one of my least favorite memory's came to mind. Benjamin, when he walked in on me when I was naked. I swear I was redder then I was a few minutes ago. I wasn't going to tell Jacob about this certain memory no, what kind of boy….. Sadness swept of my face and to the place of embarrassment.

"Hey what's the matter?" Jacob said with real concern this time putting his hand uner my chin.

"It's nothing." I said hurt. _It was everything_.

"It's obviously something, and if not to you then it is to me." Jacob said lovely.

I look up with his hand under my chin. "Really?"

"Yes." Was the solid flat no argument word.

"Well it's just that, well, you never…" I really couldn't go on but I could tell Jacob already knew what I was going to say. His concern turned into a big smile.

"Nicole Carlie Cullen, will you go out with me, Jacob Mathew Black?" He said getting down on the forest floor on one knee taking my hand. I smiled trying not to laugh.

"Yes!" I said sniffling a laugh. Jacob seemed to catch onto the laugh and looked at me. He smiled broadly.

"What?"

"Mathew!" I broke into laugher.

"That's it!" Jacob through me over his shoulder and ran.

"What are you doing?" I yelled laughing.

Jacob ran for the beach I knew it I just did. I could hear the water run down and up the shore and could smell the fresh salt water. Jake ran right into it with me and dove into the ice cold water. I inhaled from the shock of the cold water which wasn't the smartest thing to do since I was under it. I chocked as I reach surface and Jake ran over to me picking me out of the water but laughed and dropped me when he heard about what I had done.

The day continued like this. Jacob and I would splash around with each other and then retreat to the beach to talk and calm down a little then run back to the water. We stayed there for a long time. I had lost track. Then he took me for a hunt which I was dying for. I couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness in my heart. For once I wasn't upset about my family leaving, I was give anything to see them but I was now actually thinking about how I would get them back instead of just running to find them. With Jacob I felt loved and cared for in a non-family way. Could this be what it felt like to have an actual relationship? If it was, I loved it!

Jacob walked me home and left after I told him I needed to take a shower and Sam should be home in ten minutes. He gave me a flash gorgeous smile and left. I closed the door and sighed as I slid down the door still soaking wet.

It was now 5:53 pm. That late already? It seemed like only two minutes ago I left with Jacob. I shrugged and walked up stairs. I had another odd feeling like someone was watching me. But every time I turned around no one was there. I shrugged it off maybe I was still just upset about Black. I still felt odd about his disappearance and extremely scared at the same time. If… No I would think about that just yet. I heard a crash come from down stairs and I dropped my clothes and ran for the direction it came from. It leads to the living room and a picture that was on the wall was now on the ground smashed and broken. I walked carefully over to it, avoiding to the broken glass, since I was barefoot. I crouched down, still dripping wet and grabbed the picture holding it up carefully. It was a picture of Sam and me the first time I went to the bound fire. I got a sudden chill. I looked around me, no one? Maybe it just fell, I mean picture can fall off walls it wasn't that uncommon and where was Sam it was now? It was 6:10, it's not like he was stuck in traffic.

I cleaned up the glass and laid the picture on the table. I walked silently up the stairs and grabbed my clothes there were thrown on the floor. I took a long hot soothing shower. Washing the thoughts out of my head. I stepped out and grabbed the towel wrapping it around my body. I walked over to the mirror and wiped off the fog. I jumped a foot off the ground as I saw Black behind me. I quickly turned around to see no one. I slid to the ground. I hated when I hallucinate. Sometimes I get myself so worked up I see things that aren't really there.

I inhaled and exhaled and slowly got dress letting my hair flow down a little bit passed my shoulders damp. I walked out of the bathroom letting the stem flow out to find the house still completely silence. I walked to my room and went to my hamper to put my dirty wet clothes in it but I happen to pass my bed along the way and for the second time today I dropped them.

On the middle of my bed was a Black Rose. He was back…

* * *

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! I WAS KIND OF DISSAPPOINTED IN THE LACK OF REVIEWS I RECIEVED LAST CHAPTER... SO PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE!**


	35. I love him

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. HERES A NEW CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

I lay in my bed looking out the window not really moving. I had thrown the rose in the dumpster outside and hoped it stayed there. He's was back. Never had left. He's been gone for over two weeks and that plenty enough to transform, the question was who had changed him?

…Next day…

I had fallen asleep without the covers over me and I woke up to some fierce growling, then a scream and then came the crash! I jumped up and ran as fast as my bare feet would carry me down the attics stairs. My hair was in a high messy pony tail, I had I'm a wolf girl blue sweets on (bought them at school, since we are the worriers and they are a wolf) and a gray low v cut shirt.

I ran down the other stairs to find the living room a mess, Emily with her hand over her cheek and Kim and Rachel looking shock as they stared at her. Emily was looking at the door as I ran down over to her.

"Emily, what's wrong are you hurt?" I said grabbing her wrist and moving it only to see her old scar from a long time ago.

"No Jacob he... We had a visitor-" I didn't need to her to say the rest for I was already running in the woods. Who ever made Jake growl and phase has a big surprise don't they. But what made me wonder was what vampire would be stupid enough to come to the wolf house and knock on our door? I was lead to the river to where the treaty ended for my family? Could he be chasing after one of them? That would explain Emily, Rachel and Kim's reason for being shocked? Reality hit me hard; I jumped over the river without another minute of hesitation.

I was about a mile away, when I finally caught up with them.

Jacob was fighting with a vampire but sadly I could tell it wasn't anyone from my family. The pack was growling at the fighter but wasn't moving. They circled him. I was about to turn around with disappointment that it wasn't them when I notice something about this stranger. It was Benjamin! I ran at full speed and jumped on Jacob back. The pack started to bark but I didn't understand.

Jacob started to buck and I slowly calmed him down.

"Easy Jacob it's only me! Calm down and stop fighting. That's a boy." I lay on Jacob as he was on all fours. It really was too early for me to be wrestling my boyfriend.

I looked up to see Benjamin. He was looking at Jacob with hatred and then looked at me with a flashing smile.

"Ben?" I said in laughing go easy way.

"Nicks." He said as I went over to hug him. Emmett and Benjamin made an agreement that only they were allowed to call me that but when Emmett was in the room Benjamin was not. I hugged him and it had been so long that I hugged one of us, that it scared me when I touched his skin.

"What –" I pulled a little away from the hug to look up only to see Benjamin eyes were bright red. He had decided to go on the diet like the rest of us and go live with Tanya but last I heard he wasn't having any trouble with.

"Your eyes." I said yanking my arms away from him.

"I had a problem on the way here." The pack began to growl. I turned and looked at them and they were either ready to pounce on me (which would be likely) or Ben.

"I wish we could understand them instead of having to hear their annoying growls.

The growling intense. "Be nice." Then I finally though 'hey I can talk to them!'

I tuned in for a sneak peek and well I shouldn't have.

"Nicole Carlie Cullen what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sam barked [no pun intended]

"He's my friend remember, he's the one that help us fight for Renesmee."

"So he helped us fight, that should mean he's our best buddy?" said Collin.

"What fight?" Asked Mitchel but we acted as if we never heard him.

"Besides look at his eyes! There as red as a tomato!" Yelled Brady

"Brady we can all hear you! No need to give us a head ach your voice is enough to give us one in the first place!" Embry growled.

I stood there and look at my nails. Embry and Brady started to fight but Sam quickly stopped it threating more patrol.

"Yes I have seen his eyes, but he been doing well with my dad friends family. He's on a new diet and it's not always easy to control it. He's a really good friend of mine and I would like him to stay alive."

"I thought he was already dead?" Quil stated.

I growled and turned around. "Let's go for a hunt."

I didn't wait for his reply, I grabbed his wrist and yanked in another position; leading him away from the pack.

…After the hunt…

Benjamin and I had a got a fair amount of blood from the deer's we had tracked down. I decided to settle down where the Cullen house used to be. I also filled Ben in on everything that's happening lately (besides Jacob).

I don't know what came over me but I've just been having this nagging, that's been burning up inside of me lately.

"Who'd you and when?" I blurted out.

Benjamin just stared at me at first but then snapped out of it.

"It was actually when I was coming to see you." He explained

"How old?" I whispered looking down at the ground plucking weeds from the grounds. Killings where not at the top of my interesting discussions.

"Around eighteen." He said with a voice full of regret.

I closed my eyes tight. Around eighteen? Found in the woods? Really, please don't tell me it was him…

"He seemed lost in a way… Like he was running…" I couldn't handle it anymore a waterfall had broken inside of me.

"Ben… When I was in school the first day, I meet a boy named Black. He was really nice but a little on the odd side, we became really close friends and he ended up liking me, but…. I told him I didn't like him and he went crazy! He ended up slapping me and well he hurt me and I told him that was the last time he touch me and he ran away and just yesterday I found …" I stopped talking and brought my face to my hands, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Shh. Nickie breathe in and out. It's okay I-"

"Nickie? Baby, what's wrong." Jacob who I hadn't even realized was even in a two mile radius close, pulled me up in a hug.

"Baby?" Ben asked with a hint of anger.

We ignored him as Jacob continued to hold me swaying us from side to side. I wasn't crying but Jacob knew I was close.

"Sam wants you home; it isn't safe to be out here with everything going on." Jacob whispered into my ear. I could fell a glare boring into my back but I knew it was not directed at me. But knowing Jacob he was probably returning a pretty good one back as well.

"She safe here with me." Benjamin stated.

"No she safe inside the packs protection. " Jake growled. I could feel an argument start to rise living with Edward and Emmett you get a pretty good idea on when they're going to start.

"Guys, please-"

"What is your problem?" My comment was ignored.

"Right now it's you." This feels like déjà vu.

I was push gently away from Jake as he started to shake. Ben got in his fighting stance.

"No." I said as I walked between them.

…Later that evening…

It had taken a couple of minutes for Jacob and Benjamin to realize I wasn't going to stand there and let them fight. We all walked back home until I realized that Benjamin wouldn't be able to cross the treaty line without getting attacked. It wasn't his side of the treaty line that let him still be alive, it was me. I was a Cullen and as long as I was still here the treaty technically still existed. Now as much as it was also my land over on other side (since I am part of the pack), I didn't have the order or authority to allow Ben on the land and I wasn't going to push Sam's buttons either.

We said our good bye after me making Benjamin promise to see me tomorrow we separated.

It was along quite walk back home. Jake had something on his mind; I could tell by the way he had his lips in a fine line.

"Why didn't you tell him about us?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. I guess I don't think he can take it." I said not liking the topic. I had a feeling there was going to be an ongoing battle between Jacob and Benjamin. I felt horrible because I did like Ben before, but that was before I knew Jake liked me. It was nothing but a silly crush with Ben. Sensing where this argument could go, I quickly turned my head to look at him.

Unfortunately so did my feet and down I went. I felt Jacob hands graze my arm but he wasn't able to grab me quick enough and I soon meet mud.

Mud splattered everywhere. My mouth was closed so it was all good but mud went down my shirt, in my hair, on my face, clothes, lips, you name it. I closed my eyes and just laid there with my forearms holding me up.

Jacob kneeled down and looked at me with a smuggle face. I turned my head and looked at him, wrong move, he broke out in laughter. I looked down and played in the mud with my finger.

"You know I've been to quite a few spas' and you know what they tell me every time I go there?" No reply.

"I must use mud because my skin is glowing." I said still playing with the mud still.

Jacob laughed even more. "On second thought you must use it too." I said drawing an X across Jacobs face with mud. Jacob was kneeling down still in shock. I had so stifle a laugh. I was toast!

I got up and started to run through the forest laughing. I could hear him coming at me behind but I used my vampire speed and shot a good two miles ahead of him, almost missing the house. I walked in still covered with mud to see the pack sitting at the table for lunch. I waved high and then suddenly I was upside down facing a butt.

"Don't worry Emily. I'll clean her up." Jacob said in a voice that meant nothing good.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I could hear the pack laugh as Jacob carried me upstairs. He walked straight to my bathroom dropping me in the tub and turning the ice cold water on full blast.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

"Oops forgot the shampoo." He said picking up the shampoo bottle and squirting it all over me (except for my eyes).

With all the shampoo squirted on me he closed the curtain and ran away.

Man I love him.

* * *

**WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW I AM GETTING LESS AND LESS REVIEWS EVEYR UPDATE. DO YOU GUYS NOT LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE WITH THE STORY! REVIEWW**


	36. Deadly Whisper

**ENJOY AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

_Okay come on Nickie you can do, come on you can do this._ It was Monday morning and I was standing in front of my mirror chanting myself on in my head. Jacob and I had been dating for three days and it was now the third day, Monday. Monday meant the weekend was over, when weekend is over we start the week. When the week starts we go to school. Going to school means everyone will know a Cullen is dating a Black.

Sam had woken up early to start our normal brawl on waking me up for school but almost had a heart attack when he realized I was already up fully clothed and ready an hour before it was time for me to really get up. I had black skinnies on, pink shirt, black boots, hair straighten in a high pony tail with a white ribbon around it. I wasn't that I didn't like getting up early to go to school it just was I didn't really like going to this school. I didn't belong but boy was I determined to make it through.

Now I didn't just sit there for an hour or go back to sleep. I started wonder back to painful memories.

…flashback…

"Nicole we are not going to ask you again, get up and get ready for school." My dad said as he stopped at my open door frame, while tying his tie.

"You told me that last time." I mumbled as I finally rose from my bed and sat there glum.

My father sighed and walked over to me.

"What's the matter sweetie, you use to love going to school."

"Yea, when I thought I was actually going to graduate. There's no point on me going!"  
My father sighed again. We had discussed me going to school almost every week. As far as my father was concerned I would be going to school till I turned sixteen. I was only thirteen so I was at the age where I didn't really see eye to eye with my parents decisions. I sighed this time and got ready for school avoiding Alice and Rosalie. It bugged me when they tried to play my little Barbie with me and I was the Barbie!

I walked down stairs with blue jeans, a black shirt, black tennis shoes, with two braided pony tails. I walked to the door as fast as I could.

"Ah ah ah, get back here." My mom called from the kitchen. I hadn't been eating break feast lately; dad said it was just a faze but none the less mom was still going to make me eat.

I was just at the age where I had all the hard mild stages going on. After eating a bowl of cereal, I left to join my siblings in Emmett's jeep. I ended up sitting on Jasper lap, since there were was only five seats and there was six of us. I was only in the eighth grade and this was our last year in forks. We had to leave because it was getting harder and harder for Jasper. He had a few slips in the last town so we moved and now we're moving again.

"Hey guys, want to go four wheeling?" Asked Emmett. I smiled but Alice beat me to the punch before I could answer.

"No Esme would kill you, wait let me restate that, she will kill you. Nickie isn't in a seat for us to do that." Emmett pouted.

"But what can one day of skipping school do to us?" Said Alice. We all smiled, we knew if Alice didn't see us getting in trouble we wouldn't.

"But what are we going to say as our reason?" Ask Rose.

"Well, we can say some one was bleeding really badly in the school parking lot." I said. My brothers and sisters all turned and look at me.

"Man mom and dad are going to be in for a rude awakening when you turn sixteen." Said Edward. We ended up laughing.

Turns out we ended up running around town being almost unseen. Unfortunately the only person who caught us was my father. We all ended up being ground to our room for three days and grounded to the house for a week. Stupid Alice, she lied.

…End of Flash Back…

I remembered the day so well. Turns out Carlisle and Esme where in for a rude awakening much sooner because right as I turned fourteen BAM rebelling mood on. I'll never forget the day; I had told Carlisle straight up no when he told me a direct order. I also never forget his face but I don't know who was more shocked him or me…

I looked at the clocked and noticed if I walked to school slowly I would be there twenty minutes earlier.

A little rock was being thrown at my window. I frowned and walked over to it opening the window and leaning out. Forgetting that it had rained early this morning my hand slipped and out I went. I gasped as I fell and tumbled down the roof. Then off I went into mid-air. I went head first towards the ground but I never met it.

Suddenly confused because I was looking up at the sky instead of looking down at the ground. I looked to who had caught me and was not surprised, for I had been in these arms before when falling out or off of something.

"Benjamin?"

"You must be an angel because I'm always catching you out of the sky." He said with a raised brow and a pure white smile.

I smiled but then frowned. What was he doing on this part of the territory!

"Benjamin you're not supposed to be on this side!" I yelled getting out of his arms.

"Then run with me." He simply stated.

"What."

"Run with me."

"I can't just run away Ben-"He put his finger over my lips and stopped me before I could finish.

"Run."

So I ended up running and running and running. The hour I had to get to school ended up being five minutes. Not to mention I had to get my back pack.

…At school…

I had just made it in time to English class that morning but the next two whole periods I couldn't keep my mind off of what Benjamin had been asking me. _Does your dad want you even dating, especially him? Would your family approve of him? Do they even like him?_

It had not been hard for Benjamin to put two and two together and realize that Jake and I had become a thing. His non- stop questions had led me to questioning myself and what I had done. I knew Bella would approve of him, that was for sure but would my father approve of me dating so soon (soon as in 94 years to soon). I don't think my age was the problem although I looked fourteen even though I've grown to a fifteen year old I think it would mostly be about him not being ready for me to date. Family's approval wasn't really my concern as all I needed was my parents and maybe Edwards blessing.

A wad of paper was thrown at my head which is what brought me out of thought. I looked to where it had come from to see Collin giving me a confused look. I shrugged and look to the board to once again fall into another questing game until the hour was over.

To avoid questions I walked quickly out of social studies to chemistry still thinking about what Benjamin had said that was until I saw, once again Alicia showing off her fake boobs to Jake. I mean it not hard to figure out there fake. I watched her stance as she tried to make her _fake_ boobs look big. Maybe if I stood in front of Jake ….. Nickie focus! Someone is trying to steal your man!

I walked causally over to Jacob's table and "pushed" her to the side.

"Hey babe." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her mouth drop a good ten inches.

He smiled and leaned in. Now this would make Alicia run away crying and transfer school and it not like I didn't want that, it's just well I didn't want our first kiss to be because of that.

"Um Jake, I was wondering if you want to take me home after school I'll call Sam and let him know?" I said stalling. He looked at me a little be taken off but nodded.

"Sure babe its fine with me…" I nodded and walked back to my seat. Once again for like the tenth time my mind wondered.

…at of the school day…

"Ey Nickie!" I turned to see a boy named Joseph running towards me. He was a jockey from my social studies class.

"Is it true that Rosa hit you?" He asked as he was arm length apart.

How the heck did kids find out about it? I told the cops, the only people who know are the pack… Collin and Brady I'm going to kill.

"Um yea but it was really nothing…" He moved closer.

"That's a shame if you were my girlfriend my hand would be a lot gentler and aimed somewhere else..." He said moving closer.

I gave him a confused look._ What happen to arm length apart!_ "Like this." He put his hand on my face and caressed it. I was about to push him away when Jacob came up and boy did he look mad.

"Unfortunately that's the boyfriends job, Joe." Jacob smacked his hand off me and pushed him away (hard) while slinging an arm around me and pulling close to him. I started to blush. _Was this what it was like to have a boyfriend?_

Joe gave Jacob a glare but Jacob just stayed there cool and still. Finally Joe walked away leaving me and Jacob alone. We were staring up at each other when I vampire sense started to tingle. The wind started to blow and scent came across us. Jake and I both tensed.

"I need to get you home." He said and with that he yanked me towards the motorcycle.

"_You'll never make it home," _came a deadly whisper I feared would come true.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY HAVE NEW UPDATE NEXT WE ANY REQUEST ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IN THE STORY (BESIDES THE CULLENS) I'LL BRING THEM BACK DONT WORRY. REVIEW!**


	37. Enemy

**IM SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! REVIEW PLZZ**

* * *

Jacobs POV

I raced down the road, leaving the school far behind. Now to some people having super hearing sounds like a great power but when something explodes behind you and a girl screams in your ear, just like right now, it's not the best. I had no idea where I was going, it's not like I could go to Sam's although Sam would love to know this but he'd kill me for bringing her to where all the imprints are. But-

"JACOB WATCH OUT!" I zoned back into reality just in time to avoid the fallen tree that had just landed in front of us.

Dam what the hell does this vampire want! Suddenly I felt like I was in one of those cheesy Indiana Jones movie. Man I wish I could call for some back up right now but I'm not in wolf form and there's no other...Wait!

"Nickie I'm going to need you to call the pack!" I yelled over the roaring sound of the motorcycle.

" I can't." She yelled.

"Why the hell not!" I said frustrated.

But she didn't get a chance to answer because we both were thrown off my bike and strait into the woods. This was my only chance now. We would have no time to make it back to my bike in one peace so I phased.

I stood on all fours ready to fight what was after my girl.

"NO!" Nickie yelled as she grabbed onto my leg and pulled me.

_"What are you doing!" _

"Jacob you can't fight something that you can't see!" She yelled.

_"Nickie just run leave while you still can!" _I barked  
She looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand you!" She said

This girl is really starting to tick me off! I pushed her with my head trying to get her to move and leave. But she wouldn't leave my side and I know that it was the imprint taking control of her.

Suddenly I felt my leg brake and I howled in pain.

Nickie who wasn't even inches from me backed up with her hands on her ears and fell over a tree trunk. I looked around trying very hard to see what was out there but I couldn't see anything besides trees.

Nickie jumped up and ran to my leg, putting her hands inches above it, but before she got a chance to heal it. She was hit strait in the face, I heard a crack and was smart enough to know he either broke her jaw or dislocated it.

Tears raced out and I knew we wouldn't make it without help. I howled and howled for help but I couldn't hear the pack. Something zoomed up to Nickie and picked her up but it wasn't the monster, the monster that was hunting us, but it was my worst _enemy._

* * *

**LIKE? REVIEW? IM SO SORRY FOR REALLY LATE UPDATE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN SHOULD UPDATE IN THE NEXT SIX DAYS MAYBE SOONER... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Being a teen

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Benjamin POV

I watched as Nickie fell asleep in my arms. I was able to get her out of the woods without any more harm coming to her but it was difficult. See if you didn't know Nickie, all you would think was she was beautiful and that is true but her family and I know her as as beautiful and stubborn as hell.  
It wasn't easy getting her out of there without Jacob. All she did was kick and scream but all she was doing was making her jaw worse. But no matter how hard she kicked or how loud she screamed I still ended up getting her as far away from there as possible.

I didn't really care that she was furious with me, well maybe just a little...All I really cared though was that she was safe. I had been staying in a cheep motel in Seattle and that is were I had taken her. I could see Nickie had taken a lot since the Cullen's left. The usual, natural smile was not there anymore, she had to put one on for a show, when she lived with her family it just came naturally to her.

The hole screaming as I had taken her away from Jacob, really proved how separation anxiety was taking over her. It kind of ticked me off too... Why would she want a stinky flee bag when she could have me? Someone that can relate to her, someone that has the same temperature, some that loves her...I had been meaning to tell Nickie that I've been in love with her since the day I meet her but I hadn't really got in the chance.

I loved Nickie's family and they loved me. So why would she pick something that's harder to make do with? Nickie told me everything, did she tell him everything? Did he know that she has figured out who this vampire is? No, he doesn't know anything because she has even told me that no one in the pack knows.

There was a knock on the door. I gently and quickly slid my arm from underneath her and walked over to the door. There was four of them, One, which was a girl, was in the car of the drivers seat, the other three where unfortunately at my door and from what I could tell the youngest of the pack and probably the ones that could keep their temper in one that I believe Nickie had told me about was Seth, walked over to her and picked her up gracefully and walked out to the car with her, one followed and the other stayed, starring at me.

"Her jaw was dislocated but I had popped it back in place." He shook his head and left with the others.

Then brilliant idea came to my mind, one that would make Jacob jealous...

* * *

Nickie POV

I woke up with a major headache and groaned.

"Nickie? Baby are you okay? Is it your jaw?" Jacob bombarded me with questions.

Jacob walked over to me but I ignored him and walked to my bathroom which toke quite some effort. After showering and brushing my teeth (hurt a lot since my jaw was bruised) and brushed my hair, I slowly walked back up the stairs and saw that Jacob was still there. I rolled my eyes, walked to the closet.

"So your really going to be like that Nicole." Jacob didn't sound so much in the mood to put up with me and from what I could tell he had been up all night worrying.

I've smelt like Benjamin for the last ten to twelve hours. I felt ashamed that I treated him like this after all he's done for me. I turned around and ran towards him. Hugging as if I let go I'd lose air. He hugged me back and I could feel him relax as he did. We sat down on the bed and just sat there in silence.

"So you want to explain everything that happen yesterday?" Jacob asked.

"Well you see this vampire-" I began

"Babe." Jacob said giving me a look. I smiled and he did the same. I love the relationship Jacob and I have because its just full of childish behavior.

"I couldn't understand you because when I'm that scared none of my powers work, that includes my super speed and where I can hear your guy's thoughts. I basically become human." Jacob became really quite.

"I can't believe I yelled at you." He said as he put his head in his hands

"No baby, its okay you didn't know and you just wanted me out of there." I said kneeling in front of him.

He laughed. "I'm not upset about yelling for you to leave." I got up as he did the same and we looked into each other eyes with authority. I was scared but I wasn't going to show him that.

"Lets get one thing straight missy, when I tell you to get out of there, where ever we are, no matter what happens, you better run the hell out of there." He said with as much authority as an alpha.

"Lets get another thing straight _mister_, I don't care even if you are my boyfriend, I don't let any boy tell me what to do. I hardly even let my father do that." I said truly shaking inside. It's not that I was terrified but I did respect Jacob enough to follow most of his rules.

We just glared at each other until I turned around and walked down the stairs. That morning we ate quietly and I could tell the pack and the girls got the feeling pretty quick that we weren't talking. After breakfast Sam pulled me aside and asked everything that needed to be cleared except what Jacob and I were arguing about. In the end he wasn't mad which was a relief. I walked into the kitchen to talk to Rachel when I heard my name outside. I walked to the door and found something that I knew wasn't going to end well.

"I came here to talk to Nickie not you. I helped you out last night I have the right to see her at least once." Benjamin said as he was facing Jacob who would not let him pass. I looked around to see Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, Collin and Mitchell in wolf form and Seth, Jared, Sam and Brady who stayed human.

"Jacob just let him pass." Sam said with no authority. I could tell he didn't like that Benjamin was on our territory but did agree he should get something for getting me out of there.

Rachel, Kim and Emily came over with Claire coming running behind her hiding behind the couch. Now knowing how over protective Jacob can get, I should tell her to go up stairs but knowing how it feels to be the youngest and curious on what might happen. I smiled at her and signaled for her to hide better.

"No if he wants to talk to my girl he's going to have to get through me." Jake said while pushing Benjamin back.

"Your girl really?" Ben challenged

"Yea. That's what she it to me. My girl."

"If she was your girl, wouldn't you know everything she's been up to?" Everything went quiet and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"If she was your girl you would know all about her life from before she meet Carlisle. If she was your girl you would know everything that she has found out about this vampire. If she was your girl you wouldn't have seen her naked instead of me!" Now my heart completely stopped. Jacob turned to me and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes ready to come out. He turned and phased and ran into the forest.

Everyone starred at me and I couldn't even speak. Benjamin took in the silence as his advantage and had the nerve to speak to me.

"Nickie, I wanted to ask you-"

"NO! How dare you! I never want to talk to you again!" I said as I turned around with tears ready to spill.

"But-"

"NO! Go home Benjamin! Go home." I yelled and after that I didn't hear anything else.

I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I could hear people come in and rub my back. I looked up to see Kim and Rachel. They both hugged me and rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay." Said Kim.

"He thinks I cheated on him." I sobbed.

"No he doesn't." Rachel explained.

"Rach, if you heard that what would you think?"

The room went quite and I knew it would stay that way to. I was glad that they didn't ask anything. Rachel and Kim and Leah weren't my sisters they were my best friends like Bella, we were like sisters but nothing more, don't get me wrong I love my sisters but they're my sisters, not my friends. Never had friends before I meet Bella. Just been me and my sisters. I loved them all the same and they probably will end up being called my sisters but for now they'll be my best friends.

* * *

I walked out of Social Studies with Brady and Collin they hadn't really believed or cared what Benjamin had said but were curious on what I've been up to. The only thing I told them was, they sucked at babysitting. They thought very hard all class and after on what that meant.  
I walked to Chemistry to see no sign of Jacob but unfortunately I saw Alicia. I was working on a chemical until she came over with her fake boobs I might add.

"So where's Jacob?" I ignored her and continued to focus on my project.

She didn't like that one bit and poured something else in it, ruining it. I turned to her with a glare trying to keep my temper. With being in school for years I've learned to keep my temper some what acceptable.

"You know he has the softness lips..."

"No I don't know and neither do you and you won't ever." I said and that just about pushed the right button because she hit me!

Now I've never been in a fight with anyone else beside a vampire and Rosalie. So I was kind of scared to hit her but knowing the whole reason we were fighting was because of Jacob and it was for Jacob. He's always getting into fights for me why can't I fight for him...

* * *

Sam was called to the principals office and I was suspended for the week because I had not only got in a fight but I had also blown up the chemistry lab, well not blow up more like set on fire. She had only given me a bruised cheek but I had given her a black eye and a busted lip.  
Of course some one had to ruin my victory and that one was Sam.

"Nickie, I believed we've talk about you getting into trouble." He said as we pulled up to the house.

"Yea so? What's your point?" I said rudely. I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"My point is your in trouble so watch your tone with me young lady." He said sternly.

"She hit me! What was I suppose to do!" I yelled in the car.

"Lower your voice and you had plenty of time turn around and tell an adult. Even after hitting her once you could have ended the fight but no you beat her..."

"She deserved it!" I interrupted

"Not only that," Sam continued as if he didn't hear me," you set a class on fire in the process. Your suspended for the week and your luckily you didn't expose yourself!" I looked out the window.

"Are you done?" I said cheekily. Sam growled and I suddenly got a weird chill down my spine like I crossed the line.

"No, your grounded for the next two weeks, a week for the suspension and a week for your attitude. No TV, no going out unless your going on patrol or when you go back to school."

"I don't really go out Anyways." I whispered.

He huffed and shook his head with a little smirk. " Fine, for the two weeks your grounded to your room." He stated and got out of the car.

"You can't do this. " I yelled getting out of the car.

I could tell Sam had, had it. He walked over to me a grabbed me by my arm and marched me into the house, up the stairs and into my room. Once he let go, he closed the door with a slam.

I screamed out of frustration and walked over to the phone. He hadn't said nothing about the phone and by the time he realizes it, it'll be to late.

I dialed the number that I knew by heart and waited.

"Yellow."

"Leah, you got any good places tonight..."

* * *

Leah drove down the highway as I did a few touch ups on my make-up.

"So she... she likes Jacob?" Leah asked trying to process everything. I nodded my head.

"So she asked you how soft his lips are and you fought her, beat her butt and got grounded to your room for two weeks. And now you want me to take you to a party so you can get wasted." I nodded my head. she blew out of her mouth and laughed.

" I didn't think you had it in you girl. But don't worry I'll make it a night you'll never forget." She winked.

"Leah I still am in love with Jake." I stated.

"And I'm in love with Mitchell but it doesn't mean I can't have fun. Don't worry we're not going to a touchy touchy party. " I smiled.

"I just want to get away from everything Leah. With my family leaving, the whole Black situation, Jacob, Benjamin and Sam. I just can't take it anymore."

"I know and I think Jacob is being ridiculous. We all know you didn't just get naked for Ben even if you and Jake weren't a thing, the whole pack knows that even Sam and that's why he hasn't asked you anything and your business is your business although heads up Sam is going to come after you for information on that. But forget it for right now an learn to be a teen." I smiled and laid my head back, tonight would be the first night Nickie Carlie Cullen got drunk.

* * *

I groaned as the cop pulled me out of the car. Leah was tested for a DUI and of course didn't pass. They pulled me into the police station and all eyes were on me. Of course Leah was known for this but I wasn't. I was the Cullen angel. The worst part was Charlie was the one who pulled us over. My drunk stage had passed and now I was a little tipsy but I still felt like poop.

I hardly remembered the night. Leah handed me a drink, I chugged it down and to be honest it tasted delicious. I walked down to the shore and drank a few more and then the next thing I remembered was being pulled out of the car and into the police station.

I sat in the police station for four hours till they decided to call Sam. I heard stomping coming down the hall. Then Sam came marching down the hallway. I don't know which was scarer, if my dad was marching down that hallway or Sam. I grabbed Leah's hand and I could tell she was scared for me to.

I was so dead...

* * *

I cried as Sam drove down the road and I don't even know why I was cry, tears just kind of toke over. Sam hadn't said a word since he arrived. The police said since I was going through a hard time they would let it slide but next time it would go on my record and it would be a fine. We arrived home and I quickly walked out of the car but Sam grabbed me by the arm and turned me to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nicole. Do you need to piss me off beyond belief! Your lucky they didn't fine us! Someone is after you and you decide to get drunk even though you know your suppose to be home because your grounded! He could have killed you. You were so toxicated that you couldn't tell what two plus two was. He could have killed you and Leah!"

"Maybe that would be better! Maybe I wanted that!" I yelled in his face. I turned around and that was the worst move I could ever make. I found five very hard swats land across my butt and couldn't help but cry out.

"Don't you ever say that!" He said as he turned me around and grabbed me by the side of my arms. Tears leaked out and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't believe what I had said and apparently neither could Sam. I hugged him and cried harder as he hugged me back.

"Never say that baby." Sam said gently. Soon I stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again or it will be more then just a few swats." I pouted.

"But that hurt badly." I said as I rubbed the sting.

"Good, I hope you remember it to. Nickie I love you to much to loose you to something that stupid. I may not be your dad but you are a daughter to me. I love you so much that I'm willing to ground you for the next two weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee lucky me and way to ruin a moment." I said with a smile.  
He laughed and hugged me tighter. The sun began to rise and he put his arm around me and led me into the house for a good night sleep.

* * *

I was so glad that no one was home when I woke up because to say I was in the best mood ever would be a complete lie. I woke up and all most cried at how bright the sun was. Didn't the sun know that vampires don't like it, especially hung over vampires, plus my hair was every where and I couldn't see till I found where all the hair was suppose to go, had huge bags under my eyes and had to run down to my bathroom so I could vomit in the toilet for twenty minutes. Oh and get this I also had the hugest head ache a person could ever get.

But at least then I had something to do. I have never been suspended before or completely this bored out of my life. I'm so bored that I straightened my hair, then curled it, then straighten it again! I even tried remembering all the words in the dictionary. Studying was useless now since I've already remembered everything.  
The window started to rattle from the wind hitting it so hard. The house was empty and silent. Apparently the whole pick including the girls found out what happen last night and didn't want to come to the house, finding that it might be very awkward. Jacob and I still hadn't talked and it's been bugging me like crazy.  
The patrol time had been changed and hour up so he should be on patrol by now. The window started to rattle again and I got a shiver remembering the dream I had last night.

It was the oddest dream I'd ever had before and it intrigued me deeply. I was in some library but not just any library that you would walk in. Something about it made it dark and lonely. Somewhere you might find a monster...But anyways I grabbed a book from the top shelf and looked at it, flipping through pages and then stuffing it in my bag. Confused? So am I.

Have you ever got the feeling that you weren't alone? I've been feeling like someone's been walking around the house for hours but doesn't have the guts to come in. I was glad that they didn't have the guts to be honest. I shivered as I felt cold air brush against my skin. Sam must have accidentally turned on the air. I walked down my stairs to my door and hesitated. I was grounded to my room but he would understand that I was making sure the air conditioner wasn't on right? I told myself. What happen last night was really embarrassing and I hoped I would never encounter that again but something told me that I be getting into a lot worse over the years.

I walked down the stairs and down the hall and down the other stairs to turn off the air and on the heat. But the strange thing is the heat was on... So why was it so cold in my room? I suddenly got a chill up my spin.

"Black?" I said out loud and I could hear my voice echo thought the house. Then suddenly the back door creaked open. Like any ordinary young teenage girl I booked it out of there screaming as loud as I could. I ran fast through the forest and soon I found myself at the La Push.

I breathed in and out and walked onto the beach. I was sure he wouldn't attack me in such a public place. I walked to the ocean and took off my socks so they wouldn't get wet. The sun was starting to set and it couldn't have been a more beautiful sight. I rolled up my sweats and took of the jacket that I had been wearing in the house, leaving it and my socks on the sand away from the shore.

The wind blew though my hair and a mist came from the ocean. It was peaceful. I sat where the waves would just barely touch my toes and pulled my knees up to my chest. It was days like these that I missed Edward more then anything. I've been trying to keep my mind of him for so long that I've forgotten who I really was.  
I banished all the memories that tried to surface. I wasn't ready to remember him, to remember what we had before they took me away from them. I vowed in time I would remember times but for now I was still trying to tape the pieces of my heart back together.

I looked around and almost choked on air. Jacob jogged across the beach and I tucked and rolled to the side where he couldn't see me. He stopped and looked around, then starred at the sunset. He looked down as if it reminded him of something painful and then turned back and jogged toward the woods.  
I quickly grabbed my jacket and socks in one hand and scurried up the beach and ran up to him.

"Jacob!" I yelled and he froze and turned around.

His lips went in a fine line. " Shouldn't you be home?" Great that's all he can say. Well at least it's something.

"Long story.. can we talk?" I asked hesitantly.

I could tell he wanted that but being so stubborn he shook his head. " Go home Nickie." He turned back around.

"He lied." I said quickly. He froze but remained the way he was.

" The only reason he knows about my life is because he over heard Carlisle talking to me one night, when we we're battling the Volturi over Renesmee. The only reason he knows anything about this vampire or what I've been up to is because I believed he's the one that caused all this. The **only** reason and it really is the only reason he's seen me naked is because he walked in on me when I was changing. " I said pleading with him to believe me. Tears silently slid and I looked down ashamed at everything I've done.

I felt warm hands cup my face and pull up. I looked into chocolate brown eyes. His thumbs rubbed over my tears wiping them away.

" Why didn't you say that before?" He asked with a crack in his voice.

" You didn't give me the chance. I was a little star struck at how fast everything changed." I said as more tears leaked out. Jake pulled me into a hung and I cried as I hugged him back.

" No more tears babe. Now lets set everything straight, you didn't get naked for him?" He questioned.

I giggled a little at the jealousy and pulled away from the hug and grabbed his face standing on my tippy toes. "Jacob, when I said I was a virgin, I meant at everything and that includes flashing a guy. He walked into my room with out knocking as soon as I dropped my towel to grab my clothes." He smiled and took my hands down rubbing them and he held them.

" From here on out lets make and agreement," I nodded," no more lying, no matter what it's about, we stay loyal to each other." I nodded

" With the exception of presents." I added quickly. He laughed and flashed a stunning smile.

" With the exception of presents. We tell each other everything there is to know so something like what happen in the forest doesn't happen again, " I nodded, " we voice what we have to say to each other, we give the other time to say something before we assume it and last of all we are not aloud to show any private parts to anyone ever, with the exception of us seeing of course." I laughed out loud.

"Amen!" I yelled. He laughed and pulled me into a breath taking hug. He grabbed my hand and walked me down the beach hand in hand

" I heard you went to a party last night. " Jacob said with a raised brow.

" Yea and I aint going to lie, the guys were_ hot_." I laughed as I ran ahead while Jacob stood frozen to his spot but unfortunately he caught up and through me over his shoulder.

" I think Miss. Cullen has got in to much free time out of the house and should resume to her grounding. " He said.

I was still laughing at the face that he was making.

" But they were!" I said barely

I suddenly found a playful swat land across my butt and screamed and kicked as he repeatedly applied them. He stopped and put me down gently in front of him. He grabbed my hands and I smiled looking up to him.

"One day I'm going to make you Mrs. Jacob Black." He whispered.

I smiled hoping that day would come soon...

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEASE DO REVIEW AND YES I DO KNOW "AINT" IS NOT A WORD. REVIEWWWW!**


	39. Unseen Power

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

I groaned as I threw myself back onto my bed. I had just got done explaining why I had screamed and ran out the door to Sam. Apparently it was him who walked through the door. I told him how much I was scared and kind of exaggerated a little, on how cold it was in my room but in the end he just laughed and sent me back up to my room. But what I didn't tell him was, I thought it was Black in the house.

No one has asked questions about what Benjamin had said that day. Only Leah knows part of it but even she doesn't know about my theory of Black being a vampire. I knew next week when I go back to school that I would have to tell Jacob everything. Oh lord this should be interesting.

The next few days I felt like a prisoner. Sam brought up my food and took it back down. I was only allowed to leave the bedroom if I had to use the bathroom. I would be going back to school on Monday which was in two days. I was thankful that I would be able to get out of these four walls for at least a few hours. Sam didn't even let me do patrol. I hadn't seen the pack in a week and most importantly I haven't seen Jacob in over a week!

I heard the vacuum come closer to my door and I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs and peeked as I cracked the door open. I saw Sam coming up the hall with the vacuum. It made me chuckle because since I couldn't come out, that means he has to do all the chores and he kind of looked funny when he did them.

"Sam, can I come out." I whine.

"No."

"But I need to see the sky and birds and human life!" I exaggerated once again.

"Look out your window." He stated simply.

"No, it's not the same. I need to feel the sun bounce off my skin, feel the warmth of it. Feel the nice cool breeze." I said already in heaven.

"You're a vampire, you don't need sunlight." Sam said humorously. I could see his smile start to form as he was coming nearer.

"Oh haha. You're hilarious." I said mockingly

"I mean it Nickie. Now back into your room before I extend your punishment." I groaned and closed the door. My parents never did this to me, mostly because my dad was at work most of the time and mom couldn't stand to hear my pleas. I guess I was more spoiled with my family then here. Which is understable because Claire's the one they watch grow up since she was born.

I sat on my bed and looked around. I pulled the Cullen crest out of my shirt and held it to my heart. I haven't taken it off since my dad gave it to me. I rubbed it with my thumb, missing the Cullen Coven so much.

I quickly search through my nightstand and found my photo album. We didn't keep many photos because if we did, we be living in them. So we all kept was favorite photos of one another or memories. My mom also had this obsession of me when I was little to record all my trips and other random moments. My mom wanted to document every age of my existence. So I had album for every age.

I pulled out the album that was my own and looked through it. There were mostly pictures of me and Edward, then anyone else. I smiled as I dove right into the Cullen family memories...

**Renesmee POV**

I pouted as daddy put me in time out. I colored on the walls in the hall and so now I was in trouble but I didn't know why? My mommy and the rest of the family said I always had pretty drawings. I turned to see as daddy and my uncles ran upstairs with paint. I could hear them saying how grandma is going to be home soon but then why were they covering up my drawings if grandma would be home soon? Grandma loves my drawings.

I huffed and looked at all the pictures in the house. Then I saw the pictures of Auntie Nickie. Grandma stood there every night and cried. Grandpa held her and I think he cries too, I know daddy does when he thinks he's alone is his and mommy's room. My uncle and aunts are all sad when they look up at pictures of her too. I get sad and even cry too because I miss her.

Auntie Nickie is taking a long time on her vacation. She said it was little one but it s been like a billion years since I've seen her! I know if she were here she yell at my uncles for covering my drawings. The only person who I've seen, beside mommy, grandma and grandpa, yell at daddy and get away with it, was Auntie Nickie. Nickie was my favorite auntie because she doesn't yell at me like Rosie or tell on me when I'm going to do something like Alice.

Daddy came over to me and I knew he heard my thoughts. I try not to think of her, so he won't get sad but it's hard not to think! Daddy smiled at me and picked me up and walked over to Auntie Nickie pictures. We looked at them. Daddy told me I had Auntie Nickie's hair because it was curly and unruly just like hers.

"Daddy when is Auntie Nickie coming back?"

Daddy looked like he had a boo boo. "Soon Nessie. Hopefully soon."

I hope he meant soon because. I know she'll rescue me from when everyone finds the drawing I did in grandma s shower.

**Nickie POV**

I laughed as Jacob told me about his fishing trips with his dad. My suspension was finally over and I was allowed back at school. I didn't pay attention to Alicia at all but I could feel her cold beady eyes on me. I was glad to see Jacob and I m pretty sure he was glad to see me. He brought a small blanket for us to lay on, outside of the school, where the grass was.

Sam drove me to school and would be picking me up. He wouldn't even let me ride in the car with Jared or Kim. But all I had was seven more days left and solitary confinement would be gone! I looked at the ground and thought of what me and Jacob had promised each other.

"Jake, you said no more secrets, and there's been something. I've been wanting to tell you."

Jacob looked curious and sat up and stared at me waiting for me to tell him.

"Well...I don't believe Blacks dead. I had this weird dream and well I might have broke into the hospital morgue and well when I check his bed, he body wasn't in it...And after the day you really asked me out..when I got home weird things started to happen. A picture fell off the wall and it was of me and the boys and when I went to my room I found a black rose on my bed like the one he had given me at the mall when we first meet. I've been seeing him too but it's only for a second like one time I thought I saw him in my bathroom mirror but when I turned around I didn't see anyone. I think he's the one that's been attacking all of us too, the one that was in the hall and how I know it's him is because Benjamin said he attacked a boy in the woods... I lost my breath and Jacob grabbed his folder and began to fan air into my face.

Before he could say anything the bell rang signaling for us to go to our class. He sighed and began to pack up our stuff as I folded the blanket.

"I hate to break it to you babe but, I think you got yourself a stalker."

Jacob put his arm around me and walked into the building. I would have never guessed a vampire could have a stalker but I guess anything is possible in the vampire world.

"Well that's great! Now I have two stalkers." I turned around to look at Jacob and winked. But all he gave me was his evil smile, that promised nothing good.

"You looked so good in that shower, washing..."

"JACOB!" I yelled as people began to stare. I went beet red as they turned around and walked away from us. But all that did was make Jacob laugh. He put his arm around me once again and walked me to my next class.

* * *

Weeks past without any trouble and before I killed myself out of self boredom, my grounding was over. And get this, I've been helping Kim with her cheerleading squad, since she's head cheerleader, and before I knew I was on the squad. The boys got a kick out of that when Kim told them that clumsy Nickie would be a cheerleader. But to be honest I wasn't really that clumsy, only when I was distracted.

The only problem with being close friends with the head cheerleader is you had to help her with try outs. Now you re probably wondering why we're holding tryouts when it's close to summer vacation. Well, it turns out three of her best members moved to get a head start in their news classes at the college they be attending this fall.

So here I find myself, my first day off of my groundation be thrown up into the air and not being caught, so I fall and hit the not so soft mats.

"Ok thank you for coming." Kim said and she nicely dismissed the boy who kept letting me eat crap as I hit the floor. I could hear Jacob and Jared laughing in the corner of the jim. I growled as Kim gave me her hand to help me up.

"Next!" She called. I had a feeling that my face would get well acquainted with the mats or I would soon be flat chested.

* * *

I had Jacob carry me home and he didn't disagree after the murderous look I gave him. I completely ignored all the food on the table as I walked into the house and limped up the stairs to take a nice cold shower.

Afterwards Jacob and I settled down to watch TV. Well we tried at least. I found myself being woken up by Sam caring me up the stairs to my bedroom and Emily trying to wake Jacob up. I closed my eyes knowing I'd wake up to the wonderful smell of Emily s cooking...

Unfortunately I wasn't woken by what I had hoped to be. I could hear shouting and of shuffling. I groaned and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top and pulled on a pair of black converse. I walked down the stairs and found what all the commotion was about.

Benjamin.

"Just let me see her!"

"Over my dead body."

"Yea, get out of here no one wants you here."

"Get off our land!"

"Guys keep your voices down, you'll wake her up."

"Let me kill him Sam."

"You guys are being ridiculous."

"Maybe it's something important!"

"Why does he keep coming back."

"Haven't you caused enough trouble."

"Why is he still alive!"

"How does he keep getting onto our land without us knowing!"

"My question is why haven't we killed him."

"My question is why is he here." I said sending everyone into silence.

"Nickie I need to talk to you." It's important. Benjamin had looked like he had been to hell and back. His shirt was ripped and he had grass stains all over him. His eyes were black and you could tell something had scared him. I crossed my arms and step down off of the porch steps. I could hear Jacob growel in the back.

"What." I said in a low voice as I was inches from him, giving him a menacing glare.

"It's him, he's heading for here and he has this power that I've never seen in all my years. He's after me and I don't know how to shake him off." Benjamin said low and fast.

I turned around and saw the whole pack staring at us including all the imprints. Claire walked over to Embry and hid behind him. I turned around.

"What are you doing here then. He could kill them." I said through clenched teeth. He looked up as if just noticing they weren't vampires.

"You have to go." I said pushing him away.

"Run with me." He said with fear evident in his eyes. This time I didn't even hesitate. I grabbed his hand and ran; I heard thumping coming from behind us. It took no genius to know they were Jacob and Sam.

_"Nickie what are you doing!"_ Jacob growled.

I filled them in on me and Benjamin's little 2 minute conversation. They didn't respond and they didn't need too. I knew they would help me get Benjamin as far away as we could.

But suddenly Benjamin wind blew through my hair and leaves swirled around, an eerie feeling went through the air. Goosebumps climb up my skin, the scent was so strong it was like the time at the hospital.

Out of nowhere Benjamin and I were knocked off our feet, as if a tree trunk had hit us. We hit the ground hard four feet away from where we were. I could feel fear creep up my back and I knew it wouldn't be long before my powers would vanish.

Jacob and Sam look desperately around for whatever was out there. A crunching noise came from the right of us as if he were running. Sam lead the way as Jacob followed. Soon you couldn't see they were out of sight.

Benjamin got to his knees hurting from the hit. I lay on my back, breathing in and out, looking at my right palm that extended to the right; away from me. Suddenly, what felt like a knife, slit my palm open and blood poured out. It stung but I knew it would hurt more, once I was out of shock. I rolled over and applied pressure to it. I layed on my knees with my hands buried into my stomach.

Benjamin got up from his knees and began to back up. Pain written across his forehead. He was thirsty... for my blood.

"Benjamin don't leave me here alone." I said as tears made their way through. Then he was gone. Fear had completely captured my body, so I know my powers were long gone.

I couldn't see anyone for miles and I knew it be too late before they got to me because he be here. I stood up, still holding my hand and looked around. Then an invisible force kept my mouth closed. I pulled me till my back touch something cold and hard.

Benjamin was wrong. Black was after him, he was after me...

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. I FEEL LESS INCLINED TO WRITE BECAUSE I HARDLY GET ANY REVIEWS NOW. SO TO KEEP ME GOING REVIEW AND AS PROMISED I CAN ALMOST PROMISE YOU THAT THE CULLENS WILL BE BACK SOONER THAN YOU THINK... REVIEW!**


	40. Lovely to see you

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

**Nickie POV.**

Tears quietly descended as the invisible forced lead me through the forests. I couldn't see or hear anyone for miles. The hand stay clamped on my mouth, while the other hands held my wrist together behind my back. My hand was still throbbing, from the deep gash.

Then I saw it. The shack he was taking me to. It had moss and vines all around it, the ceiling looked like it was about to give in and the windows were broken. I cried harder knowing this would probably be the last thing I saw for awhile. As I was pushed to the shack, my fear began to rise. The door was opened so all we did was walk straight in.

Then the hands freed me. I breathed in from my mouth and instantly applied pressure to my hand. The door slammed behind me and I winced. I looked in front of me and saw a pair of thick handcuffs glued into the wall. They opened slowly and I got the message. I shook my head, crying even harder. I backed away and then I felt a hand grab the back of my air and push me towards them. Soon I was overpowered and my hand were tied above me.

The door that lay in front of me opened and then slammed closed. I was left alone, so I cried harder.

Jacob POV

I slammed my fist down on the table.

"People just don't disappear like that!" I yelled my body trembling. I needed to calm down before I phased.

"Jacob, we've gone all the way to Canada, we even went across the border. She's nowhere in sight." Embry calmly explained. I looked around. Sam was leaning against the counter top, legs crossed, arm around his waist while the other one rested upon it. He was trying to figure where Nickie could be and I knew it was killing him, that he didn't know.

We've searched the entire woods and still haven't seen any sign of Benjamin or Nickie. When Sam and I left them, they were just recovering from the blow they got. Have no idea where it came from just the direction it was heading. But when me and Sam followed the scent we notice it was old. So we race back to where we left Nickie and Benjamin only to find they were both gone.

They've been gone for almost five hours now and we still haven't got a clue where she could be. I looked around the pack was as concerned as the next. We were all filthy and tired but we couldn't give up just yet.

"Check one more time, there's something we're missing." I said turning around and heading for the door.

"Jacob..maybe Nickie isn't missing.." Mitchell cautiously explained.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh because that makes perfect sense Mitch! What is she playing a game of hide n' seek! Okay, good job Nickie! Come out wherever you are because this isn't fun anymore!" I said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like she hasn't done this before..." Mitchell mumbled.

I tighten my fists. "Excuse me?" I said deadly.

"Well she's run away before and maybe Benjamin knows where they are.." He said gaining some confidence in his voice. Big mistake.

"Nickie wouldn't do that, not without telling me." I defended.

"She didn't tell you last time she was running away.."

"No. She wouldn't run away again. I know that much. Something has happened and I promised Carlisle and Esme I would protect her at all cost. Leah, Seth search North every tiny crack you can find. Anything out of the ordinary send word. Paul, Jared search the sea side, Quil, Embry the east, Collin, Brady search Forks. Jacob, you and I will search the Cullens territory and even further. Mitchell just stay here and watch the girls." With the command of the Alpha no one object. I gave Mitchell one last glare and ran out.

Nickie POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The sun was peeking through the trees, telling me it was a new day. Too bad I was right where I started. My throat was dry and I felt weak. I hadn't hunted in a few days, so my throat was killing me.

I looked around trying to find anything that could help me escape. Finding it a hopeless case I gave up and looked to what was holding me to the wall. The cuffs were grinding into my skin and soon there would be blood from my wrist rubbing them, making them raw. Finding that struggling against them was not helping, if possible making matters worse I gave up. Then suddenly the door swung open and then slammed closed.

There was an eerie silence. I gulped and sat straight, well as straight as I could.

"Show yourself! Don't be a coward!" Nothing appeared, but I knew he was there. Just watching as I fell apart. Waiting for me to lose my mind, if I hadn't already...

"Black...please..I need to see it's you." I choked out. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed to see that he was alive. That maybe there was some hope for him. I knew that all my questions would be answered if he revealed himself. Plus if this wasn't him, then I'm screwed because I don't know who else would drag me all the way out here.

A tear slid down my face and as if he was waiting for them to appear, he did too. I gasped. Four feet in front of me stood a stunning looking Black. His eyes were velvet red and his skin sparkled like diamonds as the sun shined over him. He his face was full of mixed emotions but that wasn't what bothered me, his hand had blood stains.

"Nickie, so lovely to see you again." I growled but he just widden his smile.

"What do you want? Don't you know it's impolite to play with your food?" So I know it's stupid to egg you capture/stalker on but I couldn't resist.

"Now don't be rude." He said as he swiftly walked over. I stared at him and then he dug his finger into my cut hand. I yelled out in pain. He let go and walked to the door and leaned against it, smiling.

"I thought it was obvious, I wanted to talk to you." He said with a smirk as if we were in math class again.

" A simple hello face to face wouldn't do? No letter?" I spat out.

He chuckled again. "Now how could I do that with your little boyfriend and his other half breeds running around. " He walked over to the window and looked out it, standing perfectly still.

I tensed of course he would know about the pack but it didn't cross my mind. " You amaze me. You go through so much yet you find it in yourself to look happy." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I stared at him truly confused. " We all live a lie but you use that term to your advantage don't you Nicole. I know what you are." Every bone in my body tensed.

"I don't-" I began.

"Oh save it!" I shut up," I've looked into your history or what I can find... Your family moves away leaving no trace to where they left. You're left with the human dogs. I can't find any history of your family, not even adoption papers.." I looked down. This can't be happening.

"The night I was changed by your friend, Benjamin was it? I realized what you were or at least half of you. " He turned his head and looked straight at me.

"So you know all my secrets that great! I don't need people to remind me!" He didn't mention what I was, so part of me prayed that he didn't know. The volturi weren't the only ones that wanted vampires like me dead. Many wished to meet vampires like me but even more want us dead. The ones that wanted us dead, feared us, believed that if there was to many we take over mankind and eventually the vampire world as well. Thats why there isn't many of us . I haven't met one like me yet. That's why it was so important to keep my secret but if Black knew there might not be a secret to keep for long.

"So why did you family leave? " Oh he did it. He hit a sore spot.

"Did they get tired of you? Not want to deal with your crap anymore?" He spat.

I closed my eyes and held the tears. Maybe that was true... Black came over to me fast. I winced away from him. He kneeled down.

"Thats what makes us perfect for eachother. Our family doesn't want anything to do with us. We're outcast in this world." He said placing his hands on boths sides of my face. I looked at him breathing hard.

"Thats not true! Your mother misses you terribly." I choked.

His lips formed into a growl. "Well thats your fault isn't it." He said as he got up and walked out.

...Next Day...

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I wearily opened my eyes and saw smoke pouring into the shack. I gasped. I didn't see anyone in sight. So I did the only thing I could.

"HELP!"

Jared POV

Paul and I raced for Klamath National Forest. Paul only stopping to howl for the pack. We had caught a fresh scent and followed it all the way to California. We could smell trees and leaves burning. A fire had been started and it seems like a pretty good way to get rid of someone you didn't want around.

_'Jared! Paul! You found her!'_

_'No.'_

_'Then- '_

_'Jacob, are we going you two?'_

_'Klamath National forest.'_

Jacob POV.

Sam and I followed Jared and Paul down to California. I didn't know what I hoped for. A small part of me wish Nickie would be in this forest but then the other hoped she most definitely wasn't. Sam had ordered the rest of the pack to stay in Washington in case we were wrong about Nickie being down here. But like Jared thought, it seemed like a pretty good place to get rid of something.

I skidded to a stop. I heard faint coughing. Then a help. I raced for the direction that the noise came from. I knew that had to be Nickie. The boys didn't even bother to ask just followed me. When it came to our imprints, we didn't interfere, just helped. Not even Sam, no matter how much he disliked it. I guess you could say it was an animal instinct thing. It was our job to say they were ours, and the only way you could really mark them as yours is... But I didn't need that from Nickie, well I wanted but didn't need. I had too made a huge promise to Carlisle and Esme to keep Nickie safe. I intended to do so.

My heart skipped a beat as I found a shack engulfed in flames. Throwing caution to the wind I ran in. Hitting the door down with my head. Nickie lay five feet in front of me tied to the wall unconscious. I felt someone bite into my tail and drag me back. Something Black zoomed in front of me and into the shack as it clasped. I howled out.

Paul growled and ran around to the other side. I followed as soon as Jared let go of me. When I saw Sam pulling Nickie out of the river, I knew everything would be alright.

_'Don't celebrate yet Jakey, we still have to get out of **this** fire_.' Paul reminded.

_'And then survive the constant complaining from Nickie when she finds out how babied she going to be by Sam and Emily.'_

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY GUYS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	41. Plans For Jacob

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I smiled as I looked at Emily who was rocking her new wedding gown. It had been a month since the whole incident and I was grateful that for once everything wasn't centered on me. School would be getting out in just a few weeks and then I would be getting my first diploma from high school, but back to Emily. Sam and her insisted that they wait another month to have the wedding but after being babied the last four weeks I almost bribed them that I be a virgin for the rest of my life. _Thankfully _they agreed to have some good news for once.

Now today was the weeding and all of the girls were ready to walk. As maid of honor I wore a different dress then all the rest, my dress flowed down to the top of my knees, the reddish of the dress made my hair colors and eyes pop out. I wore 3 inch high heels and my hair feel loosely around my shoulders.

The music began to play and I walked down the church aisle. Everyone smiled and I blushed wanting to pick up the pace or hide my face in the dozen daisies that I was holding. I looked up to Sam who was forcing a smile. He wasn't thrilled that I was wear a strapless dress and defiantly not thrilled that it was above my ankles. The month had certainly been long and if anything Sam and I had been through a lot. My burns were third degree and wouldn't heal fast enough. My hand had got in infected and had taken three weeks for it to heal, scar and all. While everything had been healing I had taken all my pain out on Sam. He didn't odder a word of protest, just took all of it in.

One night I had been able to get out of bed and walked down the stairs to see Sam crying against the wall. It had taken me awhile to figure out why he had been crying. He took the blame for my pain. I had told him it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe me. But after I began to heal so did he. Now he saw me walk down the aisle with such poise it even shocked me. I had burns on the bottom of my feet so I was still getting used to walking after being cared for three weeks. I looked over to Jacob who took my breath away, he wore a black tuxedo and boy did he look good!

I finish my journey and so did the rest of the girls and soon the bride walk down the aisle blushing at everyone OH's and ahhh's. Sam smiled and soon their eyes made contact. Finally the priest began to speak and Jacob and I locked eyes. He smiled and winked. I told him he looked hot and soon I and Jacob were having a silent conversation until my eyes landed on Sam who gave me a death glare. I looked at Jacob who blushed and I guessed it was from the glare Emily gave him. We both looked down and giggled.

Emily and Sam said I do and kissed I smiled at the pair and tried to act like I wasn't grossed out. They walked down the aisle and soon the maid n' honor and the best man locked arms and began to walk down the aisle.

…Later On…

"Don't make me ground you on my wedding day." Sam sighed as he helped me out of the car.

"I was just having a conversation." I mumbled as I walked into the building were the after party would be hosted.

"During my wedding, while you're the maid n honor." Sam glared at me and walked over to Emily and held her hand.

"He just mad that you look stunning in your short dress." Jacob said as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I laughed as Jake and I walked into the after party. Sam and Emily greeted everyone with friendly smiles and I couldn't help but be proud of how little Emily's scar showed by now. I had almost reached a successful level on my healing abilities. By now if someone were to be dying I would be able to heal them to where they would only be in bed for a few weeks.

It wasn't long before Emily and Sam had their first dance as a married couple as soon enough everyone was celebrating with their favorite alcohol.

I laughed as I listen to Billy tell times about Jacob when he was a child and while he told me these hilarious moments I pushed him over to the bar so he could get a drink.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Um..." Before I could even finish my sentence Sam took my hands off of Billy wheel chair and replaced them with his.

"You young lady are going to stay as far away from this bar as possible. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." I said not wanting to argue and getting the idea it had something to do with my new taste for liquor. I turned around and ran flat into a wall or should I say Jacob who had abs like a wall.

A slow song came on and as if on que Jacob asked me to dance. I smiled and blushed as I took his hand. We glided swiftly across the floor and it felt like I had danced with him before. He was a little stiff but other than that he was a good dancer. Then it hit. I had danced with Jacob the night me and Jared were watching Paul at the high school dance. I blushed at the memory…

…At Home…

"Yes Sam."

"And you will be as respectful as possible to both Jared and Paul."

"Yes Sam."

"No late nights, Curfew is at nine and that means you need to be in the house at nine no later."

"Of course..."

"Act and Dress appropriate."

"Mhmm"

"I have given Jared and Paul permission to punish you."

"WHAT"

"Be good, I love you! Make sure you call." He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I shook my head and began to pack for my trip to Jared and Paul's, when I stumbled across an Item that Rosalie had bought for me. It was the one item that didn't have a meaning to me but it was one of the five items I wanted to take with me when my family left.

I pulled out the thong from my underwear drawer and smiled.

Yes Nickie was definitely going to behave around Jared and Paul but around Jacob…

Well I had other plans for him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Rudely Interrupted

**IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG REVIEW!**

* * *

It wasn't long before I had to go stay with Jared and Paul actually I left the house before Sam and Emily did. I sighed as I sat on the couch of their living room. I looked around and tried to hold my breath for as long as I could but every now and then I would have to breathe and then I would smell the odor.

I looked around at the filthy living room; sadly it was the cleanest room out of all the others. I sighed again I was ordered not to leave the house and was not allowed to see Jacob.

I still had heard nothing from Benjamin and a small part of me wanted me to but the other part knew it would create problems. Black had disappeared and I knew he be gone for a while. Although he still lurks out there somewhere, planning in silence. Benjamin was right though, his powers, never heard any one being able to turn them self-invisible. I knew in time he would learn to turn his sent invisible as well if he wasn't stopped.

"Did someone order take out?" Paul said as he walked through the door bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I hope you weren't bored." Jared said with a smile. I just smiled back and went to see what they got.

* * *

I sighed as my head hit the pillow. Apparently I wasn't allowed to sleep in the living room (Sam orders) and I had to sleep in Jared's room. I laid there for hours. Finally I got an idea and found no reason to why I couldn't go for a walk… So I got up not making a noise and went down the stairs to find Jared past out on the couch with the door wide open.

_This is way too easy _I said to myself and within a couple of minutes I found myself inside the forest walking to Jacobs. On the way there I found a couple of deer turning my eyes a beautiful gold. I walked to his window, finding it wide open. _What is up with these people leaving stuff open! _I through myself through the window, landing on Jacob. I covered his mouth knowing he be startled and put my finger to my lips. He smiled and looked at me. I tipped my head towards the window and he got the hint.

Soon Jacob and I were hand in hand walking to the cliff.

"How'd you get out of the house?" Jacob asked.

I snorted "Jared and Paul aren't very good at watching someone. I got out the same way I got in your room. They left the door wide open." I said.

Jacob laughed and looked at me "Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

I stopped and looked at him and held the bridge of my nose giggling a little.

**Jacobs POV**

I watched Nickie and honestly I didn't find anything funny. It was a simple question? I looked at my love and the way she was standing and holding the bridge of her nose. She reminded me of Edward. I wouldn't tell her that. At least not now, she was acting like the real Nickie. Not having a care in the world and smiling at everything.

She hasn't been like this in quite a while and I missed it. I felt special that she could act like this around me.

"Love it's been almost a month since the accident, I feel fine" I said.

"One that wasn't an accident, it was a kidnapping. Two you could still be in an immense amount of pain." I said with a smiled.

"Well I'm fine. " She said with a roll over her eyes as we sat down three feet away from the ledge of the cliff, looking out to the sea.

**Nickies POV**

I rested my head on Jacobs shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at the cliff and remembered when Bella told me about her cliff diving experience. Then I had another brilliant idea.

I smiled and went to the cliff.

"Nicole…"

"Jacob lets go for a swim." I said seductively as I began to unbutton my red, green and black checkered shirt.

"Nicole ...I'm sorry but…"

I cut Jacob off as I pulled my jeans down revealing my butt cheeks since I was wearing the thong Rosalie gave me and to be honest they actually felt pretty comfortable. I looked out at the moon. I turned to look at Jacob who was speechless looking at my body. With wearing only a white bra and thong I dove in to the icy cold sea.

As I came up to surface I took a deep breath from the shock of the cold water and heard a splash of water come from the right of me. I look up to the cliff and didn't see anyone. I looked around for Jacob but couldn't find him.

"Jacob?"

I looked around but no sign.

"Love come up."

Still no sign.

"Jacob please this isn't funny."

I felt fear build up in my heart, a long with worry.

"Jacob! Jacob! Ja-"I was suddenly pulled under water. I kicked and pushed and went back up to surface…..with Jacob.

"You stupid jerk!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. He just laughed at me and swam over to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Come on babe it was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you upset. "He said as he put his chin on my shoulder. A smile crept onto my face and before Jacob could even tell, I turned around and pushed Jacobs head under water. Soon he came back as startled as I did when I was yanked under. It wasn't long before me and Jacob had an all-out water fight. Tired and breathing hard we retired to the shore where I laid on my back as he hung over me. He leaned in for the kiss…

"Uh hem "Came voice from above.

We turned our head to see Jared and Paul above us with the arms folded looking perfectly like a scolding Sam.

"Get up and put your dam cloths on." Paul said through clenched teeth as Jared through our clothes at our face. I grabbed my cloths and ran to the forest as Paul and Jared look the other way. I could hear Paul and Jared arguing with Jacob and Jacob yelling back. I emerged from the forest only to be taken by my arm by Jared with Paul right behind. I was nervous as hell.

Being lead home by the two tallest buffest boys looking like a five- year-old who was about to be spanked was not the position I wanted to be in. If anything I wanted to be in the same position I was in before me and Jacob were rudely interrupted.

I was led into the house and Jared turned me to look at him.

"You better be lucky Paul talked me out of what I planned to do to you when I found you." I looked up at him with big eyes.

"Nickie." I turned around to look at Paul who had a phoned extended out to me.

"Sam wants to speak to you."

* * *

**SO WHAT DOES SAM HAVE TO SAY? IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH VOLLEYBALL THAT I DID NOT HAVE THE TIME BUT NOW I DO I SOULD BE UPDATING AGAIN NEXT WEEK. REVIEW TO KEEP ME GOING!**


End file.
